To the Beat of Their Own Drum
by SilverMittens
Summary: I bet you didn't know this celebrity was a demigod... And I bet you REALLY didn't know that the inspiration for all of her songs were none other than Percy and Annabeth! A collection of one shots from Annabeth's point of view, containing all of that mushy lovey dovey fluff that we all deny that we enjoy, but secretly love. Come on, you know you want to read it...! M to be safe.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Ellen, or Taylor**

* * *

INTRODUCTION

I firmly latched the door of my dressing room, immediately cutting off the crowd of "The Ellen Show" mid-laugh and flopped into the chair in front of my vanity. I surveyed my reflection; I looked tired. Happy, but tired. Twenty-two isn't all that old to be running about touring the world, writing music, sponsoring this and launching that, but I wouldn't have given it up for anything.

I had arrived at Camp Half-Blood when I was thirteen, escorted by a saytr named Thelma. I was a scrawny country girl with ratty curls, a stolen celestial bronze dagger and an unbeatable determination to find someplace where I belonged. Lucy for me, I was claimed almost instantly and was pleased to find that I fit in quite nicely with Apollo's other children. That night at the camp fire, the head of the Apollo cabin let me play her guitar and the rest is history... I was off, scribbling lyrics in between sword lessons and strumming melodies during mealtime. I was never much of a swordsman, but I had enough skill to fend off any monsters that might pop up. I had traded my life as a demigod for a life as a celebrity though... I had chosen the glitz and glam over the heroics and hellhounds.

Like I said, I was happy. But the late nights and perpetual jet lag took their toll- I was dabbing concealer onto the dark circles under my eyes when the God of the Sun shimmered into existence behind me.

"There she is! My little southern belle, rich and famous!" My father grinned, flashing his pristine teeth as he threw a perfectly tanned arm around my shoulders. There should definitely be a rule against ones father looking younger, healthier, and tanner than said child. It's just a blow to the self esteem.

"Hi Daddy-" I began, but was cut off by my fathers upraised hand. He spoke,

"Taylor is so great, I make excellent children, I deserve a medal," Apollo finished with a flourish, beaming at me. I swear, the haikus are getting more and more crude.

"I am so proud of you, Tay! Another fantastic album- it'll go platinum for sure. It's the talk if Olympus. Even Hades is listening to it!" I seriously doubted the last part. The thought of Lord Hades humming along to any form of country music, especially mine, was more than laughable. But I smiled at my father anyway.

"That's great, Dad."

"I know! Keep up the good work, kid," he said with a wink. He walked over and planted a kiss on my forehead, and evaporated with a flash of light.

I let out a sigh. I really did appreciate the fact that my dad had taken the time to come congratulate me on my latest release, but he was just a painful reminder of the life I had left behind and the family I had let down. I hadn't been to camp since my first album release in 2006, and haden't even tried to help during the Titan War. But I couldn't face the bad memories of camp and my life before signing with my record label.

The only link I had to that world, aside for the occasional visits from my father, were two specific demigods...

Ellen had asked me today, just as so many others have in the past, what my inspiration for my songs were. I smiled and gave the usual false answer. "My own experiences."

My songs come from the heart... two hearts, actually, and neither of them mine. Coming from a family shredded by the complications that come with being a demigod, I hadn't ever witnessed true love before I went to camp.

Before I meet Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

* * *

**Please Review! I update every Monday!**


	2. Tim McGraw

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the song Tim McGraw**

* * *

Clunk, clunk...clunk.

Percy threw up his hands in frustration and put the car into park as it sputtered to a stop. Offering me an apologetic smile, he got out of the car and threw up the hood.

Tonight had been perfect, up until now. It was the night before camp started for the summer, but since Percy and I were both counselors we were required to arrive 24 hours earlier than the others. Not that we really minded; we got to catch up with our other friends that were counselors and, of course, see each other a day ahead of schedule. Having finished our duties early, Percy had convinced Chiron to let him take me out for a spin in his new truck. New to him, that is. The thing looked like it belonged in an antique car parade. But he sure was proud of it.

We had packed a picnic and took the back road through the country and found a nice secluded place. We had talked the evening away and watched the stars come out. On our way back to camp though, we started experiencing technical difficulties, leading up to our current state of being stuck in the middle of nowhere.

Percy climbed bak in the car, hands blacked with oil and a frown creasing his forehead. He was adorable when he was frustrated.

"Any luck?" I asked hopefully. He just shook his head though.

"No," he said, "I tried though. I'm just... Not very good with cars." He searched the back of his back sheepishly.

"That's ok, if I wanted a boyfriend that could double as a mechanic, I would have dated Leo," I said, pecking him on the cheek. He pulled me into his arms, and we just sat their silently while the radio played a sappy country song. Suddenly, Percy pulled away and got out of the car, tugging me along.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he gave me his hand to help me down out of the cab.

"No where, Wise girl. Just outside." He reached his hand in the car and turned up the music, and Tim McGraw's voice filled the air. Percy gave a a little mock bow and held his hand out with a flourish.

"Miss. Chase, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" The moonlight lit up his features, allowing me to see his eyes glinting with mischief.

"Seaweed br-"

"Just say yes."

"Allright, yes." I accepted his outstretched hand, and we whirled about. We had come a long way since that winter at Westover hall. Rather than being a whole head taller than Percy as I once had, he now towered over me so I could tuck myself under his chin perfectly. We could actually dance decently now. Right as Percy picked me up to spin me around, the music cut out. Frowning once more, Percy took a quick inspection and reported that the battery had died.

Defeated, we sat down next to the lake. Percy laid back, and I snuggled into his shoulder.

In that moment, I realized how happy he made me. I was lost, in the middle of nowhere, in the dark, with a broken Chevy in nothing more than a thin t-shirt and my old faded blue jeans... And I couldn't be happier, all because I was with him.

I reached over and kissed Percy, and he happily returned the favor. As we broke apart, he looked at me questioningly.

"What was the for?"

"For getting us completely and utterly lost."

It looks like tonight had turned out perfect anyway.

* * *

**Please Review! I update every Monday!**


	3. Picture to Burn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the song "Picture to Burn"**

* * *

I opened by eyes blearily with blueprints stuck to my cheek. Sitting up straight, I peeled them of and stretched in my desk chair. I started many a morning like this. I spent most of my nights sketching out blueprints, and nine times out of ten I would fall asleep while I worked.

I drowsily made my way to the bathroom, stumbling over the multitude of books and ancient scrolls strewn across the white marbled floor of the Athena cabin. The place was deserted; the clock read 8:04, meaning that breakfast had just ended and everyone was off to their first activity of the day. I let out a groan as my stomach rumbled.

It's going to be a long morning, I thought to myself.

Just as I completed my thought, Percy came swooping in armed with a cinnamon roll and several slices of bacon.

"Hey there, sleepy head," he said with a wink. "Thought you might wake up hungry!"

"Oh gods, thank you!" I kissed him quickly on the cheek before I attacked my cinnamon roll, leaving him with a goofy grin plastered to his face.

"Uh...Percy? Did you by chance grab a fork?"

Percy's smile wavered ever so slightly. I'll take that as a no.

"Erm..."

"It's ok, seaweed brain," I said, laughing. "I don't mind eating with my hands." I snatched a piece of the warm, cinnamon frosted dough and popped it into my mouth. As I chewed merrily, I caught Percy staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

Percy shook himself out of his trance. "Nothing," he said, smiling at me. "You're just cute when you eat like a barbarian."

"Barbarian?!" I asked with mock incredulity. "I'll have you know that it's believed that very few Ancient Greeks used forks, and they were-"

"Yeah, they were one of the finest ancient civilizations, not to mention technologically advanced and innovative yada yada yada," Percy finished for me.

"Yeah- yada yada yada indeed, Seaweed Brain." He pulled me Ito his lap, and I continued eating my breakfast. Percy gave me a hand by helping himself to my bacon.

"We sure were young."

"What?"

"There." Percy gestured to one of hundreds of pictures plastered onto my wall. It was the picture that was taken when Percy and I had involuntarily ridden on "The Tunnel of Love" ride, thanks to Hephaestus. As 18th birthday present, Percy had hacked into Olympus's data base and retrieved the photo. At the time it had been a humiliating near death experience, but now we merely appreciated the irony.

"We sure were," I agreed, and snatched a piece of bacon out f Percy's hand.

After Percy had departed for a sword fighting lesson he was giving that morning, I took the time to inspect the sprawling collage of photographs that adorned the wall above my bed. Layers upon layers of memories compiled here; if I peeled them back, they revealed older and older snapshots. The very final layer was of Luke, Thalia, Grover, and myself, long before Seaweed Brain had come into my life. I realized that I had literally and metaphorically covered up Luke with Percy. And I looked happy, really truly happy in the pictures with Percy, happier than I did with Luke.

I heard the lunch bell chime in the distance as campers scrambled their way to the pavilion.

Gods forbid I ever have to break up with Percy Jackson, I silently pleaded.

Because if i did, I would have a lot of pictures to burn.

* * *

**Please review! I update every Monday!**


	4. Teardrops on My Guitar

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the song "Teardrops on my Guitar"**

* * *

"I said NO, young lady! Absolutely not!"

"Mother-"

"NO!" Athena's rage shook the ground, causing the innocent dwellers of Central Park to look up in surprise as the perfectly manicured lawns trembled.

"No," my mother repeated, much calmer this time as she regained her composure.

"What do you mean, "no"? You've been fine with Percy and I dating for the past two years-"

"I wasn't _fine_," Athena snapped. "I...I dealt with the conditions. I thought this would all blow over and you and that Sea Spawn would go your own merry ways, never to cross paths again. But two years later, you still seen to have this- this _demented_ delusion that he has feelings for you!"

"He does! I-"

"No more."

We sat in silence, anger radiating off every inch of my being. This morning had started off just as any other did at Camp. After kissing Percy good morning and grabbing a bit of breakfast in the Big House during a counselors' meeting, we had headed to the practice arena and did some sparring. While we were taking a water break though, a satyr came cantering in, demanding that I clean myself up and look presentable enough to meet my mother for a luncheon in the city.

It wasn't a very good morning after that. Desperate and running late, I foolishly enlisted the help of the Aphrodite cabin to help me get ready. Big mistake. The next hour was a whirlwind of eyebrow-shaping, hair-spraying, lip-glossing, and high-heeling torture with these bath salts and that perfume and this makeup palette and some guy named Elliot who was raving on about how my nail polish "Accentuated my Inner Wind Goddess and strengthened my core of passion!" Whatever the hell that means. It just looked red to me. I was laced up into a stylish toga, adorned with Grecian jewelry, and with a spritz of what smelled like lemons was shoved into the Camp limo and carted off to the city.

One would think that any situation would be an improvement after escaping that designer mess, but oh no, this is my life we're discussing here. So after a few false pleasantries and several cucumber sandwiches were exchanged between my mother and I, she got right to business in explaining why she was sending me back to camp to break up with Percy.

I'd rather be Siamese twins with a child of Aphrodite on Michigan Avenue during the sale of the century.

Our silence continued. I had tried to reason with her- but she wanted none of it. She was not remotely interested in her daughter's happiness.

"He does have feelings for me," I said, so quietly that I was unsure if my mother would hear it. But I knew she had when her head snapped my direction, those gray eyes that were so like mine filled with distaste once more.

"Please stop being immature about this, Annabeth. He's just some boy."

"He's not just some boy! He's-" _He's everything I've ever wanted_, I finished mentally. _He's my best friend, my love, my rock. The one constant thing in this crazy life of mine, the one who has my back. He is the time taken up, but theres never enough. He is all that i need to fall into. He is where I feel at home. He is safe. He is love._

I suddenly made up my mind. I was through with playing by the rules of Athena's game.

"How about that nice boy from the Nike cabin? The one with the blonde hair... What's his name? Something with an "M"... Mark? Michael?"

"I'm in love with Percy."

"Marcus? Mason?"

"Did you hear me?"

Athena gave me a blank stare. Finally, she said a single word.

"Matthew."

"What?"

"His name is Matthew. Son of Nike. You would get along well with him."

"No." I finally lost it. I was done.

"I am through with this. Listen here, _Athena_," I snarled. "All my life, I have been passed off from one person to the next, no one caring. From you to dad to my stepmom to Luke. I've had to take care of myself from day one. Percy takes all that away; he cares, he's genuine, he loves me. And I couldn't care less wether or not you approve, because this is the only time in my life that what my heart is feeling has ever over powered what my brain is thinking, and I think that's a clear sign that I've found something so perfect that no God can alter. I'm not about to go throw that away over a ridiculous eon-old grudge that you're holding." And with that, I stood up, and threw my napkin down on the table in such a manner that the actors in the soap operas that the Aphrodite cabin revers would be jealous. I turned on my heel and stormed away from the picturesque gazebo that had been arranged for my meeting with my mother.

I hadn't made it ten feet before I was caught in the elbow with an iron grip.

"You will regret that, young lady," Athena hissed. Though I was scared witless, I held my ground.

"I don't think I will."

I meet her steely gaze, and for an instance two pairs of gray eyes bore into each others, neither backing down a millimeter. Then, the air seemed to ripple as my mother, the gazebo, and my lunch that I had just waked off from disappeared.

I was alone in Central Park.

Now that Athena had left, I let my guard fall. I eased myself onto a bench and took deep, rattling breaths.

I hadn't ever stood up to my mother like that. Ever. This was huge. I could get killed for this.

But I didn't care. I would have done it again in a heart beat, for my Seaweed Brain. I had been forced to live without him for months as a result of one goddesses' meddling; it wasn't about to happen again.

I made it back to Camp, all of my previous splendor dulled by the fear that engulfed me. My mothers wrath was a scary thing.

I made it to my cabin in a daze, and slowly climbed the marble spiral staircase that lead to a loft that the counselor of the Athena cabin had the privilege to occupy. Sinking down onto my bed, batting aside the sheer curtains that hung around my bed, I finally let myself go. Tears splashed down my face, dotting lose blueprints staining my dress.

While I was definitely not breaking up with Percy, I wondered helplessly about how my form of punishment would come about. I was most worried that my mother would retaliate by hurting Percy... Or worse.

_No. You can't think that way, Annabeth_.

As I sat in tear-stained terror, the very person I needed so badly at that moment came breezing into my room. With one glance at his absolute wreck of a girlfriend, Percy pulled me close to him tightly. I could have stayed there forever; enveloped in Percy's warmth, protected from harm, and with my head on his chest, able to hear every beat of his heart.

But I allowed myself to be let go of long enough to choke out my story. When I finished, we laid there together, his arms around me protectively as I snuggled into him.

"Annabeth..." Percy trailed off. A rare emotion for him was shown in his face; seriousness. His eyes were temporarily rid of their mischievous glimmer and replaced by the look he gets when he is swearing by the River Styx or when he tells me he loves me. It's honesty.

"Annabeth... I can't believe you said that. To Athena."

"I meant it."

"I know," he said, smiling as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too."

"Percy... What are we going to do?"

He smiled his most endearing smile, the one he saved just for me when we were alone.

"We're going to do what we always do; stay together, tough it out. Fight some monsters. The usual routine."

"What if that's not enough?"

Percy thought for a moment.

"You know, no offense Wise Girl... But I think that what we've got is stronger than anything Athena can whip up. I mean, we've already proved its strong enough to survive memory loss, Tatarus, and Gods know all the other stuff. And even if its not, I mean we've got Aphrodite rooting for us. She claims we trump Helen and Paris, and she managed to scare up hundreds of thousands of soldiers to fight for their love. I think we don't have any choice but to go out with a bang."

I grinned at him.

"You're a good pep-talk giver," I said, poking him in the stomach. He just laughed.

"You're a kisser," he replied, wiggling his eyebrows at me, as if to say, _Wanna kiss?_

You bet I did.

* * *

**Please review! Comments, questions, concerns, suggestions, flames, praise... I will take it all! I really need your input. Thank you so much for reading. I update every Monday... Or sometimes sooner, like today!**


	5. A Place in This World

**Hey all!  
Its me, SilverMittens, and is just like to say a huge thank you or all of those who have followed and favorited. It's so rewarding to see that people enjoy your work. An even BIGGER thank you to those who reviewed! Like seriously, 10000000000 points to you guys. You have all encouraged me so much. You're the best!**

Some things to think about...  
Yes, some of the situations don't quite match up to the song exactly. Or sometimes even remotely. Unfortunately, some of Taylor Swifts songs are sad, which leads me to my next point...

Should I write about sad situations between Percy and Annabeth? Like breaking up, things not working out, ect? I'm a huge Percabeth shipper, so it breaks my heart to do that, which is why so far now twisted quite a few of the song meanings, especially Teardrops on my Guitar... Especially since Annabeth doesn't have a guitar. In figured these were INSPIRED by them, not exactly word for word about them!

Thanks again, and let me know what you guys think! Ill try to have another one out ASAP.

Love, SM

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the song "A Place in Rhia World".**

* * *

I was up to my eyeballs in white.

It was everywhere. The walls were white, the sofas were white, the doors were white, the carpet was white.

Oh, and the dresses. Those were white too.

"How about this one?" said Mrs. Jackson, pulling up up a simple white dress with lace sleeves.

"Too mainstream," called a voice coming from behind a rack bursting with gowns. "This is more like it!" Thalia poked her head around with a voluminous dress in hand, made out of tulle.

Before I could weigh in my opinion, Piper came into view, toting a gown on a hanger. "Mermaid dress, girls. Annabeth has the body for it."

"Nooooo this one!" Juniper produced a sparkley...thing. I assumed it was a dress. Just I was about to ask, the sales clerk popped out with an armful of silk. "This one is perfect!"

I twisted my engagement ring apprehensively.

"No, that's not it," said Sally, shaking her head at the sales lady.

As I opened my mouth to offer my input, I was cut off by Juniper.

"I like it! But it needs more sparkle..." she trailed off, gazing at her find.

"Ew. No." Thalia pulled a face. "It totally-"

"It isn't sexy enough!" Piper cut across. "Annabeth has one of the leanest, most toned bodies, like, ever. For once we aren't hiding it behind a t-shirt!"

"Yeah, agreed!" declared Thalia.

Hey!

"So we all agree Annabeth's dress should let her flaunt her stuff?" the sales lady asked. All of my companions nodded.

Oh, I'm sorry... But whose getting married here?

"I kinda think that cream would look nice on her," Thalia thought out loud. The room instantly erupted with bickering women, debating if I would look best in egg shell, cream, white, or ecru. It was rather like the council meetings on Olympus, all the gods yelling at each other. The difference though was that at Olympus I had no say... But here, this was my operation that I was running.

"HEY!"

The room feel silent, thank the gods. I could feel a headache coming on.

"This is my dress," I said quietly. "I would like to approach this calmly and systematically, rather than this maddening free for all." I pulled a catalog off the sofa, and held it up.

"I don't know what I want, so don't ask me. I'm still trying to figure that out. Can we just look through this? Please?"

My companions nodded and we settled down, trying to get an idea for what I was looking for.

After twenty minutes of trying to distinguish between satin and silk and comparing v-neck to sweetheart, I decided I wasn't getting anywhere with pictures and needed to see some tangible dresses. We started prowling the aisles, and this time my girls asked me my opinions about the gowns they selected. Two hours into it, and I had yet to try on a dress. None if them were right... I didn't know what I was waiting for.

Just when I was about to call it a day, I saw it.

"I think bare back would look good-"

"Pipes, that's it." I yanked it off the rack, making my way towards the dressing room.

"Wait, what!?"

"This is my dress!"

"Annabeth!" Thalia called. "No body buys the first dress they try on!"

I grinned. "Yeah, well, I'm not really your typical bride..."

10 minutes later, I was looking pretty good, if I do say so myself. The dress was, as I predicted, the one; The bodice was covered in delicate lace, which traveled up to make short sleeves that hung on my shoulders, elegantly paired with a sweetheart neckline. The skirt was floor length tulle, adorned with the same lace as the bodice. The gown trailed slightly in a romantic sort of way.

All of the girls looked thoroughly awestruck, besides Sally who was crying and Thalia who merely said, "I stand corrected. You are buying the first dress you try on."

Beaming, I flounced back to the dressing room by myself. Clicking the door shut, I twirled in front of the mirror. I had finally found it.

It wasn't until driving home with my gown in back that I realized how little the dress mattered. Though I had in fact found the perfect dress, I had more importantly found the perfect man. Percy completed me, and I could get married in a ripped up camp t-shirt and jeans and still be the happiest girl in the world. After years of rejection from my father, step family, and Luke, I had finally found a place in this world.

Before him, I had just been a little girl, all alone. Every tomorrow a new adventure, a complete mystery. Even though I messed up and got plenty wrong, I definitely got Percy right. After years of trying to see through the rain, I had found him.

Wiggling the key into the lock, I burst into my apartment to find none other than Seaweed Brain and Grover, watching...

"The History Channel?"

"Yeah," Percy grimaced. "Someone ate the remote." He glared at Grover, who bleated apologetically. But upon seeing the dress bag in my hand, his eyes widened. "You got one!?"

"Yep!" I said smugly. Percy and Grover exchanged a look, and then Percy groaned and handed him a twenty dollar bill.

"You guys bet on me?!"

Percy just gave me a lopsided grin. "Let's see it then!"

"Yeah! Runway time!" Grover called from the couch.

"Oh no," I laughed. "You aren't seeing a thread of this dress until I walk down that aisle!"

"What!? Come on, Annabeth!" Percy looked so crestfallen, I almost gave in. Almost.

"Not a chance, Kelp Head!" I said, charging him on the lips as I dashed past him up the stairs to hide it.

"TELL ME WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" he shouted from downstairs.

"IT'S WHITE!" I yelled in reply, deep within my closet.

And now, it looks like my dress found a place in this world too; hidden behind several togas while wrapped up secretively in my bathrobe.

Good luck trying to find that one, Jackson!

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I live for reviews, good or bad. Thanks so much!**


	6. Cold As You

**Hey all! This is more of a loose interpretation of this song. I am also aware that there isn't much Percy and Annabeth action goofing here, but I think it's really important to talk about Annabeth's past since its done so much to shape her future.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the song "Cold As You".**

* * *

I yanked my bag from the moving conveyor belt, nearly taking out some little kid in the process.

"Sorry!" I called as she ran off toward her parents. Oops. You'd think that an 18 year old half blood would have more control over luggage.

San Francisco's weather fit my mood quite well; the gray sky seemed to be saying, Yeah, your situation sucks.

I personally agreed with the sky. While I was excited to see my dad and my step brothers, I wasn't too pumped to see my step mom. She had huge influence over the way my dad treated me. _It's just for this semester,_ I reminded myself. _Dad will be so happy that you've finally forgiven him. The worst of it would really be that you won't see Percy._

Stepping out into the mist (the wet, non-magical variety, that is) I spotted my dad waving at me from across the street. Smiling back, I made my way across the cross walk.

"Hey, kiddo!" he said, pulling me into a big hug.

"Hey, Dad," I said into his shirt. He held me at arms length.

"Jesus, you've grown. I forget you aren't my little seven year old sometimes." He smiled sadly.

As we drove out of the city toward the suburbs, I couldn't help feeling rather odd. I hadn't been in the town where I grew up since I ran away. My dad and I had always met in New York after we made amends. I kept seeing things from my childhood. _Oh, I remember that library,_ I thought to myself. _I remember that I spent my first night on the run there, tucked away in the nonfiction section with a sleeping bag. _

Pushing my memories back, I enjoyed chatting with my father as we made our way home. I didn't start panicking until around noon when we turned into the neighborhood.

There was my old school mates house that I used to play at. There was the house that gave out king sized candy bars for Halloween. There was the playground that the neighborhood bully pushed me off. There was the oak tree that I climbed to hid from my stepmom. There was the corner that I had stopped and looked back at...

There was the home I had run away from. There it was.

Oh gods. Ooooooooooh Gods. My hands were clammy.

"Home!" My dad said cheerily.

I undid my seatbelt. "Yeah," I said softy. "Home."

The tress were taller than when I left, the ivy had grown up more densely on the red brick. Matthew and Bobby came running out of the front door, eyes wild with excitement.

"Annabeth!" They piled on me, and we did the cliché "Reunited at Last" hug. I had seen them last year when they had discovered that I killed monsters on a daily basis, and ever since they thought I was the coolest thing since they put the pocket in pita. As they finally let go, I looked up to see my step mother standing there, wearing jeans, a cream sweater, and a disdainful expression. I abandoned all false hopes that she would ever want me.

"Hello, Theresa. It's great to see you." It actually wasn't, but I didn't think that it would bode very well if I voiced that opinion.

"Hello, Annabeth." She pursed her lips.

What a warm welcome.

We made our way into the house, Bobby and Matthew asking about all heroics I'd done since I'd talked to them last while my dad trailed behind with Theresa.

"Have you killed anything today?!" questioned Matthew. My step mom pursed her lips.

"Ah, no not yet. Lets hope it stay that way."

"Let's hope it DOESN'T!" enthused Bobby. "I wanna see you slice some stuff up!"

"Yeah!" agreed Matthew.

"Alright boys, lets let Annabeth get settled," said my father. Casting him a appreciative glance, I turned the knob to the front door and stepped inside.

It was the same. The haunting memories came flooding back especially those of packing, leaving, sneaking away. The only thing that had changed was the picture of my dad and I when I was a baby that hung above the light switch had disappeared. The nail was still there though. I felt cold, despite the August weather.

Making my way to the staircase with intentions of going up to my room, my step mom stopped me.

"We gave your room to Matthew after, well, you know." She gave me a sickly sweet smile. "We set up a room for you in the basement." I looked over her head to see my dad looking embarrassed. Her fake smile was condescending, making me feel seven again.

"Oh, OK..." Feeling vaguely like Cinderella being sent to the dungeon, I hauled my duffle bag down into the room my step mother had set up.

Painted a depressing shade of gray, the room had a tiny window that let in a sliced of the hazy light outside. I had a bed, a lamp, and a dresser. And boxes. Boxes and boxes of what was presumably my stuff.

I opened one. It was a full of my stuffed animals from a past life. They brought up memories of my dad bringing them home for me...

I shut the box. I was being surprisingly emotional about this all. For a daughter of Athena, that is. I decided to put all the boxes in a corner and threw a blanket on them.

I flopped on my bed, feeling much like I had when I used to live here; cast off, unloved, and lonely. I cursed my step mother for taking everything, for erasing me from my fathers life.

I hoped Percy would IM me soon. I knew that he would that this feeling away.

I heard thumping as my father descended the stairs. He smiled tentatively as he observed the boxes that I had tried to hide.

"I... I'm sorry about Theresa."

I nodded. "It's ok. I sort of expected it."

"It's not ok," he said. "But it's just you were gone... And she was here. I..." My dad seemed lost in his thoughts. Suddenly, he seemed to focus on my camp necklace. "What's that?"

"It's a necklace from camp. Every year you attend you get a bead-"

"No, the other thing on the cord."

"Wha... Oh." I blushed. It was his college ring. "I... stole it when I ran away. Thought I could sell it. But I could never bring myself to get rid of it." I met his eyes, which were filled with tears. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Dammit, dad," I said. Now you have me crying too." He looked at me and just said,

"You have no idea how much I've missed you being here."

"You have no idea how nice it is to hear that." I took off my necklace and unstrung his ring, but he stopped me halfway though and said,

"I want you to keep it."

That night at dinner I was almost as happy as I was when Percy and I kissed underwater that first time. All of my feelings of rejection from my father had evaporated. Of course, Theresa was as distant as ever. I don't think I'd meet anyone as cold as her... And that's coming from someone whose has had numerous encounters with Hera.

"What's that?" Matthew asked, pointing to a silver locket that hung around my neck. Percy had given it to me for my 18th birthday; it was circular with olive branches engraved on it and Greek lettering that had my initials next to Percy's.

"Is it a secret weapon to fight monsters with?" Bobby asked, face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Erm, no it's just a locket."

"What's it say?" Matthew made a grab for it, but I jerked out of his reach. My father raised an eyebrow, and even my step mom looked curious.

"Well..."

"ANNABETH HAS A BOYFRIEND!" shouted Matthew.

Things just got awkward.

"Ok, yeah, fine, I have a boyfriend," I admitted. I glanced at my dad, who didn't look as surprised as I thought.

"Was he that kid that dropped you off last time we meet in New York?" I nodded.

"Can he kill monsters too?" the boys asked in unison. Theresa's face was pulled into a grimace at the mention of monsters.

"Uh, yeah he can."

"Cool," they said.

As dinner concluded, I chanced a look at my step mom. She didn't seem to enjoy that fact that her sons were so interested in the world that she put all of her energy into despising. _Cool indeed._

That night over IM, I introduced my father to Percy. It went quite well, given the circumstances.

"How are you holding up?" Percy asked me after my dad had left.

"Not horrible," I said. "Everything's good except for my step mom. I mean, she never really gave a damn but still..."

Percy nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, I know. Hang in there. You could always turn her to stone." He grinned his lopsidedly. "I hear that's the best why to deal with pesky step parents." I laughed.

"Seaweed Brain..."

Something told me that even though my step mother would always treat me with cold detachment, I'd be just fine here. As long as I could find a rainbow to IM Percy with.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Did you like it? Tell me! Did you hate it? Tell me! Do you wish you were a demigod? Yeah, me too.**


	7. The Outside

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the song "The Outside"**

* * *

I never knew that you could feel it when your heart breaks.

The pain was like someone was sitting on my chest and it never went away. Ever since that fateful morning when Percy was no where to be found, not even after a several hour arial search on Pegasi, it had been there, making my heart fight to keep beating.

Though the camp was initially shocked and devastated by Percy's disappearance, within a week people had begun to slip into their old routine. Another hero lost, another one gone. That's all he was to them.

Even those who were close to him; Grover, Nico, Juniper, Clarisse, and even Chiron had slowly moved on, had mourned his loss and then progressed with their life. But I couldn't.

The day that marked his two month disappearance was also the Fourth of July, which of course brought back memories of him. Pain enveloped me as I lay in my bed, thinking of the very first firework display I had attended with Percy. I haven't even opened my eyes yet and I was already emotionally drained for the day.

Throwing my covers off, I began my morning ritual that I had adapted after he left. I stripped off the sweatshirt that I had stolen from him ages ago that I now slept in, leaving me in nothing but my panties. I took a quick shower and put on the usual camp shirt, jean shorts, converse, dagger, camp necklace, and ponytail. Slipping out into the dawn, I crept across the silent lawns of Camp Half Blood and over to Cabin 3. Trekking around the back, I peered into the window that looked into Percy's room.

It was empty. Empty, like it had been every other morning for the past 61 days.

Still following my routine, I grabbed a piece of toast as I walked past the pavilion and continued on towards the beach.

The beach. The appeal it held for me was very odd; every time I was there, it was like being run through with a sword, but being there made me feel closer to him. It was a drug to me.

I sat right in the surf, soaking my jeans. The salty breeze whipped my damp curls to and fro as the sun edged its way across the horizon. Gods, I missed him. I was worried, worried I would never see him again. I somehow knew that he was alive though- I felt it in my gut, a searing sensation that overtook me every time I started to doubt it. No, if he was dead I think my heart would have stopped a long time ago. How could I be so in love? We were so young. They always say that teenagers don't know what love really is. Well, if this isn't love, if this isn't my heartbreaking, then I wasn't sure that I wanted to ever deal with full blown love. Whatever this is is killing me.

But then again, how could it not be love? I felt like my heart knew the difference between like and love, between want and need. I want chocolate... But I need oxygen. Percy was my oxygen. And right then, I was drowning.

As I sat there thinking my thoughts about love and need and needing love, I heard the muffled sound of campers merrily breakfasting, getting pumped up for the chariot races, sparring matches and capture the flag game that would happen today, along with the much anticipated firework show.

Somehow, I wasn't feeling festive.

As I walked through camp, I felt like an outsider. Camp had been my home and my refuge for so long, somewhere where I was never ostracized. But now, I was lonely; miserable, party of one. People seemed to look right through me, and the few that did see me were looking at me with such pity that it was almost sickening.

Either that or they were wondering why my pants were sopping and were trying not to judge.

I finally shuffled into the big house where the other counselors where placing bets on who would win the chariot races at noon. Walking past their haggling, I turned into Chiron's office.

"Good morning, Chiron," I said in my most happy voice I could muster.

"Hello, child," he said, smiling at me. "I have a new camper here today who hasn't been claimed yet, do you think you could show her around?" He gestured to a small girl with blonde frizzy hair who sat behind his desk. Just as I was about to accept, a golden sun glowed above her head.

"A daughter of a Apollo," Chiron mused. "Yes, I can see that you have inherited your fathers looks. Why don't we get the head of your cabin to show you around instead?" The girl nodded, looking faintly shocked.

Chiron turned to me. "Annabeth, would you fetch Will for me?"

"Sure."

After I sent Will in, I ran around helping Chiron settle the girl's paperwork and got her some Camp t-shirts, which she carefully printed the initials _TS_ on the tags. I felt oddly compelled to hover over her for much of the morning; it wasn't until later that I realized that the reason was that her wild and scared expression resembled mine so much.

I reached my limit that day at noon when the rest of the camp ran cheering for the race track. All of this happiness around me seemed to drain what little energy I had from me. When I asked Chiron permission to leave camp for the rest of the day, he looked at me with sad eyes and a sorrowful smile as he said I could have the rest of the day to do as I pleased.

I was headed to the Jackson's. The one other person who hadn't abandoned all hope of finding Percy was Sally, who understood my dilemma better than anyone else. Over the past two months, we had grown very close, finding strength and comfort from each other.

We mostly cried for the first hour, but the decided to do something with ourselves. Paul and I discussed some Ancient Greek literature that had recently surfaced while Sally fussed about how skinny I was. I hated to admit it, but it was true. Since Percy's disappearance, I had lost a significant amount of weight and deep circles had formed under my eyes. Sally looked like she was suffering the same symptoms. When I said so, she waved her hand an said, "Yes, dear, but I have Paul here for support. I'll be just fine."

I left shortly after fireworks, thanking Paul and Sally for dinner. As I headed out, I received warm hugs from both adults.

By the time I got back to Camp, the fireworks had ended and most of the campers had gathered around the camp fires, roasting marshmallows and singing songs. After letting Chiron know that I had returned, I decided to turn in. I had never felt so lonely as I did when I crawled into bed, my cabin hauntingly empty. I pretended to be asleep when my siblings came in two hours later.

"Poor thing," I heard a girl say, the sad voice contrasting the animated chatter that filled the rest of the cabin.

"I know," a second voice said. I recognized it to be my half brother Malcolm's voice. "She just looks so..."

"Broken." I thought it must be Tiffany, a girl who had arrived at camp about a year after I had.

"Broken is a good word for her," said Malcolm. "I mean, if you look at her face you can see how much it's affected her. Her eyes are so bloodshot, with those deep circles under her eyes-"

"Its no wonder, either," Tiffany said. "She cant sleep through the night. I mean, how many times have we woken up to her sobbing in her sleep? Not to mention what it's doing to her weight. I saw her working out in the arena the other day in her sports bra, and I could count her ribs from ten yards away." I continued to lay there, faking sleep.

"I'm worried," Malcolm said. "I mean, I'm doing all I can to fill in for her, but we can't keep doing this forever. Shes putting up a strong front, but come on. We can all see through it. Either she's gonna pull through..."

"Or she's going to go insane," finished Tiffany.

"Don't say that!" Malcolm hissed.

"What? We're all thinking it!"

"She's going to be fine," Malcolm said, but he didn't sound too convinced.

Hours after that conversation occurred and my sibling fell asleep, I lay awake, turning things over. Was I going insane? I don't know, but I somehow doubted it. My thoughts weren't clouded, just totally consumed by thoughts of Percy. One thing I did know was that I felt more isolated than ever before. I wasn't used to being looked after by anyone besides Percy; he was the only one I let see me with my guard down. He was the only one who knew how much protecting I needed. It made me uncomfortable to have my campers see me as weak, as barely holding on.

I needed air. I slowly crept across the cabin, the marble floor cold on my bare feet. I slipped across the lawn as I had this morning, not realizing where my feet were taking me until I arrived. Cabin three stood there, dark and empty as ever. Since I ran out of Percy's cabin that morning in frantic search for him, I had not been inside. I slowly turned the handle and entered.

I walked through as if I were a ghost haunting a place I once lived, touching nothing. Each room brought a wave of new pain. The kitchen, where we made blue pancakes. The family room, where he watched documentaries on Ancient Greece with me, even though he'd rather watch football. I couldn't even bring myself to go into his room.

I stood there, just being there. I realized how crazy I was. Here I was, 2:47am in my lost boyfriend's kitchen. The one person who could ever bring me out of such depression was the one who's absence was causing it.

I needed my Seaweed Brain.

All of the sudden, I lost it. I sort of attacked the kitchen; I was throwing small appliances and pulling dishes off the shelves in the cabinets. I found great satisfaction when they shattered on the floor. I was screaming, out of hatred or anger or delight, I did not know. I was just throwing things, throwing things everywhere. That toaster was for Hera. That skillet was for all of the people that have moved on. That ladle was just pure frustration. I started to smash glasses on the counter tops. When the shards of glass cut me, it felt good. It was much better than this pain that I had been feeling for so long. I kept going. I was finally stopped when I caught sight of my reflection in the microwave; the room, dimly light by the moon on the lake, shone on my gaunt face, my expression wild. I hadn't realized it, but I was crying. My hair was everywhere, and my hands were shredded and inlaid with chunks of glass. Blood spattered my face. I looked unstable. Maybe I was.

All of the sudden, I was tired. More tired than I had ever been. My hands hurt. I picked my way across the kitchen over to Percy's room. Throwing back his covers, I snuggled into his bed. Surrounded by his scent, I fell into the most fitful sleep I had had since the night before Percy left.

Later on, I would find out that the next day the camp had searched all morning for a sign of me, thinking me to be gone like Percy. Around noon, however, Chiron was relived and sad to find me sleeping soundly in Percy's bunk, curled up in a ball and splashed with blood. While I slept, my hands where bandages and the counselors thought it best to knock me out for several days with nectar.

I dreamt I was with him.

* * *

**Bit depressing, I know. But I think we can all agree that Rick's vague description of what Annabeth was like during Percy's absence was less than adequate, and someone needed to write it down! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Tied Together with a Smile

**Here's a little holiday pep for you! Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the song "Tied Together with a Smile". Rats.**

* * *

I loved December. Growing up at Camp, it meant that I had the whole place to myself since those few campers ago stayed on for the winter went home for the holidays. But nowadays, it meant that the school Percy taught at was on winter break, and I could take personal time off at the architecture firm I worked at. Which meant no clashing schedules, no early mornings, no work, no stress, no more of me walking out the door when Percy walked in.

Finally, time for us.

I was perched at the counter with a book and a mug of tea when Percy came stomping into his apartment. He immediately threw his briefcase on the sofa, chucking an armful of AP Greek Mythology papers after it which ended up in a puddle of melted snow that had been tracked in.

"Weren't those your student's finals?" I inquired as the walked over to me.

"Screw finals," he said and, hooking his fingers through my belt loops, he pulled me in for a kiss. Unlike the blizzard that was attacking Manhattan at the moment, his lips were warm and inviting. He ran his tongue across my lower lips, and I happily allowed him in.

He pushed me up against the counter top and we broke apart long enough for him to grin and say "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Seaweed Brain," I smiled back. He closed the space between us once more, his hands resting on my hips. As I tangled my hands in his hair, we made it over to the couch, where Percy began to unbutton my flannel shirt, his mouth working on my neck. I moaned with pleasure as his hands worked their way to the bare skin of my lower back.

"So, I was thinking..." Percy said in between kisses.

"Hmmm?" I should have started to worry as soon as Percy had said that he was thinking, but I was too distracted to process what he was saying. I my fingers fumbled with Percy's tie.

"The holidays are coming up," he said. He had successfully taken my shirt out of the equation, and his hands on my stomach was making my head whirl.

"I'm pretty sure the holidays are here," I said breathlessly as I started clawing at the buttons on Percy's dress shirt, determined to not to be the only shirtless one in the room.

Percy chuckled, a deep, sexy sound. "You know what I mean."

"Mmmm..." Percy, now on top of me, had returned to kiss me on the lips. Running his mouth down my jaw line, he said,

"I was thinking you could meet my family this year." Our hips ground together.

"Percy, I talk to Sally and Paul all the time." I was a little perturbed that he was thinking of his mother while we got hot and heavy together.

"I meant," Percy said, hands running up and down my thighs, "My extended family."

"What!"

My head shot up, cracking into Percy's. Per y rolled off of me as I stared at him in in utter horror.

"Your extended family? Like grandmas and cousins and uncles?"

"Uh... Yeah."

"Percy..." I whined.

"Wouldn't it be nice to spend Christmas Eve together for once?" I but my lip. It would be, I suppose. Ever since Percy and I had graduated from college, Percy got together with his Mom's and Paul's families on Christmas Eve and spent Christmas Day with me in his apartment. I had never attended any of his family's functions; considering my experience with family, I didn't know how well I'd be able to handle seeing a perfect happy family. Percy understood. Over the past few years though, I had developed a sort of phobia against families. I literally went out of my way to avoid them- and I had all but vowed to never have children. I was convinced that I would be just fine with Percy for the rest of my life, and though I knew he disagreed, he allowed me to hold my grudge in peace. Up until now, he hadn't ever tried to get me to meet his family.

"You're going to have to meet them sometime," Percy said. Knowing it was the truth, I groaned.

"What if they don't like me?" I asked in a small voice.

Percy looked at me incredulously. "How could they not like you?"

"Hey, my own family didn't like me- I'm sure it wouldn't be hard for someone else's not to either."

"Your family don't dislike you, just your stepmom, and she's even warmed up to you in the past few years!"

"Percy... I don't knowing I an even handle this."

"You can."

"What if I freak out? What if I have a breakdown?"

"You won't."

"What if a monster shows up?"

"We kick ass."

"What if-"

"Annabeth!" Percy said exasperatedly. "They know about you. We've been dating since high school, and now we're 23. You need to come."

I looked at him and sighed.

"Plus," he said, "how bad can it be? This is the mortal side of my family- no ones going to blast you to pieces if they disagree with you."

We had a mini stare down contest.

"Fine. I'll go." Percy's face split into a grin as he kissed me on the lips.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

We drove up to Paul and Sally's with a meat tray, several wrapped presents, and butterflies in my stomach.

"Ready?" Percy asked cheerfully.

No.

"Yes," I said, putting on my most winning smile. It must have come out more as a grimace though since Percy gave me a sympathetic kiss on the forehead.

While I walked up the front door, I found myself giving the same pep talk I had delivered mentally before entering the Titan War. You can do this. You're strong. As long as you have Percy, everything with be alright. I left out the part about that if I died that it would be for an good cause... That definitely was more relevant for the Titan War. Though terrified, I was fairly certain Percy's family wasn't about to attack me with celestial bronze.

At least I hoped not.

The snow crunched under my boots as I climbed the steps up to the red front door with its evergreen wreath hung merrily on it. Taking a deep breath as Percy turned the knob, I stepped into the holiday hubbub.

Besides Percy, I didn't know anyone in the room. About 30 or so smiling faces filled the room, laughing a talking and drinking. There were a handful of younger kids and a considerable amount of teenagers. I quickly concluded that Percy and I would either be the oldest at the kiddie table or the youngest at the adult table. Nobody seemed to notice our arrival until a small girl who looked to be about four with cinnamon colored pigtails popped out from behind the tree and shouted,

"Percy!"

Grinning, Percy stepped forward and held his arms out as she galloped over to him and launched herself into his arms.

"Hey, Lulu!" he said as he spun her around.

Little Lulu's excitement turned to confusion. "Who's that?" She pointed at me, still frozen in my spot in the doorway, probably looking like an idiot. The rest of the family fell quite as they turned to look at me, eyes wide with curiosity. Percy cast his most encouraging smile at me. "Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth."

I waved meekly.

After a moment of awkward silence, Percy's family seemed to break out of their mini trance, most smiling and saying hello, though I noticed several of Percy's older cousins swapping money.

"Told you she was real," one girl said smugly as several boys handed her bills.

Just then, Sally came bustling out of the kitchen wearing an apron and a holiday sweater. "Why so quiet out here? We have plenty more eggnog back in the kitchen. Don't forget, kids, the gingerbread-" Mrs. Jackson stopped short as she saw me standing there on her welcome mat.

"Oh, Annabeth!" She rushed forward and hugged me, her tiny frame squeezing the life out of me. "Oh sweetheart, I'm so happy that you've come! Have a seat! How are you? How's work? Is Percy still acting like a gentleman? Here, I'll go get something for you to drink." Having finally moved me from my perch in the entryway, she seating me next to Percy by the fireplace and fussed over me, eventually departing for the kitchen to go tell Paul of my attendance. At this point, I was feeling quite embarrassed as the family sized me up.

"Hello, everyone," I said shyly.

"Hello" echoed back at me from everyone besides Lulu, who said, "You're pretty!" Everyone laughed as I blushed and thanked the toddler.

Cozily arranged in the family room, I went through the whole family and was introduced. Sally's mother, much to my embarrassment, gushed over me and demanded to know why Percy hasn't brought me home earlier. Uncles teased Percy and I, Aunts cooed at us, and cousins asked me how much Percy was paying me to pretend to be his girlfriend. The girl who had won the bet was named Nicole, who grinned at me and complimented me on my sweater. Despite all of the friendly folks, I was feeling more and more sad about my own family situation. When two little boys broke a plate, I was reminded so strongly of Bobby and Matthew that I almost broke down. I was tied together with a smile, but was coming undone. Quickly.

While the Christmas ham was being carved, I found it more and more tiring to keep my smile up. I was losing it. However, Percy's family seemed to love me; they wanted to know all about me, where I worked and what college I had attended. All of the attention was starting to make me feel uncomfortable, so I was very grateful when the Christmas ham diverted their focus.

Dinner was lovely, the only thing out of the ordinary was Percy's usual mischief. About every 3 minutes Lulu would pull Percy's sleeve and whisper, "Do the water trick!" and every time she did, whoever happened to be taking a drink at the time would have their beverage promptly smack them in the face. Not knowing of Percy's way with water, everyone chuckled and concluded they just be a little tipsy if they couldn't drink properly. Though Sally pretended to laugh and kept up the false pretense of not knowing why people's drinks were going haywire, she cast her son a look that vehemently said, _Behave yourself!_

By the end of the meal, everyone was positively fawning over me, oh-so-impressed with this and that. It was physically exhausting for me to continue to smile and seem genuine. All of this family togetherness was becoming increasingly harder for me to handle. Every little thing was dragging up memories of my own wrecked family, and I was becoming antsier by the second.

After desert, I excused myself to use the bathroom and instead slipped into Percy's old bedroom. Flopping down on the bed that during our teenage years I had so many times cuddled with Percy, I stared at the ceiling as I finally let go of the tears that I had been holding in all day.

I knew it was going to be hard to see a real, functioning family. But I don't know it would be this hard.

The click of the door snapped me out of my trance as I looked over to see Percy entering my sanctuary, a sympathetic look on his face. He gathered me into his arms and for a moment, I could have sworn we were seventeen again.

"I'm so proud of you, you know," he said, his lips resting in my hair.

"Why?" I whispered. "Everyone thinks I'm so great, so perfect- the golden one."

Percy just smiled. "Because you are, silly."

"No I'm not," I said miserably. "I'm a mess."

"A beautiful mess," Percy whispered in my ear. "Ok, that was cliché," he said after a moment of silence. "But I mean it. You walk around here thinking you're not pretty, but thats not true. Believe me- I know you. Just go out there and be you. I love you. And I'll bet my family does too."

I looked deep into those green eyes that I loved so much and saw nothing but the rawest, truest form of love in the depths of his eyes.

"I love you, Percy."

"I love you too."

Standing up, I took Percy's hand and we left his room. When we walked back into the family room, we found very one seated as they chatted and enjoyed coffee and hot cocoa. We hadn't been in the room for three seconds before Lulu had noticed our presence.

"Percy! Percy is here! Can we open presents now? Please please please!?" The enthused girl ran about the tree, dancing over what was presumably one of her presents. Her festive hair bow had been jostled sideways in her excitement.

"Alright, everyone," Sally said. "I think we'd better start on these gifts or Lulu might burst!" There was a great rustle as presents were passed around and paper being ripped. Just as the first calls of "Thank You" began echoing about, a tiny, petrified scream came from the corner of the room. There, Lulu stood clutching her brand new seahorse stuffed animal, frozen in place in horror. I spotted a speck of black looming in the corner with eight angular legs.

In a split second, Percy was over there with a shred of wrapping paper to deal with the party crasher. Having done the deed, he scooped Lulu up and gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "All better?"

Suddenly, realization came crashing down upon me. It was as if someone had flipped a switch. As I watched Percy, my wonderful, wonderful Seaweed Brain carry Lulu around and soothe her, I came to the epiphany that I wanted this. I wanted family. I wanted me and Percy and a daughter for him to protect and a son for me to teach. I wanted to take them to camp and teach them their heritage.

All my life I had wanted to build something permanent. Never in a million years would I have ever considered a family permanent. But now, this family that had taken me in as if I was one of them, who laughed and hugged and celebrated, they had changed my mind completely. I saw myself and Percy, sitting happily on a love seat surrounded by our children and our children's children. I wanted this.

I looked down to make sure I was drinking hot chocolate rather than wine. Nope, this feeling definitely wasn't alcohol induced.

The rest of the evening was the most fun I'd had on Christmas Eve in a long time. Percy, idiot that he is, began to make the snow morph into a snowman that greatly resembled Frosty. While the adults weren't looking, he would parade his pal across the bay windows of the Blofus house, causing the kids' eyes to widen in shock. When they called the adults' attention though, the snowman would disintegrate into snowflakes, only to reassemble again after the parents lost interest.

I simply enjoyed the newfound feeling of contentment I gained from being in a family. I laughed and talked with Percy's aunts and was a good sport when the uncles started giving me a hard time- though some were quite thoroughly drunk by now.

As we walked out the door, Lulu came up to me and whispered, "You should marry Percy. I think he likes you." I merely smiled and gave her a hug and kissed Horace the seahorse on the head.

When I woke up on Christmas morning, my legs were tangled in Percy's as he drooled slightly on his pillow. Some things never change.

But I certainly had.

I whistled while I bustled about the kitchen making blue pancakes in one of Percy's old sweatshirts. I carried a stack in the bedroom were I shook Percy awake.

"Merry Christmas, Seaweed Brain."

"Merry Christmas," he said groggily, grabbing a pancake. "Mmmmm..." He said with satisfaction.

Laying there with his blue pancake and green eyes, I couldn't help but hope my baby someday would look like him.

* * *

**Awww! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE** **REVIEW! I'm really not getting much feedback, so I need your opinion if I am to continue this story! Thanks!**


	9. Stay Beautiful

**Hey there! Let's see some reviews, please! Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the song "Stay Beautiful"**

* * *

Smack!

I slammed my hand down on my table, finally squishing the mosquito that had been bothering me for the past hour. You'd think that if Camp could evade rainy days that they'd be able to do something about these damn bugs.

Returning to the sketch of a possible fountain for Apollo Camp was looking to put in, something caught my eye outside the huge bay window that over looked my workspace. I had the perfect view of the eye popping group of pink-clad girls, clustered outside the arena in apparent anticipation. Just as I was wondering what they were waiting for, he walked out. His hair was ruffled and his shirt sweaty from sword practice.

I sighed. Really, this was getting ridiculous. I'd had a crush on him since I was twelve... At at fifteen, my fondness hadn't budged an inch. I mean, Percy had always been cute. But he was getting to be seriously handsome. Handsome enough for the Aphrodite girls to throw themselves at his feet, which made my throat close up in a odd way making it uncomfortable to breathe. As usual, I began to fret that, even though Percy had not ever batted an eye at any of them, maybe this time he would.

I needn't have worried.

As Percy passed by the pack of girls, he didn't even see them until one said, "Hi Percy!" breathlessly, to which Seaweed Brain barely glanced at her and politely said, "Hello". Gods, his obliviousness was so annoying at times, but right now I couldn't love it more.

I released my breath, which I hadn't realized I was holding.

_Gods, Annabeth. You got it bad._

Yeah, I sure did. But when am I supposed to do anything about it? We're in the middle of a war and making a move could ruin our friendship, not to mention our combat partnership. And the fear of being rejected... I would be mortified if he turned me down. But the other part of me knows that demigods have precious time on earth, that I should just ask him, or I'd regret not doing anything for the rest of my life. If I knew what was good for me, I'd let go of this delusion and just continue to think of him strictly as a friend before I make a fool out of myself.

But I couldn't help it! The way his hair lies, his sparkling eyes that I could just fall into, on and on... I couldn't stop loving him. It would ruin me if he was with anyone else. I couldn't tell what he was thinking- did he treat me differently than other girls? I felt like he talked to other girls more, smiled and goofed off with them. With me, he always addressed me with courteous detachment and a guarded expression. But his guard would drop sometimes and when he would grin his goofy smile and laugh that lovely laugh of his, my heart just melts. Oh gods, his smile!

My head tells me no. But my heart tells me... Go!

Curse all of this messy, lovey dovey second-guessing going

around in circles shit that we call love. Curse it, curse it!

_Why do you like him so much?_ A tiny voice said in my head. The real reason was so cheesy that I hated thinking about it, but it was the truth; it was what's on the inside. Despite his handsome features, it was his beautiful personality that made my heart skip a beat and my stomach do flip flops.

Oh gods. That was so ridiculously cheesy.

But so true! Every little piece of him was beautiful. The way he was passionate about his quest, how he do vigorously pursued his dreams, how he treated everyone as if they were important. Every quirk I just loved so intensely. It was a bit like if I had been living my whole world in a black and white photograph, and Percy made every thing color, just like-

Oh. Holy. Hera. I just sounded more girly than I ever though possible for a child of Athena.

As I sat there in my stupor, feeling like a silly lump of lovesick mush, one of my siblings dashed in.

"Annabeth!" She panted, looking like she had just run a marathon. "There's... A pack of monsters... On the border." She choked out.

"I'm coming," I said, grabbing my dagger and Yankees cap and trying to clear my head. I couldn't be daydreaming about Percy when I needed to be focused one hundred percent.

Just then though, Percy waltzed into my room.

"Alright, Wise Girl, ready to slice and dice?"

"We're fighting monsters not making an omelette, Percy."

"Yeah, yeah, ruin the fun..." He said rolling his eyes.

"Uh, whatcha looking at?" He asked as I dazed off at him. Embarrassed, I turned away and just said "Your armors crooked."

As he busied himself trying to straighten his breastplate, I yanked my own armor on and laced up my converse.

When we got to the border of Camp, I was ready to go into battle but Percy stopped me.

"Wait," he said. It was a serious sort of wait, like the _I need to tell you something important _kind.

A million possibilities raced through my head. A profession of love? Maybe he'll ask me out! Or he could ask me to run away with him. Wait, no I wouldn't do that.

"Yes?" I said somewhat anxiously, waiting for him to reply.

"We have to wait here since Chiron told Clarisse to come with us. I'd told her to me us here." Percy smiled and flopped down under Thalia's pine tree.

Ok, not what I had expected.

Hiding my disappointment, I sat down next to him and waited. We were just a story that never gets told. I snuck a look at his beautiful sea green eyes that never looked at me with anything beside camaraderie. What I wouldn't give for him and his beautiful self to come knocking on my front door someday...

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, shattering my daydream.

"Huh?"

"Um, Annabeth, you're looking at me like you're either about to eat me or kiss me, I can't tell." Percy's eyebrows were drawn together with concern. "Are you ok over there?"

"Erm..." I blushed. "Me? Kiss you? In your dreams, kelp head."

In mine too, I silently added.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a pair of combat boots stomping next to us.

"Come on, losers, we've got people to see, places to go, monsters to slay and fish to fry!"

"Hey!" Percy said, shocked that Clarisse would dare fry a fish.

"Calm your pants, water wings. Lets go! You coming, princess?"

We moved out.

As we marched out, I silently said a prayer to the gods.

_Please, if Percy can't be mine, at least let him stay beautiful._

* * *

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	10. Should've Said No

**Well, hello there my fine feathered friends! HAPPY TENTH CHAPTER! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope you too are enjoying a snowday tomorrow as I will be! Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the song "Should've said No".**

* * *

I was pretty pissed.

Normally this kind of stuff didn't bother me that much, but given the fact that I was stressed out at work and short on sleep and- oh yeah- _making a human,_ this was really the last straw.

I cranked the hot water on high and put a generous amount of bubble bath in and sank into the warm tub. I wiggled my toes and was thankful that Percy had successfully convinced me that we really needed a two-person jacuzzi in our bathroom. It seemed downright frivolous at the time, but I sure loved it while I was pregnant. Well, I suppose Percy and I put it to good use before too...

Anyway.

I turned the water off when the tub became dangerously close to overflowing with bubbles. Leaning back against a jet as the water massaged my lower back, I continued to quietly seethe at my husband.

It have been guys night out tonight. Which I'm totally ok with. What I'm _not_ ok with was when I had a doctors visit marking the end of the first trimester tonight too, and Percy had gone out with Nico and Grover rather than support his wife while she carries his freaking child.

I was thoroughly disgusted.

I had tried calling his cell phone a million times to no reply. After waiting around the house for an hour, I finally left for the doctors. Several hours later, he still wasn't home yet.

I closed my eyes and stretched out in the tub, my hand resting on my small little baby bump that was starting to show. Thinking back to my appointment, I thought about what the ultrasound technician had said.

"Well, looks like you're baby's perfectly healthy! You must be taking good care of yourself. Keep it up." I breathed a sigh of relief- having throughly done my research, I knew there were only about a zillion ways a pregnancy could go wrong. The confirmation that my little baby was healthy was music to my ears.

"Thank you," I said, my voice cutting across the peaceful silence of the maternity wing. The air smelled faintly like antiseptic and baby powder.

As I made a move to sit up, the nurse cried out, "Wait! _Wait_!"

I froze, millions of possibilities zipped through my brain. What if she found a cyst? Or it's brain wasn't developing? I couldn't have a child without a brain, I was a daughter of Athena! Or- oh gods, what if the placenta detached!? I know I read a book were that happened-

Oh wait. That was Twilight... never mind. Since my baby isn't half vampire (as far as I know) I figured my placenta was in good shape. Nevertheless, I was nervous for whatever had made the nurse yelp.

"I can tell the sex of the baby!" She said, beaming. My anxiety evaporated immediately. _Thank the Gods_.

"Would you like to know?" She asked.

I stared at her for a moment, and burst into tears. I had speculated what my baby would be for months, and I talked of little else with Percy. We were both dying to know... But he wasn't even here. I wanted to share this moment with him, not the ultrasound tech. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

I shook my head and continued to cry as the nurse wiped ultrasound gel off I my gently swelling stomach. She just patted me and "Yes dear, life is such a wonderful miracle!" I don't have the heart to tell her that I wasn't crying out of awe but of the fact that my husband was out drinking with his best friends rather than here to share this special moment with me. Still sobbing, she handed me several pictures and said something about hormones. I drove home in tears, but by the time I pulled into the garage I had gone from sad to furious.

The slam of the garage door signaled Percy's arrival.

"Sweetheart, I'm home!" He called.

I remained silent in my mountain of bubbles.

I heard him climb the stairs, humming an indistinguishable tune. Normally that would have made me smile, but right at that moment it only added to my annoyance. He poked his head in to the bathroom and grinned at me, making my anger ebb... but not for long. As he entered I gritted my teeth angrily, ready to chew him out.

"Hello, angel," he said, placing a kiss on my curls that were piled on top of my head.

"Hi," I said with as much vehemence I could pack into that single syllable. Perceptive as he was, Percy didn't pick up on it.

"Looks to me like you've got room for two in there," Percy said with a wink and started to take his tie off.

"No, there isn't. Sorry." Not sorry.

He noticed that one- he raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Because its a two person jacuzzi..."

"There's already two people in here." He looked confused for a second, but then then lightbulb came on.

"Oh yeah, you and baby. Well, I think it's about to become a three person tub." Unable to stop him, he joined me in the warm water. He waited for me to scoot over and cuddle up to him, but I remained motionless with crossed arms. Percy sighed.

"Alright, what's wrong?" How could he not know?

"Nothing." Everything.

"We both that's a lie." I'm mad at you. I'll lie if I want to.

"Come on, Annabeth." Percy pleaded.

"How do you not know?" I said, tossing my hands up, sending bubbles flying.

"Know what?!"

"You missed it! You missed our appointment! You missed the ultrasound!" Percy's face fell.

"Shit."

"Yeah, _shit_. You went out drinking with your buddies and I had to go all by myself. You missed their heartbeat, and the little pictures..." My eyes filled with tears.

Percy stroked my back. "Gods... Annabeth, I'm so sorry. I forgot all about it-"

"Forgot!?" I shrieked. "How could you forget our baby?! Percy, I though you were ready to be a father! Fathers don't forget their children!"

"Annabeth, I know, I'm so sorry-"

"You better!" I cut him off. "Gods, we're going to be parents! This baby will be our responsibility for the next eighteen years!"

"Annabeth-" Percy pleaded, starting to sound irritated.

"Grow up and start putting your wife and baby ahead of your jacking off," I spat. "I wish you loved us more than you love your guys." I had gone too far, and I realized it as soon as the words came out of my mouth.

Percy's expression turned from apologetic to anger in a nanosecond. He pulled away from me. "How could you say that?" he asked coldly.

"Percy I didn't mean it like that-"

"Then why'd you say it!?" he demanded angrily.

"Because that's how I felt! That's how I felt when I was alone!"

"What should I have done?! _I forgot!"_

"You should've remembered! You should've said no! You should've gone home!" With each sentence I, the mature adult that I am, splashed water at Percy. Which of course, had no effect at all. Damn son of Poseidon.

"I FORGOT!" he bellowed.

"I know! That's why I'm so upset!" There was water running down the walls, and Percy's anger was making the bathtub churn like a whirlpool.

"I'd take it back if I could!"

"Well, you can't," I snarled.

"Well don't you go off and start saying that I don't love you!" He yelled. I turned away, tears streaming down my face.

"Oh, so now you're ignoring me?"

"Yeah, I am!" I yelled.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" I shrieked. "Just get out! _OUT_!"

Percy got up out of the tub and wrapped a towel around himself and slammed the bathroom door behind him. I leaned back against the tub and sighed angrily, the water still in a frenzy. We bickered all the time, but it was always playful banter, nothing like this. This was one of the worst fights we'd ever had.

Two hours later, Percy and I still weren't talking. I sat nestled in the bed, working my way through what was probably the fiftieth pregnancy book I'd read so far. I had ignored the banging of doors and cursing coming from downstairs. I had been a teary mess for the majority the evening, torn between feeling bad for what I'd said and being angry for what he did, but I was ultimately tired of being without him even more then I already had been today.

I glanced up from my book when I heard a knock on our bedroom door.

Closing _So You're In Your Second Trimester? _ with a snap, I quickly swept my piles of tissues under my pillow, ran a finger under my eyes in an attempt to clean up my mascara, and sat up straight. I didn't really fancy facing Percy like the wreck that I was.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Who do you think?" He chuckled.

Chuckling is a good sign.

"Erm, come in." I smiled weakly at him. Perching on the end of the bed, we stood there awkwardly. You could tell that I've been crying.

"We've never been good at apologizing," he said after a while. I laughed unwillingly, which made me scowl.

"Stop making me laugh, I'm upset with you!"

"Not for long," he said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me in close. I gave in and kissed him- I didn't really care anymore. He had seaweed for a brain... What did I expect?

Pulling apart, we touched foreheads.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's ok," I said.

"No it's not. I completely forgot about you and the baby- the two most important things to me. I should've been there. I should've remembered. I shouldn't-"

"You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet," I said. "You can't get rid of me that easily, you know."

"I know," he said.

"I'm sorry too," I said. Percy nodded and kissed my forehead.

"I love you so much," he said, placing a hand on my stomach. "Both of you."

"I know you do," I said softly. "I love you too."

We stood there together, wrapped around each other in content quietness. However, the moment was ruined by Percy's growling stomach.

"Sorry," he said, grinning sheepishly.

"Didn't you eat with the guys?"

"Nah... We didn't end up doing anything. Grover got a piece of aluminum lodged in his throat on our way to the bar so we had to take him to the hospital."

"That's what he gets for eating soda cans..."

"Yeah, I know, right?" Percy smiled. "How do you and baby feel about Chinese take out?"

"Baby and I think that sounds perfect."

Chopsticks in hand, Percy and I spent the rest of the evening curled up together on the couch as we pored over ultrasound pictures and pregnancy brochures.

The past was the past, but Percy and I were too buy enjoying the present to be bothered with what was history.

Besides, we were extremely looking forward to the future.

* * *

**Whoooooa baby! I love love love fanfiction about Percy and Annabeth starting a family, so this was fun to write, even though they were fighting. I do plan on writing more of pregnancy/ childbirth/ infant/ child-raising stories, so I need YOUR help! How many kids should they have? Gender? Names? Let me know!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Oh My My My

** HAPPY CHRISTMAS... two days late. Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the song "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)".**

* * *

"Put them on."

"No."

"Yes"

"No."

"Annabeth!"

"Thalia!"

"Put. Them. On." Thalia shoved the five inch heels at me, determination set in her face. "Now."

"Thals, my dress is floor length. No one will see my feet!"

"This isn't some party where you can kick off your shoes, honey! This is your wedding! Now put your damn shoes on."

"I thought maids of honor were supposed to be supportive, not controlling-"

"Oh no, the bridesmaids are for support," said Piper, floating into the room, dressed in her sea foam bridesmaid dress. "Thalia is here to make sure your ass gets out there in tip top condition."

"And tip top means shoes!" called Thalia in a sing song voice from her perch at the mirror, touching up her eyeliner.

Sighing heavily, I made a big show of accepting my shoes. I made a mental note to get rid of them when nobody was looking, but for now I chucked them onto the cream colored couch and flopped down next to them. The hotel that the wedding party had chosen was outfitted with cream and gold decorations, creating a very wedding-ish ambiance about the place. Glancing out the window, I could see the mountains standing majestically in the slowly setting sun. Despite the warm May weather, the peaks where capped with snow. Percy and I had picked Denver, Colorado to be married in; aside from the beautiful view, it was halfway between San Francisco and New York, and not near the sea to offend my mother. Not to mention that Nico had wanted to go snow boarding for Percy's stag party, which I whole heartedly supported... I was less than excited about the plans the Stoll brothers had made, which may or may not have included strippers.

"Annabeth- the florist just called, she's bringing the bouquets up in twenty minutes," Juniper said, checking the time. "Which should be perfect." I nodded, doing a little mental math to see what time I should put my dress on.

I was in the typical bridal shift with my hair piled on top if my head, loose ringlets floating about my face. Thalia had wanted to straighten and then re-curl my hair to obtain the perfect "Runway Model Curls", but Percy had insisted that I keep my natural curls. My makeup was minimal; one bonus of being part god is that you hit the genetic jackpot when it comes to beauty. For once I wasn't covered in monster guts or in blood or sweat. I felt... Pretty.

It was a weird feeling. Very odd indeed.

"Can you believe it?" Sally Jackson walked up behind me, dark hair in curls pinned up and dressed in a soft blue-silver dress. Her own wedding rings glinted on her finger.

"After all this time, Percy and you! Oh, my... I can remember when you were twelve." She chuckled to herself. "You were so much taller than him, no doubt you could have snapped him in half."

I smiled at the over a decade old memory. "That's certainly changed, hasn't it?"

"Yes, and good thing too," Sally said. "He's going to have enough problems dancing with you tonight without you being a foot taller than him."

"He has kelp for a brain and two left feet," I agreed, laughing with my mother in law to be. Truthfully, I already considered her one of my parents; we had always gotten along well, and had grown extremely close during the months of Percy's absence oh so many years ago. Even after his return, Sally and I had kept up our weekly meetings. Sometimes we met for coffee, others we went grocery shopping together, and sometimes we just sat in her living room and talked. She taught me how to knit several years ago.

"OK, guys, it's a quarter till!" I called. "Time for the dress!"

"Not quite yet!" Thalia said deviously.

The women in the room buzzed with excitement; aside from my three bridesmaids, Thalia, Juniper and Piper, there was Sally, several of Percy's aunts, a few of Paul's sisters, my father's sister, my stepmother, Sally's mom, several if my cousins, and Aphrodite, who had demanded to be part of the getting ready party, but was forbidden from being "An obnoxious overbearing princess" by Thalia. She had remained in a corner of the hotel room for the majority of the day, perched on a chair and swathed in pink silk and dripping in diamonds. My mother still hadn't shown; I had finally accepted that she wasn't going to come.

"What do you mean, not quite yet?" I said worriedly as Piper and Thalia exchanged a mischievous glance. I had put up with Thalia's shenanigans good naturally for my bachelorette party, but I certainly was not in the mood for her tomfoolery on my wedding day.

"Annabeth, you mean the world to us," Juniper said. "And were all so happy that you've included us in your big day." The women all nodded in agreement.

"And we're all so happy that you and Barnacle Brain finally admitted you liked each other all those years ago!" Thalia called. "Seriously though," she said over the laughter. "It was getting ridiculous."

"Anyway," Piper said. "We'd like to give you a few things."

Raising an eyebrow, the room fell still as Thalia called, "Mr. Chase! Come on in!" The white door swung open, revealing my father clutching a deep red velvet bag. When he saw me, his face split into a huge grin and his eyes filled with tears.

"You look beautiful, sweetie," he whispered.

"Thanks, Dad," I said, smiling at my father with whom I had, after many years of hurt feelings and little communication, finally made amends with. With shaking hands, he pulled at the cords of the velvet pouch and pulled out a jeweled headband. I gasped- reaching out to touch it, I felt my throat tighten and my eyes begin to water. It was nothing short of gorgeous; it was made of pearls and diamonds delicately woven together into a stunning masterpiece.

"It's a family heirloom," my dad said. Tearing my eyes away from the bejeweled headband, I threw my arms around my father. He held me tightly.

"Thank you, Daddy," I said hoarsely, tears cascading down my face. My father grunted in surprise and let go of me.

"What?" I asked, hoping I hadn't offended him somehow. My dad promptly burst into tears.

"That-" he choked. "That was the first time you've called me daddy... Since before you left."

"Oh... Oh daddy..." I hugged him again, both of us crying like babies in front of twenty some women. Several aww's and a few sniffles could be heard. Pulling apart from my father, I had Thalia carefully nestle my headband into my mound of curls, all the while she muttered about my ruined makeup, though the damage was minimal. Giving my father one last peck on the cheek, he left the room with the promise to meet me at the aisle.

"So, let me guess," I said to the room at large. "That was something old."

"Oh, she's not the daughter of Athena for nothing!" Aphrodite said in a singsong voice. The mortals looked about in confusion as those of us who were in on the secret glared at the goddess, who merely shrugged and pouted her shiny pink lips.

"So, anyway." Piper said, shooting a death glare at her mother. "Juniper and I will be giving you something new." Piper glided across the room and pulled the closet door open and produced...

"Oh, Gods," I said as the devilish daughter of Aphrodite presented me with an enormous pink-stripped Victoria's Secret box. Peals of laughter rang out across the room as I blushed.

"Let's see what we have here..." Juniper said, lifting the lid of the box.

"No!" I cried, yanking the box out of her reach. "Nobody needs to see whatever ridiculous, lacey-"

"Sexy-"

"Stuff you picked out for me!" I said, tossing the box under a nearby armchair, embarrassment still evident upon my face. Truthfully, I knew it would be put to good use, but I didn't fancy showing my lingerie off to a roomful of old ladies, most of whom looked thoroughly scandalized right now.

Clearing my throat, I said, "Moving on..."

"Something borrowed!" Thalia said. She turned her back to me and busied herself with extracting something from her clutch. Finally, she whirled around and presented me with something for me to borrow.

It was a garter; vintage in its appearance, white lace with an assortment of white jewels sewn onto it.

"Oh, Thalia, it's perfect!" I said.

"I know!" she gushed. "It matches your dress, doesn't it?" she said, referring to the lace on my gown.

"It does," I agreed. "Thank you so much!" She pulled me into a hug, her strong, immortal arms wrapped around me.

"I have to ask," I whispered into her ear so no one but Piper and Juniper could hear. "Why am I borrowing a garter... From an eternal maiden who will never marry?"

"Oh, it belonged to a huntress who died a few years back," Thalia chirped happily. "It was hers- the day of her wedding, though, the groom didn't show because he was drunk and was found in bed with another girl. She swore off men and joined the hunt, but kept her garter as a reminder that men are 'Foolish Pigs'."

"Oh," I said, hoping the garter didn't bear any sort of bad luck.

"It was just too pretty to get rid of," Thalia said, grinning, "Never thought I'd find a real use for it!"

After hugging Thalia again, I looked around, wondering where my "Something Blue" was. Percy's mother smiled at me as she stepped forward.

"I have your something blue," Sally said, looking at me with all the tender love of a mother. "But you have to put your dress on first."

The room rustled with excitement as Thalia brought out the black bag that held my wedding dress. When she unzipped the garment bag and pulled out the gown, there was a collective gasp as everyone in the room oh'd and ah'd.

My dress was floor length intricate white lace and tulle with delicate lace sleeves that graced my shoulders elegantly. The whole thing trailed in the back in a romantic fashion with just the right amount of pouf in the skirt.

Thalia took those wretched shoes and placed them on the ground while Piper took the hanger off the dress. The plan was for me to step in the dress straight into my heels, and stand there while I was zipped up from the back.

"Ready?" Thalia asked, my gown a puddle of white around my shoes, held up by the sleeves by Piper and Juniper.

"Yes," I said, carefully aiming my foot at one of the horrendous heels. After both feet were securely in my shoes and I had straightened up, my bridesmaids began to pull up the dress. Just as I was about to put my arms in my sleeves, something blue caught my eye. There, stitched on the inside of my dress were nobody would be able to see, was a blue heart. It was sewn right where my heart was.

My eyes swiveled to meet Sally's; our eyes meet, and I knew right away that it was a scrap from one of Percy's shirts.

"Thank you," I said, tracing the little heart with my index finger.

"You're welcome," she whispered, eyes brimming with tears.

As soon as my dress was properly on, I whirled around and hugged Sally fiercely.

Gods, I want even married yet and I was already emotionally overwhelmed for the day.

Not long after a last toast of champagne and a few of my more embarrassing baby stories, courtesy of my Aunt Charlotte, the florist arrived in a flurry of flowers. Clutching my bouquet of white peonies, baby's breath, white roses and lavender, Piper did one last swipe of lip gloss and we were on our way, down the hall and to the limo that was taking us to the chapel. Until the ride there, it hasn't really hit me yet; I was getting married. I was going to become a Jackson. I would wake up every morning for the rest of my life, next to Percy drooling. I would sign all of my blueprints as "Annabeth Jackson". I was suddenly scared, scared that I wasn't cut out for this, that Percy deserved better than me. But just thinking of him made me feel better, him and his eyes that shine every time he looks at me, like pretty lights in the night sky. By the time we pulled up at the little chapel, my fears had been reduced to nothing more than anxious butterflies.

Pulling myself out out of the car, careful not to damage my makeup, hair, or gown, I squinted into the setting sun. It had to be about six, and I was scheduled to walk down the aisle at seven thirty.

"Grover just called," Sally said, adjusting my headband. "I told him that they can arrive anytime after six fifteen, when you're safely tucked away in one of the rooms in the back."

"Ok, great," I said. Sally kissed me on the forehead and joined all the other women who were chattering away as they made their way up the stairs and into the entrance hall of the church. Thalia, Piper, Juniper, and I walked around the side where we were let in by one of the staff and ushered into a small but quaint room, where I would wait for my father to come fetch me.

"I just want to run-"

"Run outside and check to make sure everything's ready to go?" Piper finished for me, shaking her head. "No way. You are to stay right in here. I will go check," she added on when she saw the panicked look on my face.

"Ok, but make sure the-"

"The flower arrangements are symmetrical, the minister has your vows, the flower girl has the petals, and that Percy actually shows up." Piper finished smoothly, sailing out the room with a wink.

"Don't forget to check the girl whose in charge of the guest book!" Thalia called after her. "Oh, what's her name... Daughter of Apollo..." Thalia snapped her fingers.

"Taylor," I said, referring to a younger kid from camp.

"Right," Thalia said.

The next hour passed agonizingly slow. Whatever doubts I had experienced were gone and replaced by the urge to get this done and over with. The waiting was killing me. I paced until Thalia complained that I was making her dizzy and forced me to stand still.

"It's not too late to call it of and join the hunt!" She said, but was silenced by a look from Juniper. Finally, at a quarter past seven, my bridesmaids left me alone in solitude.

"We'll send your dad down at seven thirty!" Piper, giving me one last hug.

"Yeah, as soon as we get everyone in the wedding party lined up we'll tell him to come get you," Thalia said.

"Thanks for everything, Thals."

"Good luck, honey!" And with a swish if sea foam green and the click of the door, I was alone.

Seven sixteen.

I occupied myself with twirling in front of the mirror, inspecting myself from every angle. After concluding that I did in fact look good, I checked the clock again.

Seven seventeen. Damn it.

Knock knock.

Eyes darting to the white door, I strode over to it and began to turn the knob.

"Wait! Don't open the door!"

"Percy?!" I yelped, leaping back from the door. "What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be standing in the chapel!"

"What, and look like a nervous wreck for the next fifteen minutes? Pass."

"You're nervous too?" I asked quietly, relieved I wasn't the only one.

"Definitely," Percy assured me. "Here, open the door a crack, but stand so we can't see each other."

I opened it a few inches, hiding myself behind the door so I was still out of sight. Percy's hand appeared which I gladly took. We stood there in silence for a while.

"Hey Wise Girl, I have something for you." Percy let go of my hand for a moment, returning with a small box. Inside were a set of pearl earring, iridescent under the fluorescent lights of the church.

"Oh my gods, Percy!" Turning the box over, I spotted a small green trident etched into the box, and I knew these weren't your run of the mill department store pearls.

"You're going to be married to the son of Poseidon," he said. "I figured it was about time you had a set of real pearls."

"Oh gods... They're beautiful. I'm putting them on right now." I took out the crystal studs I had been wearing and replaced them with my new earrings. Taking Percy's hand, I squeezed it tightly and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, darling."

"Seaweed Brain," I said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I'm... I'm really happy that I'm going to be your wife."

"Me too," he whispered. "After all this time... You and I."

"Yeah... You and I."

"We didn't really have the typical romance, did we?" He chuckled.

Laughing, I shook my head. "No, we sure didn't. We went from hating each other-"

"To tolerating each other-"

"To being best friends," I finished. "And then I was sixteen when suddenly, I wasn't that little girl you used to see."

"Hey! I always liked you!" Per y said.

"Really?"

"Well..." Percy stammered, and I could practically see him blush.

"JACKSON!" Thalia's voice rang out.

"Where in the hell have you been? Do you know the time? Have you-" she stopped short, presumably seeing us hold hands.

"Did you see her!?"

"No! Didn't see her! I promise!"

"You better not have! You two must be the most haphazard couple ever, the last thing you need is more bad luck," she muttered, dragging Percy off.

"Meet you at the altar!" He yelled as Thalia yanked him down the hall.

"I'll be the one in white! I love you!" I called to him.

"I love you too!" they both called back.

"Not you, Thalia, me!" I heard Percy say.

It wasn't long before my dad came knocking. We made our way to the double doors that marked the entrance to the chapel. I took deep breaths to calm myself, but abandoned all hope of serenity as the first chords of Pachbell's Cannon sounded out and the bridal procession began. Just before Thalia walked out, she turned around and gave me a wink, and gracefully loped down the aisle with all the elegance of an immortal teenager. Suddenly, I was regretting only having three bridesmaids.

"Ready?" my dad asked, offering me his arm.

"Yes. Wait! Not yet." I kicked off those damn shoes an shoved them into a flower arrangement near the doors into the church.

"Ok, now I am. Lets so this."

And then, I was walking down the aisle. I assumed at all eyes were on me; I don't really know, since the only thing I was looking at were a pair of green eyes that looked thoroughly blown away. Percy and I both grinned at each other. As I kissed my father good bye, I saw Athena in the back of the church, looking pretty pissed off but here nonetheless. I handed my bouquet off to Thalia and faced my fiancé.

Turning to the minister, Percy squeezed my hand tightly.

"You look wonderful," he whispered.

"Thanks," I beamed.

"We are gathered here today..." The minister began, the light of the sunset shining into the stained glass windows and splaying fantastic colors across the chapel. Percy and I just gazed into each others eyes like idiots, only looking away once to glare at Nico for miming nausea. After a lengthy bit regarding marriage by the minister, we finally arrived to the portion of the wedding I was most nervous about.

"And now for the vows..."

Oh, look. Butterflies are back.

The minister handed me a sheet of paper with my vows written out. Taking a deep breath, I began.

"Percy, we meet when we were twelve. We were an odd pair," I said, and those in the audience who knew us well nodded in agreement. "But you showed me what life could be like. A life of trust and hope and love, things I had long since abandoned. You taught me how to live, and I taught you algebra." Chuckles from the audience. "They all used to joke about us growing up and falling in love. They never believed we really would! You remind me of Camp, of home; the big tree that you always said you'd beat me up... But never did. When I dared you to fight me and ran when you tried. Just two kids... You and I."

I heard several "Oh my"s from the guests.

"I promise to be your best friend, your battle partner, and to tie your ties before going to work. I promise to be your lover, companion and friend, your partner in parenthood, your ally in conflict, your greatest fan and your toughest adversary.

Your comrade in adventure, your consolation in disappointment,

Your accomplice in mischief.

I love you." I finished my vows, hardly believing I was actually getting married. Though he was still grinning, Percy's eyes gave him away. They shone with unshed tears as he looked at me in the special way that he didn't look at anyone else with.

After a bit, I nudged him. "It's your turn!" I whispered.

"Oh, right!" He fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Erm... Annabeth," he said lamely, and the church giggled. I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Well, we've pretty much known each other for a long time. The first thing you found out about me is that I drool, and you still said yes when I asked you to marry me." More laughter.

"But there's always been a part of me that knew from the beginning, you with those princess curls and big eyes, I knew I was toast. I knew you were the one. Denied it for a while," he added on, "but still knew." I smiled.

"Every time I look at you, it takes me back to Camp, back to the creek beds we turned up. Back to two in the morning, driving around the country in my truck. All I ever needed was you next to me; and that's all I'll ever need. So, with that said," Percy said, casting a lopsided grin at me, "I'd like to marry you.

"I promise I will kill the spiders. I will share my fries with you when you've finished all yours and are still hungry. I won't ever pop my collar." Our guests laughed, knowing that while these vows were humorous, Percy was far from kidding. "I will never be rude to your tummy- when I hear it growl and gurgle, I promise to bend down and reply respectfully. I will eat the mushrooms when we order the supreme pizza. I will kiss the paper cuts and the door-slammed finger and the counter-bumped hip." With each promise, my smile gut wider and wider and my heart beat faster and faster. "I'll try my hardest not to get annoyed when you whisper questions and comments during movies. I will be the big spoon. I will let you win at wrestling. Sometimes. Other times I will not. I will send you random notes and leave you silly gifts. Not always. Not on schedule. Just whenever I want to. Whenever I think you need one. Or seven. I will check your tire pressure, and remind you to take your car in. I will hold your hand. I will be your knight in shining armor. I will love you." At this point, we were both trying our hardest not to start crying. "I will love you," he whispered. "I will love you."

The silence hung there for a while, finally broken by Sally Jackson's sob.

"Just ignore me!" She said, holding a hand up in apology while sobbing into a scrap of lace, Paul patting her sympathetically on the back.

Beckoning the ring bearer forward, the minister began another lecture about matrimony. I placed Percy's ring on his finger, and he slipped my wedding band on next to my engagement ring.

He said "I do". And I did too.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" But Percy had already pulled me in, our camp friends wolf-whistling. He scooped me off my feet, and high-fived Nico before carrying me out of the church.

"Annabeth Chase! Where are your shoes?!" Thalia yelled.

"Whose Annabeth Chase?" Percy yelled over the laughter. "I only know an Annabeth Jackson!"

Oh, my my my.

Later that night at the reception as Percy stood up to dance with his mom, the piece of paper he had taken out for his vows fluttered to the ground.

Snatching in up, I unfolded it planning to keep it forever.

It was blank.

I turned it over... Nothing.

"Whatcha got there?" Thalia asked, grabbing the paper. "Oh, paper. Lovely."

"No, it's what Percy read his vows off," I said.

"But... It's blank."

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey, what's that!" Percy said, yanking the paper out of Thalia's hand. "Oh," he said, blushing.

"Where are your vows?"

"Well," he said, scratching his head, "I didn't really write them."

"What- you just got up there and winged it?"

"We'll no, not exactly. I mean, I just... Said what I felt."

I looked up into his eyes. I knew it was true.

"I really meant it," he said.

"I know."

"I love you," he said, touching our foreheads together.

"Love you too, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

**How many kids should Percy and Annabeth have? Gender? Names? Let me know your thoughts!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	12. Our Song

**So I've gotten a lot of requests for songs, and I just want to let everyone that I'm going in order! Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the song "Our Song".**

* * *

I was riding shotgun in the front seat of Percy's truck, dust flying behind us as we sped down the country road. My hair was whipped around in my face from the hot wind in my face from the open window.

"You've got popsicle on your face!" he yelled over the radio, the wind whipping his words away.

"What?" I yelled back, nearly dropping the grape-pop I was eating as we hit a bump in the gravel road.

"You have popsicle on your face!" he said, turning the radio down and pointing to spot near my cheek. "Here, I got it," Percy said, leaning in close to me with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Perseus Jackson, don't you dare try to kiss me while flooring this wretched machine!" I shrieked.

He slammed on the brakes, throwing both of us forward.

"How about now?" He said, his strong hands already bringing my face towards his.

"Seaweed Brain..." Though I pretended to be annoyed, I secretly loved that he would stop the car to kiss me.

"Me thinks the lady protests too much," he whispered before he pressed his lips to mine. After a few seconds, his hands and tongue began to roam more freely. Sucking the stray popsicle juice off my face, Percy wound one of his hands entwining their fingers into my undone hair.

I did love kissing Percy Jackson.

We were cut short though, because just as Percy's hands were starting to move their way across my skin under my tank top, my forgotten popsicle fell right off the stick and onto my lap. Jerking back at the cold, I yelped and tried to scoop the purple mess off my tan legs. Thankfully, the juice had only splattered my frayed cut-offs in a few places.

"Hmmm..." Percy said, observing as I tried not to get any popsicle on the seat of his truck. "I could probably fix that mess too..."

Swatting my boyfriend, I hopped of the truck and wiped the juice off with a handful of stray napkins floating around, reminiscent of our dinner that we had last week.

After successfully cleaning myself up, I climbed back into the truck where Percy shifted gears and began driving again.

"You feeling better?" He asked after a mile or so. I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Thanks for the roses by the way," I said, referring to the wonderful surprise that I had found that afternoon as I was making my way to my bed. Having been thoroughly irritated at the time, they were a fabulous pick-me-up.

"Sure thing"

"You don't have to always do cute stuff and spend money on me, Percy."

"I know," he said frowning. "But I like to. I like how happy it makes you."

"It's not the roses that make me happy, Seaweed Brain," I said. "It's that you care enough about me to send flowers and do cute things."

"So, you'd rather I stopped buying you flowers?" He said with a grin.

"Hmm, I didn't say that," I quipped back, giving his hand that wasn't on the steering wheel as squeeze and turning to look out at the countryside. I was enjoying myself a lot this evening; I really didn't want to go back to camp. I wanted to stay out in rural Long Island and curl up next to Percy under the stars, explaining constellations to him while he tried to understand them while he played with my hair. I wanted to stay there forever.

"Baby, is something wrong?"

"Huh?" I said,snapped out of my fantasy where there we no monsters, no responsibilities, and no annoying gods demanding this and that for the reconstruction of Olympus.

"I just asked if something was wrong."

"Nothing... I was just thinking."

"About what?" Percy asked, kissing my hand without taking his eyes off the road.

"Oh, just the fiasco this morning," I replied, sticking my feet up on the dashboard.

"Want to talk about it?" Percy asked, offering me the chance to vent.

"Yeah, sure," I sighed, wiggling back into my seat. "It's the gods-"

"Of course."

"Well, you know how I said last week that the last major temple was being roofed starting last week?"

"Yeah..."

"Well it was Aphrodite's and I was using Parian Marble and-"

"What, a pair of what marble?" Percy asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"Parian Marble. It's a fine-grained semitranslucent pure-white and entirely flawless marble quarried during the classical era on the Greek island of Paros in the Aegean Sea. It was highly prized by ancient Greeks for making sculptures. Some of the greatest masterpieces of ancient Greek sculpture were carved from Parian marble, including the Medici Venus and the Winged Victory of Samothrace. The original quarries, which were used from the 6th century BC onwards, can still be seen on the north-"

"In English, please."

"White," I huffed. "Anyway, Aphrodite herself comes storming onto the construction site- without a helmet, mind you- and demands that she wants pink marble."

"Pink marble?" Percy laughed, looked amused. "Don't tell me that exists."

"It's called Tennessee Marble," I said. "It's mined in- guess where?"

"Tennessee."

"Yep. So, aside from the part about me having to redesign one with pink marble and having to tear down a brand new palace, Zeus refuses to have anything but Grecian Marble up on Mount Olympus." Percy groaned sympathetically.

"Yeah, I know. So then they get in a fighting match- lightning bolts and doves all over the place. And then, all of the sudden," I said, throwing my hands up, "And then, suddenly, they round on me! They're blaming this in me for not checking with Aphrodite to make certain she liked the design, even though I did."

"Oh, baby..."

"So then a bunch of the other gods come when they here the yelling, and I look ridiculous and unprofessional and... Ugh. It was a mess."

"Well, you know the gods," Percy said bracingly. "They can sometimes act on a whim without thinking things through." Thunder rumbled quietly overhead. "Yeah, yeah," Percy said, waving a hand at the sunset-stained sky. "Whatever. Anyway, the gods will calm down and realize this isn't your fault. Everything is going to be fine."

"I know," I said sighing. "I just don't want to go back to camp and read through all the angry emails that I know are waiting for me." Percy made a sharp turn into the hidden garages built into the side of Half Blood Hill.

Sitting there in the dark of the underground garage, dimly lit by the sliver of sunlight fighting its way through, I could make out Percy's features that I loved so much. He tucked a loose curl behind my ear and slowly kissed me, and I kissed him back.

He pulled back, and pecking my forehead he reached for the door handle.

"No!" I seized the front of his shirt and buried my face in his chest.

"Come on, Wise Girl!" he laughed, grabbing my wrists.

"Nooooo let's stay here!" I whined. "It'll be fun! We can camp out here!"

"Oh yeah, that's a real good idea," said Percy sarcastically. "It'll be just like when Frank caught us asleep on the Argo II and Coach Hedge almost made us purity rings."

"I don't care!"

"Annabeth, you're stronger than this."

"Please, Percy!"

"No, babe," he said. "Let's go."

"What if I give you a-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," he said, getting serious. "You'll tempt me."

"A-"

Percy clapped a hand over my mouth. "Don't!" He pushed me toward my door and hopped out of the car himself.

Groaning, I got out of the car. Walking hand in hand, we crossed the magical borders into camp. The walk to the Athena cabin was uneventful; aside from a group of nymphs that tried (unsuccessfully) to flirt with Percy, we didn't talk to anyone. The screen door slamming behind us, Percy and I ran up the spiral staircase leading to the loft reserved specially for the Athena Counselor.

"Just remember the loft is open to the floor below, you two!" my half brother Malcolm called. "I don't want to hear any-"

"Shut up, Malcolm!" Percy called, playfully making Malcolm's water bottle smack him on the head repeatedly.

"He's a good kid," Percy said fondly over the noise of Malcolm wrestling his water.

After a long night of reading and replying to an array of irritated emails (curse the day Hermes brought up at the council meeting that they should get emails) and drinking hot tea, I finally turned my light out. I still felt like crap, so frustrated and so embarassed.

As I was about to fall asleep, I heard tapping on my window.

"Percy?" I whispered into the dark.

I tiptoed over to the window and threw up the sash.

"Well?" my boyfriend said, hanging by his fingers on the marble ledge of my window sill. "Aren't you gonna let me in?"

I stood back from the window and, pushing back the sheer white curtains as Percy climbed into my room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, secretly delighted to see him.

"Came to check on you," he said, flopping down on my bed.

"Aww, babe, th-"

"Shhh..." He says grabbing my hand and pulling me on top of him.

"It's late and nobody knows that I'm here," he says real slow, our faces inches apart.

"Good," I said, laughing as I covered his lips with mine. I moved both of my knees to either side of him as we both sat up. Our kissing went from slow and comforting to more rapid. Our mouths and tongues moved more urgent, our hands more freely. Legs tangled, lips locked, heads spinning, I found myself under Percy. As moved my arm from its entwined state in Percy's hair to his sculpted chest, I felt my hand collide with something on m bookshelf.

_Crash._

We broke apart with a start, staring frozen at my shattered alarm clock, laying face down on the white marble floor.

"_Shit._"

We were still for a moment, until we heard stirring from below.

In a blink of an eye, Percy rolled off of me and slid under my bed while I climbed under my covers, pretending to be surprised that my alarm clock was laying broken on the floor as my siblings enter my loft.

"Sorry, just hit it in my sleep..." I said sleepily. "Go on back to bed..."

After my siblings returned downstairs, Percy rolled out from under the bed and grinned at me.

"Close one," he said, getting into bed with me. I snuggled up to him, our feet tapping against each other.

"Love you"

"Love you too."

We spent the reat of the night cuddled up together, whispering and holdkng hands like somethin out of a fairytale. Percy slipped out early the next morning, promising to see me at breakfast.

Watching him walk off in the weak morning light, I prayed to the gods that Percy would do sweet stuff like this again, knowing that he would.

* * *

**How many kids should Percy and Annabeth have? Gender? Names? Let me know your thoughts!**

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	13. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the song "I'm Only Me When I'm With You".**

* * *

_Snap._

I held my breath, frozen mid step as I looked down at the broken twig under my right foot.

I tried to mentally will my heart rate to slow down, but I could hear the blood pounding in my ears, sounding like an army marching in perfect synch. I prayed that nobody was there- that nobody heard the noise, that nobody would come running after me. I began to breathe slowly; in for ten, hold for ten, out for ten, repeat.

After what felt like a century, I straightened out and deigned the coast to be clear, but decided to travel via the trees for a while to be safe. Strapping my dagger onto my side, I shimmied up the nearest evergreen and entered the verdant world up above. I hopped quietly from tree to tree, looking down upon the enemy in the light of the sunset filtering through the foliage, looking, looking...

There! Staked into the ground under a tree on the edge of a clearing was the billowing scarlet flag of the opposing team, heavily guarded by members of the Ares Cabin.

Dagger in hand, I put my foot up onto a branch above and climbed up ten more feet in my tree. Catching the last rays of sunlight, I flashed my dagger northward in a pattern and wait for the return signal. I got a single long flash in reply just before the sun slips below the horizon.

And then I wait.

Just when I had started to get nervous that he didn't decipher the message correctly, I see a certain son of Poseidon amble onto the scene. Sword drawn, he began to circle the group of campers protecting the flag.

There were too many guards; I knew Percy wouldn't make it. He lunged in an opening but was immediately seized by two big guys and thrown back onto the ground. Wincing in sympathy, I crept over in the tree to directly above the flag and sat back on my haunches.

The kids of the Ares cabin grabbed Percy, laughing and jeering as they celebrated the capture of the other team's MVP. As they made to carry him off to their jail, Percy swiftly elbowed one of them in the nose and kicked free of the other captors. Swords were drawn, and soon Percy was in full combat with the opposing team. The last few campers who were guarding the flag ran into the fight...

...leaving the flag completely unguarded.

Smiling to myself at the brilliance of my plan, I slithered down the tree trunk in total stealth, my eyes darting between the flag and the brawl. I heard the smack of a shield coming in contact with a helmet as I swiftly unhooked the flag, the smooth silk running through my fingers gracefully.

I ran. I ran as quickly and as quietly as I could. As I left the clearing, I heard Clarisse La Rue cry out;

"The flag! _She has the flag!_" Cries of alarm rang out and the opposing team leapt into action. Forcing myself to run faster, my feet slapped the forest floor and sent pine needles flying. I was faster then Clarisse... under normal circumstances. But when her pride was at stake, I knew she would push herself beyond all limits to win.

I heard Percy whoop behind me.

Dashing past tree trunks, I became aware that there were archers placed strategically near the border. I front flipped over an arrow in mid flight an kept running, twirling out of the path of the projectiles. My breath was getting shorter and shorter, Clarisse closer and closer, and the storm of arrows thicker and thicker.

Thirty yards from the stream that served as the border, I heard the whizzing of an arrow in close proximity. It wasn't until I felt the warm, wet blood running down my cheek did I realize it had grazed me. Lungs screaming and throat burning and eyes watering, my ears were filed with the dull roar of my team cheering me on from the opposite side of the stream and Clarisse screaming bloody murder while her team sent up shouts of panic. Above all the din, I could clearly hear Percy shouting, "GO! _GO!_"

Blood from my wound flying back into my open mouth, I summoned all of my energy and leapt over the stream. My body hit the ground hard and I suavely ninja rolled onto one knee, raising the scarlet banner high above my head. The roar was deafening; as the flag rippled from crimson to blue-grey, my team lifted me up on their shoulders. Exhausted, I smiled warily and draped the flag around a younger camper whom was bouncing about exuberantly, celebrating victory with the rest of the team.

Well, most of them, anyway.

Percy splashed across the stream, eyes filled with concern. "Put her down!" he yelled over the commotion.

"PUT ANNABETH DOWN!" Percy bellowed at the mob. They fell silent and set me down.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You're hurt! You should be on your way to the infirmary, not being tossed around. Here," he said, picking me up bridal style.

"Percy, it's a scrape, I'm fine. Furthermore, it's on my face; I can walk." I tried to wiggle out of Percy's arms, but he just tightened his grip and shook his head.

"Nope. You're coming with me. Carry on," he called over his shoulder at our team as he started walking toward the Big House. "Party at the Poseidon Cabin. Your team captains will arrive a little late though," he said, referring to himself and I. Cheering, they raced off.

"Everyone's welcome!" I yelled, nodding at the opposing team across the stream. With less enthusiasm, they began the trek to Cabin Three, trailing behind our team. Percy and I headed in the opposite direction. Without the noise, the forest was once again peaceful and quiet.

"You know, I can take care of myself, Seaweed Brain," I said, poking him in the chest. "In fact, I take care of myself _and_ you most of the time." Percy frowned but said nothing.

"Come on, Percy. Put me down."

"Fine," he said, setting me down. "But I'm still going to hold your hand."

"I don't have any objections to that," I replied, playfully bumping into him.

We arrived at the Big House, where Percy waited outside while I had my wound dressed.

"Uh, honey? This cut isn't bad at all," said Geneva, the saytr in charge of the infirmary said, looking at me quizzically.

"I know..." I sighed.

"Percy?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"Percy." I confirmed, bobbing my head up and down.

"How sweet. Well, I hate to disappoint him but I think some Neosporin and bandages will do the trick. No stitches for you, missy."

A bit if gauze and several bandages later, my injury was taken care of and I was on my way.

"That didn't take long," Percy said, kissing me on my uncut cheek.

"I didn't need stitches, that's why."

"Really?" He asked, turning my head so he could inspect it, sounding as if he didn't believe me.

"Really," I said.

Muttering about the quality of medical service at camp, Percy escorted me to the Poseidon Cabin where a party was in full swing. Lights flashing, music pounding, campers dancing. Magical trays of food replenished themselves, loaded with everything from pizza to lobster to pancakes. Only child that he was, Percy's father had outfitted the cabin with the most impressive of magical gadgets for his graduation gift last spring, along with a full scale cabin remodeling orchestrated by moi. A state of the art kitchen, gleaming hardwood floors, movie theatre, master suite, open concept for entertaining, and, of course, pool and spa- Percy was, to say the least, spoiled. But it made his cabin the perfect pad to party.

Percy and I made our way about the cabin and shook hands with campers.

"Here's to seven consecutive Capture the Flag triumphs!" he said as we clinked glasses. Grinning, I took a long drink of grape juice, Percy doing likewise with his blue cherry coke. With grim determination, I faced the crowd of congratulators that had already begun to bombard Percy and I.

The rest of the party I spent with a false smile plastered to my face, kindly accepting congratulations and slaps on the back. Percy had adopted his "I'm a Hero" attitude and was, as usual, the life of party.

"Come on, Taylor!" he said animatedly, grabbing a small girl with ratty curls off her lonely perch on the barstool. Laughing at her surprised expression, I bent over to pick up her fallen notebook. It was filled with crossed out bits and pieces, which I realized were song lyrics.

_Long live, all the walls we crashed though. All the kingdom lights sh-_

"Erm, could I have that back please?" I looked up in surprise to see the owner of the notebook looking somewhat mortified that someone was reading her lyrics.

"Oh, sorry," I said, handing it back to her with a smile.

"It's ok," she said, returning my smile shyly. She but her lip. "Actually it's about-"

"AGGGGGGHHHH!"

Turning around, I saw Nico di Angelo looking thoroughly pleased with himself, swinging from the chandelier.

My chandelier.

_The one I imported from Greece._

"Excuse me," I said to the girl, and marched off to pull Nico off my favorite feature of Percy's cabin. My inner architect fuming, I dragged Nico down and, to the amusement of the onlookers, chastised him with my most Athena-like glare.

After everything settled down again, I continued to pretend to be excited about our win though I was growing weary. I wasn't really the party type to begin with. However, as I was not only the counselor of the Athena Cabin and the Captain of the winning team but also the Head Girl at Camp, I felt obliged to talk to everyone personally. I faked interest in a debate amongst the Aphrodite girls regarding leg warmers, discussed battle strategy with an somewhat sadistic child Ares who sort of freaked me out, and assured Juniper that she was a lovely, organic shade of green and not at all sea sick in any way.

At half past midnight, the crowd hasn't thinned much. A game of twister had started, which proved to be quite hilarious with the saytrs whose hooves kept skidding about and Piper charm speaking people into human pretzels. As I watched a particularly flexible daughter of Demeter twist her torso around 180 degrees, I spotted a mop of raven hair back away from the crowd and slip of the back door. Tired of keeping up my own façade, I quietly followed suit.

I found Percy on the beach, shoes off and walking leisurely in the surf. Kicking my own sandals off, I jogged over to him.

"Ditching your own party, Jackson?" I teased from behind him. He spun around and grinned at me.

"I was hoping you'd show up here," he said, reaching out for my hand. We flopped down on the sand some ten yards away from the water and I snuggled into Percy's shoulder. Titling my head up, I looked up at the spectacular display of stars above us.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain, you see that star, three stars to the left of the North Star? Well, if you follow that straight down..." I began to point out the constellation of Perseus to him, a tradition that he and I had developed whenever we stargazed. Percy wrapped his strong arms around me as I told him the myth of Perseus, just as I had many times before. When I finished, I looked up and smiled at my boyfriend, who kissed me deeply in reply. After a long while we broke apart, and sat there contently.

Not speaking a word, we listened to the crickets sing their soft lullaby. For the first time that evening, I allowed myself to relax and smile, not because I was expected to smile, but because I was truly happy. Every thing I needed was right there by my side.

"So, not bad for a Friday night, huh?" Percy said, breaking the silence with his baritone voice. "Though you seemed a bit off."

"Oh, you know..." I said, sighing. "I was tired, and I'm not exactly a party animal-"

"You seem fine now," he pressed. "You just didn't seem yourself tonight."

"Maybe I wasn't," I said, my brow furrowed. "It's like no matter what I say or do, I'm only me when I'm with you."

"Oh, that's not true..."

"Yes, it is. You know everything about me; I don't have to hide anything from you. You know my secrets, my fears, everything." I wiggle my toes in the sand, suddenly aware of how private what I had just said was, but I realized it was one hundred percent true. "It's just- when I'm with anyone else, it's so difficult to be who I really am. And you're the only on who can tell."

Percy looked down at me with such tenderness I could practically feel my heart melt into a helpless puddle. "Do you mean that?"

"Absolutely," I said, trying to let him know that what I said was true.

Percy looked rather awestruck. "That's the sweetest thing I've heard you say, besides 'I love you'."

I smiled at him, out heads bent and foreheads touching.

"I must be a pretty awesome boyfriend," Percy said playfully, lightening the mood.

"Now don't go getting a big head because I poured my heart out to you," I said, punching him lightly. "You still drive me crazy half the time."

"Like...THIS?!" Percy seized my waist and tacked me, and, pulling up my shirt, blew a huge raspberry on my stomach.

"Percy!" I shrieked, cursing the day he found out I was ticklish. "You'll pay for that one!" I jumped on his back and leaned over his shoulders, my fingers tickling his stomach expertly. Screaming like a little girl, he twitched so violently he almost threw me off. Both of us giggling, we staggered along the shore where Percy pushed me into the water and I dragged him in with me. Both wet and full of sand, Percy kissed me in the moonlight, and I happily kissed back. We broke apart with a start though at the sound of a firecracker going off from the direction of camp.

"...I guess we better get back to the party," Percy said, his eyes following the flaming tail of the firework spiraling in the sky.

"I guess we should," I said, sighing as Percy helped me up and siphoned the sand and seawater off my person. "I don't trust Nico with my chandelier."

Hand in hand with Percy, I walked back to the party and savored the last few precious minutes I would spend being myself that night.

* * *

**Wow! Almost done with the first album already- my, how time flies! If you haven't noticed, I now update every 5 days. Yay!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	14. Invisible

**Hey! Sorry, it's been a few extra days, but I SERIOUSLY needed a mental health week. Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the song "Invisible".**

* * *

"Come on, it will be fun!"

"I doubt that."

"Annabeth, I promised them that you'd come." I looked across the car incredulously at my boyfriend, who was giving me what he must have thought was a winning smile.

"That's _your_ problem!" I said, glancing outside the window at the dark, brooding navy sky.

"Fine. Then I guess next time that there's a spider, that'll be _your_ problem."

"That's not fair!" I cried.

"I'm not going to kill anymore for you."

"Yes you will, Seaweed Brain. You know you won't be able to just stand there while I'm in mortal peril."

Percy rolled his eyes, but I could tell that he knew it was true. "Will you please just come?" Sighing, I decided not to answer.

Percy had been asking me to come meet his AP Greek Mythology class for weeks. Nico, who was in Percy's class, had let slip that Mr. Jackson had a long term girlfriend, and ever since his class had been pestering him to meet me.

Pestering that Percy hadn't caved into...until now.

"Why do you want me to come, anyway?" I said, delicately rearranging my scarf as I avoided Percy's gaze. I stared out the car window at the sheets of rain that had began to pound upon Percy's new car. After years of driving around a heap a scrap metal that Percy called a truck, he finally got a nice, new SUV.

"Because," he said, making a sharp turn. "I love you."

Turning to look at Percy, I raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Fine. They don't believe Nico that I could possibly have had the same girlfriend since high school," he said guiltily. I burst out laughing, careful not to spill the Chinese takeout we had just gotten.

"I'm serious!" he said.

"I don't doubt you one bit," I chuckled, and started laughing all over again at the slightly hurt look on Percy's face. We pulled into the parking garage of my apartment complex and circled the lots, finally finding a spot on the third level. Dimly lit by the fluorescent glow of the lantern on the wall, I turned to look into the biggest puppy dog eyes in history by Perseus Jackson.

Groaning, I threw my hands up in defeat. "Fine! I'll come." Percy grinned.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, pecking me on the cheek. "They'll love you," he said. "Now come on, I prefer my Orange Chicken warm."

The next day, I walked into Goode High School right as the seventh and last period began. I had just come from work, wearing blue and white nautical stripped dress with a loosely knit shawl, along with my favorite brown Grecian style sandals. I had pulled my hair back into a messy bun, which had periodically released tendrils of my hair thought the day, making the messy bun look messier than normal. Laptop and blueprints shoved haphazardly into my brown leather purse, I climbed the stairs and turned down the hallway that Percy taught in.

I had been to Percy's classroom before; many times in fact. When the furnace in my apartment building broke last Christmas break, Percy and I had hunkered down in Percy's classroom and survived off of an assortment of Ramen Noodles, Jimmy Johns, and hot tea. Bored out of our minds, we had rearranged the room hundreds of times, brought in an old couch from our college days, thoroughly redecorated, and made lesson plans through March. Of course, I had popped in before or after school many times, but had never come near a student. Until today, we had decided that it would be for the best if we kept our relationship private from Percy's students.

Except from Nico di Angelo, who had a mouth bigger than Mrs. O'Leary's.

I could hear Percy's class before I could see them. As I approached the solid wooden door, I could hear peals of laughter and shouts issuing from the room. Evidently, Mr. Jackson had left them alone, presumably off making copies or conducting other acts of the teacherly nature. I pressed my ear against the door to try to hear what they were yammering on about.

"Do you thinks she's really... _Real?_" a kid asked.

Ah. Yammering on about me.

"What do you think she'll be like?" I heard one girl say, voice full of curiosity.

"Oh, come on," one particularly rowdy voice said above the clamor, which quickly died down on order to hear what the boy had to say. "This is Mr. Jackson here. Sure, he's cool and stuff but he's all into a bunch of people who lived zillions of years ago and made up weird gods. She's going to have to be nuts to date him."

Yeah, I get that a lot.

"Aw, no, Mr. Jackson seems like a sweet guy! I'll bet she's great. Chill out, Reilly," another girl said, addressing the boy who had just spoken.

"Well, why don't we ask di Angelo here?" Reilly asked. "He was the one who knew about her in the first place."

I heard the rustle of twenty some heads shifting at the same time. There was a space of silence following by groaning, suggesting that Nico had given one of his signature noncommittal shrugs.

"Oh, come on Nico!"

"Nico..."

"You'll all find out eventually," the cool voice of Nico do Angelo said with ringing authority. It was a sign of respect when nobody challenged him.

Straightening my sweater and squaring my shoulders, I decided now was as good time as any to meet these seniors. I turned the knob to the classroom and the door swung open, I peered in cautiously. There, on the opposite wall of the room, was the entire class, minus Nico, crowed around the window. Nico was plopped on the couch ten feet away, nonchalantly playing Angry Birds of his cell phone. Glancing up, he waved lazily at me but made no move to alert his classmates of my arrival. He merely remained settled into the couch, his long legs propped up on the armrest.

I tried not to think of everything Percy and I had done on that couch.

"Which car do you think is hers?" a girl said, craning her neck to get a good look out the window at the parking lot.

"I'll bet it's the Prius," said the boy whose voice I recognized to be Reilly. I silently padded up behind the mob

"Doubt it. She probably drives that Chevy over there," another one said, pointing to the far corner of the lot.

"Actually, she drives a Honda Accord," I said, causing twenty one teenagers to whip their heads around in shock. "It's nothing special, but..." I shrugged. "It's a good car."

There was a moment of pretty awkward silence.

Okaaaaaaay then.

"All right, why don't you all go back to your seats?" I said brightly, and made my way to the front of the class. They seemed to be in shock, which I admit was pretty bemusing. I perched myself on the edge of Percy's desk, looking satisfyingly into the faces of the awestruck kids.

"Well, I hear that you don't quite believe your teacher has a girlfriend," I said, seriously starting to enjoy myself. I didn't know why I hadn't start coming to Percy's classes sooner! "So I decided to come clear that up. I'm Annabeth Chase, and I am in fact dating your teacher." Immediately, the students moved as numerous wads of money were swapped as some students grinned with victory and others looked disappointed, Nico rolling in the biggest pile of cash.

Does _everyone_ place bets on Percy and I?

"Soooo, lets see here," I said as the began to settle down again. "Since your teacher isn't here..." I said, leafing through Percy's notes. "I'll teach today." Groaning the class sat back in their seats, except for Reilly, who was looking at me triumphantly.

"Good luck with that! Mr. Jackson writes all of his notes in Ancient Greek. You'll have no clue what they say." My ADHD picked up a twitch from the back if the room, no doubt the formation of the smirk that currently played across Nico's lips.

"Well, that's not a problem since I happen to have _taught_ Mr. Jackson how to write in Ancient Greek. Imagine that," I said sweetly, smiling wickedly at him. He looked slightly crestfallen and a whole lot irritated.

"But..." I said, scanning the lesson. "This looks to be about Hera, and I'm not really a fan. So," I said, tossing the stack of paper behind me without looking, "why don't we open this up for a little Q&A, shall we?" The room buzzed excitedly, students grinning earth ear.

"How long have you dated Mr. J?" a girl called out.

"Erm..." I counted them up quickly. "Seven, almost eight years?" They all seemed genuinely impressed. "We were high school sweethearts," I explained.

"Where did you meet?"

"Summer camp."

"How did Nico know about you?"

I was surprised by this question- I thought for sure they would've known that they were related.

"Nico and Mr. Jackson are cousins," I said. "Nico knew Percy and I long before we started dating." This statement caused whispers as students exchanged startled glances. "What else?" I asked.

What's Mr. Jackson's favorite color? Blue

Does he like pancakes or waffles? Pancakes.

What's the blue stuff Mr. Jackson drinks? Cherry Coke... Don't ask how it's blue.

What do you do? I'm an architect.

Are you two engaged? Er, no.

Why not? Because... Mr. Jackson is... slow. It took him several years just to figure out he liked me, and even longer to actually ask me out.

How did he ask you out? He didn't really ask, it just... happened.

What's the weirdest thing about Mr. Jackson? Next question.

Do you really call Mr. Jackson Perseus? No, mainly Percy... but we have a running joke that's been going on since we were twelve were I call him Seaweed Brain.

That got a few laughs.

Just then, Percy walked into the room looking a little flustered.

"Ok, guys," he said, addressing his class. "I want your best behavior for-" Catching sight of me, he pulled up short. After processing that I was, in fact, sitting in his desk, he quickly surveyed his class, who had their eyes glued on us.

"You have them quiet? And in their seats? And _paying attention?_" Percy asked in disbelief.

"Yup," I said smugly. He stared at me in awe for a moment.

"Figures," he muttered darkly.

"So... can we keep asking questions?" a girl in the back asked.

"Questions?" Percy asked, looking alarmed. I heard Nico snicker in the back.

"Yes, they're quite curious about your life outside the classroom," I said, grinning at him with my most devious smile. Percy didn't say anything, just retreated to behind his desk complaining under his breath about something like confidentiality and women.

"So, whose the better driver?" A girl said.

"Me," Percy and I said firmly in unison.

The kids laughed.

The rest of the afternoon went quickly. I got to know the kids- the class dynamic was light and happy, and more than once I had students tell me that Percy was their favorite teacher. I was impressed with the command he had over his classroom, though when a few of the boys took the liberty of harassing him about not having proposed yet, he adopted his usual Seaweed Brain mannerisms and bashfully scratched the back of his neck.

I excused myself to go to the bathroom with twenty minutes left in the class period. As I entered the bathroom, the first thing I heard was the strangled sound of someone trying to hold back tears. Unsure of what to do, I instinctively slipped into the nearest stall when I heard the lock turn on the only other closed door in the bathroom. I heard the girl emerge, and listened to her sneakers slap the tile floor lightly as she padded over to the mirror. Just as I was about to peer out the door to see if she was alright, I heard the swinging sound of the bathroom door being opened. I heard a sharp cry from the girl at the mirror as she ran across the floor and into the arms of the one who had just arrived. Bewildered, I remained silent, my curiosity kindled.

"Oh, honey, it's gonna be OK..."

"No, it's not!" The girl sobbed. I peered out of the crack of the stall, and recognized two of Percy's students who had been seated next to each other in class. The girl who had her head buried in the other girls shoulder's name was Lydia, but I couldn't remember her friends name.

"He-he-" Lydia hiccuped, trying to get ahold of herself.

"He doesn't see you. I know." her friend finished for her, to which Lydia's body became once again wracked with sobs, her long brown hair falling around her face like a curtain.

_Ah. A broken heart._

Feeling bad that I was now eavesdropping on someone's love life, I felt obligated to leave but don't want to embarrass the poor girl. I remained in the stall, my back to the door.

"It's just that, Reilly and I have been friends since we were twelve and... It's just we've been through it all together, and all of the sudden, this other girl...!"

"I know, that bitch," her friend agreed supportively.

"I fell for him a long time ago. Hard."

Suddenly, like a ton of red bricks, I was hit with the age fifteen, fifteen years old and watching Rachel Elizabeth Dare prance around with Percy. That lonely feeling of having the one who means the most look right through you crashed over me, and my heart went out to this girl.

"She just doesn't see him the way I do," Lydia sniffled. "She doesn't even know him! And he's so into her, like head over heels, but she just treats him like he's the flavor of the month."

"It's sickening," her friend said.

"Totally. And... It's just seeing Mr. J and his girlfriend, and they're so happy, I just can't even stand it. Why can't I be happy like that?"

"Look, sweetie, screw him. He's not worth it-"

"He just looks through me, like I'm invisible."

Invisible. I remembered how it felt.

It felt like he wouldn't ever see the light, that all you wanted to do is love him like he loved her. Of course, my story ended up being a happy one, but I could still feel the deep depths of despair I would hide, those nights when I told myself to get a grip, that I was a child of Athena and that love was only trick of the mind.

I knew better now. And I knew that what this girl needed was some optimism.

"I'm going back to class now, OK?"

"OK. Thanks Mary," Lydia sniffled. I heard the bathroom door close as Mary left.

I opened the stall and stepped out, and saw Lydia standing at the sinks running her finger under her eyes. She spotted me in the mirror, and her eyes got real wide as she spun around angrily to face me.

"I'm sorry I listened in," I said. "But I didn't want to walk out while you were so upset."

Lydia remained silent.

"Look," I said, "I-"

"I don't need your sympathy," she snarled. I was taken aback by her hostility. "You don't know how this feels!" Just as quickly as her anger had come, it went away. Sinking to the floor, she said "You don't know how this feels."

"Actually, I do," I said softly, sitting down next to her.

"You do?" she sniffled miserably, sounding surprised.

"I do. Percy and I weren't always boyfriend and girlfriend." Lydia's looked up at me, possibly surprised at the fact that he and I, now clearly meant for each other, were ever not together.

"He had this thing with this one girl... her name was Rachel. She had this long red hair, and she was an artist. As good one too," I added. "Anyway, I had always liked Percy and we were best friends, so I just felt sort cheated when he started liking her. I mean..."

"I get it," Lydia whispered. "That's how I feel too."

"I know," I said smiling. "But, I stuck by him and kept being a good friend, and he came around eventually." Lydia looked down at her feet sadly.

"Hey, if its meant to be, it'll be."

Lydia nodded. "Thanks," she said.

"Anytime."

We both stood up and brushed ourselves off. As Lydia reached the door, she turned to me.

"Hey, Miss. Chase-"

"Call me Annabeth."

"Oh, ok. Annabeth? Could you... Please don't mention this to Mr. Jackson. I'd be really embarrassed, and-" I held up a hand, signaling her to stop.

"Say no more," I said, smiling reassuringly. "What happens in the girls bathroom, stays in the girls bathroom." Her face flooded with relief and she smiled at me before going back to class.

When Percy and I got in the car that afternoon, I kissed him as soon as the car door shut. Surprised but not objecting, he happily went along with it.

"What was that for?" he asked after we broke apart.

"Nothing," I said. "I just realized how glad I am that I have you."

"Aww," he said, starting the car.

"Now lets hurry up and get home!" I said. "I have to go to the bathroom!"

"I thought you went like, half an hour ago?" Percy said as he cranked the AC on high.

"I didn't really get to the actual bladder relieving part," I said, smiling to myself. "Let's just say I did some other business than the kind one usually does in a restroom."

It was a sign of how long we had been together when Percy didn't bother to ask me what the hell I was talking about, just drove five miles over the speed limit all the way home.

* * *

**Tomorrow is my birthday. As a present to me, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks I love you all!**


	15. A Perfectly Good Heart

**Thanks for all the birthday wishes! The best part of my day was your reviews! Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the song, "A Perfectly Good Heart".**

* * *

I groggily stretched out on the couch, my socked toes barely brushing the armrest. Looking blearily at the red digital letters glaring at me through darkness, 5:38 cast a glow on my face. I groaned and shuffled over to the window, throwing the curtains open to allow the final rays of the September sunlight to filter in to the spacious but comfy family room of our apartment.

Avocados sounded good.

I bumbled my way to the kitchen, wondering absentmindedly when Percy would get home. Flicking on the light switch, I grabbed an avocado off the counter and sliced it open. By the time I had cubed it, I was no longer hungry for it.

Ah, cravings.

I stared down at my pristine chucks of avocado, sitting innocently on the counter.

"Now what am I supposed to do with you?" I asked my snack.

It didn't reply.

"You think you're funny, don't you? You made me so hungry for you, I cut you up, and now I don't even want to eat you."

My avocado said nothing.

"You're mocking me," I said accusingly. "Well, you can just-"

_Oh my gods. What are you doing, Annabeth? You're talking... to a mangled avocado._

Pregnancy was doing weird things to me.

I quickly put the avocado into a Tupperware, concerned that it might start talking back. Cravings and mood swings were maddening for a child of Athena. It felt as if your hormones were outsmarting your brain, manipulating your feelings and tapping into your appetite. And just when I got a handle on how I was feeling, my cravings would go off the charts or vice versa. It was frustrating to me and downright frightening to Percy.

Not that we minded. We had been talking about having kids from day one, but after being married a while it kind of hit us that we were when that seemingly far-off fantasy became a present-day possibility. After a lot of Venn Diagrams weighing the pros and cons between having a baby now and waiting awhile, we decided to not necessarily _try_ to get pregnant... but don't do anything to _prevent_ it either. However, the first time we had sex after coming to said decision Percy had no sooner than rolled off me than said, "Hey, maybe you should go take a test!"

It was then we realized how ready we were to be parents.

So, after six months, lots of, erm, _productive_ time in the bedroom and one false alarm, I woke up one morning and knew. I had felt the delicate balance of my body shift into a different kind of symmetry, I sensed that my cycles had been altered, and I just knew. Of course, I took seven tests to be sure, but I was certain from the get go. And we were overjoyed. Not once in the last seven weeks had Percy or I complained or had second thoughts about our baby; not even when morning sickness crept up on me... And all over Percy. Both of us covered in bile, he just grinned at me and said, "We're gonna be parents!"

Now, with the ninth week quickly approaching us, I had submerged myself in pamphlets about pregnancy and prenatal care and circumcision and epidurals and everything else under the sun. Our apartment was littered with them; it almost appeared as if Percy and were trying to start a new era in home decor. My laptop had as many parenting guides on the desktop as blueprints.

As I was leafing through a brochure regarding water births (which Percy was all for) I thought back to my doctors visit last week. There, in grainy black at white, was our baby, the thumping of their heart fluttering steadily across the monitor.

"A perfectly good heart," the technician said, smiling at Percy and I. Percy just squeezed my hand, transfixed at the sight of his child on the screen.

I heard cheerful whistling in the hallway, signaling my husbands arrival.

"Hey, Annabeth," he said, ambling into the kitchen with a briefcase and a grin.

"Welcome home, hon," I said, glancing up briefly from my reading when he pecked my forehead.

"Annabeth reading something, check," Percy said smiling. "Baby?" He bent his head down to in stomach, pretending to listen carefully. "Check," he said happily, ruffling my hair. "Looks like we're good to go here."

"Sure are," I said. "Except I'm hungry. Any dinner ideas?"

"I'll cook tonight," Percy said, taking his tie off and adopting an all business manner. I, however knew Percy; not always the most reliable person to get a a decent meal on the table.

"What do you want to eat?" Percy asked.

"Hmm... Breakfast for dinner sounds good. French toast?" Percy's smile faltered a little bit.

"Actually, French toast isn't my forte," he said, scratching the back of his neck.

"How about pancakes?"

"Nope."

"Omelets?"

"Afraid not..."

"Waffles?"

"Ahh...no."

"Scrambled Eggs?"

"Er, not so much."

I sighed. "What _can_ you cook?"

"Umm... Pasta. And pasta... oh, and pasta..." Percy smiled sheepishly at me

"Hmm... _pasta_ sounds good." I said.

"One plate of pasta, coming up!" Percy said, putting a pot of water on to boil. Twenty minutes later, we sat on the couch watching the history channel while eating plain noodles. ("I said I could cook _pasta_, Annabeth, not pasta and _sauce_!") Percy was grading papers while I was working on my laptop, designing arches for a new building being put in downtown Manhattan.

"Ugh," Percy said, fervently crossed out a short answer on some poor kids test. "This guy tried to convince me that Artemis is the goddess of love instead of Aphrodite... And got the Muses confused with the Fates... And seriously? He said Hercules's mother was Hera? That's only in the Disney movie..." I laughed as my husband cursed animated films and quality family entertainment.

"Well, you'd best get used to it," I said, patting my stomach.

"Yeah yeah..." he said, playfully nudging me.

"Excited for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah. A little nervous."

I was too. Tomorrow we were having Paul and Sally over to tell them that we were expecting. We knew they'd be happy; Sally had been egging us on for a while now. But we knew as soon as we broke the news we'd have to tell our Olympian parents, which could only result in all hell breaking loose. It was the perfect scenario to say "Oy vey" in without getting weird looks.

"In a weird way, I'm going to miss keeping it our little secret," I said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Like from now on when we see people, they'll just be asking about the pregnancy, and when you have the baby they'll want to know how their doing, and it will just keep going like that." He paused. "And I suppose once we tell our parents we'll have to tell every one at camp- I mean, we can't just let the reason for World War III go unexplained," Percy said, referring to my mothers reaction when she finds out.

"Yeah," I said grimly. "Not to mention all the jokes... I mean, do you think the Stoll brothers are going to leave this one alone?"

Percy groaned. "Oh gods have mercy, the _Stoll brothers_..." I put my laptop aside and stood up, stretching my hands toward the ceiling.

"We should probably go to bed," Percy yawned, standing as well.

"Yeah, probably should." I clicked the television off. Taking my hand, Percy and I walked to our room. While I brushed my teeth, I did my nightly ritual of inspecting my stomach, searching for the tiniest sign of a baby bump.

"I don't see anything tonight, sweetheart," Percy said, kissing my stomach. "Maybe tomorrow. Doc said that you won't start showing for a few more weeks."

Disappointed, I allowed myself to be put to bed, tucked into the fluffy white comforter on our bed. I curled up into Percy's arms, snuggling into his bare chest, his skin warm against my face.

"Night Annabeth," he said sleepily, kissing my forehead sloppily before he began to snore lightly.

"Goodnight, Percy," I whispered softy. Sleep overtook me before I knew it, tonight a dreamless experience.

I woke up at two in the morning to a wet, slick sensation between my legs. Sitting up, I saw I had soaked a good portion of the bed in blood, no doubt a direct correlation between the twisting feeling in my stomach. Cursing menstrual cycles, I dragged myself out of bed and grabbed a new pair of pajama pants and underwear.

I didn't realize what was happening.

I flicked on the light in the bathroom and pulled off my soiled pants, making a mental note to clean them tomorrow.

My my mind muddied by sleep, I still hadn't pieced it together.

Gods, I was bleeding a lot. I fumbled in the cabinet to find a tampon, finally finding a half full box.

It still hasn't dawned on me.

Still bleeding, I went over to the toilet, past my vanity were I had a framed picture of Percy and I when we were twelve and our wedding photo, which I had propped the ultrasound picture up against.

The ultrasound picture.

It was if I was struck by electricity, sending every nerve in my body into over drive. Wide awake now, realization crashed into me, feeling like I did when I was thirteen trying to hold up the sky. Feeling like I did when I was seventeen, falling, falling, falling into Tataurus. No. No.

I ran into the dark bedroom, turning the lights on and shaking Percy. No.

"Percy! PERCY!"

"Wha?" he said irritably, sitting up. Seeing the blood stained bed, he relaxed a bit.

"Oh, it's ok," he said, coming to the same wrong conclusion as I had. "Let's clean it up in the morning, we can go sleep in the guest room-"

"Percy!" I screeched, scared witless.

"What?" he asked, looking alarmed.

_"I'm supposed to be pregnant."_

The words hung there, the room silent, Percy's face now mirroring the horrified expression on my own.

"Fuck," he said. "Oh, _shit_. No. Okay, it's okay. Shit. Umm..." he looked around the room, panicking. He paced wildly as I stood there quietly, blood running down my legs and onto the white carpet.

"Percy-" my voice broke, my lungs and eyes and throat burning, my mind reeling. "I need to go to the hospital," I choked out.

"Hospital!" he cried in agreement, pulling on a shirt at random and yanking on a pair of shoes. I was frozen in my spot. For the first time, I was struck dumb and Percy had to be the one to keep calm and call shots in a crisis all by himself. "Yes, hospital. I will drive. You will find some pants. And get a pad or a towel or something. No just kidding I'll do that just- just stay here!" He dashed out of the room, doing Gods know what. I couldn't move. I felt like my lungs had been steam rolled. I felt like I was being crushed between two cement blocks coming closer and closer together as they slowly smashed me.

Percy came running in. And started helping me into a pair of yoga pants. "Look, maybe it's not what we think. Maybe this happens sometimes." He shoved one of his college sweatshirts over my head. "Its gonna be okay. everything will be fine. Lets go." He took my hand and pulled me towards the door, leading me like a mother leads her small child.

The hospital, the smell of antiseptic stinging my nostrils and fluorescent lights making me blink. I heard nothing, felt nothing. I saw people talking to me, but I could not hear them. Percy's hands were on my shoulders, but I did not feel them. All I heard was the beating of my own heart, thundering in my ears as my eyes slid in and out focus.

I was put in a hospital gown and had an IV put in my arm. A man in a white lab coat came in and knelt by my bed. He looked me in the eyes and spoke for a while. I did not hear anything. _Do you understand? _ His lips asked _ Do you understand? _ I continued to look at him. He needed to shave. Percy's concerned face came into view, eyebrow scrunched together with worry. _Annabeth? Annabeth! _ He began to shake me, gently at first, then harder. _Annabeth! _I could see panic on his face, and for the first time since I had slipped into this state of quiet shock I wanted to break free of it, reach out and touch his face and tell him that it's alright. But it wasn't, so I didn't. I continued to sit and look into those green eyes, those eyes I had hoped my baby would have. Percy, now visibly yelling my name and shaking me violently, was pulled away by a nurse and put into a chair across the room. I saw him crying. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. Or maybe I was crying but couldn't tell. I was still bleeding.

Time seemed to have no substance. I shut my eyes to keep the glare of the bright lights away from my eyes. I stared at the back of my eyelids. When I opened my eyes again, Percy was no longer crying but was clutching a cup of coffee, talking to a doctor and gesturing to me.

Too much blood. I had read about this. This was not normal; something had to be done. After a while Percy came over and talked to me. I didn't hear him, but I liked having him there, holding my hand even though I did not feel it. I felt sleepy. Very tired. Percy kissed my forehead and brushed my hair out of my face... I was slipping off some sort of edge. I wasn't dying, I couldn't see the underworld or Charlie or Silena or Zoe or Bianca. It was dark. I let it take over.

_A perfectly good heart._

I woke up to the whirl of hospital machines and beeping of devices. The cotton sheets were scratchy on my bare legs. Fluttering my eyes open, I blinked around the dimly lit room, the small fluorescent light casting a cool glow against the ceiling. Percy was sprawled out in a recliner. Drooling.

In the quiet peace of the sleeping hospital, I took the time to come to terms with what had happened. Placing my hand on my stomach, I felt empty, both physically and mentally. I knew I no longer had a baby. I knew I had had surgery, clearing out anything left. My child's perfectly good heart had stopped, and my perfectly good heart, though still beating strong, was broken. I got angry. I thought about how it wasn't fair, that we were ready. I cursed Hera, the patron of childbirth, I cursed Zeus for being her husband, I held them all accountable. My mother, Artemis, Hades, Percy, Barak Obama, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Kate Middleton, Luke, Walt Disney, Harry Potter and God and Jesus himself; I blamed them all. I blamed myself. I blamed global warming. I blamed crying. I cried. I cried and cried, silent tears of hopeless sorrow. I screamed, but no noise came out. I bit my tongue. I asked myself over and over what I had done, how this had happened. I yanked the IV out of my arm, I kicked my bedsheets off and threw the biggest, quietest temper tantrum. I slowly yanked each petal of every flower in the vase on my nightstand and threw them on the ground. I got up and paced. I sat down and grieved. Finally, I laid back on my pillow, so exhausted and alone. I stopped thinking, I just stopped feeling sad or angry. Not because I was over it, but because I simply couldn't handle it any longer. I had no tears left.

"Annabeth?" Percy raised his head off the cushion of the chair. I smiled weakly at him and waved pathetically, my hospital bracelet bouncing around my wrist.

"Oh thank the Gods you're alright." He popped up out of the chair and came striding over to my bed and climbed in with me. Cradling me in his arms, we said nothing. He did not ask why my flowers were destroyed or my IV was out or why my sheets were thrown off. He simply pulled them up around us. After a while though, he began to talk. More to himself than anything. He talked about how he loved me, how he loved our baby even if we wouldn't ever meet them. He talked about how proud he was of me, of us, and that I'll make a wonderful mommy. Someday. When the time is right. We'll get through this together, just like we did everything. He started talking about how we meet, about our adventures and our friends and camp. He talked about our first kiss and prom and our wedding and first anniversary and going to movie premieres and vacations to California and our trip to London and about us and our future and how he couldn't wait to spend eternity with me in the Underworld. I laid there and let his words wash over me, smiling at the memories. I would get better. I would go on, because I had Percy with me, backing me up every step of the way. The healing had begun.

"I love you."

_A perfectly good heart._

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	16. Fearless

**Please read this. This is not a waste of your time, I swear.**

**As some of you might have noticed, I have changed the original piece written for Fearless. I made the mistake of losing focus of what I want my readers to feel while they read this and I rather wrote a mainstream, typical, lose-the-v-card scene, which is not what I wanted to do at all. So after reexamining my own values and what Percabeth truly stands for, I have made the executive decision to take down the chapter and do some editing. As one of my faithful followers said, "Sometimes there's certain information that doesn't need to be shared". Well put, la bella nunez. Thank you.**

**I hope you all forgive me and remain patient; this is my first stab at this. All your support is absolutely stunning, and the fact that some of you were brave enough to call my err is astonishing to me. You all seriously keep me checkin my email every twenty minutes and give me something to strive for. **

**What I am about to say is very personal.**

**When I started this FanFiction, I was suicidal. I felt alone; I had friends and a boyfriend and a loving family and I was pretty and popular, but for some reason I was cracking up. I would find small comfort in reading wonderful stories like Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, but I flew the pages too quickly and I wound up stuck at a dead end once more, hating myself. I branched out and started to sift through FanFiction, trying to find something to cling to. I found a wonderful community of people, and I began to works way through stories, both the good and the bad. Chances are, I've probably read part or all of some of your works. Once again though, I became dissatisfied and I fell into a depression. The night I wrote and posted the intro was the same night I sat in my room, reading Percy Jackson with Taylor Swift on in the background, wondering why and what purpose I had here and why shouldn't I just end it all. I was jealous of the purpose Percy held; he was vital, he had something worth living for. In a stroke of brilliance, my mind wandered to possible thoughts of Taylor being a demigod. I grabbed my phone and typed it up on my notepad, made an account and posted it. In less than ten minutes I had my first follower. I probably owe them my life- for the first time in weeks I truly felt appreciated. **

**I began living for follows and favorites, but most of all I loved the reviews. As you notice at the end of all my chapters is the resounding plea for more reviews, because I love the personal interaction. And I still do. I no longer think about hurting myself. I have embraced who I am and I have discovered my passion for writing, and I plan to become a college english professor. I have found purpose. I have found a reason.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the song "Fearless".**

* * *

"So why didn't you tell us before about this secret smoking hot boyfriend of yours?"

I rolled my eyes at the girl in front of me, who was staring me down with her most demeaning glare. I said nothing, instead turning my attention to the mirror and putting on a little bit of lip gloss.

"_Annabeth!"_ my roommate cried, punching me in the arm.

"Good Lord, Tiffany, calm the hell down!" I said as I tried to walk around her, giving her oversized skirt a large berth. Unfortunately, she merely sidestepped and I was once again trapped by the hot pink mass of sequins and tulle that took up a fourth of the women's bathroom of the Charente Hotel in San Francisco. Sighing irritably, I avoided the gaze of my friend looking expectantly at me while I delicately stared at the light fixture above our heads.

I should have expected this. Going to an all ladies boarding school, the slightest mention of a boy would send the entire dorm into a rampage of giggling and gossiping girls, running amuck on some sort of weird sugar high. For this reason I had never mentioned Percy to my schoolmates; I wasn't keeping it a secret necessarily, but I simply didn't want to deal with the stampede of inquisitive girls who wanted to know every last detail of my relationship, not to mention have any of them develop a certain likeness to Percy. No, I had thought it best to keep my boyfriend on the down low. But when prom season rolled around and all the girls had started to collect dates from the nearby male academy, the girls quickly noticed that I had not snatched up my own well-mannered preppy boy to take me to the dance. Assuming I was going stag, the girls tried to herd me into the right direction, suggesting that I go with this boy or perhaps that one. But I just smiled and assured them that the situation was well taken care of.

I should've known that when I walked into the hall with my arm linked with Percy's that they would've quite literally freaked out. However, for some reason I thought that everyone would be so terribly preoccupied with their own dates that Percy and I would have been able to peacefully eat dinner, try to dance to a few songs but end up looking like idiots, make our way to dessert and hit the road and be able to say, "Yeah sure, we went to prom."

No such luck.

Which is how I found myself in a fancy bathroom, hair done up in a fancy knot with a dark charcoal asymmetrical dress on, bejeweled with silver and diamonds and wearing painfully tall shoes, with Tiffany who wanted the 'whole story'.

Hurray for Annabeth.

"Look, is it such a crime that I didn't tell you about my boyfriend-"

"_Yes!"_

"Well, I can't say that I'm sorry! Look at what's happened now that you go know!" I gestured to Tiffany, whose face had turned cherry red. "Really. This is ridiculous."

"Just tell me about him!" whined Tiffany, her brown eyes pleading.

I looked around at my friend's puppy dog face, obviously dying for even the tiniest bit of gossip to cling to before I would fill her in later.

"Fine," I huffed. "What do you want to know?"

"What's his name?"

"Percy Jackson," I said grudgingly.

"Ooooohhh, Annabeth Jackson sounds _good_!" I merely glared at her, and she had the good grace to look ashamed.

"How long have you been dating?" Tiffany asked breathlessly; this was probably the most exciting part of her night so far. Half Indian and half Caucasian, she had lovely russet skin and an exotic complexion... and the most inquisitive nature of the entire, minuscule population of Stanton's Academy.

"Two years..." I said guiltily.

"Two years?" Tiffany whisper-shrieked, looking both excited and appalled. "How could you not tell me, Annabeth! We've shared a room all of this year!"

"I know..."

"Seriously, if he wasn't so damn cute I'd murder you right here."

"Hey!" I said, objecting to her calling my boyfriend cute.

"Just stating the facts," she said, holding her hands up.

"Can I go now, Tif?" I asked warily.

"Hahahaha... no," she said. "I'm not done with you. "Where did you meet? Is he a good kisser? How far have you gone? How many-"

"Stop!"

"Sorry," she said, not looking sorry at all. "Well since you aren't cooperating, I suppose I'll let you get back to your man. But Monday," she said, jabbing her finger at me, "you won't be so lucky! Any other huge, earth-shattering secrets I should know about?"

Well, I'm half human for starters. I slay monsters on a regular basis. My boyfriend can control water. I still think Zac Efron is extremely attractive. I have a weapon on me. I'm addicted to Harry Potter FanFaction.

"No."

"Good!" she said, And with a final look in the mirror and a twirl of hot pink, she whirled out of the bathroom with her heels clicking all the way back to the dance floor. I followed suit.

I found Percy at a table being shamelessly flirted with by a girl named Monica, which was making both Percy and her date look extremely uncomfortable.

"Hey, Monica, he's taken," I said simply as I took the chair next to Percy, who looked wildly relieved to see me. Monica smiled sheepishly and got up from the table, her date trailing dutifully behind her.

"Back from interrogation?" Percy asked with a grin, taking my hand.

"Yes," I said grimly. "It wasn't the most pleasurable experience. Look," I said, meeting Percy's gaze. "I feel bad that you flew all the way our here for my prom, but I'm really not enjoying myself. Like, at all."

"Oh thank gods, me neither," Percy said happily. "What do you say we ditch this place and go get pizza or something?"

"Let's do it," I said, eyeing Tiffany who was dancing with her date and motioning us to join them.

The doorman ushered us outside, where the night sky was clouded over by thick clouds that put heaving raindrops on the streets of San Francisco. Linking my arm with Percy's, he walked me to the car and kept us both dry in the torrential rain.

"Okay," Percy said after we had both gotten in the car, absentmindedly running his hands through his hair. "Can we both agree that prom is over rated?"

"Definitely," I agreed, grinning at him. He started the car and peeling out of the parking spot.

We navigated through the city, up and down hills and over cable car tracks. Finally, we left city limits and headed toward suburbia where I lived in the summers with my dad. Percy had gotten a hotel room out there rather than in the city in attempt to keep nightly rates down.

Leaving the roar of the city behind us, I allowed myself to savor the moment. I didn't know how it got better than this. Percy drove slow and we said little, though so much was being exchanged between us. Being in a long distance relationship, most with conversation to make up for lost time. However, communication wasn't the problem; there was texting and video chat and cell phones. No, the real problem was the physical separation. The been able to truly be together, to be able to hold hands and snuggle and kiss and just sit in the same room and breathe the same air. I couldn't just call Percy up and sit in silence together. It would seem odd and somewhat pointless. But this incredible time together was almost intoxicating, almost too much, like a caffeine buzz and a brain freeze at the same time. I wanted to stay right here in this passenger seat, and in this moment. I wanted to capture it, remember it.

Percy put his eyes on me. "It's 10:30. Lets get something to eat and we can eat at my hotel, sound good?"

"Sounds good," I said, rearranging my skirt around my legs.

Twenty minutes later we pulled up to the hotel with sausage and mushroom pizza in the backseat. I got out of the car and was immediately greeted by a gust of wind that hurled raindrops at me. Steadying myself on the car, I looked down at the pavement which glowed with the fresh rainfall. There's something about the way the street looks when it's just rained. It washed away all the dirt and grime, leaving the asphalt a lovely silver color, much prettier than any marble, and certainly prettier than the fancy dance floor tonight. Suddenly, the girl who basically had avoided dancing the whole night was overcome by the urge to ask Percy to dance in the middle of the parking lot. And I don't know why, but with him I'd dance in a storm in my best dress.

He knew it too. Percy just shook his head and chuckled. "Annabeth, you are... probably the oddest person I've ever met." He walked over and have a little mock bow, and I grinned at him and curtseyed back. After kicking my heels to the curb, we began to turn, the rain quickly matting Percy's hair and making the silk of my dress cling to my body.

"We're wet?" I asked questioningly, wondering why the usually dry son of Poseidon was soaked to the bone.

"What's the point of dancing in the rain if we stay dry?" he teased. "Plus, you see this thing in movies all the time, and they're never conveniently dry. Haven't you see The Notebook?"

"Yes, I have," I said, both impressed and suspicious that he had too.

"Nico and I had a movie night once," Percy explained guiltily. "Watched Titanic, The Notebook, and Mean Girls. Oh, and Tangled," Percy said. "But don't tell Nico I told you. We were going to kept that a secret."

"Oh, I won't tell anyone," I said, laughing. "Did you cry during The Notebook?"

"No," Percy admitted, "Though I teared up a bit when Flynn Rider died."

"He comes back!" I protested as I tucked my head against Percy's chest.

"Yeah, but you didn't know that!"

I just laughed as Percy held me close, both of us swaying to the nonexistent music. There was a short pause before Percy spoke again.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, Seaweed Brain."

"Okay, you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do. What's your question?"

"Well..." Percy's grip on my waist tightened ever so slightly, suddenly seeming nervous. "I've... I guess I've just been thinking a lot about us lately."

I frowned. This didn't sound good. "Is everything okay?"

"Okay? Gods, more than okay. Everything's perfect," he said, giving my hand a squeeze. "That's why I've been thinking so much. I've been think about the future. Us, together."

"Oh?" I said, caught off guard. Tiffany's voice rang through my head; _If a girl think about the future with her boyfriend, she's normal. If a boy thinks about the future with his girlfriend, he's serious..._

"Yeah. I mean, you're off to Harvard for gods sake, and I'm-"

"Going to Arizona University," I said, beaming. Percy had received a full ride to AU on a swimming scholarship,and he had already decided to major in history and become a teacher. I couldn't have been more proud.

"It's an awful long ways away from Harvard," he said quietly.

"Well, yes, but it's just-"

"It's 2,673 miles away."

"We'll be able to visit-"

"It takes one day and eighteen minutes of continuous driving." Percy and I stopped swaying, and stood opposite each other, face to face. Six years ago we had stood like this, sizing each other up for the first time. I had been a whole head taller than him and had informed him that he drooled in his sleep.

This time, I went for something a little more tactful. Percy was looking deliberately at the ground, avoiding my gaze, and obviously not spitting out whatever he really wanted to say.

"Hey," I said softly, barely audible over the patter of rain around us. I cupped his face in my hands and tilted his head up to meet mine. "We'll be okay. We've always been okay. Why would this be any different?"

"Because," he whispered, raw honesty shinning in his wonderful green eyes. "That was the past. We aren't like we were. We've... evolved or something."

"We're in love," I said, drawing closer and to him. His hands fastened around my wrists.

"Is that what this is?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Marry me," he said after a moment.

"What?"

"_Marry me,"_ he said fearlessly, looking the most excited he had all night. "Come on, we can do this. We're eighteen. We're legal."

"You're crazy-"

"We're crazy. The worlds crazy."

"Percy."

"Let's go, let's just sign the papers tonight, and-"

"Percy."

"And tell our parents later. They don't need to know."

"_Percy_."

"What?" Percy's eyes focused again and he licked his lips anxiously. All I could do was stare at him through the rain, wondering why my boyfriend was losing it.

"All I want is for us to be together. Forever," he said, and my heart soared. "And life's coming at us fast, I mean really fast. Harvard and college, and I'm training for the Olympics and 2,673 miles... its too much for me. I need something to hold us together." Percy stopped talking and looked at me expectantly.

"I need something too," I whispered. "But trust me, the answer isn't getting married. Getting married is being together, Percy. A sheet of paper isn't going to make you feel better, a sheet of paper won't make me laugh. Unless we're together, it doesn't mean anything. Someday, Percy, I promise. Not tonight though."

We were silent for what could have been a second or an hour.

"You're right," Percy said. "They don't call you Wise Girl for nothing."

"No, I suppose they don't," I said quietly. Percy covered my lips with his, our kiss was slow and tender, comforting and full of hope and promises.

Ten minutes later we sat on Percy's bed, eating pizza. Percy had dried us off once we got inside and he threw his suit in the closet, changing into flannel pajama bottoms. I had tossed my dress over the chair and was happily bundled up in Percy's too-big sweatshirt, covering me well past my thighs. We sat Indian style an snuggled into each others shoulders on the fluffy comforter, eating the pizza straight out of the box.

"Here, I'll eat your crust," Percy said as I was about to throw the last scrap of my slice back in the box. I handed it to him and went for another piece, thoroughly impressed with the run down Pizza Hut we had gotten it from.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked thickly around a mouthful of food.

"Hmm?"

"Where are you supposed to be staying tonight?"

I swallowed my pizza pensively; I hadn't thought about it. I had planned on going back to my dorm, but since I was closer to my dads house it made more sense to stay there. Of course, there was another option too...

Percy seemed to be thinking along the same lines as me. "Look, I fly out tomorrow morning. We won't see each other until camp, where you know we won't get any satisfactory alone time."

"I could tell Tiffany I was at my dads house... And my dad would assume I went back to the dorms."

We grinned at each other. This is what we so desperately craved; company, alone time. We climbed under the covers and talked until dawn began to creep over the horizon. Snuggled into Percy's bare torso, I inhaled his scent as his chest rising and falling as e talked. Talked about the future, all of our hopes and dreams together. We talked about the Olympics, his incredibly good chances of qualifying and how on earth we were going to handle that separation. Percy asked me about me early acceptance into Harvard, how I started my first semester shortly after the school year ended. Sometimes we didn't say much; just laid there and listened to two heard beating and the sound of each others breath. When we finally called it a night, Percy gave me a kiss goodnight and pulled me in closely, his skin warm against mine. We feel asleep wound around each other, holding hands like in a fairy tale. Though we didn't know it then, it was the beginning of the rest of our lives. It was flawless. It was fearless.

I woke up the next morning tangled with Percy's limbs as he snored softly. He looked really cute when he slept, even if a little drooling did occur. After a breakfast of cold pizza Nd hot coffee and a round frantic packing, I saw Percy off at the airport with a kiss goodbye at security and a promise that he would text me as soon as his flight landed. I missed him already.

When I walked into my dorm at noon, I had been hoping with all my might that Tiffany would be still sleeping.

_"Annabeth Chase!"_

Of course she wasn't.

"You're just getting home?"

"Hello, Tiffany."

"Annabeth! Of all the scandalous things-"

"I was at my dads house."

"Yeah, right," she said, rolling her eyes. "Heard that before. Wait!" Her eyes widened. "Oh. My. God. You slept with him didn't you?!"

"Of course not-"

"You did!"

"No, I-"

"Annabeth!"

I sighed, knowing that the more I protested, the more Tiffany would read into it. What did I care what she thought I did, anyway? All that mattered to me was Percy. My Seaweed Brain.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS AND INPUT! **


	17. Fifteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the song "Fifteen".**

* * *

"When will she be home?"

"Percy, she left twenty minutes ago."

"Has it really been that long? What's taking them so _long?_"

I peered over my glasses at my husband who was leaning against the door of my study, looking agitated as he checked his watch for the dozenth time.

"Percy, it's a date. They're going to eat and see a movie. It's going to be a while."

"How much longer?" Percy demanded, faintly reminding me of my son on Christmas morning.

"I'd say three hours, hon." I returned to typing on my computer, editing a blueprint I had drawn up months ago. Percy just sat there, opening and closing his mouth and closely resembling an extremely frustrated fish.

I sighed; Percy had a hard time letting go. He was the father who stressed about firsts; first birthday, first day of school, first piano recital, first drivers license. I dreaded the graduations and weddings that would occur over the next few years. Basically any milestone that our fledglings reached reminded Percy that our kids were growing up, and that one day they wouldn't need us. Of course it saddened me too, but I preferred to celebrate the landmarks. Percy, on the other hand, had a hard time with the concept.

He had done relatively well with our eldest, Ruby, primarily because she was a free spirit from the start. As wild and untamable as the ocean, she was lovely with flowing ebony curls that flounced behind her when she stalked out of a room. She could skip before she walked, sang before she talked. Always a peculiar child. Though she was clearly the rebel of the bunch, she was a good girl at heart and always watched out for her younger siblings. She was certainly a handful; but at seventeen now, Percy and I usually opted to let we run her own affairs and intervene only when necessary. It kept the fights and my gray hair to a minimum.

Don't get me wrong, Percy loved Ruby dearly. To the moon and back again. But from the moment Harper was born, she was daddy's little girl. People at camp used to joke that I had Percy whipped... well that was nothing to the way little Harper had her father wrapped around her finger. She had soft, pale gold curls that framed her tiny face; different from Ruby's curls, much finer and they seemed to float about her. She was a gentle creature who could be found most often tinkling on the piano, reading, or playing with our two cats, Minerva and Kermit. Harper and Percy had always held something incredibly special, a certain bond. Even at fifteen, she would hold his hand in parking lots and snuggle up to him while they watched weird movies that neither I nor Ruby nor the twins enjoyed. While Ruby would go to the movies or hang out with her boyfriend, Harper went fishing with Percy and Grover. That's just the way it was.

So naturally, watching Harper drive away on her first date was probably the hardest thing Percy had ever done, right up there with defeating Kronos and holding up the sky.

"Look, Percy, you're just going to stress out the whole night if you just sit here and wait for her. Why don't you go take the twins out for ice cream or something? Ruby's working tonight." The words were no sooner out of my mouth than the crashing sound of a certain ten year old banging on the keys of the piano down stairs.

"Please?" I asked as the piano continued to make tortured sounds.

"Troy, stop that!" Percy called downstairs to our son. The noise stopped, and in a matter of seconds Troy had dashed upstairs, his blonde hair in a state. "I'm bored," he whined.

"Good," I said, smoothing down his untidy hair. "Because Dad is going to take you and Lena out for ice cream."

"Ice cream! Ice cream!" Troy began to bounce in circles around Percy.

"See, Annabeth? They don't need any more sugar." he said groaning.

"Then taken them to the pet store and let them get another fish for the aquarium," I said, trying in vain to get Percy's mind on something other than Harper.

"_Yeah!" _Troy enthused, looking, if possible, even more excited than before. "I want to get a clown fish!"

"Pal, we already have seven clownfish." Percy said.

"I'm going to name this one Nemo."

"Honey, you've named all of the ones we have Nemo." I said.

"I knoooooooooow..." my son said, giving me a look that said, _C'mon Mom, do I look like a fool to you?_

"Well, I'd like to go get another fish," said the youngest of the two twins, Helena, as she flounced into the room. "I want to get an angel fish."

Sighing, Percy threw up his hand in surrender. "Fine! We can go to the pet store, and you can get your angelfish, Lenny," he said, ruffling her hair.

"Guess what I'm going to name her?" my daughter asked, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Angel?" I guessed.

"Nooooo..." Helena said, exasperated. "Jesus!"

Percy and I exchanged a wary glance, and I faintly wondered if it was moral to let my child name a fish after Christ.

"How about Steve?" Percy suggested.

"Yes, Steve's a wonderful name, sweetie," I said, happy to have any other name.

"Can we get a puppy?" Helena asked.

"Ha...no," Percy said.

"What about a swimming pool?" Troy asked, bouncing up up and down.

"Yeah!" Percy and Helena said in unison.

"We are not getting a pool," I said sternly.

"But-"

"No-"

"Just-"

"No-"

"_Annabeth-_-" my husband said, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"No!"

"How about cheesecake?" my daughter asked.

"Fine! I don't care." I shooed them out of my study and down the stairs.

"Troy, do not let me see you slide down that banister ever again!" I shouted.

"I won't!" he called up. "Let you see," he added to Lena, who giggled.

"I need a bubble bath," I muttered to myself as I watched through bay windows what was left of my brood pull out of the garage and down the driveway, off to get cheese fish or ice cake or cream or whatever.

I took a deep breath and just enjoyed the silence of my house.

I loved my house. Well, how could I not? I'd designed every last bit of it, nestled into countryside of Long Island, several miles from camp. Dark wood floors, creamy carpet, granite countertop, the whole shebang. I ended up taking the chandelier from the Poseidon cabin because I loved it so darn much. Admittedly, it was a bit over the top and was more a mansion than a house, but I figured an architect couldn't very well design a conservative house for their own family. The only thing it was lacking was a swimming pool, which I put off simply because I didn't want to clean it, though my family had been clamoring for one for quite some time.

After my miscarriage, Percy and I reexamined our life and decided that it was the perfect time for me to resign from the architecture firm I was working at to finally go into the business for myself. I was pregnant with Ruby before the final papers where even signed. Ruby spent her first year of life on my hip as I oversaw the construction of the office building that would serve as headquarters for my growing company. I mainly designed monuments, skyscrapers, bridges and museums and the like, but every so often I'd do the odd mansion here or there upon request. My name was a prominent one in the world of architecture, and I couldn't have been prouder.

Truthfully, Percy and could both retire now and live comfortably for the rest of our lives. But at 44, we really weren't ready to stop working. We both loved our jobs; I obviously viewed architecture more as a fun activity rather than work, and Percy, who had gone back to school to get his PhD, now taught Greek Mythology and Ancient Civilizations at the college level. Percy and I were ridiculously happy- our own family, our own home, our own happily ever after.

Just then, I heard the garage door open. I peered outside as Ruby pulled into the garage, home from work. I decided to call it a night and shut down my computer. I went down stairs to find my daughter in the kitchen, poking around in the fridge for something to eat.

"Hey sweetie, how was work?"

"Cold," Ruby replied, pulling out a half eaten pan of lasagna. "But that's what I get for working at an ice cream parlor," she said, smiling. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, Harpers on her date," I said, and Ruby nodded. "And your father was driving me nuts, so I made him go do something with the twins. Here, I'll do that," I said, taking the lasagna and motioning for her to sit down.

"So I take it Dads not handling it well?" she asked, perching on a barstool at the island.

"No, he's stressing out big time," I said as I dished noodles onto a plate. "How much do you want?"

"That's enough. I don't get why Dads freaking out so much, other than its Harper," Ruby said, twisting one of her long black locks around a slender finger. "I mean, he was all right when I started dating."

"Well, we knew Ajax," I said, putting the plate in the microwave and turning it on. "You guys had been friends since the day you were born... literally. Piper and Jason brought him to the hospital to visit us right after I had you." While the microwave hummed quietly I poured myself and Ruby a mug of tea. "Besides, your Dad trusted Ajax because he trusted his parents." Not to mention the charm speak he had inherited from his mother calmed Percy down considerably, but I didn't say that. "How is AJ, anyway?"

"Good," Ruby said, smiling at the thought of her boyfriend. "He's really loving UNL, they've got a great football program there for him. He's going to be the starting quarterback next year, and sophomores never start," she said proudly.

"So are you going to follow him out to Nebraska then? Become a Cornhusker?" I set a chunk of feta cheese down in front of Ruby.

"I don't know," she said softy. "It seems crazy to, but I miss him a lot..." she trailed off, looking distant.

"It's certainly rough, dating someone halfway across the country. Or all the way across," I added, considering Percy and I had been living in New York and San Fransisco.

"I'll bet," Ruby said as the microwave beeped. I set the steaming plate down and sat next to her, gripping my mug of tea.

"I don't know how Dad can be so uptight about Harper though." Ruby waved her fork around while she chewed thoughtfully. "I mean, weren't you and Dad running around in love, slaying monsters and shit when you were fifteen?"

"Yes, _monsters and shit_," I said rolling my eyes. Ruby just grinned at me and took a huge bite of food. We sat in comfortable silence for a while as I pawed through a magazine and my daughter attacked her dinner. It was shaping up to be a peaceful September night after all; the crickets were chirping softly, the moon was shining, and the dog was barking.

Wait.

"Do you hear... a dog?" Ruby asked, my suspicions confirmed as the persistent yipping continued to resonate. Just then, Helena and Troy burst into the room with a puppy.

"A wiener dog?" Ruby asked incredulously as my husband walked guiltily into the room.

"Miniature dachshund, actually," Percy said, as the small dog began to run around exuberantly.

"You're _kidding_ me," I said, looking at Percy who was avoiding my gaze and characteristically scratching the back of his neck.

"This family..." Ruby muttered as she cleared off her plate.

"It's name is Fluffy!" Helena said happily, trying unsuccessfully to pick the dog up.

"Nooo, it's name is Nemo!" Troy exclaimed as the small puppy slipped between his hands.

"How about we name her Pandora?" Ruby said, scooping her up. "Aw, she's sweet."

"I said you could get cheesecake, not a dog!" I said exasperatedly. I took the squirming dog- which was roughly the size of a guinea pig- out if Ruby's arms. "Look, guys, I said, bending down to Troy and Lena's level. "I don't think our family needs a dog right now, okay? Daddy will take her back to the pet store tomorrow. She'll be much happier there."

"Mom..."

"Mom..."

"Mom..."

"Annabeth..."

"No, I'm sorry but we really don't have room for-"

"Mom-"

"We're simply too busy to care for her and-"

"_Mom_-"

"Ruby, please quit interrupting me!" I said, putting on my sternest mommy voice.

"But Mom," she said, as the twins began to giggle. "I think you're in a bit of a... sticky situation."

I looked down at my arms to see a big mess made by a small puppy, who was looking up at me innocently.

"See? This is exactly why we don't need a puppy," I said, shoving the dog at Ruby and going off to change my shirt.

That night as I brushed my teeth, there was a small dog in a diaper running around my bathroom.

"Percy, this isn't what I meant by 'Take care if the dog's bathroom needs'," I said around a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Well, what did you mean?" he said, wandering into the room with his pajamas thrown on sloppily.

"Uh, take it for a walk maybe?"

My husband looked slightly dumbfounded, as if the thought had never occurred to him. "Oh," he said. "Right."

"That's okay," I said, sighing. "Did you tell the kids goodnight yet?"

"Yeah, twins are in bed. Ruby's talking Ajax. And Harper," he said, checking the clock on the wall, "Isn't back yet."

"It's only ten, Percy. She said she'd be home around eleven." I frowned at myself in the mirror. Thankfully, the Olympian blood was keeping wrinkles to a minimum, though I wore glasses when I worked now. They were cute little Ray Bans though, and according to Ruby, they were "Chic meets Hipster". I just thought I looked good in them.

Percy just sighed and scooped up Pandora before leaving the bathroom. I flicked off the light and padded out into the bedroom, following Percy. In our twenty years of marriage, neither of our night stands had changed much. Mine was neatly piled high with books and blueprints and magazines, along with our wedding picture and a snapshot of our family. Percy just had an alarm clock and a picture of us at age twelve, laughing at the camp fire.

"Ugh, why do you have that thing in our bed?" I asked as I slid between the sheets, gesturing at the puppy who was happily curled up between Percy and my pillow.

"Well, I can't leave it on the ground. It would get lonely," Percy said.

"Why'd you even let them get that thing?" I asked as I put on my hand lotion.

"I dunno... I guess I was just sort of preoccupied thinking of Harper that I agreed to it without really giving it much thought." Percy petted Pandora, who happily snuggled into his hand.

"Honey, why are are you so worried about Harper?"

"Why aren't you, Annabeth? She's only fifteen, for crying out loud."

"Don't you remember what it was like being fifteen?" I asked, looking pointedly at him.

"Sure I do. I killed monsters and dreaded the impending doom that loomed ahead thanks to the prophecy while the Gods voted on if they should let me live or not."

"And you started dating me," I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey, we were sixteen!"

"Barely! We started dating on your birthday. Besides," I argued, "You had feelings for me before hand. Those just didn't pop up out of nowhere the second you turned sixteen."

Percy said nothing.

"Look, I don't want my baby to date either, but we can't hold her back. She has to learn by herself."

"But she's just a kid yet!" Percy flopped back onto his pillow, frustrated.

"Well, being a fifteen year old girl is hard, babe. You feel grown up, like there's nothing to figure out, but everyone still views you as a child."

"Annabeth, shes-"

"Just look at me and Luke," I said cutting him off. "Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday, but I realized some bigger dreams of mine."

"That, and he was evil," Percy pointed out.

"Well, yes that too..."

"Look," Percy said. "I'm just worried she's going to get heart broken. It's her freshman year and she's gonna be here for the next four years. What's the rush?"

"Yeah, and those next four years will be spent hoping one of those senior boys will wink at her and say he hasn't seen her around before. You know how it goes," I said, taking off my glasses and turning off the lamp. "At fifteen, all you wanted was to be wanted."

"Yeah," my husband admitted as I snuggled under his arm, the streetlight dimly illuminating the room. "I wish I could go back and tell myself what I know now."

"We all do, honey," I said, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. We laid there in comfortable silence. Pandora wiggled her way over to me and, giving my hand and experimental lick, decided she approved of me and curled up in the crook of my elbow, looking ridiculous in her diaper.

"You know, she's actually kind of sweet," I said to Percy, who just raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't give me that look," I said, stroking the puppy.

"What look?" Percy said innocently.

"Goodnight, Percy."

"Night. I think I'll wait up for Harper, is that okay?"

"Sure," I said, yawning. "I'm going to sleep though."

Twenty minutes later, Percy was sprawled out snoring while I lay there, wide awake.

_So much for staying up, Percy._

I saw the headlights of a car sweep across my window, and I slipped out of bed and peered out the curtain. Typical mama, waiting up. My Harper swung her legs out of his car, her very first date coming to a close. He walked her to the door, making her laugh with whatever he was saying to her. I smiled inwardly, wondering if Percy and I looked that silly together when we used to flirt. The climbed up the porch steps, their breaths visible in the crisp autumn air.

He kissed her, and I think Harper was as surprised as I was. But she was grinning when they pulled apart, and continued to smile like an idiot as he drove off. I flashed back briefly to my first kiss; I was sweaty, scared, about to go kick monster butt and had randomly decided now would be a good time to kiss Percy. Which was dumb, since I'm pretty sure both of our heads were spinning round as we went into combat, but hey; live and learn. Yeah, my daughter's first kiss defiantly out scored mine.

I gave my daughter two minutes to get to her room before I went to go check on her and casually interrogate. I heard the light thumping of Pandora following me out the door as I made my way down the hall.

I peeked in Harpers room to find her dancing around her room, looking as though she could fly. I took a deep breath as I was about to walk through the doors, awaiting whatever state of ecstasy that my daughter would be in. Because despite all of those brains of hers, when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you, you're gonna believe them.

"Well, I take it you had fun?" Ruby said, walking into the room via the bathroom she and Harper shared, just before I could enter. I hing back in the hallway, being a nosy mother and listening to what they had to say. Harper stopped dancing mid-twirl and promptly feel over.

"Nice," Ruby said, laughing as she pulled her up. She just blushed.

"We had fun," she said, standing up with as much dignity she could muster. "How's Dad doing?"

"Sleeping now," said Ruby, perching on the end of Harper's bed. "Though earlier he was in quite a fix. He was so worried he went out and bought a puppy."

"A what?" Harper faced Ruby, possibly thinking that she had misunderstood her.

"A puppy. We named her Pandora, she's around her somewhere..." As if on cue, the dog slipped in between my legs and trotted into the room, diaper securely on its rear end.

"A mini wiener dog... in a diaper," said Harper, shaking her head as she watched Pandora canter about jovially. "Man, go on one date and you miss everything."

"That's about right," said Ruby, snatching up the little puppy. "So anyway, back to your night..."

"He kissed me, Ruby!" Harper whispered excitedly, bouncing on her bed.

"Really?!" Ruby said, eyes wide. Pandora yipped in excitement. Harper just grinned widely, nodding vigorously.

They launched into a series of squeals and screams, both giggling madly in excitement. I smiled and stepped back from the door, deciding to leave my girls alone for some sisterly bonding. I went back into my room and snuggled up next to my husband, who merely grunted in his sleep and threw and arm around me. Rolling my eyes, I positioned myself to make sure I was out of the way of any potential drooling.

Avoiding drool. Now that was true love.

I sighed, thinking back to Harper. No doubt she's thinking he's the one; that's what all girls do at fifteen. In her life she'll do things greater than dating the boy on the football team, but she doesn't know that yet. All she can think about is that kiss, which I understood. Feeling Percy's body heat next to mine, I felt extremely lucky to have married the first guy I dated. I mean, how many people get it right on the first try? And maybe Harper had too... but if not, I've found time can heal most anything and she just might find who she's supposed to be. I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen.

Besides, if that boy ever breaks her heart, he's got a long list of people to answer to; Percy and myself, Ruby and Ajax, Nico, Thalia, and probably half of the gods...

...yeah, we don't need to worry about Harper. She's covered.

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter, I hope you like reading it! Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Love Story

**Sorry this is late... I was planning on releasing this on Valentine's Day, but it just wasn't the way I wanted it yet. I literally wrote six different editions of this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the song "Love Story". Dammit. **

* * *

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey!" The King of the Gods slapped my back heartily, his eyes slightly unfocused.

"Er, hello... Sir." Zeus swayed back and forth on his sandaled feet, his toga twisted about in an interesting fashion and his hair disheveled.

"What's that you want for Christmas then?" he hiccuped, grinning broadly at me.

"Nothing," I said.

"WEASLEY IS OUR KING!" Zeus bellowed as a red-haired saytr walked by, who looked up in surprise. I made a "Just Keep Walking" motion with my hands, and he scurried off, back to the festivities.

"This isn't a Quidditch match, Sir," I said, trying to steady Zeus with my hands.

"Now, what is a little girl like you, doing at a party all alone?" he slurred, leaning on me for support.

"Ah, I'm not alone. Or little. And I think you're drunk," I grunted, straining under his weight.

"Nooooo, I'm _fine_," Zeus said, waving a hand airily at me. The action caused him to topple over into a rather large rose bush, his goblet of wine hitting the stone at my feet with a clatter. Bending down to see if he was alright, I was met by the sound of snoring. Zeus was passed out at my feet, half in a rose bush, at his own party in his own home.

The King of the Universe, everybody.

Sighing, I pulled him out by his gladiator sandals and laid him on the ground, head tilted to one side. Figuring that was all I was obligated to do for him, I straightened my own toga and marched back towards the main hubbub of the celebration to track down Percy.

I made my way through the intricate gardens of Mount Olympus, smiling proudly at all the reconstructed temples I had designed and enjoying the soft trickle of the numerous fountains. Even though I had designed this back when I was sixteen, at age twenty four I was still in love with every bit of it. It was hard to believe that eight years ago that day, Percy and I had defeated Kronos on the then demolished Mount Olympus. With the gleaming palaces and meticulously manicured lawns that occupied Olympus tonight, you would have never guessed. We were celebrating the anniversary of the defeat of the Titans, an annual bash that was thrown on Olympus each year. It was quite the event; nearly every god was in attendance, along with the majority of half-bloods and saytrs, tree nymphs, niads, The Party Ponies, ect. It was quite the event. I stopped momentarily to check my reflection in a pool; through its rippled surface I surveyed my appearance. I was wearing a gorgeous scarlet dress with gold glittery accents that swirled about me when I walked. I had golden sandals and golden jewelry to compliment my blonde hair, in which a laurel was nestled into. Deciding that I looked good, I crossed the bridge that connected the gardens to the main plaza, where the party, the lights, and the ball gowns could be seen.

I spotted Percy near the desert table, chatting with Iris. I made my way through the crowd over to where he was to say hello, the summer air whipping my hair around.

"And then, all of the sudden, I'm a _guinea pig_! And I was like-"

"Percy, are you bragging again?" I teased, linking my arm with his.

"No," he said, frowning playfully. "Of course not."

"Right," I said as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Well," Iris said, smiling. "Seems like you two are just as close now as you were in high school! How many Iris messages did I transfer from San Francisco to Manhattan..." The goddess shook her head, chuckling to herself while Percy and I both blushed.

"Anyway," she said, "I'd best be going. See you love birds later!" And with that, the Goddess of the Rainbow walked off, her iridescent dress shimmering.

"We didn't call _that_ often," Percy said thoughtfully. "Did we?"

"Erm, I'd say we did a fair amount," I replied, grabbing a slice of cheesecake off the table.

"We probably called like, once a week," Percy said, taking his own desert.

"Try every day..." I said. "And it was mostly _you_ doing the calling, Seaweed Brain."

"Nuh uh," Percy said thickly around a mouthful of tiramisu.

"Yeah huh," I said, sticking out my tongue.

"Your mom!" Percy said, eyes wide.

"Percy, I know you work with high schoolers, but aren't you a little more mature than a "Your Mom" joke?"

"No, seriously," Percy said, pointing with his fork. "It's your mother."

I whipped around to see my mother sashaying across the marble plaza, her grey eyes flashing as she strolled over to us.

Percy and I merely exchanged a glance. My mother never attended this particular party, since it was essentially a celebration of Percy. I set my cheesecake down.

"Hello, Mother," I greeted her when she approached.

"Hello, Annabeth. Perseus," she said stiffly, not bothering to look at Percy. The three of us stood in awkward silence.

"Well..." Percy said. "I think I'll just... Go over there." He started walking away to where Jason and Thalia were seeing who could drink the most without throwing up. I grabbed him by the belt of his toga and pulled him back, casting him a _Don't you leave me alone with her l_ook.

Thankfully we were spared by Demeter, who struck up a conversation with my mother about herbicides. While they ranted about the negative effects of biochemicals, Percy and I made a casual getaway.

"Think your Mom will ever like me?" Percy asked after we were a safe distance, walking hand in hand toward the dance floor, where couples were dancing merrily.

"Someday, I'm sure," I said. "She just doesn't realize that we're serious, you know? Gods don't really jive with long term commitments." I looked up at Percy, who stared at me.

"Did you just say jive?"

I rolled my eyes, punching him lightly in the arm. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

"No, I can... dig that," Percy said with a wink.

"Far out," I said.

"Groovy."

"We are so weird," I said as the song ended, and the band struck up a slower tune.

"Beyond weird," Percy agreed, kissing my forehead as he pulled me close. Placing a hand on my waist, he grinned down at me.

"You know, we sure dance a lot, considering our first dance was horrendous," Percy said.

"Its all these damn parties," I muttered. Percy just laughed and pulled me closer, his strong arms surrounding me. I laid my head on his shoulder and we swayed there without speaking, looking out at the party where our friends and family gathered drinking and chatting convivially.

"Do you ever..." I started, biting my lip.

"What?" Percy asked, looking down at me.

"Do ever just wish... We could get away from all this?"

"What, parties?"

"No," I said smiling. "Well, those too maybe. I'm not exactly a social butterfly. But what I really meant was get away from the whole demigod circus."

"Oh," Percy said, now on the same page as me. "Yeah, I do... But if it weren't for all of this, we would've never met." He smiled down at me.

"No, I wouldn't trade that for anything," I said. "I just get sick and tired of the rivalries, and I feel like we're always being watched-"

"And you feel manipulated sometimes?"

"Yeah," I said. "The gods think that we're they're pawns and that they can pit us against each other. Do you ever feel like that?"

"All the time," Percy said, furrowing his brow.

"Sometimes, I wish you and I could just leave," I said wistfully.

"I've thought about it," Percy admitted slowly. "Just take you somewhere we can be alone... but where is that, really? The monsters and the gods and the prophecies will follow us."

"Yeah," I agreed sadly. "Well, I'll be waiting," I joked.

"Then all there's left to do is run," Percy said, smiling at me.

The song came to a close, the final chord hanging in the air as the audience gave a smattering of applause.

"Percy!" We turned to see Grover waving ecstatically at Percy, motioning him over with enthusiasm.

"Um, I'm going to go see what Grover wants," Percy said a little to casually. "No! You can't come!" Percy spluttered as I began to follow him across the compound. "I mean," he said, trying to regain composure as I raised an eyebrow at him, "It's... a bro meeting. Guys only." I glanced over to Grover, who had been joined by Thalia, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Nico, Frank, Leo, Reyna, and Juniper.

"All guys? Percy, there's more females over there than guys-"

"Thalia doesn't count since she immortal."

"Well, what about Piper and Hazel and-"

"Piper is a tomboy and Juniper is like, part plant so they don't count either. And Reyna's scary. And Hazel... she should be dead. So there." Looking rather pleased with himself, Percy smiled smugly at me.

"Hon, you realize none of those reasons make any sense, right?" I put my hands on my hips, crossing my arms expectantly.

"Err... just stay here," Percy said lamely, and walked away quickly.

"Okay..." I said to nobody in particular. From over where the group stood, I heard someone exclaim loudly, "What? _Tonight_?" and Juniper squealed. I strained my ears to hear what they were talking about, but Piper noticed and shushed everyone. In a matter of seconds, Thalia was walking gracefully over to me, her immortal steps lithe and her rare smile enormous.

"Hey!" she said happily. "Why don't we go get some desert-"

"Already had some. Thalia, what's going on?"

"Going on? Nothing! Going on? No! Why don't we go look at the temples? I've hear they're stunning-"

"I know they're stunning, I designed them," I said irritably. "Now, what in the hell is going on?"

"Annabeth, nothing is happening!" Thalia said brightly, and the fact that Thalia was being bright absolutely _screamed_ that something was happening. "Now, why don't we get some punch?"

"I'm going to punch _you_," I said as she steered me towards the desert table.

"Thalia, I really don't think-"

_Smack!_

"Ouch!" I clutched my head and squinted to see who I had collided with, and saw the Goddess of love looking extremely annoyed.

"Hey, watch where you're going! I say-" but mid-complaint, Aphrodite's anger melted away and she began to squeal with delight.

"Oh, Annabeth! Come here!" I was immediately engulfed by a puff of pink material and heavy perfume. "Oh, I'm just so excited!" She gave me one last squeeze, pinched one of my cheeks, and practically skipped away. I turned to Thalia.

"Seriously, Thalia. Tell me whats going on. I'm going to strangle you."

The rest of the night was spent in utter bizarreness, with a multitude of my friends sent to distract me from whatever was going down. Grover insisted on playing the first seven if Bach's concertos for me on his lute, all of which suspiciously sounded like High School Musical. Piper charmed me into standing still. Juniper tried to get me to smell all the flowers in Zeus's garden, which left me slightly dizzy. Rehab picked my brain for battle tactics. Nico took a more direct approach and just tried to get me drunk.

I put my foot down when Jason started sending minor electric shocks through my body every time I tried to seek out Percy.

"Leave me alone!" I snapped, and stormed off. I found Percy sitting by himself on a bench, sipping wine.

"Perseus Jackson, whatever shenanigans you have planned, they better be worth this god awful night I've had!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Percy said, raising his eyebrows in an attempt for innocence.

"Dot even try to play dumb, pal," I said huffily, flopping down next to him. Percy merely offered his wine to me, which I gladly gulped. When I had lowered the goblet, I was met by the sight of Tyson bounding over to us jovially.

"Yay! You are getting married!" said Tyson loudly. He clapped his hands together excitedly as the entire party fell silent, mouths open in astonishment.

"Er, no, we're not," I said quickly. Looking up at Percy, I saw him glare at Tyson. "Are we?"

"Oh... oh no," said Tyson, looking close to tears. "I am too soon. Lets... pretend that the last minute of our lives did not happen! Bye!" And with that, he scurried away, looking embarrassed.

"Okay, Percy, what was that about?" I whispered quietly while the entire party remained gawking at us, as if waiting for something.

"Well, this wasn't exactly how I pictured it, but I guess I don't have a choice," Percy said, and I looked back at him, totally mystified.

"Can I have you attention please? Oh," Percy said, realizing we had possessed their attention for the past several minutes, "Okay then. Well, um... I'm pretty sure you all know that eight years ago today Annabeth and I defeated Kronos. But," Percy paused for the trickle of applause. "Uh, yeah thanks. But anyway, Annabeth and I weren't just combat partners. We were best friends. Though we got off to a rocky start," he said, chuckling. "Her first words were 'You drool when you sleep'. Unfortunately, the situation hasn't improved much. The drooling, not our relationship." The crowd laughed with us.

Percy took both of my hands in his. "But I think we always knew we were supposed to be together. Through the wars and the prophecies, we always stuck to each other." My heart began to beat faster as Percy licked his lips nervously. Was this what I thought it was?

"Annabeth," he said, speaking directly to me. "You always had my heart. In the River Styx, when I was being pulled under, it was you who linked me to the mortal world. It was your face that I remembered, when I didn't know anything else. Your smile, your laugh, the way you like cats and the history channel and sweaters and muffins and rainy days and Harry Potter." Even though Percy was talking quietly, I got the feeling that the whole ensemble was listening carefully. "I love your passion for architecture, and I love how you can't wake up in the morning and how you sing in the shower and how you're so, _so_ OCD." _Was he really going to..._

Oh my gods. He was.

Percy was down on one knee, looking a little nervous and pulling a black velvet box out of his pocket. The whole room collectively gasped, and right away the cooing started. I didn't hear it though; all I heard was the pounding of my heart beat and Percy saying, "Annabeth... will you marry me?"

The words were no sooner out of my mouth before I was down on the ground next to him, my arms thrown around his neck. As the crowd cheered, I whispered into Percy's ear, "Of course I will marry you Seaweed Brain." Standing up, I kissed him and he kissed me back. We pulled apart, grinning at each other.

Whoops of joy filled the night, and Thalia yelled _Finally! _while Grover started to cry. Several Party Ponies saw fit to shoot off fire crackers. People began to stream forward to congratulate us; even Poseidon looked happy.

"_No!"_ The angry voice thundered across the courtyard, hushing the celebration immediately. We turned to see Athena, red in the face with fury as she stomped toward us with clenched fists.

"No!" my mother repeated, spitting the word out. "I have permitted this nonsense to go on long enough!" Percy wrapped his arms around me protectively as my mother approached us, battle spear drawn. Everyone remained still; for Athena to draw her spear was frightening, and nobody knew quite what to do.

"Stay away from Annabeth," she said harshly, gritting her teeth.

Neither Percy nor I moved a muscle.

"I said," she hissed, "_Stay away from Annabeth_."

We did not budge.

Suddenly, my mother reached out and grabbed me, yanking me sharply by the wrist. Pulled out of his arms, Percy tried to lunge for me, but missed as I was dragged away by my mother.

"Percy!" I shrieked, and the whole party exploded into chaos.

"Athena!" Shouted Zeus, who had apparently sobered up. As people swarmed toward us, my mother pulled me into the gardens, quickly hiding us from our pursuers.

_Clever, _I thought to myself as we entered the tall hedges, winding quickly through the maze of shrubbery and trees. _They'll never find us in here._ The shouts of alarm where faint whispers now, barely audible. All I could hear was Athena's heels clicking when they hit the pavement. As my mother tugged me along, her godly strength no match for my muscles, I realized that we were headed for her temple. Stumbling along in the dark, we plunged through a hedge, the brambles cutting my face and arms and tearing my gown. Pulling through the other side, we emerged in front of Athena's palace, both her temple and her living quarters. My mother lead me up the marble steps, and I had no choice but to follow her. The harder I fought her, the tighter she gripped me and the more forcefully she pulled. A thin sheen of sweat covered my body from all of my fruitless struggles. Once inside the glamorous temple, my mother forced me up a long set of spiral stairs, up, up, up to where a single door lead to my mother's bed chambers. When I tripped and fell, I simply at there, crying on the staircase. But my mother showed no compassion, and yanked me up again.

When we finally arrived, Athena barged into the room and threw me onto the ground, not bothering to be gentle.

As I rolled over and sat up, I saw her standing in front of me, hands on her hips.

"You," she said, her voice shaking, "Will be staying here for a while. You will _never_ see that Jackson boy ever-"

"No," I said, choking back a sob. "No, he will find me. He will come!"

"He won't find you."

"He's bound to look here sometime, he'll come for me I swear it-" I was thrown back as my mothers hand came flying at my face, slapping me hard. I stared at her in shock; she had never, _ever_ hurt me.

"We will move you tomorrow," said Athena, smiling cruelly. I bit my tongue; I had never seen my mother like this. I realized that she was insane, on the brink of delirium. "I have a nice, landlocked place in Russia that will work quite nicely." I meet her gaze, our grey eyes clashing.

"He is everything to me," I whispered.

"Not anymore," my mother clucked, and swished out of the room, bolting the door behind her.

I was alone, locked in a tower with people trying to tell me how to feel and my true love searching for me. I was a damsel in distress. It was all to god damn cliché.

Slowly picking myself up, I stood and surveyed my situation. French doors lead out to a balcony, which after a brief inspection was deemed too high to jump off. I threw myself against the door, but the door would not budge. I was certainly stuck.

Tears starting to collect, I laid down on the thick, Grecian carpet that covered the flagged stone floors of my mother's suite. My cheek burned. This love was certainly difficult, but it was the most real and true thing that I had ever possessed. I closed my eyes and pictured Percy's face, mentally begging him to come find me.

I laid there on the ground, dress in tatters, mind running in circles. Waiting.

But I got tired of waiting. My faith in Percy that I had expressed to my mother was fading. I began to wonder if he was ever coming around-

_No_, I told myself firmly._ Percy loves you. He will come. _ Feeling so alone, I wondered faintly if this was in all in my head. For the first time, this child of Athena didn't know what to think.

Eventually I feel asleep. My dreams were vicious; they were consumed by spiders and dark places, and my mother, my mother chasing me. I ran and I ran down the never ending hallway, glancing behind my back to see if she was there. But all I could hear was the clicking of her heels, lurking in shadows and behind corners. _Click. Click._

I woke with a start, with pale pink light streaming in through the windows. As I groggily blinked, I concluded that it was indeed dawn. _Click. Click. _

Propping myself up on my elbows, I searched for the source of the clicking, which was apparently not my mother's footwear. _Click. Click. _ Realizing that the noise was rocks hitting the glass of the French doors, I crossed the room and poked my head out into the fresh morning air.

_Click_. I ducked as a stone soared by my face, bouncing of the glass. As the volley continued, I picked my way across the balcony and peered over the edge to find Percy throwing pebbles.

"Finally!" he shouted. "Hey, look what I got!" He held up...

"A ball of string?"

"Ariadne's string!"

Well, how about that.

Percy tossed the string up, which I caught between my two hands. I quickly wrapped the string around a spindle on the railing, and tossed the rest down. In seconds Percy had scaled the wall, and hopped lightly onto the balcony. Rushing forward I threw myself into his arms.

"My mother will kill you if she finds you here," I whispered.

"Nah," Percy said, stroking my hair. "Zeus has her calmed down for the most part. She's not happy, but she's agreed to not try to kill us any longer."

"Really?" I sniffed, pulling away slightly.

"Really," said Percy, grinning at me. "Are you ready to try our proposal over again?"

"Definitely," I said, smiling at him.

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said, "Marry me, Annabeth. You'll never, ever have to be alone. I promise. I love you, and that's all I really know."

I looked at him, his face hopeful in the rose colored light of dawn.

"Just say yes," he suggested.

"And why should I say yes?" I asked coyly as Percy stood up, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Well, for starters," Percy countered, his green eyes dancing. "You already excepted before your mother brutally dragged you off. And secondly," he said, touching our foreheads together, "We went through way to much tonight for you to turn me down. And I even talked to your dad. So you're kind of stuck with me."

"I would be _honored_ to be stuck with you, Seaweed Brain," I said happily, and he closed the distance between us. When we finally broke apart, the sun had cleared the horizon. We just kind of grinned stupidly at each other, absolutely thrilled.

"Let's see that ring then," I said after a while, breaking the comfortable silence.

Percy placed the ring in my upturned palm, where it glinted in the fresh sunshine. It was beautiful; very simple, very me. It was a plain gold band where a single, healthy sized diamond was perched.

"It's beautiful," I said softly. Percy just squeezed me by his side. "Will you put it on me?" I asked, and he nodded. Leaning up against the railing, he took the ring in his hand and brought the ring to my finger.

"There you are!"

Thalia's voice shattered the peace, making both Percy and I to jump violently...

...and causing Percy to drop the ring.

"_No!"_ we both gasped simultaneously. It bounced twice on the shining marble, and then it was gone- off the side of the balcony. There was a moment of complete silence in which Percy, Thalia, and I exchanged looks of horror, and then a soft _Ping! _from several stories below as the ring hit the pavement, no doubt rolling off into some obscure place.

"You're shitting me," Percy said. "Your mother finally agrees to not murder us, and we lose the ring."

"Sorry," Thalia apologized, looking completely crestfallen.

It was quiet for a while.

"I'll get a metal detector," said Percy suddenly, heading for the door.

"Yeah, I'll start looking down there," I told them, following Percy's lead.

"I'll go get Hazel," said Thalia. "Maybe she can help us locate it, since its precious metal and stone and stuff."

As we traipsed down the spiral stairs, Percy gave my hand a squeeze. "Love you."

"Love you too, Seaweed Brain."

"We'll find your ring. I promise."

"I know we will," I said, smiling up at him.

And we did, seven hours later in the bottom of a fountain. Percy placed it safely on my finger and we went down to the mortal world to celebrate. Percy, Thalia, Grover, Tyson, Ella, Juniper, Jason, Piper, Frank, Leo, Reyna, Nico, Clarisse, Chris, Hazel, the Stolls, myself and the rest of the search party wedged into a small, dingy Chinese restaurant and ate to our hearts content.

It was pretty much the greatest engagement party ever.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Also feel free to message me personally with comments, questions, suggestions, fan mail, hate mail, prom invitations, dog sitting, proposals, ect. I love you all!**


	19. Hey Stephen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the song "Hey Stepen". Depressing, I know.**

* * *

"Ugh"

Rachel flopped down on the sand, her scarlet waves splaying out around her head.

"I'm dying!" she panted. Now, two years ago when I was sixteen and still crushing on Percy, I would have happily left her there to perish. But, times change, some people become oracles and others get together with their best friend and then all of the sudden you're friends with your enemy.

So I was naturally concerned for Rachel Elizabeth Dare as she lay crumpled on the beach.

"Do you need medical attention?" I asked worriedly, bending down to check her pulse.

"No, silly, I'm not _actually_ dying," she said, sticking her tongue out at me. "I just can't do this anymore, Annabeth! It's over one hundred degrees out-"

"It's only 81!"

"We've been sprinting this entire time-"

"We have _not_!"

"We started at 4am-"

"It was 7:30, you drama queen."

"And to top it off, we've run eleven miles."

"We've only ran three... so far."

"So far?" Rachel looked up at me in disbelief, looking at me I'd I were nuts. "When I said I'd come running with you, I thought we would jog on the beach for twenty minutes, not train for a marathon!"

"Come on," I said, and I ignored her comment as I grabbed her arm to drag her up. "Rachel! Move it, you're messing up my time. Lets go."

"I can't, I'm tired," she whined.

"Look, you've got an ocean view, hardly any humidity, the day is still young, and you have a kick ass running partner. What more could you ask for from a workout?"

"How about a doughnut?" she suggested wistfully.

I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "You're such a whimp!"

"Well, excuse me for being a mortal, but I don't have your Olympian stamina!" Sitting up, she blew a stray piece of hair from her face. "Why don't you just go on ahead? You've barely broke a sweat and you look like you have about twenty miles left in you."

"You sure?" I asked, feeling guilty for ditching my friend here.

"No problem," she said, waving her hand. "The Big House is just over this hill. I'll be fine."

Promising to catch up with her later, I set off again at a brisk jog, soaking up the pale morning sunshine. Thirty minutes later though, I was drenched in sweat and exhausted. I decided the ocean was the perfect place to cool off, and I kicked of my shoes and socks and ran into the cool water, sand oozing between my toes. Wearing only running shorts and a sports bra, I wadded out deeper into the sea. Small fish darted around my ankles as I splashed further away from shore, until I was halfway up my stomach in water. The morning was quiet and peaceful; two words I didn't usually use to describe camp.

As I stood there letting the waves wash over me, I swore I heard someone singing. Cocking my head to one side, I strained my ears to hear. It sounded to be a girl... a girl with a really good voice. Deciding that I could use a bit of adventure, I chose to seek out the girl and trudged my way back to shore as the voice continued to ring out. Though I was soaking wet, I immediately felt the blazing sun begin to dry my skin as soon as I stepped out of the water.

"Seen it all, so I though that I'd never see nobody shine the way to do..."

Ignoring her grammatical error of the use of a double negative, I grabbed my shoes and started walking down the beach, trekking barefoot across the blistering sand. I was almost to the rocky cliffs that bordered the coast on the southernmost portion of the camp's beach when I heard the voice once again, this time accompanied by a guitar. The cliffs, pocketed with secluded caves, were the perfect place to hideaway... and were often frequented by older couples who sought some alone time.

Not that I knew anything of such shenanigans.

Deciding the mystery girl must be in a cave, I peered into the first cave, but I quickly discovered it to be empty and moved on to the next.

And the next and the next.

Approaching the next cave, the girl suddenly started singing again, loud and clear. Now certain which cave she was perched it, I hung around outside to listen.

"Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain... So come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you..."

Quite impressed with her lyrics, I began to walk in the cave to talk to her.

"Hey Percy, why don't you show me some mercy? I think you and I should get away."

I froze misstep, eyes wide.

Oh, no she _didn't_.

"Ugh... mercy? Really? God dammit, why does nothing rhyme with Percy?" said the girl, whoever she was, apparently talking to herself. "Mercy? Circe? Pursy?"

I continued to stand there, frozen in place.

"...Hershey?" she said uncertainly, as if saying the word for the first time. She started to pick a few notes out on her guitar again, muttering to herself about lyrics.

I stood there on the hot sand, not knowing where to go from here.

What does one do when you find a random stranger in a cave writing love songs about your boyfriend of two years?

I sure as hell didn't know.

Realizing I couldn't just let her write about Percy like that, I squared my shoulders and marched toward the cave, ready to clash with some uppity Aphrodite girl with a severe crush.

When I entered the cave, I was met with the sight of a young girl about fourteen or fifteen, leaning against the stone wall with a guitar in hand and a pencil tucked behind her ear. She wore jean cut offs and a camp shirt, and her dainty blonde curls where corralled into a ponytail. The floor was littered with notebook paper, scribbled upon and crossed out with music and song lyrics.

I was surprised; I wasn't expecting to find such a young camper strumming songs about Percy, easily three years her senior.

Upon seeing me, she did what every respectable person would do if they had been caught singing mushy proclamations of love to a boy by his girlfriend, and screamed.

"_Oh my gods!" _Her guitar clattered to the ground as her mouth flew open, looking horrified. "Please don't kill me!"

"Er... wasn't going to," I said, taking another step closer to her.

"This is not what it looks like!" she squeaked, absolutely petrified.

"It looks- or rather sounds- like you're writing a song about my boyfriend," I said, squatting down next to her. While I had been genuinely concerned outside of the cave of someone planning to snatch Percy, now that I saw that she was barely a teenager I felt bad for her.

Younger girl? Crushing on an older guy who you don't have a chance with? Yeah, I can relate to that.

"Look," she said quickly, looking nervous. "The song isn't for Percy, I promise." I raised an eyebrow as she collected herself, pulling her guitar towards her and sitting up straight. "You see, it's inspired by him. And you!" she added quickly. "Like, your relationship."

I studied her closely; she was a pretty girl, and her face was open and honest as she met my gaze. I decided she was telling the truth.

"My name's Annabeth," I said, sticking my hand out.

"Taylor, daughter of Apollo," she said, looking relived that I wasn't going to filet her as she shook my hand.

"So... you're writing a song about us?"

"Well... yeah," she said, looking rather uncomfortable. "It sounds a bit stalker-ish, doesn't it?"

"No," I said, laughing. "As long as it doesn't become a habit, I suppose." Leaning back against the wall, I looked over at an incredibly guilty looking Taylor.

"Uh, _is_ it a habit?" I questioned.

"There are... other songs," she said, avoiding my gaze as she picked delicately at the hem of her shorts.

"Oh," I said quietly, secretly abashed that my relationship was apparently quite visible to others. I let the silence settle between us. Once again, an unusual situation; a stranger writing numerous songs about you and your boyfriend. Awkward.

"I've always been fascinated by your relationship," she blurted suddenly. "It started on my very first day at camp. I had just been claimed, you know. You were there."

I wracked my brains, trying to recollect a claiming of a child of Apollo.

"It was Independence Day," she went on. "And your boyfriend, Percy, he was missing. And you were, like really out of it." I suddenly remembered thats day a young girl with ratty blonde curls, looking wild and scared and the feeling that my heart had been ripped out.

"I remember now," I said, nodding at her to continue.

"Well, my first morning at camp everyone was going nuts because they couldn't find you. They thought you vanished like Percy. But sometime after lunch, Chiron found you, all curled up in cabin three, all cut up." I winced and looked down at my hands, where you could visibly see thin lines of scars crisscrossing my palms, all that remained of my outburst that night.

"I realized that this was something special, if you were so traumatized by missing him. I began to ask around, and nobody really wanted to talk too much about it." Taylor's face flickered slightly, the first smile I'd seen her crack. "I finally weaseled it out of a bunch of Aphrodite campers. And I found out you were best friends, how you'd finally dated, and how Percy was snatched away." Taylor shrugged. "Everyone kept saying 'You should've seen the way he looks at her' or 'You wouldn't believe how happy she is with him' and stuff like that. And I guess..." she paused momentarily, searching for the right words. "I guess coming from a broken family, like we all did, that kind of love was totally a fantasy to me, right up there with unicorns and leprechauns. And just to know that it existed... I sort if hung on to it. I was inspired by it."

Well, how about that. I'm inspiring.

"Sorry," she said randomly. "I talk a lot."

"It's fine," I said, smirking as one of her curls fell out of her ponytail and landed lazily in her eye.

"Gah," she said, brushing the lock out of her face. "Curly hair problems."

"Girl, I _so_ relate," I said pointing to my own nest of hair, which was a horrid mess. We both laughed, our giggles echoing eerily in the cave.

"Well, thanks for stopping by," she said. "I hope I didn't creep you out or anything, because I don't just write stuff about you. It's more just inspired by you guys, and I make it my own and whatnot and- hey!" Taylor snatched her notebook to her chest, tearing her lyrics out of my sight as I tried to casually read the words upside down.

"Oh come on," I said, making a grab for her notebook.

"No!" she said, arms protectively wrapped around get notebook. "You can't see that!"

"Why not!? It's about me! And by the way... Percy, show me some mercy? Is he in love with me or battling me?" I asked, referring to the line I had heard her singing earlier.

"Well, you do spar a lot. And nothing rhymes with Percy," she grumbled, glowering at me as if I were personally responsible for the lack of words compatible with my boyfriends name.

"Well, you'll never be able to preform it with his name anyway," I said, finally yanking the book out of her grasp. "It wouldn't be right. Make up your own name, that doesn't end in _ercy_."

"I'll never preform it," she said as I scanned her lyrics. Taylor looked at me nervously as I read through the fragments of lyrics. They were decent, but...

"Aren't these a bit too girly for me?" I asked. "I don't think that I've ever said Percy looks like an angel."

"Well, here's where the whole inspiration thing comes in," said Taylor, scooting closer to me. "The songs actually from Percy's point of view- and he definitely thinks you look like an angel, don't try to deny it- but me singing about a girl wasn't really what I was going for, if you know what I mean." I nodded. "So, I switched your names." I reread it, this time from Percy's point of view.

"Does he really act this way? Like, really adore me this much?" I asked, curious if she had exaggerated it for the purpose of the song. But Taylor shook her head and laughed.

"Of course he does! Isn't it obvious?"

"I guess," I mumbled, turning pink. "At any rate, you still can't use his name. I'm no song writer, but I'm guessing the big gaps in your lyrics is where you can't think of a rhyme for 'Percy'." Taylor nodded defeatedly. "So, what name do you like?"

"Uhh... Connor?" she asked.

"Nah, it's not really sexy," I said, leaning back against the stone wall. "What about something more generic, like John?"

"Nothing good rhymes with John either. How about... Harry?"

"Gods, no," I said. "Don't ever date a Harry, unless its Harry Potter."

"Right," she said, grinning widely at me. "Well, in the song lots of verbs end in _ing_, but I can go country with it and make the ing an _in_' sound. So... What names end in _in_?"

"Justin?" I suggested, though I did really like it that much. Taylor wrinkled her nose.

"I like... Stephen," she said, looking up at me for my reaction.

"Stephen?"

"Stephen."

"Alright," I said. "Stephen it is."

Taylor flipped to a clean sheet of paper and scrawled Hey Stephen on the top in heavy blocking as I stood up and stretched.

"Well, I'd best be off. Nice meeting you," I said cheerfully, turning to leave the cave.

"Wait!" cried Taylor. I stopped walking and looked back.

"What?"

"You... can you stay?" Taylor stood up, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"For what?" I laughed, once again tuning to go.

"To help me finish the song!"

"Ha! What good will I do you?"

"You're the _inspiration_, genius. You'll do me a ton of good." She pouted her lips, trying to guilt me into staying.

"...fine," I sighed, sitting back down on the cold floor as Taylor gave a hop of delight. "What do you want me to do?"

"Um..." Taylor thought for a moment, absently picking a few notes out of her guitar. "How about... How Percy makes you feel?"

"Isn't this supposed to be from Percy' point of view? Go interview him!"

"Hey, creative license!" she said. "I can do whatever I please, and it would please me to get your perspective."

"Ugh," I said, not looking forward to making lovey dovey confessions. "Okay. Well, umm... I like him."

Taylor cast me a wary glance.

"Sorry. I guess when we met, I had a crush on him right away. It was like..."

"Magic?" she suggested helpfully.

"Sure," I said. "And I felt like I didn't always have to be alone, you know?" Taylor scribbled furiously in her notebook, brow furrowed in concentration. "I mean, all my life people are always leaving. But we just stay the same, and it's the most consistent thing in my life.

"I remember," I said, laughing as I recalled the memory. "I would throw rocks at his window to get his attention. Of course," I grumbled, "So did the Aphrodite girls. But whatever."

"Right," Taylor said, smirking. "What else?"

I discovered that song writing was actually quite fun... Although, I didn't do much writing, but rather kicked back and told Taylor odd details of my relationship that she twisted to fit her purpose. I enjoyed watching her work, observing while she plucked a few notes here, scrawled a few lyrics there. I told her about the surprise I felt when I met Percy, how I thought I'd seen it all, how I thought that I never see anyone shine the way Percy does. I told her about our obsession with Chinese take out and our trips to see the Yankees play and our shared distaste for hamsters. I became more open as we went along, sharing more and more as the sun climbed higher in the sky outside the cave.

"What three things does Percy do that you love?" Taylor asked, chewing the end of her pencil thoughtfully.

"The way he walks, the way he talks, and the way he says my name."

"Aw, cute," she said. "Alright. What's something sweet Percy says to you? Anything cone to mind?"

"Well," I admitted, a smile creeping across my face, "He tells me that I'm beautiful and wonderful, and that I should never change."

Taylor glanced up at me with wide eyes. "I swear, I would do anything to have a guy like Percy," she said, shaking her head and turning back to her work. "You have no idea how lucky you are."

As the lyrics came together, our conversation turned away from Percy and more towards Taylor's first weeks at camp when I was in a state of insanity.

"I got to see you, you know" said Taylor, folding her long legs under her. "When you had your meltdown two years ago. Will was helping heal you, and I was following him around camp at the time. Your hands and arms where totally shredded- they said you had broken some glass or something."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure I broke every dish in Percy's kitchen," I said smiling, trying to be lighthearted about the ugly memory.

"Right," she said. "Your left hand was the first wound I wrapped, while you were asleep. It was my job to watch the clock and tell who ever was on medic duty when to give you your next dose of ambrosia." I looked at her in awe, surprised that I had such a strong tie with someone I knew so little.

"Thanks," I said softly.

"It was nothing," she said, blushing scarlet. "I guess I liked playing doctor because I stayed on staff after you left. I do that instead of fight."

"You don't fight?" I asked, somewhat surprised. She looked like she would have a good archers build, and her father was Apollo.

"Gods, no," she said, laughing. "I'm terrible at it. I have a small knife, enough to protect me if I absolutely have to, and I can run pretty dang quick."

"You should take a class" I encouraged, but Taylor just shrugged, distaste settling on her quaint features.

"Nah," she replied as she picked up her pencil and shoved it behind her ear. "I'm really not into it. I guess I'm not ADHD enough." Taylor smiled wryly at me. "You'd best be going, I'd expect breakfast is almost over and I'm guessing you haven't eaten yet."

My stomach growled in response.

"Yeah, I could go for breakfast," I said, standing up. Nearing the entrance of cave, I turned back to look at Taylor. "Thanks for letting me hang out with you," I told her with a smile.

"Thanks for sticking around," she said warmly. "You're really awesome. Percy's lucky."

"Oh," I blushed. "Thanks. Well, you should definitely keep writing. You're really good at it."

"I will," she said softly. "And if I ever make it big, I'll be sure to put your name on the song too."

"Don't worry about it," I declared, waving a hand. "I didn't do anything. It's yours."

"Well, thanks for your help then," she said, and she shoved the pencil behind her ear. "Promise me I can do something in your wedding, though. I can keep the guest book."

"Well that's a long way off," I laughed, "but sure. The job is yours."

"I'll see you around Annabeth."

"Bye," I said, and walked into the sunshine, leaving Taylor Swift in a cave.

I pulled my shoes back on and hiked up to the dining pavilion, where I found a certain Seaweed Brain feasting on an omelette.

"Hey Percy," I said, flopping down next to him and, grabbing a fork, snatched a bite of his breakfast.

"Good morning, angel," Percy said with a wink as he took a swig of coffee. "Anything new?"

"Nope," I replied, smiling to myself.

"You sure? You look... Giddy."

"I'm fine," I said, pecking him on the cheek and turning to the plate of cinnamon rolls that had just made an appearance at the table.

I can't help it if there's no one else. _ I can't help myself!_

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Also feel free to PM me, I'd love to be your pen pal.**


	20. White Horse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the song "White Horse".**

* * *

I choked back tears, staring out the window at the stormy sky.

_Don't cry. Don't let him see you cry._

"Oh, so now you're giving me the silent treatment?" Percy said scathingly. "Real mature, Annabeth."

Ignoring the lump in my throat, I turned an faced him. "Yeah, because you were _so_ mature back there."

"How was I immature!? Tell me how I was immature!"

"You were in such a rush you didn't even enjoy dinner and you weren't even talking to me!"

"I did too talk to you-"

"Yeah, all one word answers! We haven't seen each other in how long, and _this_ is how you're treating me?!"

"I'm not treating you like anything!" Percy cried, throwing his hands up.

"Percy, you never even call me anymore. _Ever_. It's been two months since we've seen each other, and you're being an asshole."

"I am not!" he said. "I've been busy! Or have you forgotten? _ I'm training for the fucking Olympics-"_

"I don't care!" I yelled. "I don't give a shit! Not a single shit! You could at least call! Or _text_ for gods sake!"

"I flew all the way out here to the east coast to visit you!"

"Oh no," I said mockingly. "Poor Percy had to stop slashing around in the pool to take a vacation to see his girlfriend."

"I don't think you realize how much training I'm giving up to come here-"

"Oh, I'm sorry seeing me is such a _sacrifice_!"

"I didn't say that!" he bellowed.

"That's why you were implying!"

"I wasn't implying _anything_!"

"Yes, you were!" I hissed angrily.

"God dammit Annabeth, quit acting like such a bitch-"

"_Excuse me?"_

"You're excused," he snarled as we raced down the street.

"Quit driving like a maniac! And apologize to me!"

"I'm not apologizing for anything. And stop nagging me!"

"Percy, you're driving like a madman-"

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!"

"Percy!" I shrieked as he sped up. "_Stop_!" I reached over to grab the wheel from him, and he angrily jerked away, sending us into the wrong lane. Thankfully it was empty.

"No! You are so demanding, and such a control freak!" he shouted, steering us back in the correct lane.

"Well you can't pull your shit together, like, _ever_, so I just-"

"Oh, my mistake! I didn't know to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand!"

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"You think you can be in charge of everything! You try to run my life!" Percy whipped into the parking lot of my apartment complex and roughly threw the gear into park.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do _not_!" I got out of the car and slammed the door, marching toward the entrance of the building. "Thanks for visiting Percy. I had a great time," I said sarcastically, turning to walk away.

"Oh don't even act like that," he snarled, and followed me in. My heels clicked on the floor of the hall and I pushed the elevator button with vengeance.

"I just wished that you cared about us as much as I do," I said haughtily as the doors glided open.

"How can you say that?" Percy barked as we stepped in. "You're kidding me!"

"No, I'm not! I haven't exactly been feeling the love recently!"

"Yeah, well that's a two way street, _sweetheart_."

"Whatever, Percy. The point is that you're acting like a douche bag, and you don't care about me or my life or my career."

"I do too care, it's you that's you that shutting me out-"

"No, I'm not!" I protested, exiting the elevator and taking out my key. "You've been so distant, and we finally see each other and now you're just being a jerk about everything, you don't wanna talk, you don't wanna do anything-"

"You know what, Annabeth?" Percy asked as we pushed into the apartment. "I'm done arguing with you and playing your games. This is all your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yeah! I haven't done anything wrong here!"

"Oh my gods, you've got to be joking!" I said fiercely, my voice rising. "You, have been a _complete_ dick-"

"Oh, you think I've been a dick? That's rich, coming from you! I never pegged you to be the needy type-"

"I'm not needy!" I shrieked, pushing him roughly.

"Yes, you _are_!" he shouted, pushing me back, forcing me to slam into the counter.

"Ugh! I've been so stupid, I should've known you'd be just like your father, my mom was right this whole time-"

"Oh yeah? Well guess what, you're not a princess! This isn't some stupid fairy tale! You're a bitch, just like Athena, and you just want want want!"

"SHUT UP!" I screeched, voice up an entire octave. Enraged, I swung at Percy's face, only to have him catch my wrists. We struggled with each other for a while, backing into the family room.

"Let go of me!"

"No," Percy said. "I don't think I will!"

"Percy Jackson, you let go of me!"

"Not until you admit you're wrong!"

"Let _go_!" I cried, finally pulling free of him. "You know what? I'm finished with you. I'm going to find someone who will actually treat me well. You can sleep on the couch tonight, _honey_."

"Thats it! I'm leaving!" he yelled angrily, storming towards the door.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fuck you, Percy!" I screamed, and I instinctively grabbed the vase of flowers that Percy had brought me and threw it at his back. It shattered against the door he had slammed behind him, throwing tiny shards of glass around the room.

My apartment was eerily silent.

Alone now, I allowed myself to cry. I sank down onto my couch, feeling miserable. As seniors in college, Percy and I were both stretched thin; but we had always been able to enjoy our precious time together. Recently though, we had been cut off from each other, and tonight was the final straw.

I realized that for the first time since I was sixteen, I was _single_.

As I sat there on the couch, I felt a gentle nudging on my leg and looked down to see my cats rubbing up against me. Kermit and Minerva kept me company at college, since I no longer had a roommate. I kicked off my heels and pulled my cats up on my couch with me, where they happily snuggled up to me. Stroking Kermit, I tried to pull it together... but I couldn't. Percy had been right, I was needy; I needed him.

I was so naive. I got caught up in the first boy who liked me, got lost in his eyes and thought I was in love. Gods, I was so stupid. _Stupid_.

He said he loved me. I honestly believed in him, that we'd have a happy ending. Letting my emotions over ride me, I let the tears flow freely down my face. I didn't want to move or to think or to breathe- I just laid there.

Ten minutes later, I had busted out the ice cream and was pacing back and fourth. I had so many dreams of us, growing old together... Well, not anymore. He let me down. This is a big world, there's someone else out there for me.

_No there isn't._

Yes, there is.

_Come on, you know Percy and you are meant to be. _

Percy and I are done. He means nothing to me.

_Yeah, right._

Really. I don't care about him.

_You're in love with him._

Not anymore.

_This is a bump in the road. _

No, this is permanent. We just weren't going to work out.

_He'll come back, begging for forgiveness on his knees._

Well tough. I'm so sorry, but I won't be taking him back.

_You need Percy._

No I don't! I don't need anyone!

And, determined to prove it, I called the one person who would side with me.

"Hello? Annabeth?"

"Thalia!" I said warmly. "Gods, I'm glad you answered!"

"Why?" Thalia asked, suddenly concerned. "What's happened? Whose hurt?"

"Nobody's hurt. I just wanted to call you because I've made a big decision."

"Oh?" Thalia said, sounding interested.

"Yep!" I said brightly. "I'm going to become a huntress!"

Dead silence.

"Pretty exciting, huh?" I said. "We'll get to be with each other for forever!"

More silence.

Then, finally, "Annabeth? Are you drunk?"

"No," I said.

"High?"

"No."

"Being forced by your mother?"

"No."

"At gun point?"

"No!"

"Say 'Cantalope' if someone is threatening you."

"Thalia!" I said exasperatedly. "I'm doing this of free will!"

"Well, then I don't think to understand the whole idea of this group. We're eternal maidens."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"That means you can't have sex."

"I know."

"Or get married."

"I know."

"Or date."

"I know."

"Hon, I think you're forgetting something!"

"What?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Uh, you're dating Percy!"

I sighed deeply. "Actually, I'm not."

"You... you're not?"

"No."

"Oh."

It was quiet on the other end.

"When did this happen?" Thalia asked nervously.

"Umm..." I looked up at the clock perched on the coffee table. "Twenty minutes ago."

"Okay, Annabeth. You're just in the middle of a crisis; you don't want to be a huntress."

"Yes I do, Thalia. I know what I'm doing! I should have done it seven years ago!"

"Annabeth, listen to me. You are meant to be with Percy. It's fate; don't try to change it. I'm part of a feminist group who hates men, and even I support your relationship. Trust me."

"Thalia, I want to do this!" I said, becoming increasingly frustrated.

"Believe me, Annabeth, you don't!"

"Thalia..." I whined, becoming more irritated by the second.

"You'd have to give up college!"

"I don't care!"

"You couldn't be an architect!" she said desperately.

"Thalia, just let me-"

"No, I won't let you throw your life away like this-"

"Thalia!"

"Fine!" she snapped. "One condition, though."

"Sure," I said.

"Tell me straight up that you don't love Percy anymore."

"I... I don't love Percy."

"You sure?"

"Yes..."

"You don't sound sure."

"I just..."

"You just still love him."

I burst into tears.

"See?" Thalia said soothingly. "It's fine. You don't want to be a huntress, you're just upset and confused. Oh, sweetie, tell me what happened."

Between sobs, I told her how we were growing apart, how I felt like he didn't care and how I had tried to hit him an how he had left, and how I had broken it off. The more I talked about it, the guiltier I felt. I missed Percy- I missed him a lot. After I had hung up with Thalia, I tried to go to sleep, but the bed felt so empty without him here.

Where was he?

After midnight and several hours of being left to my thoughts, I finally fell asleep. Sometime later, I was brought back into consciousness by the feeling of someone pressing their lips against my forehead. In the glowing light of my alarm clock which read 4 AM, I saw Percy, my Percy, kneeling next to my bed.

"You're back!" I said blearily, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I though you'd left!"

"I almost did," he said guiltily, hugging me back. "I was on the plane and everything, but I got off at the last minute."

"I'm so glad," I whispered. "Percy, I'm so, so sorry-"

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I was being an inconsiderate ass and-"

"No, I was over reacting-"

"No-"

"Let's not argue anymore," I said, cutting him off.

"Deal," he said, and kissed me lightly. "Let's promise to never let stress get in the way of us."

"And I promise to understand that your busy."

"And I promise to call you more often." Percy stood up and shrugged his coat off, throwing it on the armchair. "Do I still have to sleep on the couch?"

"No," I laughed, and scooted over to make room for him in bed. I snuggled up next to him as he held me tightly, pulling my close to him.

"Well at least only one of us lost their heads," he said. "I can't believe I almost flew back to Arizona."

"Well, don't feel bad. I ate an entire carton of ice cream and almost became a huntress."

"You did?" he asked, laughing. "Jeeze, I think we're much better off together."

"Much," I said, burying my face in his chest.

"Annabeth, you mean so much to me," whispered Percy, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I love you too," I replied. I fell asleep in Percy's arms, both of us sleeping soundly.

We dragged ourselves out of bed at noon to make pancakes.

"Here, Kermit," said Percy, giving a bit of blue pancake to my cat.

"Percy, he's a cat, not a dog. You just can't feed him leftovers like you can Mrs. O'Leary."

"Oh nonsense," drawled Percy. "He loves it," he said, gesturing to Kermit, whose white muzzle was stained blue from pancakes.

"Fine," I said lightly, flipping over another stack while Kermit came over to snuggle up against my legs. "But you're cleaning up his vomit later..."

As if on cue, Kermit made a strangled reaching noise at my feet and regurgitated a fair amount of blue paste.

"Percy!"

"Well, how about that," said Percy faintly, as if fascinated my my cat's dietary needs.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. Clean it up, please."

"Ugh," he said, pulling a face. "Fine. Only if..."

"If what?"

"If the next batch of pancakes have chocolate chips in them!"

"Oh," I said, waving a fresh stack in front of him, loaded with chocolate chips. "You mean... Like this?"

Percy made a grab for them, but I laughed and ran out of the kitchen before he could reach them.

"Try and catch me now!" I cried gleefully.

He did, of course, and when he swept me off my feet and lead me up the stairwell to my bedroom, I didn't object. Pancakes forgotten, we spent the rest of the afternoon satisfying other cravings.

* * *

**Weeee first breakup chapter! But they get back together... Yeah, writing "We are never ever ever getting back together" will be a tricky chapter. **

**Also, the most used Taylor Swift song for Percy and Annabeth is our next chapter, "You Belong With Me". Should I stick to the usual Rachel Dare scenario or branch out? Let me know!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. You Belong With Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the song "You Belong With Me"**

* * *

Pushing a lose curl out of my face, I unlocked the front door with a flick of my wrist and pushed it open, letting the late afternoon sunshine stream into the entryway.

"Ajax," I said, surprised to find Piper and Jason's son unannounced on my doorstep on what had otherwise been a typical Tuesday night.

"Hey, Mrs. Jackson," he said nervously. "Could I come in?

"Of course," I said, smiling, and stepped back to let him in. "Ruby isn't home, you know."

"Yeah, I know," said AJ, walking with me towards the kitchen. "I was wondering if could just hang out here for a while."

"You know you're welcome anytime," I replied, looking fondly at my godson. "You're family."

"Thanks Mrs. J," he said, nodding at me as we entered the kitchen and he sank down at a barstool. I noticed he seemed tired, dark circles resting under his electric blue eyes.

"You okay, kiddo?" I asked, motherly intuition on full alert. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine," he said quickly, avoiding my gaze. His mouth twisted into an unhappy grimace, and I realized I hadn't seen his smile in a while.

"I know you better than that, AJ. What's wrong, honey?" He sighed heavily.

"Eh, kind of everything," said AJ, tracing the grain of the granite countertop with a finger. A junior in high school, he was a year older than Ruby, though you would have never guessed they way those two got on.

"Like what?" I said, going to the fridge to fix him a snack.

"Well, dads on me for football scholarships," he started, though I knew this wasn't what was bothering him.

"What else?" I said, rummaging through the crisper.

"I have an English test Friday," he said lamely.

"I see," I said, still not buying it.

"And my work schedule is busy," he mumbled, this time not even trying to sound convincing. Snack forgotten, I shut the fridge and walked over to his perch at the counter. He anxiously played with the hole in his worn out jeans.

"What's really eating you, Ajax?"

He looked at me for a moment, his eyes calculating. Finally sighing he said, "Its my girlfriend."

"Ahh," I said, putting on a grim face. "And her name is..."

"Maisie," said AJ, his expression sour.

"And the problem is...?"

"Ugh, she's just so full of drama, you know? I'm tired of it. And she's always texting me or calling me or-"

_Brrrrrrring!_

"Speak of the devil," Ajax said darkly, pulling out his cell phone that was currently emitting an awful high pitched noise. "Do you mind if I..."

"No," I said, waving a hand and walking to the other side of the kitchen to give him privacy.

"Er, hello?" said AJ apprehensively, phone held to his ear.

Immediately, I could hear the loud and obnoxious chatter of a teenage girl, apparently irate at something, Gods know what. She went off for an incredible amount of time without break. When at last the monologue paused, Ajax tried to edge in.

"Maisie, I was kidding-"

AJ was cut off, once again attacked by relentless, single-sided conversation. Trying not to laugh at poor AJ's expense, I turned to see Ruby waltz into the kitchen, unaware of Ajax or the battle he was fighting.

"Hey mom, I'm home! Listen, I know you told me to get more cat food, but they were all out of the Seafood Delight that Minerva likes so I got Oceanside Scampi inste-"

Ruby's speech came to a complete halt upon spotting AJ, who just smiled half heartedly as the incessant babble continued to flow from his cellular device. As AJ looked away, Ruby's face darkened considerably. Percy and I had vaguely wondered about Ruby's feelings for Ajax, and her actions of the late had only reinforced our suspicions.

AJ frowned. "Yeah, okay. I'll call you at nine. Yes I know, I won't forget. Yeah. Okay. Bye." He hung up the phone with a look of relief, and turned to face us once more while he shoved his phone in his pocket.

"Sorry about that. Hey, Rubs," he said, smiling. Ruby smiled back though she continued to look rather troubled.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, nothing. Maisie."

"_Maisie_," repeated Ruby, looking faintly disgusted.

"Remember when I made fun of her for how she eats ice cream?" asked Ajax, looking bashful.

"You called her a food-deprived cow," supplied Ruby. I turned my head so they couldn't see me grin; I had vivid memories of calling a certain red head a cow.

"Eh, yes I think that's what I said," admitted AJ guiltily. "Anyway, she didn't think it was very funny."

"She doesn't get your humor like I do," said Ruby, shrugging nonchalantly, though she looked quite pleased with herself.

"Well, Ajax," I said, reentering the conversation. "You're welcome to stay for dinner."

"Thanks, I will," he said with a smile.

"Hey!" Ruby said suddenly, perking up. "Do you want to go to town?"

"Sure," Ajax said, grinning. "Is that okay with you, Mrs. J?"

"Go for it," I laughed, turning to the fridge once more. "Dinner's at six!"

Dinners in my household were always an ordeal. Percy was either lovingly antagonizing the children (making jokes, pulling braids, ect.) or grading papers while we ate. Harper, who had just turned thirteen, was usually studying her piano or oboe music at the table and would command the twins every two seconds to quiet down. Helena, age eight, often told long and winded stories that had no actual point and made little sense, and Troy's new thing was random battle cries.

I usually just sat back with a glass if wine and tried to keep the peace at maximum and food fights at minimum.

My favorite part of meals were Ruby's stories. Ruby, who had been telling stories to her younger siblings all her life, had developed a real knack for it, making even the most mundane event an exciting, fast-paced tale. Tonight, however, she was silent as she moodily pushed her pasta around her plate. Her attitude most likely had to do with the empty place setting next to her.

"So, why didn't AJ come?" I asked, spearing a roasted mushroom with my fork.

"Maisie," said Ruby darkly, stabbing at her own dinner. Harper made a face, not bothering to look up from her oboe etude.

"Who?" asked Percy around a mouthful of chicken, having the decency to look guilty when I glared at him for talking with his mouth open.

"Dad! Mouth closed!" chastised Troy, feeling accomplished for out-mannering his father.

"Sorry, Troy. You're absolutely right," said Percy, swallowing and taking a sip of water. "Anyway. Who's Maisie?"

"It's in F _major_!" Said Harper suddenly, slapping the table. "That makes much more sense... F minor... what was I thinking?"

"Anyway..." I said as Harper scribbled furiously on her sheet music. "Maisie is AJ's girlfriend," I informed Percy, and he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Ahh," he said.

"Who wants to hear a story about a lonely watermelon?" asked Helena cheerfully.

"Maybe later, honey," I said, spooning green beans onto her plate. So what happened, Ruby?" I asked again.

"Well we were just like, walking the streets and stuff and we decided to go to the park. And we were having a good time, laughing on the bench and all of the sudden, _Maisie_ shows up!" Ruby rolled her eyes and took a bite. "She comes screeching up in her fancy convertible and she snaps her fingers at him, like he was her _dog_ or something!" I helped myself to another spoonful of pasta while Ruby worked herself up. "And I look at him and laugh, because its just so _ridiculous_ and I'm expecting him to laugh too, but he got up and _got into her car!_" Harper patted her sympathetically. "And then," Ruby said, fuming now. "She pulls him into a lip lock, and they're _kissing_ for _forever_!" He threw her hands up. "So rude! And then she just floors it and they go flying out of there. And Ajax didn't even give an explanation or _anything_!" She huffed back into her chair, crossing her arms.

"Well," said Helena after a moment, quite matter-of-factly. "This being in love business sounds horrible. I'll _never_ like a boy."

"_What?" _spluttered Ruby indignantly, looking shocked and slightly embarrassed. "I do not like- _love_- I- AJ-"

"Hormones," muttered Percy, wincing when I kicked him under the table.

"Ruby and Ajax, sittin' in a tree, K-I-"

"_Troy_," I reprimanded.

"All right, dinners over," I said, trying to give Ruby a chance to escape. My family clambered to their feet as I downed the last of my wine. Massaging my temples, I watched as Ruby made a mad dash out of the dining room. Harper followed close behind her; no doubt she knew Ruby's secret. Those two were close than the Stoll brothers. Deciding that as I mother I needed to go talk to Ruby, I sought to get the rest of my brood out of the house.

"Percy, why don't you take the kids out for a while?"

Percy looked at me in surprise. "How come?"

"Because," I said, sighing. "I think I've got a girl talk that needs to be had."

"Oh, and I can't be part of this?" Percy asked, folding his arms. "As her father, I think I should be there for Ruby in this time of teenage trouble." My husband puffed his chest out importantly.

"Honey, do you _really_ want to talk about boys with your sixteen year old daughter?" I watched realization come over Percy's face.

"You know, I think I'll take the kids out for ice cream..." he mumbled.

"Sounds good," I said, patting Percy on the arm. "Okay, kids! Daddy's taking you to The Creamery!"

"_Yay!"_

Five minutes later, Harper had been fetched and she, Percy, and the twins went out on a frozen treat excursion. I climbed the stairs to Ruby's room and knocked on her door, straightening my cream sweater.

"Come in," called a miserable voice. I walked into Ruby's room, finding her curled up on her bed listening to her iPod.

"Dexy's Midnight Runners?" I said in surprise, not expecting Ruby to be listening to such an old band.

"Yeah," said Ruby. "Maisie doesn't like them," she added as an afterthought.

"Ah, I," I said, smiling.

"So, tonight was a train wreck, huh?" stated Ruby bluntly, pausing her music.

"Ruby..." I said softly, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable. "You don't have to tell me anything about tonight or whatever... But I just want to let you know that if you ever want to talk about it, you can tell me. Trust me, I've been there too."

"What are you talking about, mom?" Ruby hopped off her bed, agitated. "You were pretty and smart and good at fighting. Everyone loved you, including dad."

"Your dad and I weren't always happy and in love either, Ruby. These things take time and-"

"Oh please, you guys were dating at sixteen. You've always been happily in love and all that." Ruby's shoulders slumped. "Ajax and I won't ever be like that."

"Oh, honey..." I said. "Would it help more to bitch about Maisie or talk about your feelings?"

Ruby looked up at me in surprise. "Did you just swear?"

"Uh, maybe..." I said. "Does that make me a bad parent?"

Ruby grinned at me. "You're the coolest mom, _ever_."

"Thanks," I said, flopping onto her bed. "I know. So lets have out with it then; what's everything you can't stand about her? Just let it all out."

"She doesn't understand him!" Ruby sighed, frustrated. "And she's a _horrible_ person and just everything she does just irks me, and-"

"Isn't it funny," I interjected, cutting her off mid-rant. "How once you start hating someone, you just despise everything they do?"

Ruby looked at me in surprise. "I didn't know you hate people."

I laughed. "I don't! Not anymore."

"Who'd you hate?" my daughter asked, eyes lit up with curiously.

Uh, I hated our close family friend Rachel Elizabeth Dare, commonly known to you as 'Auntie Rachel'.

"Nobody," I said as innocently as possible.

"Right..."

"Anyway, back to your problems," I said hurriedly. "If this girl is so dreadful, why is Ajax with her?"

Ruby scowled. "Because, she's cheer captain and runs around in short skirts and high heels, where as I wear t-shirts and sneakers." I nodded, understanding perfectly what it was like to be the plain best friend next to the exciting girl.

"What's this girl look like, anyway?" I asked curiously. Ruby pulled out her phone and flipped to Facebook, where we found a picture of a bikini-clad Maisie Charlet with her arms thrown around Ajax. The girl, though undoubtedly pretty, looked snobby and promiscuous.

"Ugh, what's he doing with a girl like that?" I asked, to which Ruby could only dejectedly shrug.

"When we were in the park today," my daughter said, twisting a black lock of hair around a dainty finger. "I kept thinking to myself, 'Hey, isn't this easy?' I just feel so happy and natural around him, and he's really happy with me too! He just can't see that I'm the one who understands him. I'm the one whose been here all along!" Ruby looked close to tears. "He belongs with me."

I let silence consume the conversation, sitting there with my daughter.

"You asked who I hated," I said quietly, not quite believing what I was about to admit.

"Who?"

"...Rachel," I said, rather abashed to be talking about it after all these years.

"Rachel who?" Ruby asked, frowning.

"You know..." I said, twiddling my thumbs. "Rachel Dare." Ruby stared at me for a moment, then promptly burst into laughter.

"You were jealous of an oracle sworn off men _forever_?" Ruby howled.

"Hey! I didn't laugh at your problems!" I protested. "And she wasn't sworn off men at the time, either!" Ruby stopped laughing then, realizing that I had truly housed feelings of animosity towards this girl.

"So did she like, hang around you and dad or what?"

"Oh noooo, your father adored her," I said, and Ruby looked horrified.

"No!" she said, eyes wide, not quite believing her ears. "Daddy _liked_ her?"

"Oh yeah," I said, nodding."Well, perhaps _adored_ is exaggerating, but he certainly dotted on her, sang her praises. Gods, I hated her. She was so fun and exciting with her paint spattered jeans and exotic red hair..." I stopped, shaking my head. "In my free time I would plot her death."

"Mom! You tried killing Auntie Rachel?!"

"No! I just thought about it. But really," I said, suddenly concerned. "Don't try to murder Maisie." Despite her good nature, Ruby was wicked with a battle axe.

"I won't," Ruby promised, though she looked a little deflated.

"Oh, don't worry, honey," I said, wrapping my arms around my daughter. "If it's meant to be, it'll be. You really can't force it on him, you know. You just have to be a good friend, and when Maisie and AJ break up, he'll come run in to you. Patience, my dear," I said, pecking her on the cheek. "So, how about I take you out for ice cream?"

"Is your and dads solution to everything ice cream?" Ruby asked, rolling her eyes.

"Pretty much," I admitted. "It's what the instructor at one of our parenting classes said, though I think he might have been joking."

"Probably," said Ruby. "Well, I think I'm going to bed now, Momma," she mumbled, giving me a hug.

"Hang in there, honey," I said. I got up and headed for the door, blowing Ruby a kiss on my way out.

In the middle of the night as I rolled over in bed and snuggled up next to Percy, I heard the squeal of tires as someone pulled up to our house.

"Wha' dat?" asked Percy sleepily, sitting up.

"Someone's just drove up," I said, swinging my legs out of bed and creeping up to the window. Peeling the curtains back, I saw none other than Ajax, making his way across my lawn to the back door.

"It's AJ, I whispered, and watched in surprise as Ruby swung open te door, admitting him into the house.

"Really?" said Percy in surprise, no longer tired.

"Yeah, Ruby just let him in the house."

My husband and I exchanged glances, each of us questioning the best parenting move.

"Is it bad if we don't go kick him out?" asked Percy. "I mean, I'd love if he dated Ruby."

"You would?" I asked incredulously, shocked.

"Well, yeah, have you seen some of the punks at Ruby's school? Ajax is much better than any of them."

"Well..." I said, "I don't think it's bad if we let him stay... as long as we stand at the top of the stairs and monitor their conversation."

"Oh, bull shit, Annabeth. You just want to hear what they're saying."

"Yeah, well, so do you!" I said defensively.

Percy looked at me.

"Well... I suppose it's only good parenting," he said.

"That's what I thought," I told him, heading for the door. "Come on, Seaweed Brain."

Percy and I creeped across the top of the staircase, careful to not hit any squeaky boards in the floor. As we approached the railing, voices floated up to where we stood.

"Ajax what happened?" asked Ruby worriedly, her voice high and anxious.

"I caught Maisie cheating on me-" AJ's voice broke, about to cry.

"Oh, Ajax..." said Ruby, and I could picture her wrapping her arms around Ajax's muscular torso. "It's okay, you don't want to date that ice cream-scarfing cow anyway." Despite being in tears, Ajax laughed. Percy and I were forced to leap back from the railing as the pair sat on the bottom step.

"So... You've broken up?" asked Ruby, and I thought she did a decent job of sounding concerned rather than hopeful.

"Yeah," he said glumly, and Percy and I silently high-fived. "I can't believe that I wasted all that time worshiping her."

"You deserve better than her, Ajax," said Ruby. He was silent for a while, before he said softly,

"Thanks Ruby." He paused. "You deserve someone good too."

"Thank you," she said quietly.

It was quiet once more. Then,

"Hey, Ruby?" asked AJ. "Are you doing to that dance tomorrow?"

Percy and I both raised our eyebrows.

_Was he asking?_

"Oh, I dunno..." said Ruby. "I mean, I bought a dress, but..." she trailed off. "I never go, I mean, I never get asked-"

"You should come with me. As a friend," he added quickly.

"Oh! Uh... sure," said Ruby casually, though I knew how she excited she really was.

"Uh, cool," said AJ, standing up. "Well, I should be going. So, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah," said Ruby.

"Yeah," said Ajax.

"Good."

"Good."

"See you."

"See you."

Ajax had one foot out the door when he whipped around, facing Ruby. "Hey Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being here for me."

Ruby smiled. "No problem."

Ajax grinned and moved to leave again, only to whip around once more. "Hey Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"You know your parents are standing at the top of the stairs, right?"

Well, _shit._

"You know, we were a lot stealthier when we were teenagers saving the world," mumbled Percy.

"Yeah, well, we were stalking monsters, not our _daughter_," I grumbled. "Come on, lets gather what little dignity we've got left and go to bed."

Though, in the end it was Ruby who had the least dignity when she woke the entire house, screaming, dancing, and squealing about how she was going to the fall dance with Ajax.

Percy and I just high-fived again, this time not bothering to be silent.

* * *

**Yay! PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW! Or PM me or fax or follow or favorite or send a carrier pigeon because I freaking love you and I want to be your friend and Internet snuggle with you.**


	22. Breathe

**Sorry for the long hiatus... combo of skiing and writers block and being busy. And maybe a little big of crisis.**

**Okay, gang, we have some things to clear up.**

**Number one: Despite the title, THIS STORY IS NOT A KE$HA REFERENCE! I named this way before she started singing that ridiculous song. Gag.**

**Number two: I have severe writers block in regards to the next chapters, "Tell Me Why" and "You're Not Sorry". If you could comment or PM any thoughts, I'd love to use them to brainstorm.**

**Number three: Y'all keep telling me that this chapter or that chapter wasn't totally what the specific song was about. I know. If I did a literal translation, this story would get borking really super über mega foxy quickly because you would know how the chapter would go just by listening to the song. I'm mixing it up, young grasshoppers! Plus, half of Taylor's songs are about break ups, the other half is about happy relationships... so theres only so much I can do with that without getting repetitive. And then once in a while theres a song like "Best Day" or "Innocent" thats not about a relationship at all, and I just dont even know what to do with that. If you will remember the "Hey Stephen" chapter, Taylor herself specifically says that she is inspired by them, but doesn't necessarily accurately portray them one hundred percent. That was the whole point of that chapter. It's called a creative license people... If I want 'A Perfectly Good Heart', a song clearly about a breakup, to be about a miscarriage, then dammit it will be about a miscarriage. Stop hounding me! Love you.**

**Number four: I have been receiving a ton of questions on why I changed the story to M rated. This is a result of two things; one, Percy and Annabeth's fight in White Horse has some pretty vivid vocabulary, and I'm sure they will in the future... we all know they both have a temper. Two, as Taylor Swift gets older, her themes get more mature, as will the stories. This is more for the future, since Red has some hinted sexual references. I just want to cover all my bases; don't worry, I promise no explicit sex scenes, but it's going to be implied. I mean, come on... It's Percy and Annabeth. They're happily in love and are demigods so they have to seize the day, if you know what I mean. Carpe Diem. YOLO and shit. And while I don't necessarily support sex before marriage, I just think Percy and Annabeth would, going back to the whole carpe diem thing. Think about it; you could die any second from a monster attack, Hera snatching you away, the Earth swallowing you, looming prophecies, one of Leo's inventions gone awry, Athena skewering you, and you have the love of your life right next to you. Not to mention ADHD. I'm sorry, but some canoodling is bound to happen. Plus, they have kids, so sex is somewhat inevitable. And by somewhat, I mean totally. **

**Because believe it or not, all of you ended up here on this earth reading these words because two people had sex. Unless you're an alien, on which case I apologize. Or from a sperm donor. Or in vitro. #factsoflife**

**And on that note, here is a new chapter with absolutely nothing sexual in it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the song, "Breathe". Although I really wish I did, because then I'd have money to buy more shoes. I like shoes.**

* * *

"And you put the raisins in the sun, and the pie on the sill, mashed potatoes in the morning and hot dogs on the grill!" The fat saytr hopped about, looking thoroughly ridiculous. "And where do we put the marshmallows?" he asked us, his face illuminated by the roaring bonfire behind him.

"_In the yams!" t_he crowd shouted back, clapping to the rhythm.

"Up your ass," grumbled Percy, quiet enough so that only I'd heard. I nudged him in the ribs, though I too was feeling similar sentiments for this particular campfire song.

"And you put the watermelon in the basket and the jello in the bowl..." I laced my fingers with Percy's and leaned into his shoulder, trying to shift positions as best as one could on a log. One bad thing about campfires were the logs we sat upon; twenty minutes later, your butt would fall asleep, and you'd be left to sit there and wiggle absurdly while the rest of the campers got up and went to thier cabins.

"And the cheesecake in the cooler and the jam on the toast..."

"This," said Percy, "Is the weirdest camp song ever."

"I think it's new," I whispered, wrapping my coat around me tighter as the wind tore at me. "Looks like the younger campers like it though." I surveyed the pack of kids across the campfire; ever since the Gods had made the oath to claim all of their children last summer, Camp had been subjected to a constant stream of newcomers. Seeing as that night was the first night of winter term, there were a significant number of newbies.

Winter term was held the several weeks surrounding Christmas, giving half-bloods without homes a place to stay and celebrate the New Year with their friends and Olympian family. Or, in my case, a great excuse to spend three weeks with my boyfriend.

"I like the song about the different pieces of armor," Percy said, frowning.

"Yeah," I said, absent mindedly taking a bite of my s'more as the fat saytr continued to trumpet about various food items.

"Hey love birds," said a seemingly disembodied voice. I looked up to see Grover sitting down on the other side of Percy, winking at us mischievously.

"We are not love birds," objected Percy, puffing his chest out defiantly. "If _anyone's_ a pair of love birds around here, it's you and Juniper."

"Naw, we aren't as bad as you!"

"Are too!"

"Are _not-"_

"Will you two shut up?" I said. "I'm trying to listen to the song." Percy rolled his eyes knowingly while Grover perked up, quivering with excitement.

"Oh yeah, it's a great song!" Grover enthused as he took a bite of paper plate. "I helped write it in fact," he said proudly, his voice muffled by the plate.

Percy and I exchanged glances.

"It's really... catchy," I offered.

"Chart topper for sure, G-man," nodded Percy. Grover beamed at us.

The song finally ended with putting the quiche in the oven. Gratefully standing and stretching, Percy and I witnessed several younger kids fall as they try to stand, their butts no doubt numb from their extended perch on the logs.

"Every year," Percy quipped, shaking his head in mock disappointment. I grinned at him. Gods, I was happy he was mine. It literally took us an entire war to figure out, but hey... better late than never.

And hey! Going strong since August 18. Not bad for your first relationship, eh?

I thought not.

Still holding hands, Percy and I set off across campus toward the cluster of cabins, barely visible in the darkness.

"So," said Percy, looking down at me. "No looming prophecy anymore." He grinned at me, his plaid scarf ruffling in the breeze. Since the end of the war, Percy had seemed lighter, happier, as if a huge weight had lifted off his shoulders. The tuft of gray hair he had earned holding the sky had grown out, leaving his locks glossy black in the complete. He had grown a ton during fall, and added muscle on to boot.

Basically, Percy looked _good_.

"Looks like we may have a normal stay at camp for once," he said, kicking a rock to the side as we walked on. "Well, as normal as possible at a camp packed with half humans."

"Don't jinx us, Seaweed Brain," I warned playfully, hitting his side with my hip.

"Trust me, this Christmas will be perfect," Percy promised, drawing to the halt outside the Athena cabin. Taking both of my hands in his, he pulled me closer. "We'll watch movies, and roast marshmallows, and eat tons of unhealthy food, build snowmen-"

"And teach combat classes and file paperwork and do permitter checks..."

"Annabeth," he said, tugging me closer to him. "Why are you such a pessimist?"

"Not a pessimist," I said as Percy drew nearer and nearer. He tucks a stray curl behind my ear, his fingers brushing against my cheek. "A _realist_," I whispered, and I closed the distance between us.

I _really_ missed kissing Percy.

"Annabeth!"

Percy and I broke apart, and I turned to see my half brother Malcolm standing in the window of the Athena cabin, lips pursed in obvious distaste.

I sighed and looked apologetically at Percy, who just shrugged. "Don't take any crap from him," he said. "He's just upset because he's still single."

"Probably," I admitted, though I suspected it had more to do with parentage conflicts.

"See you at breakfast," Percy said, pecking me on the lips one last time. Giving Malcolm a triumphant glare, he loped off with his hands in his pockets, waving whenever someone called his name. After watching him go, I turned and climbed the white marbled steps to the Athena cabin, the door slamming behind me as I entered. Nobody said anything to me, except for my half sister Jenna.

"Girl, you got it _bad_," she said with a wink.

"Got what?" I asked, somewhat defiant as another one of my sisters rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Don't try to deny it!" said Cassidy in a singsong voice.

"Deny _what_?"

"That you are so in love with Percy!" squealed Payton, yet another sister to join the conversation.

"Just admit it," said Jenna, grinning.

"I have nothing to prove to you guys," I said, and mature head of Athena Cabin that I was, stuck my tongue out at them and turned on my heels toward the spiral staircase that rose to my loft.

"Who 'ya think you're kidding?" said Payton playfully.

"He's the Earth and heaven to you!" called Cassidy, and the girls descended into a fit of giggles, madly singing a round of 'I won't say I'm in Love' from Hercules.

"That movie isn't even mythically correct!" I yelled down. "It tries to pass Hercules off as Hera's son!"

"Annabeth, you're so pessimistic!"

"So I've been told," I muttered darkly, pulling on a sweatshirt and going to brush my teeth.

I was out as soon as my head hit my pillow; the first day back was always a tiring one... especially when the whole camp was gawking at you and your boyfriend, who had recently saved the world.

Apparently, that sort of thing was pretty exciting.

I met 7 am with a grimace. I had never really been a morning person... coffee was a necessity. Dragging myself up and out of bed, I pulled my rag tag curls into a semi-presentable ponytail and slapped some deodorant on. After a short debate on wether or not I should put mascara on, I decided to skip it and donned my parka and boots once more. Leaving soft footprints in the fresh snow, I trudged over to the big house for the counselors first meeting of the winter term.

"Morning," I said sleepily to the room at large, and helped myself to a cup of black coffee. Plopping down at the ping pong table, I let caffeine work its wonders and sipped my coffee. More alert now, I noticed the Aphrodite counselor sitting importantly in a chair across the way, flicking lazily through a fashion magazine and nibbling on what looked like a very depressed and dehydrated English muffin. She looked up at me, expertly lined eyes narrowed cynically.

"So... you're Annabeth?" she said disdainfully.

"Guilty," I said with as much friendliness I could muster at that time in the morning, pouring a cup of coffee for Percy as well. She tossed her perfectly straightened hair behind her and pursed her flawlessly glossed lips.

"I'm Silena's replacement," she said smirking slightly. "My name is Drew."

Shaking her manicured hand, I took a quick inventory. Even for a daughter of Aphrodite, this girl was dressed to the freaking nines as far as 7am went. Tight leggings, designer boots, cashmere scarf and expensive looking vest. She looked nothing short of perfect.

Damn her.

"Are you the one dating Percy Jackson?" she asked, taking a dainty bite of her breakfast.

"Yep," I said, liking this girl less and less as I helped myself to the pile of pancakes at the end of the ping pong table. "Do you want any pancakes?"

"No," Drew said, wrinkling her nose. Do you know how many calories..." She trailed off in horror as I drenched my pancakes in syrup. "I'll stick to my rice cake."

Ahh. That's what that was.

"Suit yourself," I said shrugging.

I sipped my way through a second cup of coffee as the rest of the counselors filtered in. As they started to gather around the table, they kindly left the seat next to me vacant for Percy, who was yet to show up.

"Late for the first meeting of term," said Travis Stoll. "Typical Percy Jackson move." We all laughed.

Fifteen minutes later, nobody was laughing.

Even _Mr. D _had shown up before Percy.

"Okay, I have a class I have to teach in ten minutes," said Clarisse. "Either we start this pow wow without Jackson or I won't be here for it."

"We can't start without him," said Katie. "He's Head Boy. We can't have a meeting without him... can we?"

"Maybe someone should go get him while we start the meeting," suggested Rachel. They all looked at me.

"Well, Annabeth has to stay, she's head girl," said Drew, suddenly sweet. "We need her." Her white teeth were bared in a dazzling smile that looked beyond fake to me, but seemed to be having quite the effect on Connor. "I volunteer to go get Percy," she said, voice practically dripping with honey. She batted her eyelashes at all of us. Clarisse rolled her eyes.

Sending that bombshell to wake my boyfriend up? Yeah... I don't think so. I wasn't born yesterday.

"Nico, please go drag Percy out of bed please," I said authoritatively.

"But Drew said she-"

"Go,"

"But-"

"_Di Angelo_!"

"Go, Nathan," commanded Mr. D lazily. "And here," he said, handing Nico the pitcher of syrup. "Feel free to pour this on him to wake him up." Suddenly eager to fetch Percy, Nico strutted out of the room as Drew sank back into her seat bitterly.

"Right," I said. "First item of business: Border Control."

"We need another dragon," someone said immediately.

"No! The one we have freaks me out already," said someone else.

The meeting continued with us discussing various issues such as marshmallow quality, the date of capture the flag, placing bets on Percy and my relationship, and if we should put in a wasp booby trap on the rock climbing wall.

We were just about to move on to the topic of the new egg salad recipe when Nico ambled back into the room, thoroughly Percy-less.

"Where's Percy?" I asked, eyeing the tureen of syrup, which was suspiciously full.

"Wasn't there," he said, taking his seat.

"Wasn't there?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I couldn't find him."

"_Couldn't find him?"_

"Nope. He wasn't in the pavilion either."

"_Wasn't in the pavilion_?"

"Are you gonna repeat everything I say?" snapped Nico, helping himself to bacon. "I told you, I couldn't find him. That's it."

"Oh," I said.

"Well, maybe he went for a run or something," said Rachel. "He's bound to turn up sometime."

"Right," I said, though I wasn't convinced.

"Anyway..." said Connor. "I personally found the egg salad rather lackluster."

I watched the steam from the cup of coffee that I had made Percy spiral up towards the ceiling as the others complained about the egg to mayonnaise ratio of the new salad. I wondered where he could be; the hands on the clock seemed to mock me, spinning onward as Percy became later and later.

"Well, I for one think that we should go back to the old egg salad," said Chris as I tuned back into the conversation. Immediately, his remark was meet with chaos, the counselors obviously split.

"Ugh, shut up!" I shouted above the din. "It's just egg salad, nobody really eats it anyway. They all go for the mashed potatoes, as do I. Can we wrap this up?" I cast an anxious glance outside at the pavilion, hoping to spot the unruly black bed head that should have been seated next to me right now. "Meetings over, guys. I'm going to go find Percy."

Everyone shuffled to their feet as I made a beeline for the door, pulling my coat on as I went.

It wasn't unusual for Percy to miss meetings. In fact, he was late more often than not. What did concern me was that he wasn't sleeping. I had a horrible, gnawing feeling in the lot of my stomach, sending adrenaline pounding through my veins as my body kicked itself into DEFCON level 1.

People gave me odd looks as I literally raced through camp, gulping the icy air as I went. I checked the training arenas, the track, the attic, and I even stuck my head in the frozen lake to see if be was at the bottom. I Iris Messaged Tyson in Poseidon's kingdom. He was no where to be found.

I tore into his cabin. I searched every goddamn room. Nothing. The sweatshirt he had worn last night was laying innocently on the sofa. I snatched it, and held it close to my face, breathing in his scent.

By lunch time, I was full on panicking, and everyone else was starting to worry as well. While campers dug into their noontime meal, I went around from table to table, asking; Have you seen Percy?

_No_.

The answer was always no.

"Chiron," I said, barging into his office in a fluster. "I can't find Percy, and-"

"I know," he said, holding up and hand and looking at me sympathetically.

"We need a search party."

"You know camp procedure," he said sadly, avoiding my gaze. "We aren't allowed to send out emergency search parties until twenty four hours after a reported missing person."

"But-"

"Sweetheart, if we sent out a search team for each missing camper after three hours of not seeing them, we'd be in total chaos." I looked at him numbly. "Trust me," he said, sighing. "I'd rather send one now too. But wait it out; I'm sure it's just an unexpected trip to Olympus or to see his mother." Even as he said the words, Chiron didn't look too convinced.

"But he didn't tell me."

Chiron just patted me on the shoulder. "Tomorrow morning, I promise."

Nodding stiffly, I left the room at went into the front room of the Big House, retaking my chair at the ping pong table. There sat Percy's untouched coffee, no longer steaming. Stone cold. I waited, glancing up at the door every so often, half expecting Percy to burst through it any second with his silly lopsided grin.

_Hey, Annabeth!_

I was going to punch him for sure. When he came, I would give him a piece of my mind.

But he didn't come. Not when dinner was served, not when the campfire started, not when I almost started crying.

When the last rays of the sun disappeared behind the horizon, I dragged myself up to fall back on my last resort. I made my way to the expansive kitchen that the Big House had. There, in the back corner, shoved between a cook book entitled _Demigod Diet; Fit into your Armor by Summer, Guaranteed_! and an orange Kitchenaid mixer was a device rarely used by half-bloods... a telephone.

Blowing dust off the phone, I was engulfed in a cloud of dust while I wracked by brain for the number I needed.

I dialed the digits slowly. I didn't want to hear what I knew Sally would say, but yet I needed to hear her say it. I didn't want my worst nightmare confirmed, but there was that sliver, that small chance that he was there...

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Jackson," I said, my breathing shallow with nerves.

"Annabeth!" she exclaimed. "What a lovely surprise! Are you and Percy having a good time together?" My heart sank.

"Mrs. Jackson... Is Percy home?"

"Um, no... he's at camp. With you," Sally said, perplexed. "Isn't he?"

"No," I whispered. "No, he's not. Oh my gods." I took a deep breath, letting the reality wash over me. Somehow, the finality of it all was oddly reassuring; I knew for sure now. Certainty was all I had right now.

"Annabeth?" Mrs. Jackson's concerned voice floated through the phone, snapping me out of my trance.

"What?" I said stupidly, my mind no longer with the conversation.

"Annabeth, what's going on?" asked Mrs. Jackson urgently. "Where's Percy?"

"I- I don't know." I filled her in best I could, but I was itching to hang up. I had to go find him, I had to go track him down. This was definitely something more than getting lost somewhere- my demigod instincts were screaming that this was a plot, cleverly planned out.

After hanging up with a distraught Sally, I shoved the phone back in its lonely corner and practically ran out of the room. I was suddenly filled with this sense of purpose, my focus completely on finding Percy.

I raced through the Big House, past Chiron's office, past the ping pong table, past the cup of coffee that stood alone still, forgotten. The campfire had been diminished to nothing more than glowing embers, sizzling as new snow fell from the heavens. Camp was was still buzzing, huddles of campers forming to have one last chat before curfew. I dashed past them all.

In the Athena Cabin, I pulled on jeans over my leggings, put on the sweatshirt I had taken from Percy's cabin, strapped my dagger on my belt and put a scarf on over my parka. On my way out, I snatched a pair of silver mittens and went back out into the rapidly thickening snowfall.

I slipped into the stables, the hot smell of hay and animals hitting my nostrils. Feet swishing quietly on the straw-laden floor, I halted in front of the stall housing a regal black Pegasi, who looked down at me haughtily, as if to say, _Don't even think about it, blondie._

"Hey, Blackjack," I said quietly, tentatively reaching out a hand to touch his velvet nose. I quickly recoiled when I sensed Blackjack lunge, his gleaming teeth crashing together in the very spot my hand had been seconds before.

"Hey!" I yelped, stepping backwards and fleetingly rethinking my plan. However, a glance outside told me I had no choice; no other Pegasus was strong enough to fly through the storm that was brewing.

Mentally cursing Zeus for his oh-so impeccable timing, I squared my shoulders in preparation to face Blackjack again. Walking toward him, I tried to smile friendlily as I reached out to pet him.

He reared back angrily, his midnight black wings snapping open defensively. I didn't care what Percy said to me; this animal hated me.

Thinking quickly, I reached into my pockets and produced a handful of sugar cubes from Percy's sweater. Blackjack immediately backed down, his eyes glued to the white blocks in my hand.

"Hey boy," I tried again, softly, slowly stepping toward him with my palm outreached. His black eyes met my grey ones, and I tried not to blink as I approached him once more. Inches apart, his breath fluttered on my skin as the tension mounted. I held out the sugar cubes, and after a while, watched in amazement as Blackjack lowered his muzzle into my palm. I shook my head; no matter human, demigod, or pegasus, the quickest way to win over a male was with food.

Blackjack's velveteen lips barely brushed me as be delicately ate the sugar cubes, eyeing me suspiciously as he crunched. I felt a mutual bridge of trust form between us. A thin, rickety bridge that was barely stable, but in my time of crisis I didn't really have time to become best chums with the beast.

Praying to the gods that Blackjack wouldn't decide to chomp off my hand, I moved in closer to him slowly.

"Okay, Blackjack, I need your help." He withdrew his snout immediately and snorted, clearly a _Yeah, right, _statement.

"Just hear me out," I pleaded. He huffed and tossed his mane, but remained facing me. I took this as permission to proceed.

"Percy's missing," I said, and instantly Blackjack's ears perked up, eyes wide. "Camp can't send a search party out until sometime tomorrow morning, probably not until noon. But I'm worried it might be too late or..." I trailed of, not wanting to think about it. "Point is, Percy needs us. If he's anywhere on Long Island, we've got to find him." I looked up into his inky eyes that seemed to go on infinitely. "Will you please help me? For Percy's sake?" He looked at me for a moment, considering. We stood there, each wondering if it were wise to trust the other.

He stepped forward. My heart leapt.

"You'll do it then!?" I asked, giving a bounce of delight. Blackjack rolled his eyes and jerked his head as if to say, _Yeah, I guess I'll help you._

I pulled the door of his stall open, excited fingers fumbling with the latch. Finally getting it unhooked, I yanked it back to allow Blackjack to walk out. He looked at me expectantly, and then nodded to the barn door.

"Oh, right." Letting the doors blow open, Blackjack and I were rewarded with a face full of snow.

This would not be fun.

"Okay, boy," I said, pulling my coat around me tighter. "You're going to use whatever telepathy connection you an Percy have to try to find him, and I guess I'll just look for signs of him. Got it?" He neighed in agreement.

"Good," I said, and fed him several more sugar cubes before clumsily clambering onto his back. After several attempts to scramble into Blackjack, I finally managed it, and had only pulled out a few feathers.

"Okay, Blackjack, you know I didn't really ride pegasi that often, so if you could just go _easy_ on-" the words were tore out of my mouth as Blackjack broke into a sprint, thundering down the aisles of stalls. After clearing the barn doors, he ran straight for the cliff on the edge of camp that dropped off to the beach below.

"Blackjack!" I screamed against the howling wind. "_Please_ don't jump off that cliff!" But he did, his wings snapping out at the last possible moment, causing the tips of his hooves to drag in the sand.

Cursing, I gripped his mane firmly as we soared upward, sending me sliding backwards on his glossy black. Trying not to scream, I closed my eyes and saw Percy's face in my mind as I flew away.

Within minutes we were miserable. Silently congratulating Zeus on whipping up such a terrible storm out of freaking nowhere, I gave up on trying to see through the onslaught and burrowed my face into Blackjack's warm body. Though his skin was still hot to the touch, I could see ice crystals forming on his impressive wings.

Every so often we would touch down and Blackjack would sniff about for Percy's scent while I searched for any sign of a traveler, a fight, or even just a campfire. I knew it was a lousy way of searching for someone; with the blizzard, we were searching random places without method. I think Blackjack knew it too. Percy could be a twenty yards away and we would have missed him. But even though I knew we weren't getting any closer to finding him, it felt good just to be doing something rather than just laying around at camp, worrying. It was something to keep my mind off of terrible things.

For when we took the sky and I buried my head in Blackjack's mane, my thoughts wandered to such things, speculating. Calculating the chances of his survival. Disappearances were a small part of demigod life. Sure, they happened. But they were rather unusual, especially given we were in a time of peace.

I strayed to the campers who had vanished during the Titan War, faces and names that were slowly beginning to blur with time, though I could recall the pain clearly. It was never simple, never easy, never a clean break. But taking away Percy from me after all this time seemed too cruel, even for the gods. Well, most gods anyway.

After hours what I had called searching, but was probably us flying in circles in the freezing cold, I motioned for Blackjack to land near the sea. Dismounting, I leaned up next to him and offered him a few more sugar cubes while unchecked my watch. It was two AM, and my boyfriend was lost. I was on the beach with a Pegasi. My finger tips were tinged with purple.

Whatever sense of drive I had felt earlier had vanished; I was weary, feeling like I had aged forty years in the past twelve hours. I sank down onto the sand, finally giving into the sobs I had tucked away all this time. I let the hot tears freeze on my windburned cheeks.

How could this have happened? Percy was the only thing I had known like the back of my hand, the only one who was able to look past my many flaws and love me.

Now where was he? I needed him, I needed him right now to scoop me up off the ground and kiss my forehead and tell me that everything was alright, that we were going home and that I would be able to sleep in my warm bed.

But he wasn't here. There was no one here to save me this time. No, I was the one who had to do the saving. But was I strong enough to do it alone?

Over come with grief, I curled up on the sand, positively howling by now. I didn't know what to do, who to go to, where to start.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "Percy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."

I couldn't breathe without him, let alone find him. But I had to.

I felt the thump of the ground next to me, and looked over to see Blackjack folding his legs underneath him as he sat in the sand next to me. He nudged me softly with his nose.

"I don't have anymore sugar," I sniffled.

He shook his head. That's not what I want.

"What?" I asked.

Gingerly, he extended a wing, wrapping it around me like a large, feathered blanket, shielding me from the wind.

Then, he did something that surprised me even more; he shifted his feathers closer to his body, moving me up against him more. I realized this creature who had tried to amputate my hand hours earlier was hugging me. I was touched.

"Thank you," I said, resting a hand on Blackjack's muzzle. "Don't worry," I said. "I won't tell anyone you like me know. I know you've got a reputation to uphold."

The damn horse actually _laughed_.

Not sure what my next move was, I decided sleep was a good idea. I woke up the next morning to Blackjack whinnying agitatedly. I was still cuddled up to Blackjack. Blinking in the sunlight, I looked up to see quite the assembly before me. Bitterly noting that they all wore expressions of pity and judgement, I looked up as Blackjack retracted his wing to face six rescue pegasi, a small team of camp medics, and several huntresses.

"How long have you been here?" I asked the group, ignoring the fact that they had just found me sleeping on the beach with a pegasus.

"Over an hour," said a medic, slightly irritated. "Blackjack tried to bite us every time we approached you. We've been trying to get you the medical attention you need."

"Ah," I said, raising an eyebrow at Blackjack, who I swore shrugged somehow.

"Well, it's a miracle you're alive," said a huntress. "There's no way a mortal would have survived outside all night like this in the winter."

"She still probably has a little frostbite," said a medic.

"She won't be able to walk for sure," said another, eyeing me as I stood up shakily.

"I'm fine," I said, seconds before I face planted into the cold, packed sand. I groaned.

Looking at me with a superior I told you so look, the medics came over and helped me onto a tawny pegasus to get me back to camp. Another one of them stayed back to look after Blackjack.

_Thank you_, I mouthed to him as we trotted off. He winked at me, and then proceeded to bare his teeth at the poor medic who was in for an appendage-endangered morning.

Waiting for me in the hospital ward was none other than Thalia and Chiron, looking happy and pretty pissed to see me.

"Annabeth!" said Thalia, throwing her arms around me and rolling lower me onto a bed. "I can't believe you just traipsed out into a storm like that, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I had a missing person to find," I snapped. "Which, by the way, if its a twenty four hour wait to send out a rescue squad, what do you call the bunch that found me this morning?" I turned my gaze to Chiron, not caring in the slightest that I was being sassy.

"That's just for unexplained disappearances. You had a motive to be missing," Thalia said quickly. "Now come on, I want you looked at."

Several painkillers and an examination later, Thalia and I were alone in the wing.

"I'm sorry about Percy," she said, taking my hand and squeezing it. All I did was squeeze back.

"Although he must not have been a good cuddler if you could replace him with a pegasus." I glared at her.

"Still, nobody thought I was gonna end this way," she mused. "We all have money on how you guys would break up. Mysterious disappearance was never one people bet on..."

"That's not funny," I said sourly. "And we aren't broken up!"

"Right. I'm sorry." We sat in silence for a bit.

"If he's de... If he doesn't come back, I think I'll join the hunt," I told her.

"Really?" she said skeptically. "You don't think there's another guy out there you'd like to try besides Jackson?"

"Try? They're boys, not pieced of meat. And no," I said. "There isn't."

"He'll turn up," she said reassuringly.

"You think so?" I said, my voice cracking.

"Know so," she said, rubbing my back. "Oh, sweetie, let it all out. It's okay. _Breathe_."

If only I could.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Love you :)**


	23. Tell Me Why

Rose was screaming. _Again._

I looked at the clock to see that it had been a mere forty minutes since the last time I had gotten up and consoled her.

_Oh, Annabeth, don't worry!_ Juniper had said. _Rosie sleeps through the night now. You won't even know she's there._

Sleep through the night, my ass.

"Ugh," moaned Percy. "You've got to be _kidding _me." He rolled over and pulled his pillow over his head.

"Aren't you going to go take care of her?" I asked tiredly, vowing to never again babysit for Grover and Juniper.

"Why can't you do it?" he mumbled from under his pillow.

"Because I did it last time," I whined. Rose continued to test the capacity of her lungs, shrieking an incredible volume.

"Can't you just do it again?"

"Why do _I_ have to do it?"

"Because you're a girl!"

"_So?_" I asked incredulously, glaring furiously at my fiancé.

"_So_, you're supposed to be good at this stuff!" Percy snapped, finally raising his head to face me. "Although judging by the way tonight's going, I have my doubts."

What a douche.

Throwing the covers off with disgust, I clumsily made my way to the portable crib constructed in the living room of Percy's apartment. There, sitting with her verdant little fingers clenched in fists was Rose. Rose, who had spent the night confirming my worst fear as a twenty four year old female:

That I wasn't cut out to be a mother.

Never having a mother figure in my life, everything I knew about caring for a child was from watching reruns of _Friends_, which gave me next to no confidence. When I agreed to watch Rose, I had hoped to prove to myself that I possesed natural maternal instincts and that I could nurture a child and that I'd be a good mom someday.

So far, life had taken that hope and spat it back into my face. Rose continued to scream, Percy continued to complain, and I continued to wonder what the hell I was doing wrong.

Honestly, even besides the unexplained wailing, Rosie was a mystery to me. Even though she had already turned one, the facts surrounding her birth were hazy at best. Half satyr and half tree nymph, the poor kid was literally part goat, part human, part plant.

And I thought I had it bad being half human, half Olympian Goddess.

Nobody knew exactly how Rosie came to be, though Percy constantly joked that Grover and Juniper grew her in a flower pot. She had inherited most of Junipers looks, but definitely had Grover's appetite for recyclables. Rosie's little face was green, elfin featured and framed by a curtain of amber curls. She was a bit impish at times, causing trouble, but she was generally easy going.

Tonight though, she was anything _but_ easy going.

"Hey, come here," I cooed, picking her up and resting her on my hip, breathing in the sweet smell all babies seem to carry around them. Channeling my inner mommy, I did a quick inspection; everything seemed to be status quo, and under closer scrutiny I discovered the kid wasn't even crying, but was in fact ginning at me as she let out peals of high pitched undulations.

"Shhh," I said soothingly, petting down her mass of curls and kissing her nose. "It's time to be quiet now, sweetie." Scream.

"No, no more," I said. "We don't want to make the neighbors angry." Scream

"Rosie, please stop." Scream.

_Why does this child hate me?_

"Okay, kiddo," I said, dropping the baby talk. "Time for a little heart to heart. Honestly Rosie, it's almost four in the morning. I'm tired. You're screaming for nothing. I'm talking to an infant who doesn't even understand what I'm saying. I'm scared I don't have maternal instincts. And mostly, I'm the one getting in trouble for your shenanigans." I threw a meaningful glance at the bedroom where Percy was. "Between you and me, Percy hasn't exactly been the dreamboat that he usually is. So if you could cooperate so we can avoid an argument, that would be _fabulous_." Rosie, head cocked to one side, seemed genuinely interested in my little tirade.

Scream.

I could slay a monster with my bare hands, but calm a child? Of course not.

Sighing, I walked her over to the window, swaying back and fourth in attempt to lull her to sleep. If this kid didn't pipe down in the next ten minutes, Percy was going to lose it.

He'd been unbelievably short tempered with me of the late, for what reason I did not know. He was most defiantly stressing about his prep for the Olympics, which I understood, but still didn't seem like a real reason to be pissed at your girlfriend. But what do I know? I'm not an Olympic athlete. I'm just a girl designing buildings over here.

Most of Percy's antics were just excessive eye rolling and heavy sarcasm, but occasionally he would have an outburst and we'd really go at it. And unlike how most of our fights used to go, instead of working out the fight we just pretended it didn't ever happen, only to have the issue dragged up a few days later in another round of bickering. It was a miserable circle that we were running around in.

I was broken out of contemplation by Rosie, who had begun crying again. Putting her head on my shoulder, I rocked back and fourth, doing my best to be motherly.

Maybe I just didn't have the mommy gene. Maybe the traits I inherited from Athena burned them out of my DNA. It would make sense; Athena was no mother of the year. How many times had she threatened to murder my fiancé...?

"Annabeth," grumbled Percy, sauntering sleepily into the room. "Can you keep that thing quiet for two seconds?"

Well, speak of the devil.

"I'm trying," I said stiffly, trying to be patient.

"Well, try harder," he flashed.

"Excuse me!" I said, rounding on him. "But you haven't been any help _at all_." Rose's form weighed heavily on my hip. "When we agreed to help Grover and Juniper, we both were supposed to do this!"

"I need my sleep! I'm training," he grouched. "I can't be taking care of a baby!"

"Well, maybe you should be a man and _help me_," I snapped.

"Oh, forget you, Annabeth," mumbled Percy, walking toward the kitchen.

I sank down onto the battered love seat, which welcomed me with open arms. This love seat, where I had spent so many hours snuggled up to Percy. I looked down at my lap at Rosie, who had grown quiet during our bickering. Is this what the rest of my life would be like? Married to Percy, taking care of his children by myself, being forgotten? Panic seeped into me, filling up every corner of my heart. This is not what I want. This isn't what I wanted when I said I'd marry Percy.

Percy trudged back into the room, rubbing his stubbly jaw. "Can we sleep now?"

I didn't say anything, just kept staring at Rosie. She looked back at me, brown calf eyes staring intently into mine. Suddenly, she stuck out her tongue at me, and at once I was struck by how I never would have put up with this before, before when I was full of so much spunk and gusto.

_What am I doing?_

"No," I said.

"What?" said Percy, turning to look back at me. "What's that?"

"No, we can't go to sleep." I met his perplexed gaze.

"Uh... Why not?"

"We need to talk."

"For the love of Zeus, can we do this tomorrow? I have training and-"

"Forget about fucking training for one whole minute and listen to me," I said, on my feet to put Rose down again. "All of this training has made a complete monster out of you. And I'm sick of it! I'm sick and tired of your attitude and, and quite frankly I feel like I don't even know you."

"Jesus!" swore Percy. "Stop overreacting. I'm just stressed, that's all. Come on." He jerked a head towards the bedroom.

"I'm serious, Percy."

He walked over and kissed my forehead, taking my hand. "I love you. There, better?" He looked at me expectantly.

"I love you too, but I really want to talk about this!"

"Talk about what!?" Percy asked angrily, dropping my hand. "Look, you're all bent out of shape just because _you_," he said, jabbing a finger at my chest, "can't take care of Rosie!"

"That's not true!" I said, tears stinging my eyes.

"Yes, it is!" he shouted, his words like knifes.

"No it's _not!_" I shrieked. "I don't need your reasons! I'm trying to communicate with you and you won't even try-"

"I'm done," he snarled, turning. "We'll finish this tomorrow."

"Who put you in charge?!" I said shrilly. "In case you haven't noticed, were both in this relationship, but you think you call the shots now, you just push me around-"

"Will you just shut up?" yelled Percy, smashing his fist into the countertop. "It's just like I said! You can't accept the fact that you don't have a single motherly cell in your body!"

"You and your mean streak can stop talking right now-"

"You can't even nurture a plant, look at the fern we got- dead!"

"That was _your_ fault-"

"You," he said, taking a step closer, "are just pissed because you're failing!"

"Stop!" I wailed, as Percy stood inches away, towering over me.

"You-"

"Please, _stop!_"

"_You will never be a good mom!_ No matter how much you try to pretend! Give it _up!_"

"_Get away from me!_" I shrieked, swinging out at him.

Percy was quicker, and he pushed me hard, sending me crashing to the ground. Tears streamed down my face, tasting salty on my lips. I looked up at him, both of us shocked into silence.

"I..." The hard look in Percy's eyes was gone, replaced by the old Percy, the loving and endearing one. "Annabeth, I'm so sorry, I just..."

"Why?" I whispered.

Percy didn't answer, but he knelt down next to me to help me up.

"No," I sniffled, pushing him away. I pulled myself up to my feet, not looking at him. I needed Percy like a heartbeat, but right then I really needed space to think.

"I'll stay up and take care of Rose," he offered desperately in lame attempt to make amends.

"She's already asleep," I said coldly, glancing at Rosie who had, in fact, managed to fall asleep during our shouting match. Not bothering to look at him. I walked toward Percy's bedroom, feeling his eyes on me.

"I'll just sleep out here, okay?" he asked, his voice somewhere between pleading and apologetic.

"Sounds good to me," I said quietly, closing the door behind me. I sank onto the bed, feeling confused and frustrated. I knew in my heart that I would forgive Percy, but what I needed was to take my time to do it.

I wasn't really bothered that he had pushed me; I had done my fair share of shoving in our fights. We were demigods, highly trained in combat. We were used to physically fighting each other, and our fights usually involved little pushing and shoving. What had really hurt the most were his words; _You will never be a good mom._

Was it true? Would I be a good mom? My childhood was marked by bad parenting, between not even meeting my own mother until adolescence and my father essentially neglecting me, I feared it was genetic. What if my children hated me? And, by extension, what if I turned out to be a bad wife?

What was I even doing getting married?

Shivering with self doubt and uncertainty, I wiggled under the duvet. Judging by the lack of snoring coming from the family room, Percy wasn't asleep either. After laying there for a while, I rolled over to Percy's side of the bed. I burrowed my head into his pillow, breathing in his scent. It smelled like Percy always did, like cotton and sea salt and cinnamon and toothpaste and something else, something sort of light and sweet. _Apples?_ Maybe it was apples.

I snuggled down into the covers and pushed all thoughts of baby's and weddings and housewives out of my mind, letting Percy's smell envelope me.

_Lemons_, I realized as I drifted off. That dork was using my shower gel again. Smiling to myself, I feel asleep.

Hours later, I woke up to my cat Kermit walking on my face. Lifting him up and squinting, I saw that it was well past ten in the morning.

Expecting Percy to be at training by now, I was stunned to see him with his head resting on the kitchen table, fast asleep with his arms sprawled out. Rosie sat in the high chair next to him, and looked at me with an expression that clearly said, _Look whose hands you've left me in._

Suppressing a giggle, I lifted Rose out of the chair, bowl of apple sauce clenched in her little green grasp. As I raised her up, she threw the applesauce down, landing perfectly on Percy's head.

"_Hey!_ Watch it- oh. Hi," said Percy, drawing up short upon seeing me.

"It wasn't me," I told him, pointing at Rose who wore an impish grin. "I'm not _that_ mad at you," I said. He laughed.

"Well, you had every right to throw mushed up food at me, I suppose," he said, turning serious. "I was a real asshole last night-"

"I know."

"And I realized I wasn't helping out at all-"

"Not one bit."

"And... I'm most sorry about what I said about your mothering abilities."

I waited. Percy looked at me intently, sincerity burning in his eyes. "You're going to be a wonderful mom, Annabeth."

"Hardly," I snorted. "Look, I can't even manage Rose."

"That's different," objected Percy, following me as I plopped Rosie down in her portable crib. "One, she's not your baby. Every baby makes a big fuss for anyone besides their own mom. And two, Rose is an evil mastermind. I mean, look at this," he said, gesturing to the applesauce on his head. "This is not normal behavior for a child of her age."

I smiled, though I still had my doubts. Seeing that I still wasn't convinced, Percy patted his lap for me to sit on.

Pulling me close, he asked, "Do you know why you're going to be the best mommy ever?"

"Why?"

"Because you care," he said. "And because I'll be there, helping you every step of the way. We're in this together, right? We're going to be a team, just like we've always been."

I looked up into his green eyes. "Promise?"

"Promise," he said, pecking me on the nose. Feeling better than I had for the entire month, I hopped off his lap and stood up, and he followed suit.

"I love you," he said, pulling me close by my waist.

"I love you too," I said, and I reached up as he tilted his head down to kiss me.

_Splat!_

I jerked back to see that the majority of the applesauce had slid right off of Percy's head and onto my own, nestling itself in my nest of curls.

"Uh…" stammered Percy guiltily. "Oops."

"Oops is right,' I said, dragging a hand through my freshly sauced hair.

"Well, looks like we both need showers now," said Percy cheerfully with a wink. "Care to save water and shower with me?"

I rolled my eyes, though I was already following him to the bathroom. "Why, just so you can use my shower gel again?"

"Me? Use your shower gel? Men don't use shower gel, Annabeth," said Percy. "They use body wash."

"Oh, please," I said, swatting him. "If you aren't using my shower gel, then why does your pillow smell like _Summer Lemon_?"

"It's not _Summer Lemon_," he protested. "I believe it's called _Manly Citrus_."

"Uh huh," I said, wiggling my eyebrows at him.

"Hey, maybe after we shower we could—"

"Don't push your luck, Jackson."

"Right," he said.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! As an author, what helps me the most and motivates me to keep going is your reviews and PMs. So keep them coming!**


	24. You're Not Sorry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the song, "You're Not Sorry".**

* * *

"Annabeth. Annabeth!"

"Huh?" I said, snapping out of my deep thought. Thalia raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're still thinking about her, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah," I said, fixing my eyes on the pink and blue balloons above my head. "I mean, what sort of mother doesn't attend her own daughter's baby shower?" I looked around my living room at all the women from both Percy and my family (and Aphrodite, who couldn't possibly pass up something like this), all laughing and eating together. Everyone seemed to be having a good time... besides me. I was moping about because Athena hadn't felt obligated to attend the festivities.

"Well, maybe gifts will make you feel better," said Thalia with a smile.

"Probably not," I said.

"Oh, quit it," said Thalia, swatting me playfully on the arm.

"Hey, you can't hit a pregnant person!" I said, grinning at her.

"Watch me!" she joked, wiggling her eyebrows absurdly. "Now, about those gifts..."

Dozens of onesies, a illustrated copy of the Iliad and the Odyssey, multiple pacifiers, a stroller, a stuffed saytr, three packages of bottles and a monogrammed bib later, I was knee deep in wrapping paper as I unwrapped the umpteenth gift.

I peeled back the tissue paper carefully to reveal a small training dagger, lightweight and engraved with tiny vines that wrapped around the hilt.

"Oh, Clarisse, it's _beautiful_!" I looked across the party at her, beaming as she looked slightly abashed. "Well, I know they won't be able to use it for a few years, but seeing as they're your and Percy's child, I'm sure they'll be a natural."

One of Percy's cousins cast a bewildered look at her sister that clearly said,_ What the hell will their baby need a knife for? And why would they be a natural? _ Other female family members exchanged glances of confusion and smiled forcibly at me. This is how much of the baby shower had gone; the Olympian guests doing Olympian things and the mortal guests being thoroughly confused, but not really asking questions.

"Thank you," I said, and, reaching around my swollen belly, carefully placed the knife next to my other shower gifts.

"Here, this one next!" said Piper, plucking a gift off the table at random and handing it to me.

Eyes on me, I turned the package over in my hands to find the tag.

"It's from my mother," I said quietly. Instantly, the room became quiet and uncomfortable. Everyone was aware that my mom hadn't shown up, and we had carefully tiptoed around the topic for most if the party in order to keep the mood light and keep me from crying. (Curse hormones.) Now that she had a sent gift though, I became hopeful that she had at least wanted to come, but couldn't make it. My heart soared as I tore eagerly at the silver paper to reveal a soft silvery afghan.

"Oh!"

Everyone gasped as I held it up, the material sift as silk as it slid through my fingers. It was the perfect baby blanket, and I couldn't wait to swaddle my beautiful baby in it. I was giddy with excitement; my mom did care! Though I knew she still wasn't thrilled that I was birthing more 'Sea Spawn' she appeared to have come around enough to care for her new grandchild.

"That's beautiful, Annabeth!" said Sally.

"I think my mom made it," I replied, somewhat giddy as I inspected the flawless stitches with glee.

After we admired the blanket for a while, I was forced to put it aside to keep opening other gifts, though I didn't want to let it go for anything. As I handed it off to Thalia for safe keeping, she gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

_See, silly? She does care! _ I nodded at her, considerably happier than before.

The rest of the party passed quickly, and everyone seemed to take note of my improved attitude. I took to toting around the blanket from my mother, absently stroking it while I chatted with guests. It was, by far, the best baby gift I'd gotten. This was something I would treasure forever.

When all of the aunts and cousins had gone, Sally and my friends bid me a final goodbye and left me alone in my living room decked out with light pink and baby blue decorations.

Standing up and stretching, I made my way over to the left over cake, figuring that with all the weight I had gained, what was another slice of cake? I cut myself a generous piece, not even feeling sorry about it.

As I turned around, fork poised over my piece of strawberry shortcake, I found myself looking into the face of Athena, who looked regal in her dark grey dress that floated to the ground.

"It appears I missed the party. Sorry," she said shortly, though I noted she didn't look very sorry.

"It's okay," I lied. "Want some cake?"

"Eh... No, thank you," said Athena, eyeing my piece of cake. "It appears your eating enough for the both of us."

"Probably," I said, shrugging. Feeling a little awkward, much like I always did around my mom, we stood in uncomfortable silence, the only noise the whirl of the ceiling fan. Realizing I had to say something, I decided on the topic of my favorite shower gift.

"Hey, thank you so much for the blanket, Mom! I love it- it's just gorgeous," I gushed, beaming at her. "Did you make it?"

Athena raised a delicate eyebrow at me, managing to look very wise but confused at the same time. "I'm sorry," she said. "What blanket?"

"The one you sent," I said, frowning. "You know... the silver one?" Putting my plate down, I waddled to the other side of the room and snatched up the afghan, holding it up for her to see.

"No, not from me," she said, shaking her head. The way she said it so casually, as if it did not matter, nearly broke my heart.

"Well, who's it from then?" I asked, refusing to believe that this perfect gift wasn't from my mother. The fan continued to blow little waves of cool air over me.

"Well, lets see," said Athena, reaching out a hand to inspect the blanket. "Hmm... the pattern is flawless but the hem is a little sloppy, and some stitches are larger than others... This looks like Aphrodite's work," she said dismissively. "Meddlesome fool, I can't imagine why she did that." Despite my bulging stomach, I felt rather deflated. "It's a lousy blanket anyway," she criticized. "I can't believe you even thought this was my work. I'd get rid of it if I were you." She tossed it aside, where it flopped pathetically onto the sofa.

"Hey!" I objected, moving heavily to pick it up.

"What?" asked my mother, who was now casually prodding my cake with the fork. "What's it to you? It's just a blanket. Not even a good one." She shrugged.

"I... " I said, trailing off when my mother turned her sharp grey eyes on me. I continued,"I just thought for a moment, you were happy for me and you were excited for the baby's arrival. That's all."

My mother sighed. "It's not that I'm unhappy for you... you just have so much _potential_. And you're throwing at away with this Poseidon boy and his sea spawn. That's all."

Looking down at the baby blanket, I felt disappointment seep into every fiber of my being. Maybe I was being over sensitive, maybe it was the hormones talking, maybe it was because my mother had never supported Percy and I, but this was the last straw. All of my life I had tried so hard to earn her approval, and with this blanket I had finally thought I'd had it, I finally thought she cared... but no. It was Aphrodite taking pity on me, trying to make her favorite couple in history be as happy as possible.

All this time I've been wasting, hoping that she would come around and finally just get over her feelings about Percy and accept it. Yeah, right.

"Look," huffed Athena, no doubt witnessing my mini pity party. "I'm sorry that I was late and I didn't get a gift. Okay. There? Happy?"

I met her cold, hard gaze.

"You're not sorry," I said quietly.

Athena stiffened, her state intensifying as her eyebrows knit together. "_What_ did you say to me?"

"I _said_," I told her, my voice growing steadier as my confidence strengthened. "You're not sorry."

"Well," said my mom, scoffing. "That's a rather hefty accusation."

"You know what?" I said, ignoring her jibe as my voice began to rise. "I give you chances to fix your mistakes all the time, but every single time all you do is let me down!" The fan kept spinning, causing little jets of air to toss loss curls into my face.

Athena, standing and raising her own voice, snapped, "Look, Annabeth, I'm sorry-"

"I don't believe you! Not like I did before!" I yelled, tears stinging my eyes. "I'm so done with hurting and worrying over you, trying to please you!"

"Now, you listen!" shouted Athena, her voice loud enough to shake the house.

"No!" I yelled, lashing out at her. "I don't need to hear anything you have to say!"

"_You will listen to me!_" she shouted, causing the floor to tremble. "You ungrateful, insolent, disloyal-"

"Just leave!" I yelled. "_Just leave_!" I flung the blanket at my mother.

My husband and Nico Di Angelo, with their knack for impeccable timing, walked in the front door just then to see me hurl a baby blanket at the goddess of wisdom.

"Er... Hello," said Percy tentatively, obviously sensing they had picked a bad time to come home after vacating the premisses for the baby shower. Athena, having been throughly stunned that I grew something at her, regained her composure long enough to glare at Percy.

"Uh, hello, Athena. Annabeth," he said, nodding nervously. Nico shuffled his feet and suddenly became radically interested in his shoelaces. My mother and I chose to remain silent, oblivious to Percy's attempts to break the silence. "Well," he said, "this is some terrible weather we've been having, huh?"

"Dude," said Nico, "It's like, sunny. And seventy-two degrees. Not even a cloud in the sky." Percy elbowed him in the ribs, effectively silencing him.

"Well, we better leave you two alone," said Percy anxiously, turning to go. "We forgot... the stuff."

"The stuff," nodded Nico. "Man," he said as they began to walk off, "Did you see how they were going at it? They've seriously got anger management problems-"

"Hey, Annabeths pregnant," defended Percy. "Hormones, my man."

"Well then what's Athena's excuse-"

"It's fine," I said loudly, cutting them off. "Mom was just leaving." I glared at her. "Weren't you, _mother_?"

Athena said nothing, just fixed me with a steely gaze before sweeping out of the front door, totally ignoring Percy and Nico. The three of us watched the door slam, sending a picture on the wall crashing to the ground.

"What was that all about?" asked Percy.

"Yeah," agreed Nico. "Pregnancy is definitely mellowing you out Annabeth. I remember when you used to throw daggers instead of blankets." He chuckled, finding himself amusing.

I sort of made a choking noise before bursting into tears, collapsing on the couch.

"Look what you've done, you moron!" said Percy, smacking Nico on the back of his head . "Never make jabs at a pregnant person!"

"No, it's not Nico's fault," I sobbed, waving a hand. "It's- it's my mother!"

I needed a good cry, just to let all the pain and frustration I had harbored for my mother just slip off. I buried my face into the pillow of the couch, letting it soak up my tears.

The boys, peaches that they were, moved in on either side of me, throwing an arm around my shoulder and offering words of comfort. Percy took my hand, and Nico awkwardly patted my head.

"What are you doing, Nico?"

"I don't know," he admitted. I had to laugh. And laugh_. And laugh_.

Pretty soon I was laughing hysterically, and Percy just continued to hug me while Nico looked at me like I was crazy.

"How much do you charge for a ride on the hormone swing?" asked Nico, somewhat alarmed. I shot him a dirty look through my tears, to which he immediately shrank back from.

Being pregnant was a pain in the ass for a child of Athena; hormones literally override every sensible brain cell you have, turning you into an emotional idiot.

"Are you ready to talk about what happened?" asked Percy gently. Feeling the tears coming back, I nodded.

I explained to them everything, with a lot of sniffling on my part, cringing on Percy's part, and cake eating on Nico's part. It felt good to vent, as if a weight on my chest had been lifted and I could breathe easier. I was devastated by my mothers indifference, but in I way I felt like I was cut loose of invisible bonds that I didn't know fettered me. I didn't owe my mom anything. I could lead my own life without worry about my Athena hovering, waiting to strike me down.

I was a free woman.

"Speaking of free," said Nico after I had expressed just that, "What do you say to some free frozen yogurt?"

"Are you offering?" I asked.

"No, I meant free for _me_," he said, and Percy rolled his eyes. "Fro-yo is on you guys."

"Nico, you just ate half of a cake-"

"So, what, it had strawberries on it. That doesn't make it make, that makes it fruit." Nico hopped up off the couch. "Come on, Annabeth could obviously use a pick me up. Lets go."

"Who said the frozen yogurt would pick her up?" objected Percy.

"It would," I whispered.

"It would?" Percy looked down at me, willing to do anything to cheer me up. "Well, lets go then."

"You're _so_ whipped," said Nico as we all clambered to our feet.

"Just wait until your wife is eight months pregnant," murmured Percy out of the corner of his mouth.

Ten minutes later, I sat happily on the red plastic chair at Ruby's Frozen Yogurt, digging into my yogurt and swinging my dangling feet back and fourth.

"What did you get?" asked Nico around a mouthful.

"Mint cookie and salted caramel yogurt with mango, marshmallows, peanut butter, gummy worms, snickers, blackberries and hot fudge," I replied merrily, digging into my creation.

"Uh... gross," said Nico.

"Shut up, I'm pregnant," I said, sticking my tongue out.

"Is that your excuse for everything?"

"Pretty much."

"So," said Percy, sitting down with his yogurt in hand, which consisted of mainly blue items. "Lets play the name game."

"Lets," I said, sitting up straighter.

"Annabeth Jr. if its a girl, Percy Jr. If its a boy. There, done," said Nico.

"Yeah... No," I replied.

"How about Silena Bianca for a girl, and Charles Luke for a boy?" suggested Percy.

"This isn't Harry Potter, where we just name our kids after dead people. Besides," I said, placing my hand on my stomach. "I'm positive it's a girl. I can feel it."

"Name it Nico," said Nico.

"Weren't you listening?" I said. "It's a girl, silly."

"Nicole, then," suggested Nico.

"What names do you like, Annabeth?" asked Percy.

"Huh. Well..." I said, trailing off. "I really like old fashioned names."

"Like what?"

"Like... I dunno." My eyes strayed to the neon florescent sign in the font if the shop. "Like Ruby."

"Ruby?" asked Percy.

"Yeah, Ruby."

"Huh," said Nico.

"Huh," agreed Percy, eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Ruby Anette."

"Anette?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I like that name."

"Ruby Anette Jackson," said Nico. "It's got a nice ring to it."

"Yeah," I said, looking over at Percy with mushy eyes. "It does."

"It does," he agreed.

That night when Ruby kept me from sleeping due to her incessant kicking, I let my mind wander to ten years from now, when I would take Ruby out for frozen yogurt and tell her the story of tonight, what an absolute train wreck it was and how she got her name. I knew we would be close; I could feel it in my bones. I couldn't wait for her to be born so I could met her, and wrap her in the silver baby blanket.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry Annabeth has been crying so much in recent chapters. Tswifts fault, not mine. ;) I could totally use is one ideas for the next chapter, "The way I loved you"!**


	25. The Way I Loved You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the song "The way I loved you".**

* * *

"Oh my god... Oh my god you guys!"

It seemed like half of the boarding school was in my dorm room... and had been for the past four hours. They were on the look out, waiting for my roommate, Kim, to return from her date with Andrew.

Which she was now.

"Omigod you guys!" squealed Amber again, her face pressed against the window. "Here they come!" The mass of girls that had been lounging about for the entire evening leapt to their feet and raced to the window, craning their necks to get a good view of what was looking to be a goodnight kiss.

I opted to remain in the safe haven that was my top bunk, calmly pulling another cinnamon bagel out of the bag that I had been working through most of the night.

Sighing heavily, I took a bite of my eighth bagel of the evening and observed the commotion below; it had certainly been a waste of a Saturday.

It started in the morning, with Kim trying on everything in her closet to model for the girls in the dorm, deciding what to wear for her date with Andrew. "I want it to be perfect!" she kept saying, hopping up and down anxiously. After going through the entirety of her closet, Tammy's closet, Sarah's closet, Brenna's closet, Cecilia's closet, and _my_ closet, she finally settled on a blue dress of mine to wear. Finally.

I thought that the fiasco would stop there, but _no_. The afternoon was spent bleaching teeth, painting nails, applying makeup, plucking eyebrows, shaving... _everywhere_, accessorizing, curling hair, then straightening it, re-curling it, washing it, and then leaving it wavy. Then, after dumping perfume on Kim, the girls shoved her out the door and had been waiting on pins and needles ever since.

All throughout this I was binge eating and watching season three of the Big Bang Theory on Netflix, snuggled into Percy's sweatshirt in the top bunk.

Good gods, this date was the biggest racket I'd ever laid eyes on, and I'm a demigod; I've seen a _lot_ of decent sized rackets. But going to all all girls school resulted in colossal disarray anytime a boy was involved. They nearly killed me when they found out about Percy, but had learned not to ask questions.

"Ohhh, what's happening?" Snapping back into reality, I inspected my bagel while they all chattered animatedly.

"Oh, Andrew just opened up the car door for her!"

"Aww!"

This bagel would really be good with cream cheese.

"Oh, he's saying something, shh..."

They all hushed, leaning into what he was saying.

"...aww! He said she looked beautiful tonight!"

"Aww!"

Cream cheese would really maximize this bagel's potential. But it was all the way in the fridge... I could live without it.

"_Ugh! _ No goodnight kiss." They all groaned.

No, I couldn't live without it. I _must_ have cream cheese.

"Well, Kims on her way up now, so we can ask her all about tonight!" They all grinned enthusiastically, eyeing the door.

Nope. The fridge was just too far. I would settle for mediocrity.

"Oh my god you guys!" Kim burst into the room, practically glowing. "Tonight was... _amazing!"_

"Oh my god, Kim, tell us all about it!"

"Yeah! What's he like?"

"Ugh, I am _sooo_ jealous-"

"Where did you go?"

"His car is so nice-"

"Annabeth!" called a girl named Laura, eyes shining with excitement. "Do you want to come down and talk with us?"

"No thanks," I said, smiling. "You girls have fun."

"Annabeth," pouted Kim, "Don't you want to hear about Andrew?"

"Maybe later Kimmy," I said. "I'm waiting for a call from Percy... you know how he is."

Kim nodded; she had endured many a rant of mine regarding Percy's inability to make a punctual phone call.

"Okay," she said with a sympathetic smile, turning to the throng of girls before her.

"Hey, Kim?" I called as a but if an afterthought.

"Yeah?"

I smiled sweetly at her. "Could you please pass me the cream cheese?"

Kim grinned. "Annabeth, are we on a bagel binge again?"

"Yup," I said, happily catching the tub of cream cheese that Kim tossed from the fridge.

"So," said a girl named Kari, who looked like she was going to pass out from excitement. "Tell us all about it!"

"Oh my god you guys," swooned Kim.

I swear, if one more person said "Ohmigod You Guys" I was going to check and make sure I was still in a Stanton Academy dorm instead of the Delta NU Sorority house.

"He is sensible, and _so_ incredible!" Kim gushed, her voice husky with excitement. "Like, I seriously couldn't ask for anything better."

"Oh!" The girls all sighed collectively, wistful looks on their faces.

"And he respects my space, you know? He's not distant- but he didn't have his hands all over me or anything. And Andrew never makes me wait..."

Well, that must be refreshing to have a boyfriend who doesn't keep you waiting... and waiting...

"He's just so charming and endearing!" sighed Kim, a dreamy, far off look in her eyes. They fell into silence, each girl thinking her own thoughts about love and romance.

I enjoyed the quiet and took a very unlady-like bite of my bagel.

The sliver of silence was broken by a high pitched ring screeching throughout the room.

"Sorry," I said apologetically, grabbing my cell phone. "Hello?" The girls returned to their Andrew analysis as I swallowed and prepared to hardcore lecture a certain kelp head.

"Hey, babe," said Percy cheerfully, his voice making me smile despite the fact I was throughly irritated with him.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," I sighed. "Where have you been the past hour and forty minutes?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, and I could practically see his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.

"I _mean_, you said where going to call me at-"

"Oh!" said Percy. "I'm sorry, Annabeth, it completely slipped my mind, it won't happen again."

"That's what you said last time."

"I know, I know," he said. "Next time, I promise I won't screw it up."

"You also said that last time," I pointed out cynically.

"Okay, well, what do you want me to tell you, Annabeth?" snapped Percy, suddenly irritated. "All you do is complain, no matter what I say! Damned if I do, damned if I don't!"

"That is _not_ true!" I objected sharply, causing several heads to turn in my direction. "I was just pointing out that you keep promising to call on time, but you never do."

"You're nagging! All the time, you nag me!" Percy's voice was rising now, clearly offended.

"I'm not nagging!" I said through gritted teeth. "I. Am. Proving. A. _Point!"_

"Well, it's a ridiculous point," snorted Percy.

"Well, you're a ridiculous boyfriend!"

"Well, you're a ridiculous girlfriend!"

"Oh, good come back, Percy. Real original," I said with flourish. Now every girl had her eyes glued on me, ears straining to hear any morsel of what Percy might be saying on the other side.

"Okay, like it really matters what my retort was. That's not what the issue is here." Damn him for being right. "You need to calm down and quit over reacting!" shouted Percy.

"Well _you_ need to care more!" I hissed angrily, trying to attract the least amount of attention from the cluster of girls, though I knew I had already entirely captivated their attention.

"You need to stop acting so selfish!" Percy snarled.

"You need to keep your word!"

"You're acting like I've violated some sacred oath or something! This isn't that big of a deal!"

"Not to you!" I cried, abandoning all attempts at discretion. "But to me it is! How can I trust you with big things if I can't even rely on you for the little stuff?"

"Are you seriously pulling the trust card?"

"Quit treating this like a game!"

"Quit being dramatic! If I wanted a drama queen as a girlfriend I'd have dated an Aphrodite girl!"

"Well, maybe you should've!" I snapped.

"Whatever," Percy muttered. I heard the muffled sound of Sally calling Percy from the other end of the line.

"I have to go," sighed Percy. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"What time?" I asked sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny," he said humorlessly. "I'll call you at eight."

"I doubt it," I said.

"Fuck you, Annabeth."

"With the way you've been acting, I doubt that as well."

Percy slammed down the receiver.

Throwing my phone carelessly onto my be spread, I groaned loudly before face planting into my pillow. When I finally raised my head, I was surprised to see that the group of girls had migrated to in front of my bunk, Kim as their ringleader.

"Sooo," she said, evil grin evident on her face. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Ugh, nothing," I said, waving a hand.

"Yeah, right," said Kim. "Out with it!"

"Don't you have to go talk about Andrew?" I asked wearily, hoping to use her love life as a scapegoat.

But Kim just shook her head. "Oh, no," she said coyly. "Everyone knows that the only thing more interesting than a fantastic first date is a couple in a fight!" Each girl nodded her head vigorously in agreement. I looked into their eager faces, their pleading eyes, their puppy dog expressions.

These girls were boy obsessed.

"Sorry, no thanks. I'll keep my problems to myself, thanks," I said, moving my bag of bagels out of the way so I could lay down with my back turned to the mob.

"It might make you feel better... you know, get your emotions out," called Kim in a song song voice. I froze; this was true. I needed a vent, and here one was, volunteering itself.

No. I wasn't _that_ mad at Percy to go rant about him to my nosey roommates...

Oh, who was I kidding? I was totally that mad.

"Fine," I moaned, rolling over once more to face the girls, who looked over the moon excited to be getting information about the mysterious boyfriend that I rarely divulged information about.

"But don't expect this to be a regular thing," I grumbled. Pulling myself up, I sat criss-cross-apple sauce on my top bunk, looking down at the group of girls like a queen looks down on her subjects. Each one of them was quivering with excitement, looking like they could hardly believe their luck.

These girls needed lives. This was pathetic.

"There's really not much to tell," I said, propping my elbows on the edge of my bunk. "He just never calls on time, and I just commented on it and he got offended. It just got blown out of proportion a little bit."

"And you feel like he doesn't care?" asked Kim, nodding her head sympathetically.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," I said slowly, just realizing this emotion.

"And you feel like he doesn't value your relationship as much as you do?" suggested Lily.

"Yeah, he doesn't!" I said, more confident this time.

"And that he doesn't appreciate you?"

"Exactly."

"And he takes you for granted?"

"Yes!"

"And you should be treated like a princess?"

"Defiantly!"

"And this whole long distance thing isn't working?"

"Yeah!"

"And you're going to break up with him?"

"_Yeah! _ Wait, _no_," I said frowning. "No, I'm not breaking up with him."

"Well, why not?" scoffed Kim. "He obviously doesn't treat you like he should."

"No, he does! He's just is... Forgetful."

"_Forgetful?"_ asked a girl doubtfully. "Please. Pretty soon he'll 'forget' he has a girl friend on the other side of the country, and then where will you be?"

"What?" I spluttered, affronted. "Look, I know you know virtually nothing about Percy besides my mini-rant, but really, he's a sweet guy."

"Doesn't sound sweet to me," said Kim skeptically.

"Really, he is. He just has seaweed for a brain."

"Look, Annabeth, you've been dating this kid for over two years," said Kim in a maternal voice. "I think that you've convinced yourself that you need him."

"No," I said, rolling my eyes. "Trust me, he's the one that needs _me_."

"Honey, you're just making up excuses for him! Annabeth, you are a strong independent woman! And you are not going to put up with Percy any longer!" declared Kim, marching up to my bunk and grabbing my cell phone. "In fact," she said, "you're going to call him right now... And break up with him!"

"Yeah!" cheered the girls in unison.

"No!" I said, snatching my phone away from Kim.

"Honey, we'll help you through this," said Kim soothingly.

"I don't need help," l said, exasperated. "See, this is why I don't tell you people anything about my relationship. I say two words and you all descend into madness."

"But-"

"Just _listen_," I said, and everyone sat down quietly. "Look," I said. "I don't know how to put this, but Percy and my relationship isn't all puppy's and rainbows and ice cream sundaes. And I don't want it to be," I said hastily, see Kim open her mouth. "I don't want it to be perfect. It takes the fun out of it, you know?"

The looks on all of their faces told me that they didn't know.

"Okay, well, a cookie cutter, picture perfect relationship is just so... detached," I said, struggling to find the words. "I mean, Percy and I are literally screaming and fighting one minute, and kissing in the rain the next... it's complicated. But just when you find that one right person, everything is on fire. Each emotion is more intense; when you're happy, you're literally over the moon, and when your sad, everything is awful. It's a roller coaster kind of rush." Each girl drank in my words, eyes wide. "I mean, you're breaking down and coming undone and acting downright insane, and you don't even care! Because you have him. And he is so wild and crazy and frustrating. Most of all, he's intoxicating, you're literally drunk from being with him. And the best part is," I said, pausing for effect, "is that he feels exactly the same way."

"But... being with someone like Andrew is so comfortable..." said Kim, still unconvinced.

"Comfortable is fine," I said, shrugging. "But with Percy... everything burns too bright. The works spins too fast. It's scary," I said, "but I like it. And you know what? When you get that feeling, that you're scared but that you aren't afraid to be scared? That's when you know you're in love."

These girls were dumbfounded, completely startled by this raw kind of love that they had never heard of. They knew only of fairy tales and happy endings and neat, tidy relationships that were meaningless. They did not know what it meant to be ridiculously in love, to survive off another persons existence. My schoolmates were unaware of the blurred lines and the late nights and the little notes and the heart beats, beating for each other.

"Don't worry," I said. "One day, when you're out of Stanton and into the real world, you'll find someone like that. And then you'll know." I smiled at them and punched my pillow into shape, laying down to signal the end of the conversation.

Eventually the girls all filtered out, saying goodnight. After bidding Kim a goodnight, I stared at the ceiling and fiddled with the strings on Percy's sweatshirt. My little speech had surprised even me; I hadn't really thought of our relationship in those terms before.

I traced Percy's last name embroidered on the sleeve of the sweater, letting my finger run over the smooth letters. I felt guilty for our fight. And what a stupid fight too!

Rolling over, I saw the glowing letters of Kim's clock flash 2 AM across the room. Cursing, I dragged myself out of bed and over to the window. Yanking it open, I let the warm may air wash over my face as I leaned out and pulled myself into the roof. I scaled it, up the the peak where tiles fell loose if you put too much weight on them. I had always loved the building in which the dorms were housed; it looked out of place in California, seeming as though it had been picked up from New England and thrown over here. It was very simple and traditional architecture, signature American design. Leaning up against one of the big stone chimneys, I pulled out my phone and let the blue light cast a glow upon my hands as I gazed up at the stars. It was nice to know that Percy was under the same stars as I was.

I hit speed dial, feeling bad about waking him up, but my instincts told me he wouldn't mind.

I had to tell him the way I loved him.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE EASE REVIEW!**

**Criticism more than welcome, comments loved, suggestions valued!**

**ALSO: Nico needs a lady. Should I write him a new one, have him be with Rachel...? What are your thoughts? Let me know!**


	26. Forever & Always

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the song "Forever and Always".**

* * *

"You're kidding."

"I kid you not."

Percy looked at me in horror. "_Why?_" he complained.

"Because," I said, elbowing him past him into his apartment. "My place is overflowing with wedding stuff, and since _you're_ getting married too, I figured you could do your part in housing all of this" Behind me, Percy closed the door defeatedly as I heaved the overflowing box onto Percy's table.

"So," I said, flopping down onto a chair and ignoring Percy's obvious irritation. "You have to help me make some decisions."

"Mhmm..." said Percy lazily, laying down on the sofa and turning his attention to the game on TV.

Rolling my eyes, I set to work. Weddings don't get planned by themselves you know. And apparently, they don't get planned with help from the groom, either.

"Percy. _Percy_."

"What?" he asked moodily, eyes glued to the TV.

"Percy!"

"_What?_" he asked, reluctantly tearing his eyes from the football game on TV and glaring at me. I held up two swatches of fabric for him.

"Which color do you like better?" Percy squinted at them, green eyes going back and fourth between the pieces.

"They're the same damn color."

"No, they aren't," I sighed. "This one is cream, and this one is egg shell."

"Exactly," said Percy, sighing dramatically. "The _same damn thing."_

I looked at the fabric. Truthfully, I couldn't even tell them apart. In fact, I couldn't tell them apart from the other seventy nine swatches that were in the box next to me, each one representing a different color of napkin we could have at our wedding.

"Percy, just pick one." I pleaded.

"Why?" he moaned. "Does it matter?"

"No," I admitted. "But I want you to have a part in the planning of our wedding, so pick one."

"Fine," he snapped. "Eggshell."

"Thank you."

Now to figure out which one was eggshell.

I turned back to the table, which was piled high with catalogs, samples, place settings, binders, invitations, and all of the other horrendous aspects of wedding planning. I wasn't surprised that Percy was indifferent to the details of our wedding- in fact, had he come breezing in talking about cake flavors and center pieces, I would have started to question his sexual orientation. But I was a bit ruffled by how downright hostile Percy had become towards the whole wedding shebang lately; in fact, he had become downright hostile toward _me_.

Trying to stay upbeat, I tried to talk to him again.

"What game is on?" I offered, attempting to sound cheerful.

"Yankees." he said shortly.

"Oh, they're having a pretty good season this year."

"Yup."

Well, there's the end of _that_ conversation.

"Do you want steak or chicken at the reception?"

"Up to you," he said, his tone clipped.

I wanted chicken, but I knew Percy preferred steak.

"So, how's work going?" I asked nicely, starting to feel a little desperate.

"Fine."

Determined to at least have a conversation with my fiancé, I resorted to doing all the talking.

"Works not too bad for me either, a bit hectic though," I supplied, sorting through flower brochures. "We've started a new project that I'm really excited about, and I'm applying to be chairman of the new building that's going to be put up downtown. If I do get the position, I'll get a nice bonus just in time for the wedding, and I think that would be a rather nice way to start off our married life, don't you think?" I asked brightly, fully aware I was rambling. "Percy?"

Percy just turned the volume of the TV up, and the sound of the Yankee Stadium filled the room.

"Percy?" I asked, my voice straining over the volume of the game. Curse surround sound. "Percy, do you want steak or chicken-"

"_I don't care,_" he said.

"You know, funny enough, I've worked that out for myself!" I snapped, marching over to the sofa and, grabbing the remote, flicked the TV off.

"Hey! What's your problem?" shouted Percy.

"No, what's _your_ problem?!" I asked, jerking the remote away as Percy made a mad grab for it.

"I was watching that!" he said angrily, swiping one more time for the remote control.

"Oh, please," I snorted. "You don't even like the Yankees. You just like them because _I_ like them!"

"Well _you_ just like them because you have a magic hat from their team!" barked Percy.

"You say that like it isn't a valid reason!" I said defensively. "Look, what is your deal lately?" Percy said nothing, just sat back down on the couch grouchily. "Hellooooooo, talking to you, Seaweed Brain!"

Percy looked at a fixed point in the distance, no doubt proud of his execution of the silent treatment.

So original.

"Hey, remember that time when you said you loved me?" I asked sarcastically as Percy continued to shun me. "Where you just kidding about that? Because it seems to me that this this is completely breaking down! We hardly ever speak!" Percy opened his mouth to object, but I cut him off. "I don't even feel welcome anymore!"

"That's your own fault!" Percy exploded, standing up quickly. He towered over me, his face bright with anger.

"_My_ fault?" I asked incredulously, my voice spiking up an octave. "How is this my fault, pray tell?" I said scathingly. "Please tell me, because one second it was perfect and now you're halfway out the door. It's like you don't want anything to do with me!"

"You've been completely monopolizing the wedding planning! You're obsessed with it!" shouted Percy, practically spitting.

"Because you won't help me! _Someone_ has to do it!"

"You care more about the wedding than the marriage!" he yelled furiously. "It's all been 'bows on this' and 'lace on that' and other stupid stuff that doesn't matter!"

"It matters!" I cried indignantly. "How can you say our wedding doesn't _matter!?"_ I watched Percy's eyes darken, and knew that he had crossed over into a whole new realm of fury.

"What matters to me," said Percy, no longer shouting, his voice dangerously low. "Is that you marry me." His face was an inch from mine, his breath fanning gently across my face. "I don't give a damn about the color of the napkins, the food we eat, the color of the tie I'm in, or who's there. Got it?"

"Don't you want it to at least look nice?" I whispered, sounding scared even to myself.

"No," he said. "I don't care." He threw his hands up. "I don't care!" Percy declared, stepping back, his voice rising in volume again. "In fact, I'd rather forget the whole ceremony and just sign the papers down at the courthouse and call it good!"

"Fine!" I snapped, grabbing my purse and our marriage licenses off the table. If this is what it took to get married, then so be it. "Lets go then!"

"_Fine!_" roared Percy.

"_Fine!_" I yelled again, yanking the door open, Percy following close behind."

"I hope you're happy with how you've made a mess out of everything!" said Percy as we walked down the hall.

"_Me?"_ I asked fiercely, punching the elevator button. "Who was it whose been a moody douche bag lately? Oh right, _you_," I snarled, following Percy as he stomped onto the lift.

"Moody, am I?" he asked acidly. The doors closed with a ping, and we both ignored the lurch as we began our decent. "Well, you've hardly been a ray of sunshine yourself!"

"Was I out of line?" I asked, raising my eyebrows, challenging him. "Did I say something too honest? Can't handle commitment now, Percy?" I knew I was going over board by taunting him, but at the moment I was so infuriated that I hardly cared. Percy didn't reply, just charged out of the elevator as the doors sold open smoothly. We stormed through the lobby, causing the receptionist to jump timidly at her desk. Pushing out into the chilly rain that was applying itself to New York, I hopped over a puddle nimbly while glaring at Percy.

We continued to bicker over the howling wind, barely pausing as we climbed into the cab.

"Take us to the courthouse, please," said Percy quickly.

"The courthouse?" the cab driver asked, bewildered.

"Yes," we said simultaneously.

"Okay then..." The driver looked skeptical as we peeled out into the traffic of New York, shaking his head dismally as Percy and I continued to argue.

We wove through the streets, rain pounding on the roof of the cab. After twenty minutes of stop and go traffic and sharp turns, I was successfully pissed of at my fiancé. We sat in stoney silence, each left to their own thoughts while the driver whistled merrily. Percy and I had been forced to stop fighting after the cab driver had politely asked us to stop.

"You kids are giving me a headache," he'd said.

I felt so low I couldn't even feel the cold as the rain seeped through my jacket. I cast an anxious look into Percy's green eyes, clouded with anger. I thought I knew him, I thought I knew what he expected of me and our relationship. I thought I knew where this was going.

But I didn't anymore.

We screeched to a halt outside the local courthouse. I followed Percy out of the cab and back into the torrential rain, pulling my hood up over my mass of curls.

"Thanks," said Percy, pressing several bills into the cab driver's hand.

"Welcome," he replied. "Good luck getting those divorced papers signed."

"Oh, we aren't getting divorced," said Percy, turning to go. "We're getting married."

We left the cab driver with a puzzled expression and made a run for the glass double doors that marked the entrance to the courthouse. We as soon as we entered the lobby, we immediately resumed our squabbling.

"This is all your fault-"

"You're so _obnoxious_-"

"Quit focusing on yourself-"

"I swear I'm going to strangle you-"

"Can I help you?" asked the secretary seated at the front desk, trying to sound pleasant but sounding rather disdainful.

"We'd like to be married," I said, glaring at Percy.

"Married?" the woman asked, clearly confused as to why two people arguing so viciously could possibly want to spend the rest of their lives together.

"Married," confirmed Percy, shooting me the death glare.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," we insisted simultaneously.

"Okay then..." the woman busied herself with some papers. "You have your marriage licenses?"

"Right here," I said, rummaging through my bag for the paper work and handing it over.

"Wait here," she instructed, walking off to a back room, her heels clicking as she went.

"You better be satisfied after this," I hissed after she had vanished. "Do you understand? I swear if you ever say 'Gee, I wish we would've had a real wedding' I will murder you. For real, Perseus Jackson."

"Oooooh, full names. Very threatening," mocked Percy. "What is even the big deal? Why do you even care what the ceremony is like?"

"Because maybe I want a shred of normalcy for once!" I said irritably.

"We aren't normal- why should our wedding be?" snapped Percy.

"You don't get it!" I exclaimed. "All I wanted was a nice ceremony in a pretty place with our family and friends. That's it."

"That's _exactly_ the problem!" yelled Percy. "You want all of that crap, but you don't want to actually get married!"

"Whoa, back up!" I said, enraged. "Did you forget everything? I want to be married just as much as you do! Remember, I said _yes!"_

"You want a wedding, not a marriage!" said Percy, jabbing me in the chest.

"You don't know what I want and don't want!" I snarled, jabbing him right back.

"Are you _sure_ you want to be married?" asked the receptionist, seeming to appear out of thin air, making us both jump.

"Er, yeah," said Percy, regaining composure.

"Positive?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes," I said impatiently.

"Fine. I'll just get the justice of the peace and a witness for you and-"

"I'll take care of them, Nina," said a pleasant voice. Turning, I saw someone that I recognized immediately, even though her appearance changed each time I laid eyes on her.

The woman was clad in a hot pink pantsuit that clashed magnificently with beach blonde hair, and wore stiletto heels that clicked merrily as she approached us. She sported a smart set of pearls on her ears and designer sunglasses perched on that pile of hair.

She would've given Elle Woods a run for her money.

"Hello dearies," she said with a wink. "Follow me, into my office..."

Percy and I, exchanging a weary look, trailed behind the woman reluctantly into an office whose entire square footage was either covered in glitter or the color pink.

"So, Aphrodite," I said, narrowing my eyes as the door swung shut. "Goddess of love, _and_ a lawyer?"

"Well, I obviously had to be here if my favorite couple was going to elope!" said Aphrodite with a flourish, sitting down in her desk and grinning. "So, kiddies, trouble in paradise?"

"No, we're fine, we don't need your counseling," said Percy hurriedly.

"What he said," I said, agreeing with Percy for the first time that day.

"Nonsense," said Aphrodite. "You need relationship advice. Sit down."

"No, really," Percy said. "Annabeth and I just got into a disagreement, okay?"

"And you think _eloping_ is the answer?" asked Aphrodite quizzically.

"Well, yeah. I mean we can just focus on us getting married instead of all the frilly stuff," said Percy, a little uncertainly.

"Is that what Annabeth wants?"

"Well she agreed," said Percy impatiently.

"Just because she agreed doesn't mean thats what she wants." Aphrodite fixed me with a look, baby blue eyes searing into mine. "Do you want to elope Annabeth?"

"I... well, no," I said, feeling like a small child confessing to stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Then why did you agree to this?" asked Percy exasperatedly, throwing his hands up.

"Because I figured if the only way you would be happy marrying me was if we eloped, then I was willing to give up the wedding," I said softly. Percy's face fell a bit.

"Oh, Annabeth, that's not how I meant it," he said gently. "I was just panicking because... because you were just controlling everything about the wedding and I started to worry that that was what our marriage was going to be like."

"And you cared so little about it that I was worried that our marriage was going to be me putting in all the effort an you not really caring," I said. "I love you, Percy, and I just want us go be happy and together."

"That's all I want too," he said, an he reached our and grabbed my hand. Squeezing it reassuringly, he said, "You've always been the one for me. You always will be. Forever and always."

"Forever and always," I repeated, looking into his velvety green eyes that seemed to go on forever. He wrapped his arm around my waist and planted a kiss on my forehead, and I knew everything would be alright. I knew we would be just fine.

"See?" asked Aphrodite, bringing us back to earth. "I'm a counseling genius."

"You didn't do anything," pointed out Percy. "You just watched while we worked it out ourselves."

"Ahem," said Aphrodite, clearly affronted. "My mere presence was the catalyst for your reconciliation."

Percy and I exchanged a look that said, Yeah, right.

"So, are we gonna elope or what?" I asked, grinning up at Percy.

"What? No way," he said, pulling me toward the door. "We're going to have a proper wedding."

"No, we aren't!" I insisted, planting my feet firmly on the ground. "You were right, none of that really matters! What matters is us devoting ourselves to each other for the rest our lives."

Percy looked down at me tenderly, brushing a loose curl out of my eyes. "I know," he said. "And to hear you say that is the most important thing to me. As long as I know that's how you feel, I'm fine with having a huge wedding."

"Not a huge one," I said. "But you do have to help me."

"Deal," he promised, winking at me. "Where do we start?"

"Manglee's Mongolian Grill," I said, turning to go. "I'm famished."

"Hmm... I may like wedding planning after all," said Percy playfully. "Bye, Aphrodite," he called over his shoulder as we left the office.

"Yeah, thanks for the... help?" I said hesitantly, not sure if she helped or not.

"Anytime!" she cried happily at our retreating figures.

"But seriously," said Percy as we walked out of the courthouse. "Where do we start? Believe it or not, I happen to have extensive knowledge about weddings."

"Oh really?" I asked, my eyebrows popping up. "And where might have you acquired that clandestine knowledge?"

Percy blushed and mumbled something about bit wanting to talk about it.

"Come on," I said, punching him lightly in the arm.

"Well," he said, thoroughly abashed. "Nico and I may have watched the Royal Wedding."

"Oh?" I said, trying not to laugh.

"Okay, Nico recorded it and we with it frequently."

"I see," I said, struggling to keep my face impassive. "So, all those times when you say that you and Nico are going to go watch some gory horror film... You're watching Kate Middleton get married?"

"Yep," said Percy.

Losing composure, I started to laugh.

"Hey!" said Percy defensively, though he too was smiling. "At least now I know what a wedding is like!"

"Oh yeah?" I said mischievously, deciding to mess with him. "That's too bad, because British weddings are _completely_ different than American weddings."

"_What?!"_ asked Percy, appalled. "Oh Gods, I have so much to learn..."

"You bet you do, Kelp Head," I teased. "And you always will." I took his hand. "Forever and Always."

* * *

**REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEIEIEIEIEIUEIEIEIEIIEW! (Please!)**


	27. The Best Day

**I know, I'm so sorry for the wait. My life has been hell.**

**This chapter is very personal. It's been so good for me to write it as a form of therapy and comfort. In this chapter, while I usually write Annabeth as I would write about myself, I wrote her as my own wonderful mother and had Ruby take on my current situation. Please, take the time to think about what you say before you say it. Words hurt, wether you're joking or not... It may not be all that funny to some of us.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my fabulous mother, who I swear this song is written for. She is amazing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the song "The Best Day".**

* * *

I checked my watch impatiently.

_Forty more minutes. Forty more minutes and I'm-_

"Momma!"

_Free._

"Yes, sweetie?" I said, carefully picking my way around the pumpkins that littered the ground toward where Helena was crouched, her tiny five year old figure inspecting something intently.

"What is _that?_" she asked, pointing at a bug on the ground.

"Looks like a lady bug," I said patiently, bending down next to her and sweeping her bangs out of her eyes. She looked like a marshmallow, totally encompassed by her big white winter coat that I had forced her into. Her little cheeks were bright red with the cold.

"Here, sweetie," I said, taking out tissue out of my own coat pocket and wiping her nose for the hundredth time that day. What I was thinking when I volunteered to chaperone a bunch of kindergarteners on a field trip to the pumpkin patch, I had no idea. So far the day had consisted of me chasing after my daughter in the apple orchard, cleaning her shirt after she spilled apple cider on it, having to return the baby chick she stole from the petting zoo, and untangling her when her feet became snarled in pumpkin vines. While I loved Helena dearly, today had been a terrible experience.

But it would all be over in forty minutes.

"Momma, why do leaves change in the fall?" asked Helena.

"Well," I said, happy to answer a science question, "The leaves of trees and other plants contain three main pigments: carotene, anthocyanin, and the photosynthetic pigment, chlorophyll, which captures the sun's energy to make glucose for plants. As the most abundant pigment, chlorophyll is what gives leaves their green hue in spring and summer. When the weather turns cold and there isn't sufficient sunlight for photosynthesis to occur, the chlorophyll fades into other colors because-"

"Gourd!" squealed Helena with glee, having spotted a rather colorful gourd across the field. Leaf hues forgotten, she ran and ran across the patch, wispy auburn curls flying every which way. Where the red hair had come from, we had no idea, since neither Percy nor I had any relatives with that hair color.

I checked my watch; thirty eight minutes.

Percy and I had been planning a weekend getaway for weeks. Just a quick trip up to Vermont to see the fall colors, have a nice dinner, and give us some peace and quiet away from the kids.

Don't get me wrong; we loved our kids to death. But sometimes... well, four kids made for a loud house and a lot of chaos. We needed alone time. Desperately.

When it was finally time to go, I dusted the dirt off Helena as best I could before boarding the bus. _Seventeen more minutes, seventeen more minutes..._

As I thought longingly of the novel that I had picked out to read on the car ride to Vermont, I felt small arms hug my legs.

"Lena, honey, get back on your seat," I chided, though I secretly loved when she hugged me like that. She looked up, smiling at me as I pulled her up on the bus seat next to me.

"Momma, is Snow White's house near, or far away?" inquired Helena.

"Oh, far, far away," I said.

"Look!" she cried suddenly. "Look now, Momma, the sky is gold!" I peered out at the October sunset, which indeed had stained the sky a lovely amber color.

"Watch this," I said, and, leaning close to the window, fogged up the glass with my breath.

"_Ohh_," cooed Helena, amazed. Taking my finger, I drew a heart in the condensation. Delighted, she drew her own tiny heart next to mine. "Love you," she said.

"I love you too, Helena," I told her, tucking a curl behind her ear.

As our journey back to school progressed, Helena ended up with her head in my lap, lulled to sleep by the motion of the bus. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and carefully extracted it to find a message from Percy.

_Almost home?_

_Yes_, I typed. _ A few more minutes. I'm already packed, so we should be able to leave straightaway._

_Ok. And Jason and Piper are coming to watch the kids tonight and tomorrow night?_

_Yeah, they said that they'll come a few hours after we take off tonight._

_Sounds good,_ Percy responded. _Ruby's thirteen, she's old enough to hold down the fort until then._

_Yeah_, I agreed_. I'll be there in ten minutes. Love you._

_Love you too._

When the bus lurched to a stop, I scooped up Helena and her gourd and carried her to the car, tucking her into her car seat as she slept. She snored the entire way home, the sound drowning out the classical music CD that Harper, my musical prodigy, had left in my car.

Classical music. Gourds. Why were my children so peculiar?

Shaking my head and attributing my offspring's quirks to Olympian genetics, I turned onto the lane which harbored our house. As I did each time I pulled into my driveway, I took a split second to admire the architecture of my house, crafted by yours truly. Red brick, white trim, huge front door, ivy growing up the sides... I liked to say that my house had all the aspects of the iconic American house paired with the grandeur of classical Victorian architecture, creating an over all visual masterpiece of rustic charm with my own personal twist.

Percy liked to say that it looked nice.

Percy popped out the front door as I pulled the key out of the ignition, his body a long shadow across the flagstone drive.

"Burr," he said, kissing me on the cheek. "It's cold out here!"

"I know," I said, agreeing. "Fall is definitely here." Percy opened the door of the car as I collected my purse. He gently lifted Helena out of her car seat as she continued to sleep soundly. Percy placed a kiss atop her tousled curls, smiling fondly at our daughter. However, his look of fondness soon turned to one of disgust as he looked down to see both his and Helena's shirts soaked.

"Ugh, she's drooling," he whined.

"She gets it from you," I said with a wink.

"_Does_ she now?" said Percy playfully.

"Mhmm..." I said absently, shutting the car door and turning to walk up the steps.

"Momma?" said Helena sleepily, stirring in Percy's arms.

"Yes, honey?"

"I had the best day with you today."

There's nothing quite like feeling appreciation from your child. It was like butter melting on hot toast.

"Me too," I said, and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Mommy!" shouted a gleeful voice as I looked up to see three and a half feet of kindergartener barreling towards me, arms out stretched and blonde hair whipping about.

"Hey, sweetie!" I said, wrapping my arms around Troy and hoisting him up on my hip. "Oh boy, we need a haircut, don't we?" I asked, tucking his hair behind his ears. Troy's hair curled once it got long, and I simply couldn't stand to cut it off, despite Percy complaining that his locks were too long for a boy.

"Mommy! I'm so glad you're home!" he said happily. "I missed you! I want to show you the picture I drew in school, and then we play pirates. Will you play pirates with me? Can I have a snack? Can I have a dog? Can I-"

"Whoa, slow down there, pal," I said as Percy and I grinned at each other, enchanted by our sons seemingly infinite energy. "Mommy and Daddy are going on a trip, remember? So I can play pirates with you some other day. But I'd love to see your drawing and get you a snack."

"Oh! Can my snack be sugar?" asked Troy as we climbed the steps to the front door.

"Ha... _No_," I said, pushing the door open and setting Troy down. "How about string cheese?"

"Alright," he said, shrugging.

"Why don't we put in a movie?" I suggested, hoping to distract him while I took made final preparations before Percy and I left.

"Okay!" said Troy, scampering off to the living room.

"I'm going to set Helena down on the couch in there," said Percy, nodding in the direction Troy had just dashed away.

"Sounds good, I'll go find Helena and Ruby, I replied, starting up the sweeping staircase that occupied a considerable amount of our entryway. At the top of the stairs I was greeted by the sound of_ Ode to Joy _being plucked out on a piano. Poking my head into Harper's room, I saw her at her piano, brow furrowed in concentration as she practiced.

"Hi honey," I said, inviting myself into the room as my daughter stopped playing mid-measure.

"Hey, Mom," she said cheerfully.

"Where's Ruby?"

"The bus hasn't come yet," said Harper, marking something in her music as she talked. "Are you leaving now?"

"No, I'd rather Ruby be here when we left." Harper nodded. "Well, the twins are in the living room watching a movie, I'll leave some sandwiches out on the counter for dinner, and Jason and Piper should be here around eight to put the twins to bed. Okay?"

"Yep," said Harper smiling. "Have fun!"

"Thanks Harp," I said, giving her a hug. "Text me if you need anything."

"I will!" she called as I left the room. I walked down the stairs, just in time to see Ruby burst through the front door.

"Welcome home, Ruby!" I said brightly.

"Hi, Mom," croaked Ruby, and promptly burst into tears.

Oh dear.

"What's the matter?" I asked as Ruby ran toward me and buried her face in my chest, her body convulsing with sobs.

"I- I- I just don't know how my friends could be so _mean!"_ she sobbed. Percy appeared in the doorway, leery of teenage female hormones. He slowly started backing away, looking nervous.

Rolling my eyes I waved him over. If I had to be doused by my daughter's tears, so did he.

He shook his head furiously.

I waved him over again.

He again shook his head, looking frightened.

I have him my most intense mommy-glare, and he reluctantly approached us.

"What, are you scared?" I challenged as Ruby continued to cry, oblivious to Percy as I.

"Little bit," he said dubiously.

"She's a thirteen year old girl, not a Minotaur," I chided.

"Yeah, well, when _you_ were thirteen, I would've much rather battled a monster than tried to deal with your emotions," he said.

I smacked his arm.

"What?" he protested. "You were scary!"

"Was not," I said, and then beckoned back to Ruby again.

Giving in, Percy shave his hands in his pockets. "Er... What's wrong Ruby?"

Ruby's wails only rose to a new level of hysteria, echoing about the entry way. Harper poked her head out of her room, clearly alarmed. The twins were apparently unbothered by the chaos ensuing in the front hallway, remaining in the family room watching_ The Little Mermaid_ for the umpteenth time.

"They're just saying horrible things- and teasing me, and stealing my stuff, and making fun of my dyslexia, and I hate them!" Ruby cried, descending into a new round of tears.

"Oh, honey..." I held her tight, and looked over the top of her head at Percy. Our eyes met, Percy's face looking wistful. The look on his face was the same one he would use when we were teenagers and he was trying to get me to kiss him, his eyebrows drawn together and green eyes glinting with hope. He seemed to be asking, _Do we have to be good parents and do the right thing?_

I felt bad. We had both been looking forward to this trip so much... but being a good parent meant putting your kids' needs before yours, and right now Ruby needed me. I couldn't leave her.

I jerked my head, indicating that we did indeed have to be good parents, and Percy's shoulders slumped a little though I knew he understood perfectly. "I'll call the Graces," he said, shoving his hand in his pocket. "What can I do to help?" he asked, nodding toward our hysterical daughter in my arms, whose wails where as loud as ever.

"I think what Ruby needs is some quality time with her momma," I said. "Maybe do something with the kids."

"Like what?"

"I don't know... Ice cream?" I suggested.

"I'm on it," said Percy, mock saluting me with a handsome wink. Thank the gods Percy was the best husband and father, ever. "I love you, Ruby," he said, gently kissing her head before going to round up the troops.

"Come on, sweetie," I said and grabbed the keys, steering Ruby toward the door. She sniffled her way to the car, continuing to cry as I started the engine and backed down our drive. I didn't really have a plan; I just knew that Ruby needed space. Space for her to sort out her emotions so she could face whatever challenges ailing her. She just needed a mini getaway.

I turned onto the highway, driving us away from the city. Ruby blew her nose noisily before turning to me, eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Where are we going?" she asked hoarsely.

"Dunno," I said shrugging.

"But... Athena always has a plan," my daughter said, reciting back to me my old motto.

"True," I said as I switched lanes smoothly. "And I do have a plan. I just don't know where that plan will take us."

"What's the plan then?"

"Well, we're just going to drive and drive until we find a town far enough away."

"We're just driving aimlessly?" asked Ruby doubtfully, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"Pretty much," I said with a shrug. "You tell me when to stop."

"This is weird," said Ruby.

"No, this is good parenting," I insisted.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"No," I said with a smile. "Just tell me when to stop."

We drove for about an hour, letting the radio fill the silence as Ruby pulled herself together. While my ADHD was dying to ask her for every nitty gritty detail of what had happened, I held back. I sensed that this silence was essential for Ruby to cope, that our humble SUV was an oasis for her right now. It was peaceful, the car rumbling smoothly as we sped along. She would tell me when she was ready to.

I was feeling quite proud of myself for keeping quiet the entire ride when Ruby suddenly straightened up in her seat. "Turn off here," she said, pointing to an exit just ahead.

"Aurora?" I asked, reading the sign in the fading sun. Ruby merely nodded. "Okay," I said, veering the car off onto the exit ramp. Five minutes later found us driving slowly through a little cutesy downtown area that bustled with Friday night traffic. After a while, we parked in front of a window shop named Angela's Eatery. We pushed into the shop, and I smacked right into a woman that had to be a few years younger than me, her curly blonde hair piled up into a bun an sheet music tucked under we arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said, stepping around her.

"No problem," she said with a smile. Wondering why she was grinning so broadly about being collided into by a stranger, I gave one last murmur of apology before navigating to a vacant table were Ruby and I sat down.

My willpower broke down shortly after we ordered. "Ruby," I began, bitting my lip, "Do you want to talk about what happened now?"

"Yeah," she said reluctantly, squirming uncomfortably. "It's just the girls at school."

"Bullies?" I asked, ready to kick middle school ass.

I mean... call the principal.

"No," Ruby said. "It's Allison and Meghan."

"Allison and Meghan?" I asked in surprise, shocked to hear that my daughter's supposed best friends where her tormentors.

"Yeah," Ruby mumbled, looking downtrodden. My heart ached to see her so sad.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"Well, they always joke and say stupid stuff and we used to laugh about it, but now it's like they aren't joking anymore. And they're mean. Really, really mean." Ruby fiddled with her napkin. "The thing that's really been bothering me is that they keep making fun of my weight."

"_What?"_ I asked, caught off guard again by this second revelation. "Are you serious?" I asked. Ruby was in perfect health and had always looked nice and fit to me. Sure, she could lose a few pounds if she wanted, but she was in the healthy weight range and looked beautiful. Never in a million years could you call her fat.

Across the table, Ruby looked miserable. "Yeah," she said. "I guess today it just got to be too much and I just broke down..."

"Ruby," I said, taking her hands in mine, "You are not overweight. At all. You are such a stunning girl." She met my gaze, and I saw her stormy grey eyes, identical to mine, glisten with tears as she listened to me. "Sweetie those girls are jealous," I told her. "Jealous of your brain and of how pretty you are, and you're wonderful personality. Please don't ever think that you are anything less than amazing."

"But they said..."

"Don't listen to what they say," I told her, giving her hand a squeeze.

"How can I not?" she asked, her face crumbling. "They're my friends! Mom, I just look in the mirror and _hate_ myself and my body, and I feel guilty eating and just don't know what to do or who to turn to-"

"Ruby, you can always come to me or Dad. Always," I said. "And these girls don't know a thing. They don't have anyplace controlling how and what you think of yourself, and quite frankly if they're saying stuff like that to you then yet probably aren't your real friends anyway. Forget them."

"But I still just feel so fat," she insisted as tears began to fall again.

As I watched my skinny daughter cry about being fat, I silently asked the universe why in fact it was so cruel, and why did it seem to always be testing us.

"Ruby," I said, and Ruby looked at me again and wiped her tears. "If you really feel uncomfortable with your body, then we can work at a healthier lifestyle. But I want you to do this for you, not for Allison or Meghan. Okay?"

"Okay," said Ruby, sniffling.

"One more thing," I said. "You're not overweight at all. I promise, you are so beautiful and I wish that you could see it. But even if you weren't... it doesn't matter. Because its what's inside that counts." I smiled at her. "And I inside Ruby, you are ten times prettier than you are on the outside. And that's saying something."

"Thanks, Momma," she said, smiling weakly at me.

"Promise me you'll forget about what they say?"

"Promise," she said, right as the waiter set her grilled cheese down in front of her.

After our soups and sandwiches were devoured and we worked our way through an entire pot of chocolate fondue, Angela of Angela's eatery kindly asked us to leave, seeing as the cafe had closed over an hour ago. Having spent the majority of the evening talking and giggling, I tipped her generously and Ruby and I hit the sidewalk, stopping to get ice cream to go.

"Why is it that you and dad always buy ice cream when something's wrong?" asked Ruby, licking her cookie dough ice cream with a satisfactory smack.

"Well, when I was pregnant with you and I was stressing out about parenting, Nico was over watching a football game with your dad," I told her, grinning. "As I sat at the table trying to read every parenting book under the sun, Nico told me not to worry, any problems with kids could be solved by ice cream." Ruby laughed, no doubt picturing all to well Nico saying something like that. "It's funny," I mused. "While I smacked him at the time, your father and I have really taken it to heart. Surprisingly, it's worked pretty well." We started laughing again, and I savored each one of Ruby's giggles. It was so nice to see her smiling. As our laughter subsided though, her smile faltered a bit.

"I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school," she said, a little sadly.

"Stay strong," I advised.

"I will. I just don't know long it's gonna take to feel okay... I guess this probably seems like nothing compared to what you were going through at this age, huh?"

"Emotional wounds heal a lot slower than broken bones and claw scratches," I told her with a sad smile. "And Greek fire burns. And acid," I said as an after thought.

"And getting impaled by spears," added Ruby with a smirk.

"And being stabbed by a manticore," I said.

"And bruises from falling into Tartarus," giggled Ruby.

"Okay, maybe those healed a little slower than the emotional scars," I joked. As Ruby laughed again, my ears picked up a few bars from the tune playing on the radio. Perking up, I dialed up the volume to hear one of my favorite songs. Phil Collins's _You Can't Hurry Love_ filled the car, and Ruby and I split into identical grins.

"I can remember you and daddy singing to this in the car on the way to camp when I was little," said Ruby.

_My mama said you can't hurry love_

_No, you'll just have to wait_

_She said love don't come easy_

_But it's a game of give and take..._

"This song makes me happy, even though he's heartbroken," Ruby told me. "Weird, right?"

"No, I feel that way too," I told her. "It's the memories you have with the song that make you happy." Soon we were singing along, wildly off key. We laughed the entire car ride home.

But before long we were turning off at our exit. Ruby became quiet and subdued as we neared our house. Thinking that she was probably feeling down again, I was surprised white what she said.

"There is a video I found from back when I was three," she said.

"Really?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah," she said. "I kind of like it because its just you and me and daddy. You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you were talking to me. You were explaining all about the Industrial Revolution in baby talk," she said, smirking.

"Hey, we Athenians start learning young," I said with a wink.

"Anyway," said Ruby, grinning at me, "It was about the age when I was into princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs." She paused. "Sometimes, I wish I could back to those times. When all I knew was that daddy was smart and you were the prettiest lady in the whole wide world." We pulled into our driveway and I turned the car off with a flick, turning to face my daughter.

"I'm really lucky," she whispered.

"We all are," I told her, taking her hand. We sat there in the dark, examining each others dimly lit features by the dim glow of the street light.

"I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to roam... and then you and dad," said Ruby expressively. "Daddy's an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger and you, Mom," she said, squeezing my hand, "You're always on my side, even when I'm wrong. And I love you for giving me your eyes and for staying back and watching me shine." She took a deep breath. "And I didn't know if you knew, but I'm taking this chance to say that I had the best day with you today."

I looked up at my house and saw my family perched in the window. The twins had their faces pressed up against the glass, Harper was waving, and in the back stood Percy, his arms around all of the kids, smiling broadly at me. His goofy lopsided smile took me back to my teenage years every time, without fail. Then, I turned back to Ruby, her gorgeous black ringlets framing her hear shaped face. My baby was so strong.

"Me too, Ruby."

* * *

**Pretty please with a cherry on top review or PM me. I love you.**


	28. Change

**Hey, some of you have pointed out errors in spelling and grammar in my story. I apologize, I proofread a hundred times, but have written this entire story on the notepad of my iPhone, so autocorrect fails are inevitable. Thanks for your patience!**

* * *

_Six times eight equals forty eight._

_Six times nine equals fifty four._

_Six times ten equals sixty._

_Six times eleven equals sixty six._

_Six times twelve equals seventy two._

I sighed, squeezing my eyes shut and opening them again. I had mentally recited the multiplication table through twelve seven times already that night, which was a lot even for a daughter of Athena. Keeping watch in the labyrinth absolutely sucked; nothing to do, staring at walls that seemed to mock you and silence that fed you paranoia. Thank the gods my shift was almost over.

I stretched and fiddled with the water bottle in my lap, thinking longingly of Chinese food. All we'd eaten for the past week was granola bars and cashews. I was handling the diet alright, but the guys... not so much. I glanced over at the three sleeping figures in front if me, each one barely visible but from the glow of the celestial bronze details that adorned the wall across from me.

The bronze was a good sign. It meant we were getting closer to the older parts of the labyrinth, and therefore closer to the center. Closer to Dedalus's workshop, closer to Ariadne's string, and closer to this entire nightmare being over. Which, trust me, couldn't be over soon enough. My emotions were being ripped into a hundred different directions, with Luke tugging at one corner of my heart and Percy-

Percy. I mentally kicked myself in the shins for thinking of him. Ever since I had finally been granted access to the full content of the prophecy, every time I looked at him I was filled with dread. While the prophecy didn't necessarily straight out say "Oh, and Percy Jackson is going to snuff it" the general idea was he's implied. And I was not handling it well. At all.

Which was understandable. Of course I'd be devastated if he died, we were combat partners and best friends. That's it... just friends. That's all. Right? Right.

...wrong?

Although our friendship was as strong as ever there was a new and strange feel to it. We tried to ignore it, so Percy and I still laughed and joked as if nothing was changed. Not true of course, everything had changed. There were the shy glances, the blushing, the enormous fact that I had turned down the Hunter's of Artemis, and of course, the freaking elephant in the room, that kiss that I gave him last summer. Everything was so confusing, lines were being blurred and whenever Percy was around my heart did little backflips but-

I shook my head. _ Get a grip, Annabeth_. The last thing I needed in the labyrinth was to be thinking about stuff like that. Down there, you needed to have your wits about you.

My head whipped towards Percy's direction as he let out a loud snore.

Oh yeah. I _totally_ had my wits about me.

Trying to push Percy out of my head, I angled by back to him and faced Tyson and Grover, who were fast asleep. Wracking my brain for something to keep me occupied, I settled on reciting the preamble of the constitution.

_We the people of the United States, in order to form a more perfect union, establish justice, insure domestic tranquility-_

Snore.

_-provide for the common defense, promote the general welfare, and secure the blessings of liberty-_

Snore.

_-to ourselves and our posterity, do ordain and establish-_

Snore.

_-this Constitution for the-_

Snore.

_-United States of-_

Snore.

Oh, forget it.

Giving in to curiosity and teenage hormones, I lightly padded over to where Percy slept and sat down next to him, drawing my legs up to my chest. I felt better when I was closer to him. I felt safe.

I watched as he shifted positions in his sleeping bag, causing the snoring to cease. Sitting there, I looked at how tiny the sleeping bag looked with him in it- he had gotten so tall and muscular, it was hard to believe that this was the same scrawny kid who had showed up at camp three years ago. I admired the thin arch of his eyebrows, the way his wild hair flopped in his face, the elegant curl of his lashes. I sat there and watched his chest rise and fall as his eyes twitched behind their lids.

_Oh gods. I'm that girl, _I realized in horror. _I'm that creepy girl that watches the guy she likes sleep! I'm the weirdo who-_

_WHOA. Where did like come from? I don't like Percy!_

But in the dull glow of the labyrinth corridor and the utter silence besides the sound of Percy breathing an the thudding of my own heart, I knew I was lying to myself. I looked down at Percy with new eyes; I liked him. A lot.

_Hello, earth to Annabeth! Of course you like him! Where the hell have you been these past few years?_

I mentally willed the voice in my head to shut up.

So, after years of friendship, battles, squabbles, and near death experiences... I ended up falling for my best friend? Oh, come _on_. It was so cliché to the point of offensiveness. Not cool, Aphrodite.

Even less cool when one considers that he would never, ever see me that way. And who could blame him? He had fun and flouncy Rachel Elizabeth Dare batting her eye lashes at him. Curse her.

Percy's rhythmic breathing suddenly caught, and he groaned as his eyes fluttered. I leapt up and made a mad dash for my post against the wall, successfully tripping over a backpack and sprawling onto the floor, scraping my shin. Praying Percy didn't notice, I scampered over to the wall and tried my best to look casual.

Percy sat up and rubbed his eyes and turned head toward me. I pretended to be surprised to see him awake, raising my eyebrows.

"Hey," he said groggily. "Anything going on?"

Oh, not much. Did some math, watched you sleep, discovered that I like you.

"Nope," I told him, smiling awkwardly.

"Good," he said. He stretched and got up, walking over and sitting down next to me. I'm fairly certain mortals above ground could hear my heart beating wildly. Gods, what was wrong with me?

"Well, I can't sleep so I guess I'll start my shift now," he said, uncapping Riptide as he did.

"Nah, it's okay, I'm not tired yet," I told him.

"Well, I'm not going back to sleep, so we can keep each other company," he said, and yawned once more.

"You'll have to be awake to do that, Seaweed Brain," I told him playfully. He just chuckled.

"Hey," he said, suddenly alert. "What happened to your leg?"

"Huh? Oh," I said, remembering my spectacular fall minutes before. I looked down at my leg to see that it was pretty damaged, my flayed flesh oozing blood. "I hurt it," I said stupidly.

"Doing what, doing the tango with a cheese grater?" asked Percy, somewhat incredulously.

"I tripped. Over a bowl." As soon as I said it, I mentally face-palmed; why hadn't I just told him I tripped over a backpack, like I actually did? A bowl, of all things... That didn't even make any sense!

"A bowl?" he asked, perplexed.

"Yeah. Uh, you should really stop leaving those laying around," I said, once again wishing I would have kept my mouth shut.

"Uh... okay. I will..." said Percy, looking at me like I was from Mars. "Annabeth, are you okay?"

"I'm super," I enthused. Holy hell, since when did I start saying super?

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

We stared at each other.

"It's just the war, y'know?" I finally said, desperate to break the silence.

"Oh yeah," he said, leaning back. "It sucks. I just feel like the odds are stacked up against us and the rest of the demigods." He paused for a moment, seeming to debate wether or not to say something. Finally, "I'm worried," Percy said quietly. I looked up and saw fear lurking in his green eyes.

I laughed hollowly. "Aren't we all? But I guess the past is on our side... the gods have beaten the Titans before. Its all the same... another time and place, repeating history." I have him a sad little smile.

"Well, I'm getting sick of it," Percy muttered darkly.

"These things will change," I told him. "We're getting stronger now, according to Chiron. They might be bigger, but we're faster."

"But-"

"Where did all of this doubt come from?" I asked, cutting him off. I was surprised at Percy; he wasn't usually like this.

"I don't know!" he snapped, frustrated.

"Look, I know it seems bad, but this is a revolution. The time will come for us to finally win."

"Come on, Annabeth," he said dejectedly. "We've been outnumbered, raided, and now cornered. It's hard to fight when the fight isn't fair!" I searched his face, and his frustration seemed to collapse. He slumped against the wall. "Sorry," Percy mumbled. "Dunno what's wrong with me. I just have this sinking feeling that I can't explain, and all of these people dying. And the prophecy," he said, licking his lips apprehensively. "Annabeth," he said, his voice low and suddenly urgent. Percy grabbed both of my hands. "Tell me what the prophecy says!" I saw the desperation in his eyes, I wanted to tell him so bad... "What does it say?" he said, terrifyingly close. His features where illuminated by the glowing bronze of our weapons, his eyes slightly mad.

"Percy, I can't-"

"Tell me!" he begged, almost in tears now. Our faces were inches apart, I could count each individual eyelash. "_Tell me!"_ Percy cried, shaking me roughly. I tried to pull away from him, but his hands had iron grips on my wrists.

"Percy!" I gasped, and something came over him, and he relaxed. He looked dazed as he loosened his grip on me, and his bewilderment quickly turned to regret as he met my startled gaze.

"Oh gods..." he moaned, burying his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry," he said, looking shaken. "I don't know what's wrong with me, sometimes I think I'm going crazy and-"

"You're stressed," I told him soothingly. "Not to mention we're entrapped in the labyrinth. Do you know how many heroes have lost their minds down here Percy? It's okay, this is normal." I placed a hand on his shoulder, ignoring the electrifying feeling I got from touching him. "You always have me," I said with a smile. "I promise I won't let you go loopy. I hear heads full of kelp aren't affected like the rest of us anyway," I joked with a wink. Percy gave a weak smile. "As for the prophecy..." I trailed off, trying to asses the situation. "Percy, I have seen dozens of heroes drive themselves to their doom because of what a prophecy claims. I don't want it to dominate your life. It occupies enough of it already."

Percy surveyed me in silence, taking in what I'd said. "We could walk away from this, you know. We don't need this."

"We could," I said slowly, "But you wouldn't." I grinned at him. "Trust me, I know you."

"You're right," he said, cracking a smile. "As always," he said, nudging me lightly. "Sorry lost it."

"It's okay, I understand," I empathized. "We just have to focus and fight for what we've worked for all these years."

"It's going to be a long battle," Percy said.

"It's the fight of our lives," I agreed.

"But we'll stand up champions, won't we?"

"Of course," I said, grinning. Our gazes locked, and I felt like I was drowning in pools of green.

"Thanks," Percy whispered.

"Anytime," I said, barely audible. Time seemed to stop as some sort of connection passed between us. We were leaning toward each other, closer and closer...

Percy stopped leaning and hugged me instead. I hugged him back, and while I liked the feeling of being in his arms, I knew that it wasn't an affectionate hug. It was a comforting hug, one that siblings would share. It was the kind of hug Luke used to give me.

We pulled away awkwardly, neither of us quite sure what to say.

"You're a great friend," Percy finally said, his voice echoing in the silence.

_Just a friend._

"You too," I told him. Silence fell between us once more. "Well, I guess I should probably get some sleep," I said, half of me hoping that he would object and ask me to wait up with him.

But he didn't. "Yeah, you probably should," Percy said. "I'll wake you up in a few hours, and we can start moving again, okay?"

"Sounds good," I told him, and stood up to stretch. "Get me up if there's any monsters." I turned to head for my sleeping bag, when I suddenly turned back to face Percy. "You shouldn't doubt yourself so much," I told him, and he raised an eyebrow. "Percy, I've known countless heroes, and out of all of them, I'd trust you with my life before any of the others."

It was painfully quiet.

"And," I said, a little hesitant, "I believe and whatever you do. And I'll do anything to see it through. Even if you are a Seaweed Brain."

Percy looked at me as though fascinated, but didn't speak. Realizing he had nothing to say, I turned to go to my sleeping bag again.

"Annabeth?" he called out, causing me to whirl around.

"Yes?"

"You don't always have to be so strong, you know," he said quietly.

I gave him a small smile. "Yes I do," I said softly. "Goodnight, Percy."

I wiggled into my sleeping bag, and spent the rest of the night staring at the bronze on the wall, wondering what the fates had in store for Percy and I.

* * *

**Review! And feel free to criticize. Sometimes you guys are too sweet! :)**


	29. Jump Then Fall

**Sorry this chapter took so long... But I wanted to post this chapter from a specific location! I am at the Hoover Dam right now, where our fine feathered friend Percy Jackson met Rachel Elizabeth Dare and the "Dam" jokes were born. This is a fine day, folks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the song, "Jump Then Fall".**

* * *

"Annabeth." Percy shook me in an attempt to wake me up, but I merely snuggled my face into the cotton of his shirt. "Ugh, Annabeth, we're going to be late! Get up!"

"Nooooo..." I whined into his chest, curling my legs up so that they were pressed up against Percy. I breathed in his scent; ocean salt, mint, fresh photocopies, and... _lemon_? That damn boy was using my shower gel again!

"Annabeth, please stop being adorable. You're making it really difficult get out of be right now."

"Mmmm..." I hummed, thinking about how much I liked the way Percy talked in the morning.

"Come on. Up. Quit trying to be cute," he said, nudging me.

"_Trying_?" I asked, my head shooting up. Percy chuckled, and I realized it was probably the best sound I had ever heard.

"Okay, okay, you're cute. You'd be even cuter if you got up so so can get to the airport on time!" Percy told me.

"It's two thirty in the morning, I can only move so fast," I complained, dragging myself out of bed.

"I don't care how fast you move, as long as you're ready by three so that we can get to the airport where we're meeting the students- who, by the way, can't _wait_ to be introduced to 'Mr. Jackson's Girlfriend', so brace yourself," he warned, getting out of bed himself.

"Oh, joy," I said, squinting as I turned on the bathroom light to survey my reflection and try to determine how much work was needed to look socially acceptable enough for a seventeen hour flight to Athens.

As the AP Greek Mythology teacher of Goode High School, Percy chaperoned trips to Greece each summer. At the end of June, the few seniors who had managed an A in Percy's class were allowed to embark on a voyage to Athens for two weeks of Grecian fun.

Oh yeah; and the students on the trip were promised quality time with yours truly, because apparently I was a source of immense interest to Percy's pupils.

After pulling on yoga pants and an old sweatshirt, I tossed my last minute items into my duffle bag and strapped my dagger to my waist. (Thank goodness the mist worked well on the TSA.) By three we were in the car winding through Manhattan on our way to the airport in New York. The streets, though still occupied, were considerably less congested than daytime. We pulled up to the airport just as I was tying the elastic at the end of my braid.

"Do you want to park, or go check us and our bags in?" asked Percy, putting the car in park.

"Uh, I'll park," I said, scooting over to the divers seat as Percy got out.

"Alright," he said, pulling a suitcase put of the back. "So, the students..." he quickly explained where the kids were, and talked about some other stuff. Still sleepy, I spaced out just watched him talk. He didn't seem to notice, though, kept of jabbering.

"Got it?" he asked after a while. "Annabeth?"

"Huh? Got what?" I said, snapped out of my stupor.

"We're meeting by security. Okay?"

"Yes," I said, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before driving off. After a grueling search for a parking spot, I rode the shuttle back to the airport with my carry on backpack in tow. Due to the ungodly hour of our departure, the airport was nearly empty as I navigated toward security. Rounding the corner, I saw Percy standing among a small huddle of students with a ring of suitcases encircling them. Grinning to myself, I hitched my backpack up on my shoulder and walked toward the group.

Time to have some fun.

Meeting Percy's kids was always an experience. Since Percy always talked to his class about what a "genius" I was, they usually expected a nerdy girl... which, while I could out-geek the best of them, I kinda had the whole Cali-girl look going. I also had a sneaking suspicion that they figured a dork like Percy would never have a girlfriend, much less a normal looking one.

As I got closer to the group, I could hear snippets of their conversation. The five kids going on the trip with us all had their backs to me, apparently grilling Percy about...

"I can't _wait_ to meet your girlfriend!" gushed one girl with long, chocolate brown hair.

"I still don't believe that he has one," said one guy, who looked like a serious trouble maker. A red haired girl next to him smacked him.

"Of course he has one, idiot," she said, tossing her hair. "Why would he make that up?"

"Uh, to motivate us to get an A in his class," said another boy, who was a tall and lanky dark-skinned kid. "Thats the only reason I worked for an A! I mean come on, Mr. Jackson is totally the kind of guy to do that."

"Yeah, I could see him pulling something like that that," agreed another girl, who was African American with beautiful black hair knotted in a braid much like my own.

"What's she like, Mr. J?" asked Red Head, her tiny stature bouncing with curiosity.

"You'll just have to wait and meet her," Percy said. "She should be here any time now..."

"Or never, because you made her up!" said one of the guys, who high-fived the other male. Just then, Percy spotted me and grinned.

"Okay, guys, grab your suitcases, lets get through security..."

As each one grabbed their bag, only one lonely yellow duffle bag was left on the floor.

"Whose is that?" asked the girl with brown hair, pointing to my duffle bag.

"My girlfriend's," said Percy, glancing at me once more.

"Really?" asked the black girl excitedly.

"Really," I said, walking into the group and pulling my bag up onto my shoulder. "Hello, everyone," I said brightly, smiling at them and secretly gaining immense satisfaction from the stunned looks plastered to their faces. This never really got old.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend Annabeth," said Percy with a flourish, looking triumphant.

Their faces were hilarious.

The first to snap out of it was the slender olive skinned boy. "Hi," he said. "My name is Rajesh." Rajesh shook my hand, skepticism obvious on his narrow face. "How much is he paying you to be here?" he asked, jerking his thumb toward Percy. I laughed and looked at my boyfriend, who looked highly offended.

"Oh, don't pay attention to Raj. _I_ believed you existed," said the girl with red hair, whose delicate elfin features were lit up with excitement. "I'm Abigail."

"Nice to meet you," I said, grinning.

"I'm Nick," said the other boy, extending his hand for me to shake. "No offense, but I'm with Raj... No way Mr. J could get a girl like you."

"Hey! I'm right here!" protested Percy indignantly.

"Seriously, you could do better than him," Nick told me under his breath.

"Still, right here," said Percy flatly.

Passing him a sympathetic look, I turned to the African American girl, who looked like she was highly amused by the situation. "Your name is..."

"Merci," she said, smiling warmly at me as we shook hands. She had a tall athletic stature and was standing close enough to Nick for me to assume they were dating.

"And I'm Kate," finished the girl with long brown hair, whose blue eyes were glowing with enthusiasm.

"Well," it's nice to meet you all," I said cheerfully.

"Just _peachy_," grumbled Percy.

"Is he always this sarcastic?" asked Raj.

"Pretty much," I told him, grinning.

"Okay, now that we've established that Annabeth exists," said Percy snappishly, hoisting his bag up. "Lets get through security and go to Greece."

"Oh, someone's touchy," muttered Merci as we followed Percy like ducks on a pond.

"Just a bit," said Nick, and Kate nodded.

"He's not a morning person, I whispered to the kids.

"Neither are you!" Percy called back.

"I know!" I told him. "I just obviously deal with it better than you," I muttered under my breath, and the six of us snickered as Percy herded us through security.

Percy, after having a heated debate with the TSA officer ("Sir,_ it's just a pen_"), lead us to our gate. I threw my stuff down on the floor and collapsed into the chair in between Abigail and Percy, tired but still awake from the thrill of traveling. The seven of us made ourselves comfy for the next hour and a half of waiting.

"Percy?" I asked, snuggled my head into his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Have I ever told you that you're the best boyfriend _ever_?"

Percy looked at me suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"Nothing! I just-"

"What is it?"

"There's a Starbucks over there," I said with a guilty smile. "And you _would_ be the best boyfriend ever if you went and got me some coffee..."

"Fine," he said, pretending to be reluctant even though I knew he didn't mind.

"Mr. Jackson?" asked Kate as Percy got up.

"Yeah?"

"Have I ever told you you're the best teacher ever?"

"Yeah, Mr. J!" said Raj immediately, puffing his chest out and batting his eyelashes. "You're like the best teacher ever. Buy me coffee!"

"That's a horrible Annabeth impersonation," said Percy, grinning.

"Yeah, that's almost offensive!" I said.

"Will you get me coffee anyway?" asked Raj.

"And me!" said Abigail.

"Me to?" asked Merci.

"I'm taking you all to Greece; I have to get you coffee too?"

"Yes," we all said in unison.

"Okay, okay..." Percy held up his hands in surrender and, stepping over several duffle suitcases, walked away to fetch us coffee.

"Ah, he's such a gem, isn't he?" asked Nick fondly.

"Annabeth sure thinks so," said Raj devilishly, and I could help but smile at his playful mockery.

"Well, I wouldn't call him a gem..." I said slowly.

"What would you call him?" asked Kate, clearly playing devil's advocate.

"Oh jeez, I don't know. A dork, probably," I told them, and they laughed.

"How long have you been dating, anyway?" asked Merci, who was sitting Indian style in her chair and holding Nick's hand.

"About eight years," I said proudly.

"Seriously?" asked Kate. "That mean you would've been..."

"Sixteen," I told her. Raj whistled appreciatively.

"And you're not bored of him yet?" asked Nick, who was promptly punched in the arm by Merci.

"Are you gonna be tired of _me_ is eight years, Nicholas?"

"Probably tired of you punching me, yeah."

"Oh, look who's a comedian," Merci oozed sarcastically, though she kept holding his hand. Oh jeeze, they were just like Percy and I.

"Anyway, if you two are done over there," said Abigail pointedly, looking at the couple, "I'd like to know where you guys met."

"Oh, we met at summer camp when we were twelve," I told them. "We were best friends, practically inseparable."

"And you both speak fluent Greek?" asked Kate.

"Yep," I said.

"Wow, what a coincidence," said Abigail.

Oh yeah. _Complete_ coincidence.

"So... I've been dying to know a few personal things about Mr. Jackson," drawled Raj evilly.

"I'm sure you have," I said dully.

"Yeah! Mr. J says nothing about his life outside of school," said Merci, glowing with enthusiasm. "Tell us about him!"

"What about him?" I asked warily, wondering faintly why I was agreeing to this.

"Like... I dunno, what's his favorite movie?"

"Finding Nemo," I said without hesitation. "Or maybe Titanic."

"Just as I suspected," said Nick. "He's into children's movies and chick flicks."

"Titanic isn't a chick flick!" protested Raj. "It's a cinematic _masterpiece_!"

"Oh, shut up you two," said Kate. "So there's tons of rumors that an English teacher at the school is Percy's dad. Is that true?"

"Paul is Percy's step dad," I explained.

"Oh," she said thoughtfully.

"I have a question," said Raj mischievously. "Does Mr. J wear boxers or briefs?"

"What makes you think I'd know?" I asked with a straight face.

"Well..."

"Hey guys, I'm back," said a familiar voice, and we all turned to see Percy with a tray of hot coffee in his arms. "And I have caffeine!" he declared cheerfully, sitting downs be passing out cups. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Your underwear," said Raj.

"Uh..." stammered Percy, looking at me in horror. "Please tell me that's a joke."

"Unfortunately, no," I said, grabbing my caramel macchiato from him.

In an hour we finally collected our stuff and shuffled onto the plane.

"Next stop, Germany!" I said cheerfully.

"Excellent," said Nick to Merci. "I don't think there's any age restrictions on alcohol there!"

Merci rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" cried Nick, earning himself a glare from a somewhat frazzled looking stewardess. "I bet Annabeth doesn't punch Mr. Jackson relentlessly!"

"Oh, yes she does," said Percy, pretending to wince as I punched him playfully. "But seriously," he whispered when he thought I wasn't listening. "She does."

When we took off, Percy gripped my hand tightly; it was always freaky for a son of Poseidon to be flying. Even though Zeus had promised not to zap him out of the sky, it was nothing less then nerve wracking for Percy to be suspended in Zeus's domain for such a long period of time. After the plane reached cruising altitude he finally relaxed and entertained himself by playing with a loose curl of mine while I dozed with my head on his shoulder. I gave up on trying to sleep when I realized Kate and Abigail, who were sitting directly behind us, weren't going to stop 'awwing' anytime soon.

I passed the time by tinkering with blueprints on my laptop, reading the entire Great Gatsby in one sitting, and doing the crossword with Percy, which was really him just telling me "good job" whenever I filled one in. The flight was fairly uneventful until about halfway through when they started playing Titanic on the TV's. As soon as the kids recognized the film, they all looked pointedly at Percy.

"What?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Isn't this one of your favorite movies?" asked Nick.

"What, this chick flick? Nah," denied Percy, though I knew he was lying.

"It's not a chick flick!" Raj whirled around in his seat to face us. "I_t is a cinematic masterpiece!"_

"Whoa, sorry, bro," said Percy, holding his hands up in innocence.

"No _bro_ of mine calls Titanic a chick flick," said Raj dramatically, acting offended and sticking his nose up into the air, causing Kate to giggle.

Settling into our seats, we sailed over the Atlantic as we watched the Titanic sink in the very same ocean. Towards the end of the movie as the iconic smokestacks began to tumble, Percy leaned over to me.

"Did you know the Titanic didn't sink because of an iceberg?"

"Oh?" I asked, eyes still glued to the miniature screen.

"It was actually a Ketea," he said quietly. "In ancient times, my father sent Ketea, which is a huge sea serpent, to devour Princess Andromeda. But it was slain by-"

"Perseus," I said with a smile. "No, I actually never knew that. You're such a good teacher," I told him with a wink.

"Hey, they don't pay me the big bucks for nothing," he said, grinning cockily and simultaneously crossing his legs while putting his hands behind his head. Unfortunately in the process of moving his leg Percy slammed it into the tray table in front of him, causing his coke to go toppling off and splashing him and the walls.

"Oh, very suave," I said, suppressing a laugh.

After apologizing repeatedly to a cranky stewardess, Percy ate a granola bar while holding my hand. He rubbed circles into my hand as he munched. Gods, only he could make eating processed and dehydrated grain pressed into a suspiciously pristine rectangle look so attractive.

Sometime while I dwelled on how Nature Valley should really offer Percy a commercial contract, I fell asleep. Normally I couldn't doze on a plane to save my life, but with Percy it was so easy to drift off since I felt so safe. I was brought back to consciousness by a bit of light turbulence, shaking me into reality. Still half asleep, I drowsily shifted positions and prepared to go back to sleep.

"...I'll give you props Mr. Jackson," I heard someone say, and my ears perked up. "Either you have a smokin' hot girlfriend or you're managing to convince us she's actually dating you. Whichever it is, I'm impressed," said Raj.

"Gee thanks," I heard Percy mutter. Even though I had my eyes closed, I could practically see Percy roll his eyes.

"What does she do, anyway?" Merci asked.

"She's an architect," said Percy quietly. "She's been babbling about architecture and columns and god knows what else for as long as I've known her. She goes bonkers for that kinda stuff."

"What are you bonkers for, then?" asked Kate.

Percy laughed. "Isn't it obvious? I'm bonkers for her," he said, and my heart melted.

"Awww," they all chorused.

"Yeah, yeah..." mumbled Percy bashfully.

"You guys are beyond adorable," sighed Kate, sounding impeccably like a daughter of Aphrodite. "Like every time she smiles, you smile, and you're both just so wrapped up and it's just sooo..." Apparently unable to find a good adjective, Kate trailed off.

"Uh, thanks... I think," said Percy.

"Gonna marry her?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, I am," said Percy without hesitation.

A normal girl would've probably jumped up at this point and started freaking out, but for some reason this didn't even surprise me. Even though we hadn't ever really talked a lot about getting married, I realized at that moment that I had just assumed we would... because I couldn't imagine anyone else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. So instead of getting mushy and squishy and emotional, I continued to pretend to sleep until I actually dozed off.

I woke again to the grinding of landing gears, and then Percy shaking me. "Bon jour," he said with a grin.

"We're in Germany, not France, Seaweed Brain."

"Close enough," he said, yanking my hand.

We passed the four hour layover by roaming the streets surrounding the airport and trying schnitzel. However when I began to lecture lightly on the local German architecture, the rest of the group unanimously agreed to go back and wait inside the airport. The next flight was only three hours, which was spent by Percy making drops of water drop down the back of the student's necks. This caused them to jump in their seats, and caused us to turn blue in our efforts to not laugh. Hey, we promised parents that we were responsible chaperones, not mature ones.

By the time we landed, we were positively stir crazy. Though we'd been traveling for seventeen hours, we had slept most of the time an were wide awake and ready to go. We practically sprinted off the plane and into the sunshine flooded airport, grinning ear to ear. It was seven in the morning, the day after we had started traveling.

"Welcome to Athens!" said Percy grandly, spreading his arms wide. Not wasting a moment, we picked up our bags and grabbed a taxi. As we tore off into the hectic metropolis of Athens, I fixed my eyes on the Parthenon on the horizon and tried to fangirl as nonchalantly as possible.

We ate breakfast on the terrace of a little cafe that overlooked the sea. Stuffing ourselves with pita bread, olives, feta cheese, and other Grecian food staples, we tried to figure out our game plan.

"Okay, well usually on these trips we get here pretty late and are all messed up because of jet lag, but we're really early in the morning this time. I think if we go to be early tonight, tomorrow morning we'll be good to go." Percy propped his sunglasses up on his forehead, poring over a map of Athens. "So, that means we have the rest of the day."

I popped a shred of pita in my mouth, happy to be in Greece again. Since we defeated Gaea, monsters weren't nearly as aggressive as they were; in fact, we rarely saw them in New York anymore. There were bound to be more in the homeland, but the numbers had decreased considerably. Nonetheless, I still was on full alert and had my dagger strapped to my side. I peered over at Percy's maps, easily able to decipher the Greek lettering that marked up the paper.

"Why don't we just hang out at the hotel?" I suggested.

Percy looked at me in surprise.

"Really? I thought for sure that you'd want to charge off to the Parthenon," he said.

"Tomorrow," I told him. "Today, lets go swimming."

The kids all smiled and nodded, but Percy gave me a wicked grin. What the students didn't know was that the swimming we were talking about was authentic Greek style... they were in for a surprise.

We went to the hotel after breakfast, traveling through streets lined with different shops and vendors. The hotel shuttle that we had arranged to come collect us took us down a road lined with olive trees, around a corner and-

"Woah," breathed Kate. "_This_ is where we're staying?"

"Uh huh," said Percy with satisfaction.

The hotel was built into the cliffs of Greece, surrounded by a grove of olive trees and built of gorgeous white marble. It was almost Olympus worthy. Almost.

"This place is amazing!" cried Merci in delight as she and everyone stared.

"Wait until you see our rooms," I said merrily, shouldering my bag as we came to a halt.

As we always did on these trips, Percy and I had booked a room for the girls and a room for the boys. After much excitement and anticipation while we checked in, our group nearly raced to our rooms. Percy handed me the key to our room, and, with a mock salute, turned to open the door to the room next to ours. I snickered and wiggled the key in lock, finally throwing the door open.

"Oh my gosh!"

The room was impressive; pale blue walls adorned with different paintings of Greece, lush white carpet that sank beneath our feet, and high ceilings that were painted intricately in a delicate dark blue and gold pattern. It was lavishly furnished with two fluffy white beds, dark ornately carved furniture, plush couch, large television, white marble bathroom, and incredible fireplace off to the side. But all of this was nothing compared to the far wall of the room, which was nothing but glass from floor to ceiling, allowing an unobstructed view of the cliffs and the sea outside.

"Wow," gasped Abigail. "This is just fabulous. Absolutely fabulous."

"It must be costing a fortune to stay here!" said Merci, turning to look at me. "Our parents only paid for airfare and allowed money for food and activities and stuff!"

"Oh, don't worry about that," I said, tossing my bag. "Percy and I have it covered." Actually, my mother always offered to pay when I stayed in Athens... but I felt like I should just leave that part out.

"So," said Abigail, unzipping her suitcase and pulling out a birthing suit. "Swimming?"

"Swimming," I confirmed, and went to change into my own.

Twenty minutes later the guys burst into our room, wearing swim trunks and identical grins.

"Who's ready for pool time?" asked Raj enthusiastically.

"Oh, we're not swimming in the pool," I said.

"What?" asked Kate, confused.

"We're doing a little thing that the Greeks like to call _γκρεμός καταδύσεις_," Percy told them.

They stared at us with blank expressions.

"Cliff diving," I translated.

"No way!" Nick shouted, looking like Christmas had come early. "You're gonna let us do that?"

"Why not?" I asked, shrugging. "When in Greece, do as the Greeks do."

"But... is this the sort of responsible behavior a Goode High employee should be encouraging?" Merci asked jokingly.

"Eh," said Percy with a noncommittal shrug.

"Mr. Jackson, why did you not tell us you were a badass before?" asked Nick, practically jumping up and down. "And to think, al this year we thought you were a boring stick in the mud!"

"Hey!" spluttered Percy with indignation.

"I speaketh the truth," said Nick.

"You don't speaketh any truth-"

"Okay," I said loudly, cutting of Percy. "Either we could _speaketh_ about how exciting Percy has turned out to be, or we could get going and jump off some cliffs."

"Cliffs," voted Abigail.

"Agreed," said Kate.

"Well I'd like to _speaketh_ some more about-"

"Shut up, Nick," Merci advised her boyfriend.

"Lets go," I said, rolling my eyes.

Ten minutes later, we were up on the cliffs in the spot where Percy and I had dived before. It was a good spot; there was a big ledge for us to stand on and leave our towels, it wasn't too high, and it was easy to climb back up. Standing on the damp ledge, I breathed in the salty air, feeling faintly like I was in a home away from home. It was the feeling I got at Sally Jackson's apartment.

"Okay, there's not much to it guys," Percy said. "Make sure you jump off far enough so you don't get dashed against the rocks, don't slip climbing back up... that's pretty much it."

"Is this allowed?" asked Kate.

"Sure it is," he said casually. Truthfully, cliff diving wasn't exactly encouraged, but if anyone tried to stop us we could easily patch stuff up with the mist.

"Well in that case..." Nick winked at Merci and gave us all a dare devil grin and dove off, cutting into the water below. Percy followed, executing a flawless backflip.

Show off.

Soon everyone was in the water, splashing merrily in the water.

"Come on, Wise Girl!" called Percy from below. "Jump! I'll catch you!"

"I don't need catching!" I yelled back, laughing.

"Are you sure? You look like a damsel in distress up there!" That was laughable, seeing how many times I'd saved his ass. But I played along anyway.

"Oh yes, come _save_ me!" I said, a making my voice high and girly.

"Don't be afraid! You just gotta jump... then fall."

"Fall?!" I asked in false terror. The students had started to take notice of our banter and were watching in amusement.

"Fall into _me_," Percy amended. "Just take a deep breath and jump and fall!"

Grinning, I threw myself off the cliff. My hair was whipped back away from my face as I feel, held up by nothing, held back by nothing, only plummeting into Percy's waiting arms.

"See? What did I tell you?" he asked, setting me down into the water to tread beside him.

"I wasn't scared, Percy."

"Well, if you ever are, I'll be here to catch you," he said softly.

I turned to look at him.

"I mean it, Annabeth," Percy said. "If the bottom drops out from under our feet, if people say things, if you're mad, if you're crying, I'll always be here to hold you."

"Percy-"

"And I'll be there, and I'll never leave you," he said fiercely. "Because I like the way your curls fall in your face, and each and everyone of your freckles..." I was blushing profusely at this point, and I thanked the gods that Percy's students were way out of earshot.

"You're everything I've ever wanted," he said with a smile.

"You're all I've ever wanted too, Seaweed Brain," I told him, pecking him on the cheek. "Who knew you could be so romantic?" I joked, nudging him playfully.

"Greece gets me every time," he said bashfully.

"Aw," I said, taking his hand underwater.

The moment was somewhat ruined by Raj cannon balling inches away from us, effectively dosing both of us.

"Hey!" I cried.

"Sorry dude," said Raj, grinning evilly. "Although it's not like you were gonna get lucky tonight anyway," he told Percy under his breath. "You've got roommates, pal."

Percy smacked Raj upside the head.

"Hey! I'm being abused by a teacher!"

"Technically, you've graduated," said Percy. "You've just gotten smacked by a friend."

"You're a terrible friend," mumbled Raj.

"The feeling is mutual," said Percy.

Ah, and Romantic Percy had left the building. But that was okay... I had a feeling he'd be back when we snuck out to the bars after the students feel asleep.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! And any ideas for the next chapter "Untouchable" is more then welcome. Also... any ideas for a new story? I'll need a new project after I finish Red, which will still be way down the road. **


	30. Untouchable

**HAPPY THIRTIETH CHAPTER! You guys are the best, thanks so much for sticking with me!**

**PS- this chapter is during the BOTL while Percy is missing, hanging out with Calypso.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the song "Untouchable".**

* * *

"Tomorrow, Annabeth. We cannot put it off any longer."

I forced myself to look at Chiron, whose face was equally as apologetic as it was sad.

"A little longer," I said hoarsely. "He'll show up. I know it."

I didn't know it.

"I'm sorry, child," Chiron said softly. "It's been over a week."

I avoided his gaze, suddenly very interested in my bare feet that rested on the rough wood of the Big House front porch. I traced the grain with my big toe, and looked out across camp. Everyone was gathered around the roaring bonfire, merrily singing campfire songs and roasting marshmallows. I was struck by the unfairness of it all, how despite the earth shattering crisis I was facing, everyone else was fretting over if their marshmallow were golden brown or not.

Ha. If only my problems were that frivolous.

Was I bitter? Yeah, I was. I was honestly downright peeved with the gods... just when I had found someone I trusted, someone who filled the holes that my father and Luke and the rest of life had gouged in my heart, he went and got himself blown up.

But he couldn't be dead. He had a prophecy to fulfill, a camp to defend, a Titan to defeat...

... and he had _me_. And there was no way that Kelp Head would ever leave me hanging. He had proven that one time and time again.

"You've had your time, Annabeth," Chiron said quietly. "The longer you wait, the harder it will be."

"Chiron, please, I'm begging you-"

"It cannot be helped!" he insisted. "We have waited longer than we should have as it is."

"But-"

"I have no choice but to declare him dead," he said roughly. "Tomorrow."

I stared at him.

Chiron's expression softened. "I don't like it anymore than you," he told me quietly. "But these are dark times, and people look to the both of us for strength and courage. We need to set an example," said Chiron. "The Titans grow stronger. There will be more casualties as our situation progresses, and they must realize that they need to let the deceased go and continue to fight-"

"He's not _deceased_," I snapped angrily.

"Child," Chiron said, eyes filled with sympathy. "Why don't you take the rest of the night to mourn. Prepare yourself for tomorrow."

Meeting his sorrowful eyes, I knew there was no use in arguing.

"He's dead," he told me, quite plainly.

"Goodnight," I said, standing up abruptly and stalking if the porch.

"I expect you to be there when we burn his shroud!" called Chiron. "In fact, I expect you to be the one to do the honors!"

I ignored him and kept walking, the cool grass slippery underneath my feet.

It was strange. When I was in the labyrinth, all I wanted was to get out. I wanted to leave, to come back home to camp and deal with something, anything besides the eerie maze and the maddening riddle it seemed to ask at every turn: which way is the right way? At least then I had options. It was pass or fail, win or lose, live or die. Well, I'd gotten what I wanted; I was out. But now all I wanted was back in... because at least in the labyrinth, I had him.

Irony. What a bitch.

I wandered on, and the lawn that had poked my bare feet became soft sand, still warm from the sun that had shone on it all day. The salty air of the sea calmed me, making me feel closer to him.

Closer... but still untouchable.

I sighed and looked at the waves, turning my attention to Percy. Percy. Even thinking his name was difficult to do. Walking in the surf, I tried to rationalize with myself. A year ago, being the clever daughter if Athena that I was, I would have logically faced the facts, cut to the chase, pulled it together and just accepted the obvious. But for some unknown reason, right now I just couldn't.

Some unknown reason. Oh, please. I sat down on the wet sand and let the waves wash over me, clothes and all, knowing exactly the reason why I couldn't admit Percy's death. I could still feel that very reason burning on my lips from when I had kissed him.

But he was untouchable. As untouchable as the distant diamond sky that shone down on me, the millions of stars making the waves dance with light. Gods, every time he was close I started coming undone, all of the sudden I've lost all sense of logic and I turn into a babbling idiot. It was a good thing Percy was fairly oblivious, because if he had any perception at all he would know that I had already fallen for him. _Hard_.

And I knew it! I _knew_ I liked him! And what did I do about it? _Nothing_! I kissed him in a moment if dead panic, and then he exploded. Wow, I'm _such_ a romantic. I banged my forehead against my knees, mentally kicking myself. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_. I was so caught up in him. Everything from his scruffy hair to goofy grin.

Yeah... this mushy emotion-fest wasn't helping with the mourning I was supposed to be doing.

I glanced up at the sky again, as if the stars held the answer. I guess the answer was Percy, but there weren't any stars spelling out his name.

Oh shit.

Heroes that died, well, _heroically_ almost always got their own constellation. I searched the sky frantically for a clump of stars that resembled Percy. Ten minutes later, I was rolling around in the surf and laughing somewhat deliriously to myself. Looking for a constellation of Percy... what was I thinking?

I pulled myself in a vaguely upright position. When Percy shows up, I'm gonna do something, I vowed silently. When Percy comes back, I was gonna reach out and tell him exactly how I felt. Exactly.

I shook my head. What the hell was wrong with me? Making pacts with myself, dependent on the next time I see a certain person who was, by all logic, dead. I'd definitely gone off the deep end... no pun intended.

"Annabeth?" I turned around to see a dark figure approaching me, barely outlined by the moonlight.

"Annabeth?" the voice bleated again, clomping closer.

"Grover!" I said happily, glad for the company.

"Uh... hello," he said cautiously. "Why... why are you so happy?"

"Oh, just glad to see you," I said, smacking his shoulder lightly as he sat down next to me. "Buddy. Pal. _Amigo_."

"Are you drunk?"

"Course not," I said.

"Well... I think you should be a little more disappointed that your best friend was declared dead," said Grover gently.

I didn't say anything.

"You haven't accepted it yet, have you?" he asked.

I scowled at him. "How do you know?"

"Saytr's intuition," he said simply. "We can sense emotions, you know."

"I do know," I said solemnly.

"Well, I just came to check on you... and give you this." Grover handed me a small bundle that I hadn't noticed him carrying. It was lightweight and wrapped in white parchment paper, tied with twine in a bow.

"Uh, you got me a present?" I asked perplexedly. "I didn't know it was customary to give gifts before funerals."

"It's not a gift, blondie," said Grover rather sassily, rolling his eyes. "But you can open it all the same."

I pulled at the ends of the string, unwrapping the package. A length of slippery green silk slithered out onto my lap.

"A blanket?"

"No," bleated Grover impatiently. "For a daughter of Athena, you sure are slow today. Here," he said, and flipped the material over. A delicately embroidered trident shone up at me, the golden thread stitched expertly into the fabric.

"It's Percy's shroud," Grover said quietly.

Oh.

Grover put his hand on my my shoulder briefly, and though he said nothing, he easily communicated his shared grief and brotherly love to me. I smiled up at him weakly, trying desperately to put up a good front. I knew he saw through it though, and he just stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah," I said, my mind roaming elsewhere. Grover began to walk off, but he suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Annabeth... I know how you felt about him."

I automatically whirled around to look at him, eyes wide.

"I know this whole ordeal must be hardest for you, and I'm afraid what I'm about to tell you isn't going to make it any easier."

"Then don't tell me," I whispered.

But Grover shook his head.

"You should know... that Percy felt the same way about you."

I stared at him, not believing him for a second.

Grover just gave me a sad smile and turned to walk up beach back toward camp. "Goodnight!" he called over his shoulder.

I ran my finger over the golden trident.

"G'night," I mumbled.

I was alone. Just me, the shroud, and my hazy thoughts. Looking down at the sea green silk and the careful stitching, all of the sudden it became so real. All the pain and grief that I should have been feeling for the past week filled me, pressing in from all sides and nearly suffocated me.

_Percy was dead_.

Tears stung my eyes as I realized that I wasn't ever going to see him again. I wouldn't get to bicker with him or kill monsters with him or talk with him or... or do anything with him. Ever. The only place I'd see his green eyes would be in my dreams, the only way I'd see his goofy smile would be in my memory. I guess I wouldn't ever kiss him again either.

Sobbing, I thought bitterly of all of the things I never told him. Forget the fact that I had a crush on him- I never even told him how much he meant to me as my friend. My best friend. Regret gripped me as I continued to weep, my tears splashing down on Percy's shroud.

_He wouldn't have minded_, I thought miserably.

I didn't even have his body to give him a proper burial ceremony.

Clutching the shroud tightly, I blinked my tears away as I looked up at the stars again. He deserved to be up there, burning brighter then the sun.

Consumed by the pain that I had been denying for so long, I pulled myself up off the beach. Percy felt more untouchable than ever now. I sniffled as I dragged my feet up the beach, figuring that if I had to talk tomorrow at the service I should at least be awake enough to be coherent. I barely remembered walking back to my cabin, but I did remember crying myself to sleep that night, my fingers wound tightly around the silk shroud.

Just as I was about to nod off I sent a quick prayer to any god who was listening, praying as a last ditch effort that Percy was still alive. I waited for some acknowledgment, but I was disappointed.

As sleep took hold of me, I swore I heard the distant rumble of thunder... but I drowsily dismissed it and feel immediately into a deep sleep.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Suggestions, ideas, comments are always welcome.**


	31. Come In With The Rain

**So... There was an error in the last chapter! Good catch, those who noticed. If you know what it is, should I rework the chapter to fix it, or leave as is? Let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the song "Come In With The Rain"**

* * *

"So... tell me what happened," said Rachel, poking around her take out box with her chopsticks.

"Ugh, it was just so stupid," I told her, munching on my Mongolian beef with vengeance. I propped my feet up on Rachel's coffee, which was some bizarre, colorful, art-deco piece. "I mean, out of all the things for our first fight to be about-"

"Your _first_ fight?" asked Rachel incredulously. "Hate to break it to you, sweetie, but this is certainly _not_ your guys's first fight."

"First fight of our _marriage_," I amended.

"What was it about then?" asked Rachel, carefully fishing a chunk of broccoli out of her container.

"Towels," I said haughtily.

"Towels?" asked Rachel in disbelief.

"Towels," I confirmed flatly, not elaborating.

"Oh, I see..." she said pensively, watching me carefully. There was a moment of silence before she said, "Okay, I'm sorry, I don't see. Even you two, the most bickering couple in the world, couldn't possibly find a way to argue about _towels_."

"Can and did," I said gloomily. "We were just shopping for bath towels for our apartment, and I wanted one kind that was cheaper, but Percy wanted the fluffy ones that were really expensive, I told him that was frivolous, he told me that I could get the one I wanted and he'd get the one he wanted, I got mad because I wanted them to match..." My rant trailed off, and I looked at Rachel's astounded face.

"Pathetic," she said, shaking her head.

"Oh, hush," I said irritably. "We've been disagreeing all weekend, and finally this morning I finally snapped and went off at him, and it ended up in a shouting match and me storming out of the apartment to go to work."

"And you came straight here after work?"

"Yep," I said. "Haven't talked to him since."

"Seems serious," remarked Rachel. "Well, I'm not sure if you want to take relationship advice from a gal sworn off men, but I've heard that married couples should never go to bed angry at each other."

"Yeah, I've heard that one too," I grumbled. "I don't even care that much about the towels, but then he went and got a bunch of our friends to weigh in their opinion, and made me look like an uptight money-controlling bitch!"

"He got a focus group for your bath towels?"

"Yeah, ridiculous, right?"

"Why wasn't _I_ included in the focus group?" she asked, completely baffled.

I rolled my eyes, and was hit by a gust of cold air from the open window.

"Burr!" I exclaimed, pulling a blanket up on my legs. "Looks like it could storm out there." Dark clouds were slowly creeping over the city, blotting out the sun.

"Yeah, it does," agreed Rachel, and got up to close the window. "Well, can't you just forget about the towels and focus on all the great stuff about your relationship?" she suggested, retuning to her spot in the armchair.

"Well I guess...I mean I could go back to every laugh and every cute thing he's ever done," I said wearily, "But I really don't even want to go there anymore."

"What about going home?" asked Rachel dryly.

"I don't want to go there anymore either," I grouched.

"Oh, Annabeth..." she sighed exasperatedly. "What do you expect, that Percy's just gonna show up and start apologizing?"

Just as I opened my mouth to retort, I was stopped by the distant sound of someone shouting.

"_Annabeth_!"

Looking around in bewilderment, Rachel and I exchanged a mutual look of confusion.

"Well," she said after a moment. "I stand corrected."

"_Annabeth_!"

My head snapped to the closed window. "Someone's outside..." I said, crossing the room.

"Well gee, I wonder who..." said Rachel sarcastically. Ignoring her, I pushed the window up and stuck my head out to see none other than Percy Jackson, standing three stories down on the sidewalk.

"Hi," he said stupidly, his neck craned up at me.

"Hello," I drawled, trying to emphasize the contempt in my voice.

"So..." he said nervously, not sure how to proceed. He clearly hasn't thought this far into his little plan. "What's up?"

"Percy," I sighed impatiently, "I'm not going to lean out a window and shout you about 'what's up'. What do you want?"

"I... I wanted to talk," he said hopefully.

"Talk to the wind," I said moodily.

"No, the winds not a very good listener."

"Talk to the sky," I suggested.

He shook his head. "Nope. The sky's too far away."

"Talk to yourself."

"No, I don't _want_ to talk to myself!" he shouted up at me, earning a few odd looks from people on the street.

"Well, then talk to your tears," I snapped, "Because I'm not terribly interested in what you have to say."

"Annabeth, come on. You're being stupid."

"_You're_ being stupid," I snapped back. "I could stand here and work it all out for us, but I don't want to got that far, okay? Because I'm always the one who solves problems!"

"You're _good_ at solving problems!" he cried desperately.

"But it's our problem," I said sadly, looking down at him. "And we should both fix it."

"Well what should I do then?" he asked. "What can I do to fix this? You want the cheap towels? Fine! I don't care! I'll sacrifice velvety comfort if it makes you happy!"

"Percy, it's not about the towels anymore!" I shouted.

"Then what is it about?" he asked in frustration.

"Maybe you should do some soul searching for that one!" I called as I walked away from the window. "Let me know what you find!"

"Annabeth! Don't leave me out here, it's gonna rain!"

"Oh, it's too bad to you don't have some cool power to be able to will yourself dry at any given moment," I muttered darkly, settling back into the sofa, though I left the window open.

"Oh, Annabeth, you're being just as bad as he is."

"_What_!?" I spluttered, scowling at Rachel, who had her chop sticks poised above her box.

"You heard me," she said calmly, slurping a noodle.

"How... _he_...!"

"Yeah, Percy's at fault for being childish and embarrassing you, but you're being stubborn and won't talk to him-"

"Because I'll do all the problem solving like always-"

"You don't know that!" she said, jabbing her chop sticks at me.

"Yes I do!" I snapped.

"Don't."

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Whose side are you on!?"

"Justice's side," declared Rachel, sitting up regally in her chair.

"Justice happens to be on my side, so by transitive property of-"

"Oh, don't confuse me with your fancy scientific terms!" said Rachel threateningly.

"It was a mathematic term-"

"Shhh..."

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" I asked.

"Fine," Rachel sighed dramatically. "Relationships are _so_ demanding."

"Yes, they are," I said, rolling my eyes as I snatched up my chop sticks again. "Imagine how tough it must be to actually be _in_ one."

As she opened her mouth to retort, the distant rumbling of thunder could be heard.

"Percy should at least come inside," Rachel suggested quietly. "Zeus may very well seize this opportunity to electrocute him."

"Not funny," I told her, though I knew she had a valid point.

"Go talk to him," she implored.

"I don't know what else I can say!" I cried, started to feel bad for Percy.

"Start with an apology," she said saucily.

There was another roll of thunder, louder this time, accompanied by the crack of lightning.

"Annabeth..." taunted Rachel in a sing-song voice. "Do you really want to start your marriage off by leaving your husband out in the rain?"

I looked down in my lap, feeling rather like a school child being scolded.

"No," I said guiltily.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Rachel, throwing her hands in the air as the first few drops began to fall. "Go!"

Leaping up, I scrambled to mentally organize a decent apology as I dashed to the front door of the apartment. By the time my hand was on the door knob, the rain had turned into a down pour. I yanked on the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Rachel, what's wrong with your door?!" I cried desperately, tugging with all my might.

"Oh, it sticks sometimes!" she called airily. "Something with humidity, I'm not really sure..."

I groaned out loud and pulled furiously, trying to pry the door from its frame.

"Going somewhere, Wise Girl?"

I whirled around to see Percy behind me, a little damp but far from soaking.

"How-"

"I came in with the rain," he said simply. "I climbed up the fire escape and into the window- don't worry, I shut it," he said with a smile. "Listen, Annabeth, I'm really sorry and-"

"No, _I'm_ sorry," I said, taking a step toward him. "I was being really ridiculous do not wanting to spend extra money on the towels. And I'm so sorry for how I just treated you," I told him, putting a hand to his cheek. "You came all the way over here to stand under a window and apologize, and I didn't even give you a chance."

"I deserved it!" he said, laughing. "I tried to shame you into getting what I wanted by pulling our friends into it, which was so immature..."

"Now that's we're married, we gotta work out our problems between us," I said softly. "No third party, no _focus groups._.."

"Agreed," said Percy. "And I think we should get the more affordable towels. We're young and on a budget. You were right."

"No," I said, frowning. "You were right. We'll use these towels for a long time, they may as well be comfortable!"

"Nope," said Percy. "Cheaper."

"No, fluffy!"

"No, seriously... I like the other ones better."

"Well, I like the soft ones better!"

"Ugh!" sighed Percy exasperatedly. "You're _so_ annoying."

"Seaweed Brain, you are far more annoying then-"

"Oh my gods, you're both annoying as hell!" said Rachel, who had joined us in the entry way, unnoticed to Percy and myself. "Seriously, they're freaking towels. Figure it out. Drip dry, for all I care! But your incessant bickering and childish nonsense is ruining my Friday night!" she snapped, her eyes flashing. Percy and I stared at we in shock, not used to our friend having outbursts. "Now then," she said, much calmer. "I love you both dearly, but could you maybe go do something productive with the remainder of your evening?"

"Productive?" asked Percy, wiggling his eyebrows at me mischievously. "Oh, we'll go do something _productive_ alright!" he declared, picking me up bridal style.

"Ugh, _not_ what I meant," said Rachel distastefully.

"Bye Rachel," said Percy merrily, who somehow managed to open the door while carrying me. "We're off to be _productive_!"

"Disgusting," she said, wrinkling her nose, though I could tell she was fighting back a smile.

"Bye!" I called as the door shut, grinning up at Percy. "So... what _are_ we going to do tonight?" I asked as he set me down in front of the elevator.

"Well..." he said, leaning toward me. "Maybe we could go take a shower and be _productive_," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the elevator.

"Uh, Percy?"

"Yeah?" he asked, ducking down to kiss me.

"You know that little plan you just laid out a second ago, the one involving showering?"

"Mhmm..." he said, kissing my neck.

"We're gonna need some towels to do that."

Percy groaned.

* * *

**Weeeee summer means more chapters! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	32. SuperStar

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the song "SuperStar".**

* * *

I walked down the long, empty corridor in the back of the training arena, trying to put files in alphabetical order as quickly as possible. Just as I was shuffling_ Swift, Taylor_ behind_ Smith, Carter,_ an arm shot out of the nearby supply closet and grabbed my wrist, yanking me in swiftly and slamming the door.

I stood there in the darkness with my hands on my hips and paperwork in a mess at my feet, fairly certain I knew who my kidnapper was.

There was a small click of a light being turned on, and I looked up into Percy's face, which was dimly illuminated by the glow of the single bare bulb.

"Hello," he said cheerfully. "Happy to see me?"

"Well, I'm _thrilled_ to see you in a supply closet," I said dryly, bending over to collect my files that I had dropped mid-abduction. "It's about time you started taking your cleaning duties as a counselor seriously."

Percy snorted. "Right, I dragged you in here to talk about camp _cleanliness_." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, what did you drag me in for?" I asked, rearranging my papers.

"Oh, you know," said Percy casually. "Talk about the weather, see how life is going, maybe kiss a little..." he said suggestively, leaning toward me with his beautiful smile.

"Or maybe I could go take care of this paperwork and see you later," I said cheekily, turning to go.

"Noooo..." whined Percy, going me his best puppy dog face.

"Really, Percy? Pouting? You're going to be twenty in a few weeks!" I chided, tucking the Manila folders under my arm.

"Yes, I know," he said, still sulking. "I need some birthday kisses..."

"I'll give you those on your actual birthday," I said with a wink, and started to turn the door handle.

Percy quickly grabbed the files and yanked them out from under my arm.

"Hey!" I cried, wildly trying to snatch them. "Give them!"

"Nope!" he said triumphantly, holding them high above his head. "To get them back, it'll cost you."

"Percy!" I cried in frustration, jumping in a ridiculous attempt to retrieve my files. No such luck.

"Shh..." he said soothingly, grinning. "You really don't want people to hear you yelling my name from the inside of a closet. They might think we're... _up to something."_

"We _are_ up to something!" I hissed. "Well, _you_ are anyway."

"You bet I am," he said, tossing my paperwork on the top shelf of the closet and grabbing my waist. He pulled me closer so that our lips were an inch apart, and the only thing I could see was his sea green eyes.

"Percy..." I protested, though my willpower was starting to crack.

"What?" he asked, pulling our hips together and resting his forehead on mine.

"This is a bad idea..." I muttered as Percy's hands crept under the hem of my shirt, resting on the bare skin of my hips.

"I think it's a great idea," he said his hands beginning to travel up my sides, giving me goosebumps. He kissed me softly on my forehead, his lips working their way downward. Percy's mouth worked furiously on my jaw, and down to my neck.

Crap. I was toast- he _knew_ I loved it when he did that. Damn, this boy was good.

Moaning in pleasure, I gave up.

"Ten minutes," I said, winding my fingers into Percy's hair.

"Excellent," he said with a grin, popping up to kiss me.

"Why is it that I find myself breaking all my rules to see you?" I asked as we broke apart.

"What rules?" he replied, pushing me up against the wall.

"The one where boys and girls aren't allowed to be alone in a room together," I said breathlessly, just before he crushed his lips into mine.

"Oh, but you're forgetting," said Percy between kisses. "This is a closet, not a room."

"This is wrong..." I said against his lips. But boy, did it feel right!

Percy didn't respond, just kept working me up until I had stopped fighting it, my thoughts completely muddled. Eventually we slowed down, our kissing becoming less urgent and more comforting. My hands were up Percy's shirt, running over his sculpted muscles and warm skin while his strong hands rubbed circles on my back as we kissed. We finally broke apart, and I laid my head on his chest, the cotton of his shirt soft against my cheek.

"Well," I said, sighing, "That was a nice morning break."

"Yeah, not bad," grinned Percy. I twirled a lock of Percy's hair with my finger, and noticed that he was looking at me in a soft of awed way.

"What?" I asked, laughing at his expression.

"I can't take my eyes off of you," he whispered.

"Oh, stop it," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I'm serious, Annabeth," he said, tightening his arms around me. "I love you."

"Why you love me, I'll never know," I said with a small smile, holding his head in my hands.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, frowning.

"Oh, come on, you could have any girl at camp, all the Aphrodite girls practically scream your name," I pointed out. "And I'm just little old me, basically invisible." I looked up at him. "Just another wide-eyed girl who's desperately in love with you."

Percy shook his head.

"For a Wise Girl, you sure are stupid sometimes," chuckled Percy. "You are, without a doubt, the most amazing person I know. Not to mention the most gorgeous, talented, intelligent, scary..."

"_Scary_?"

"At times," he shrugged.

I glared at him.

"Like now," he said weakly. "Anyway, the point is that you're perfect. Don't ever think that those other girls are even close to being as wonderful as you."

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain."

"Anytime wise girl," he said, pecking me on the nose.

Just then, the closet door flew open, causing us to jump apart. Standing there was Leo, grinning ear to ear.

"Oooh, rendezvous in the supply closet. How romantic," he said with a wink. "Good one, Perce. Get lucky at all, Super Star?"

"It wasn't a rendezvous," spluttered Percy, blushing furiously. "And no, I don't need _luck_ for that sort of thing... unlike you," he told Leo deviously, causing the son of Hephaestus to scowl deeply.

"Well, what _were_ you doing then, taking inventory?" challenged Leo, raising an eyebrow.

"We were just..."

"Mopping," I said vaguely, snatching up a nearby bucket.

"Mopping?" asked Leo disbelievingly, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame.

"Yup," supplied Percy, oh-so-helpfully.

"Well," you know what they say," I said lamely. "Couples who mop together stay together!" I grabbed my files and a mop and stalked past Leo.

"Nobody says that!" Leo yelled after us, shaking his head.

"I do!" Percy and I yelled in unison, grinning at each other.

"It actually has a nice ring to it," Percy pondered aloud as we rounded the corner. "Maybe we should start saying it."

"Let me know how that works out for you."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Any ideas for "The Other Side Of The Door"?**


	33. The Other Side Of The Door

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the song "The Other Side of the Door".**

* * *

"Would you like anything to drink today, Miss?"

I jumped and looked up at the airline stewardess who was smiling broadly.

"Uh, just coffee. Black, please," I told her, putting my book down.

"Of course!" she said brightly, cheerfully handing me a cup of steaming coffee.

Ugh. _Morning_ people.

I sipped my coffee quickly while glaring at the oversized man next to me who was snoring loudly. This was probably the least enjoyable flight I'd ever had the displeasure of traveling on, and the only thing that was keeping me from parachuting out was the fact that I'd see Percy soon.

_But not soon enough_ I thought grimly as my neighbors's head lolled onto my shoulder. With as much patience and class as I could muster, I shoved him off of me.

I counted down the minutes until I landed in Arizona.

After another two hours in the air, the plane finally touched down in Phoenix. I leapt up from my seat and practically skipped off the aircraft, desperate to get out of the cramped quarters. Instantly, it was like being hit by a wall of hot air.

_Oh yeah, I was in Arizona alright. _

My leggings and sweatshirt, which had seemed nice and cozy back in the brisk spring air of Massachusetts this morning, made me feel hot and stuffy by the time I got to baggage claim. I stripped off my sweatshirt, revealing one of Percy's high school swim team t-shirts.

"Goode High School?" I heard someone read of the back of my shirt inquiringly. I turned around to see a boy not much older me, blonde with brown eyes and towering over me.

"Uh, yeah," I said with a smile. "It's a high school in-"

"Manhattan, yeah," he finished for me, grinning. "I know. I've got a buddy who went there. He and I are training together for the Olympics this summer."

"Percy Jackson?" I asked, wondering if the world could get any smaller.

"Yeah," he said, clearly surprised. "You've heard of him?"

"This is his shirt!" I said, laughing as I pointed. "See? Swim team shirt. I'm Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend." I stuck my hand out for him to shake.

Recognition lit up the boys features. "Oh, we've heard all about _you_!" he chortled, shaking my hand. "I'm Easton Brennings. It's nice to meet wonder girl at last."

"Nice to meet you too," I said, rolling my eyes. "Don't believe everything Percy says, by the way. I'm really not that great."

"Well, he's made you out to be half goddess practically, so we'll just have to wait and see," he said with a wink.

_If you only knew the half of it, _I thought. _ No pun intended_.

Just then I spotted my yellow duffle bag rolling around on the carousel. Having yanked it off the conveyor belt, I straightened up to face Easton.

"Well, it was fun meeting you," I said, "but I really should go. I'm not sure when Percy's training ends today, so I should probably head to his apartment..."

"He's working until noon," said Easton, checking his watch. "Would you like to come an see where team USA is training?"

"Percy said I couldn't get in-"

"Sure you can," he said, waving a band airily. "As long as you're accompanied by someone with a key card. Such as myself," he said grandly. "Why do you say, stop in and surprise him?"

"If you're sure it's allowed..." I said hesitantly.

"Don't worry. It's really not that strict, Percy just doesn't have his head out of the water long enough to realize it." Easton lead the way outside, each of us towing our baggage. "Amazing swimmer, your boyfriend. It's ridiculous."

"Completely," I agreed, hailing a taxi. "So, why were you traveling?"

"Oh, visiting my sister in New York. Her company just moved her up there a month ago," he said pleasantly, tossing both of our bags in the trunk and slamming the lid. I gratefully slid into the air conditioned cab, the leather cool against my skin.

"Thank god for air conditioning," said Easton brightly before turning to the driver to issue instructions.

The ride was enjoyable with Easton as palm trees flew by. Within thirty minutes we were approaching a large building, which, judging by the looming scent of chlorine, held several Olympic-sized pools.

"Here we are," said Easton, after insisting he pay both of our fare. "This is where the magic happens."

"Fancy," I joked, staring at the nondescript building in front of me. Every architect's nightmare.

By the time we got inside, I was once again sticky with sweat. For a California girl, I sure liked my chilly weather. Easton was swiping his key card left and right, ushering me through a series of doors and finally into a big pool viewing area. Down in the pool, swimming the butterfly at incredible speed, was...

"Hey, there's Percy!" said Easton, pointing. "But... you probably knew that," he added sheepishly. "Well, I've got to be in the pool in fifteen minutes, so I should really get ready. Great to meet you," he said, shaking my hand. "To be honest... I kind of though that Perce was making you up."

"I get that a lot," I said, grinning.

"I'm not surprised," said Easton. "He's kinda of a..."

"Seaweed Brain?" I supplied.

"Yeah, thats a good term for it," he said. "Well, you're more than welcome to go down and walk around by the pool. I'll see you later!" he said, turning to walk off.

"Bye!" I called, waving. I watched as Percy got out of the water and over to who was presumably his coach. I watched with pride as the coach clapped him on the back and held up his stopwatch, delightedly grinning. A new record, no doubt.

A medical trainer walked up to Percy to take his blood pressure. My smile began to fade as I realized that she wasn't just doing a check up- she was totally doing a check _out_. She was batting her eyes and flirting shamelessly. Frowning, I examined her more closely; she was a petite girl, with short brown hair and full bangs that swept across her forehead. She was pretty, though there was something about her that I instantly didn't like. Besides the fact that she was putting the moves on my boyfriend, that is.

My boyfriend, who, judging by his facial expression, didn't have the foggiest idea that she was flirting with him. When I was the one crushing on Percy, his obliviousness was infuriating; now, it was a handy guarantee that I knew Percy would never wander. Like, _ever_.

Standing up straight and trying to look as fierce as possible, I marched down to the pool doors and pushed them open, letting the hot air and humidity wash over me. My flip flops smacked the concrete as I made my way over to where Brunette Barbie was laughing at something Percy said that probably wasn't even a joke.

"Oh Percy, you're _so_ funny," she said, swatting his shoulder playfully.

"Uh, thanks..." said Percy, unphased.

"Oh, you're so _modest_!" she squealed.

"Uh... Could you take this off now? It's cutting off my circulation," said Percy politely, pointing to the constricting sleeve used to take blood pressure.

"Oh, right," she said, batting her eyes again and laughing.

I found the sound very irritating.

"Percy!" I called sweetly, grinning as I saw the girl's face fall.

"Annabeth!" he cried joyfully, running over and wrapping me in a strong and slightly wet hug. As we embraced, I looked over Percy's shoulder to see the girl standing with her hands on her hips and looking sour.

"Well, who is this?" she asked shrilly, trying to smile, though it looked like a grimace. Percy let me go but took my hand, turning to talk to her.

"Connor, this is my amazing girlfriend, Annabeth," he said, putting an arm around my shoulder affectionately.

I wiggled my fingers at her smugly. Connor looked ready to vomit.

"Annabeth, this is Connor. She's a medical trainer here."

"Nice to meet you," I said.

Not really.

"You too," she said coldly.

Clearly, the feeling was mutual.

"When does she leave?" Connor asked Percy, as if I wasn't there.

"Oh, I'm never really gone," I said pointedly. "I'm always around, keeping an eye on Percy..." I said mystically, narrowing my eyes at Connor.

Percy gave me a strange look. "She goes home in a week," he said.

"Well, we should probably get going," I said quickly. "Ready, Percy?"

"Yep. Just let me change," he said, still looking at me curiously as he kissed my forehead and headed for the showers.

Connor and I glared at each other before she walked off, her stupid bangs bouncing indignantly.

Twenty minutes later, we were flying down the streets of Phoenix. "What was that all about?" asked Percy, screeching to a stop at a red light. "You were incredibly... hostile."

"I was just making sure Connor wasn't causing any trouble," I said innocently.

"Causing trouble? Like what?"

"Oh come on, it's obvious," I said rolling my eyes. "She was flirting with you!"

"What?" asked Percy, inching the car forward impatiently. "She was just talking to me. I mean, I know I'm devastatingly handsome," he joked, "But Connor was just being friendly."

"Too friendly," I said darkly.

"Look, she wasn't flirting with me. Just forget it, okay?"

"Yes she was!" I snapped. "I'm not stupid!"

"Oh, and I am?" asked Percy defensively, hitting the gas a little too forcefully as the light flashed to green.

"You must be if you can't tell that that bimbo was-"

"Annabeth, she's a nice girl," said Percy through gritted teeth. "Stop being over protective. I can take care of myself!"

"She was all over you!" I hissed angrily.

"She was just having a conversation! You are overreacting!" he said irritably.

"No, I am not," I said, exasperated. "I know a slut when I see one, Percy."

"You've lost your mind," he said, shaking his head. "You really have. You're being too sensitive, and you're being delusional, and you're completely fabricating this ridiculous notion from somewhere in that over active brain of yours!"

"Excuse me?" I cried furiously, my fists balled up in my lap. "You take that back! _All_ of it!"

"No!" snapped Percy, changing lanes smoothly. "You are being childish. Grow up."

"_I'm_ the childish one?" I shrieked, my voice reaching incredible octaves. "You wouldn't know a flirting female if she hit you in the face! _With a frying pan,_" I added for emphasis.

"You're supposed to be the level headed one!" yelled Percy, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Well, _you're_ supposed to be my boyfriend, so stay away from other girls!"

"Unfortunately, I don't live in an estrogen-free utopia," said Percy acidly. "Sorry, but I can't avoid everyone with a vagina."

"Not like you'd like to anyway," I said sourly. "You probably enjoy the attention."

"Enjoy it?" asked Percy, enraged.

"Yeah! For all I know, you could be egging dear old Connor on!"

"Maybe I should be! At least Connors not a paranoid nutcase!"

"Fine!" I snarled as the car screeched to a halt at another red light. "Why don't you go ditch the nutcase and go out with Connor?"

"What, and leave you to fend for yourself?" laughed Percy hollowly.

"Oh, that's all that's keeping you from leaving? Don't want me to fend for myself? Well, news flash, I fended for myself just fine when I was seven and was only equipped with a hammer, _thank you very much_." Huffing a few stray hairs out of my face, I glared at him with all of the intensity I could muster. "For your information, I don't need you." And to prove my point, I unbuckled my seatbelt, threw the car door open, and walked away.

The door slammed behind me.

"Annabeth!" cried Percy, rolling down the window. "What are you doing? Get back here!"

I kept walking.

"Annabeth!" yelled Percy. "Get back here! Now!"

Horns were beginning to honk as Percy remained unmoving, blocking the intersection. I kept walking, ignoring what he was saying.

"Annabeth, please!" he yelled.

"No!" I shouted, without turning around. "I've had enough!"

In a stroke of luck, at that moment a taxi came screeching around the corner.

"Hey!" I called, waving wildly.

Miraculously, the car managed to stop, and I hopped in.

"Take me anywhere. Preferably a hotel," I said, turning to see Percy attempt a U-turn to try and follow me. "Hurry!" I said.

Suddenly, I was thrown back into my seat as the car shot forward, making a hairpin turn around the corner.

"Hey! Watch it- oh, Gods," I said, getting a good look at the drivers.

The Gray Ladies smiled eerily at me.

"Hello, dear," said the one with the eyeball, who was currently Tempest. "You're looking lovely."

"Uh... I didn't summon you," I said as politely as I could.

"No, your mother sent us! I guess she was so pleased that you finally dumped that sea cucumber," said Wasp.

So much for a stroke of luck.

"Heroes have always had commitment issues," said Anger, her empty socket a black hole.

"Bad news, those boys."

"So self centered."

"We've seen this same scene happen for eons..."

"Some of us have seen it!" snapped Wasp. "Tempest always hogs the eye-"

"Do not!" shrieked Tempest. "You had it for half of the Trojan War!"

"That's because I won a bet!"

"RED LIGHT!" I screamed, heart in my throat. I slammed into the back of the front seat with a sickening thud.

"Now look what you've done!" shouted Anger scathingly, plucking the eyeball out of Tempest's socket and popping it into her own with a squish.

"Give me that back!" demanded Tempest. "Or so help me, I will-"

What she would do, we never found out, because we were promptly pounded back into our seats as Wasp slammed on the gas.

I hated this taxi.

After a painful ride of lurching, hairpin turns, and optometrist jokes, we arrived outside a hotel. Mumbling my thanks over the sister's bickering, I stumbled out of the taxi. I had only my phone and my purse which had my credit car, my lip balm, and two tampons.

Annabeth Chase... running away completely and unequivocally unprepared since age seven.

I must have looked bizarre checking into a room with no luggage, but hey, what are you gonna do about it?

Thirty minutes later, me and my stupid pride were sitting there alone. I had turned on Grey's Anatomy, but was barely watching it as I stared at the phone. It lit up for the hundredth time, caller ID flashing Percy's face across the screen.

Like all the rest of the times, I didn't pick up. I was too angry... I was so mad that I was worried that I would lose it and tell him that it's over. And, surprisingly, I didn't want that.

Thunder rumbled outside as I wiggled my toes, wishing I had socks. I kept going back over things we both said, all the misinterpreted things and misread feelings.

_I don't need you._

The words echoed in my head, sounding nasty and bitter.

_But I do. I do. I do._

I sighed heavily, wishing that Percy was here. And pizza.

Percy and pizza... I was a girl of few needs.

As I mulled over the simplicity of my necessities, I heard a tiny Ping! from the window.

I ran over and threw open the window, and, wondering how my life could become anymore cliché, looked down to see Percy standing there, looking relieved.

"Oh, Gods, I'm so glad that was your window!" he yelled. "I've been throwing rocks at all of them, and I've gotten some pretty nasty reactions from some of the other guests!"

"Oh, good job," I said sarcastically.

"Why did you run away like that?" he shouted.

"I don't think I owe you an explanation!" I yelled.

"Yes you do!" he pleaded. Just then, the sky cracked and rain began to dot the sidewalk.

"Like what?" I shouted. "There's nothing you can say to make this right again!"

_"I love you!_" he screamed.

Well, dammit. The rain was pouring down, and Percy was looking at me expectantly, squinting through the torrential rain.

_What do I do now?_

My mind was racing. I bit my lip, and finally I motioned for him to come inside. I could see his grin from five stories down as Percy sprinted toward the front doors.

I waited by the door nervously, wringing my hands. There was a light tapping on the door, and I put my eye to the peephole.

All I needed was on the other side of the door.

I opened it, and a completely dry Seaweed Brain stood there with his hair ruffled and hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry," we said at the same time. We both looked up and chuckled.

"Me first," I said. "Look, I was being an overbearing girlfriend."

"I know."

"And you can take care of yourself."

"I know."

"But you were wrong, Connor was flirting with you."

"I know."

"Well babe if you know everything, tell me why you couldn't see that when I left, I wanted you to chase after me!"

Percy stepped toward me.

"Wise Girl, I can't even begin to figure you out, let alone try to guess what you want me to do." He smiled and took my hand.

"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. I really never realized she was into me... because I never gave her a thought. The only girl I ever pay attention to is you."

I put my arms around his neck and put my chin on his chest so I was looking up at him. "How is it that you managed to make it rain so you could have a romantic apology... In the middle of the freaking desert?"

"I know people," he said, shrugging. "My Uncle rules the universe, you know."

"I did know, actually," I said with a smile. "Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I do need you," I told him. "Quite a bit, actually."

"We need each other," said Percy quietly. Our lips met, and for the first time since I'd been on vacation, I was happy.

"Well, since you've already paid for the room, what do you say we hit up room service and watch the meteorologists rave about this freak thunderstorm we're having?"

"Sounds good to me," I said, grinning as Percy scooped me up and carried me to the bedroom.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	34. Crazier

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the song "Crazier".**

* * *

Percy lifted my feet off the ground and spun me around, grinning as he set me down and continued twirling me about.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked as he took my waist again, swaying gently to the music playing softly from the other room.

"What, can't a guy be romantic every once in a while?" asked Percy, pretending to be offended. When he saw I wasn't buying it, he said, "ADHD, mostly. Plus, it's been a while since we did something cheesy. Ever since camp started up again last week, all we've been doing is using each other for target practice."

"You make a valid point," I admitted, and allowed myself to be whirled into the kitchen of Percy's cabin.

"Being a counselor is a breeze, though," said Percy airily as we danced slowly, pivoting around an arbitrary point in the kitchen. "All you gotta do us show up, start doing some fancy footwork and stab a dummy and everyone's in awe. The hardest part is taking attendance!"

"You don't plan?" I asked disapproving, frowning up at him. "Seaweed Brain, you have to take this seriously! These kids need-"

"I _am_ taking it seriously," he said soothingly. "I just take a different approach than you do, that's all. Lighten up," he said playfully.

"I guess I'm just not a very relaxed teacher," I said.

"You're not a very relaxed person, either," said Percy quietly.

"No... I'm not," I said softly. Falling quiet for a moment, I leaned my head against Percy's chest. I tucked my head under his chin and he wrapped his arms tightly around me. I felt safe here.

"But you're more relaxed then you used to be," said Percy after a bit.

I pulled away to look up at him. "Yeah, I am," I said with a smile. "Who do you think was responsible for that one?" I asked, poking him in the chest.

"Me? What'd I do?"

"Oh, let me think, just showed me what living was for," I said sarcastically, smirking. "I was such a boring stick in the mud before-"

"Yeah," agreed Percy heartily.

"Anyway," I said, eyeing him pointedly. "After being abandoned by my dad, having to make it on my own, Luke's betrayal ... I'd never gone with the wind and just let it flow. Everything I did was calculated for my survival... I didn't have time to have fun, or be a kid, or let my guard down." I bit my lip, suddenly upset.

"Annabeth, you don't have to explain it to me... I know. And it's one of the wonderful things I love about you." I looked up at Percy, who looked down at me with such tenderness that my heart practically melted.

"You're sweet," I said, laying my hand on his cheek. "But in a strange way, it feels good to sort of... talk it through."

"Talk it through?" asked Percy, looking a little concerned.

"Yeah," I said. "I mean, I've only been avoiding the topic my whole life, maybe I should just talk about it and move on, you know?"

"Not really," said Percy, throwing an arm around my shoulders. "But I'm all ears anyway."

"Thanks," I said, rolling my eyes. "But in all honesty, I thought it would make me feel safer, more secure if I were uptight. Like I couldn't get hurt anymore if I kept myself wound so tightly..." I trailed off, lost in Percy's eyes. "But my life is so much better now that I'm crazier," I said softly. We stopped pivoting and gazed at each other, the only noise being the crickets chirping and Train singing Drops of Jupiter. I put my head on his chest again, listening to steady beat of his heart.

"I wish you knew how much I love you," Percy murmured into my ear. "I wish I could tell you how beautiful you are, how strong you are."

I nuzzled my face into the cotton of his T-shirt as be stroked my hair.

"And even if you can't see it... I do. I've watched you for years now as you finally made your life your own. And I couldn't be prouder," he told me, and kissed my forehead.

"For a Seaweed Brain, your monologues are pretty impressive," I said, smiling up at him. "Thank you."

Percy frowned. "Monologue?"

"Never mind," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "But you do know that all that stuff you said about being strong and whatnot is a direct result of you?"

"Nah, you did that on your own, Beth."

"No," I said firmly. "You showed me things that I couldn't see... stuff like love and friendship and loyalty. Things I had lost all faith in. You opened my eyes and you made me believe." Reaching up on my tiptoes, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, melting into him. As we broke apart, Percy tucked a loose curl behind my ear before hugging me.

"You know, I'd say crazier is a good word to sum us up in general," whispered Percy as he held me, his strong arms tucked around me neatly.

"Yeah, it is," I said. "I'm certainly crazy about you."

"The feeling is mutual," Percy said, grinning as he kissed me again. I kissed him back, my fingers tangling in his already unruly hair.

"Hey! Get a room!" Percy and I jumped apart to find Leo and Frank standing by the couch leisurely, looking faintly entertained.

"Uh, guys? This _is_ a room," said Percy, glaring at them.

"Well get a different one, because we want to watch the game in here!" said Leo jovially, walking over to the kitchen and helping himself to a beer.

"And you can't do that anywhere else because..."

"Oh, come on, Perce," said Frank, who had turned off the music and was now searching for the TV remote. "You know your cabin is the only one with a big TV."

"And beer," said Leo. "You know, it really sucks we can't have any in our cabins just because we have underage siblings."

"Yeah, you're so lucky," said Frank.

"Stupid only children, they always get everything," said Leo distastefully, taking a swig of his drink.

Percy rolled his eyes. "So, who's playing?"

Frank and Leo exchange a look.

"Uhh..."

"The one team," said Leo. "With the mascot..."

"There isn't a game tonight, is there?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Sure there is!" said Frank hurriedly, turning on the television to ESPN.

"Water Polo?" asked Percy doubtfully, staring at the screen in amusement.

"Er... Yeah. Totally," said Leo.

Just as Percy opened his mouth to retort, Chiron stuck his head in the cabin.

"Water Polo?" he asked upon seeing the TV, looking at Percy pointedly.

"Don't look at me, it's these two freaks," said Percy, gesturing toward Frank and Leo who smiled weakly.

"Right," said Chiron, brushing it off. "Percy, could I have a word?"

"Sure," said Percy, and he strode out of the cabin, the door closing with a bang.

"Alright you two, what are you really here to watch?" I asked, whirling around to face them.

"The Bachelorette," said Leo meekly. Frank nodded and hung his head in shame.

"Seriously?" I asked flatly.

"Seriously," said Frank.

"Don't tell our girlfriends," said Leo.

"You don't have a girlfriend," said Frank.

"Well, then just don't tell anyone!" Leo huffed indignantly.

"Right..." I said, grinning. "Well you ladies enjoy your show, I'm going to go get a s'more from the campfire."

I turned to go, trying to stifle my laughter.

"Annabeth?" asked Frank.

"Yeah?"

"Could you maybe... Grab us a box of tissues? Please?"

"Tissues?"

"It's the season finale..." said Leo bashfully. "It's bound to be a tear jerker." Snickering, I tossed him a Kleenex box.

And with that, I set off to find Stolls... they'd _love_ to get this on camera.

* * *

**I love reviews almost as much as I love you guys! Please let me know what you think.**


	35. Today Was A Fairytale

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the song "Today was a Fairytale".**

* * *

I looked up, my eyes burning from the smoke and ash in the air.

"Take my hand!" shouted Percy.

"I'm fine! Keep going!" I yelled, my voice hoarse. Tears streamed down my face as I blinked up at Percy's outstretched hand.

"Just take it my hand!"

"No! Go on- I'll catch up to you!" I yelled over the sound of rocks tumbling past me, plummeting out of sight.

"I'm not leaving you!" he yelled at me.

As I opened my mouth to protest, my footing slipped, leaving me clinging to the rock by only my hands.

"On the count of three, swing up!" shouted Percy. I nodded reluctantly.

"One!" I yelled. The heat from the oozing lava burned my face.

"Two!" Percy reached as far as he could from his position.

"_Three_!" I cried. I swung my arm up and grabbed Percy's hand, narrowly missing a chunk of falling debris. Percy began pulling me up to where he was. A little bit further..._ a little bit._..

Finally, I swung my legs over the top of the rock climbing wall, laying on the ledge that waited there. Percy and I both gulped in lungfuls of fresh air as the rock wall continued to disintegrate below us.

"You were quite the damsel in distress!" panted Percy.

"Sure I was," I said, spitting a mouthful of ashy saliva out of my mouth.

"Oh, very lady like," said Percy.

"What?" I said, laughing. "I'm not actually a damsel, I can spit if I want!"

"Yeah, but spitting girls usually aren't the ones that get saved," teased Percy, bumping our shoulders together.

"What ever, _Prince Perseus_," I said mockingly, pretending to bow deeply. "How will I ever repay you for your chivalry?"

"Well, I wouldn't say no to a kiss..."

I pecked Percy on the cheek.

"I meant a _real_ one," he said frowning.

"What was a fake about that?" I protested.

"Well, I'm just saying that if you were _truly_ grateful, I would have gotten some lip action..."

"You'll take what you can get," I said flatly, to which Percy merely shrugged.

"That wall is a real bitch to climb," he remarked.

"Sure is," I said in a scratchy voice, inspecting the singed ends of my hair. "I'm going to need a real deep conditioner treatment after this."

Percy looked over at me and grinned. "You're pretty," he said.

"I look like a mess," I said, rolling my eyes.

Percy just smiled his lopsided grin, the one that made my heart skip a beat and took me to another planet.

Damn him for turning me into a giggly and hopelessly lovestruck girl... on the _inside_.

"Quit smiling like that," I muttered, pulling my battered body up off the ledge and into a somewhat standing position.

"Why don't we do something special tonight?" asked Percy, stretching and getting up himself.

"Oh, I don't know, I've got a lot of paperwork to file and these blueprints just came in for the new-"

"Great, I'll pick you up at six," he said with a wink, and then proceeded to backflip off the rock climbing wall, landing neatly on the ground.

Show off.

I climbed down the more conventional way via ladder, and set off across the lawn toward the Athena cabin. I had roughly an hour to transform my self from a sweaty, soot-stained, frizzy haired, and severely scratched girl into a clean and nice smelling female with shiny hair. Basically... I was screwed.

I climbed the spiral staircase up to my loft, trying to mentally go through my closet. As I entered my room, I found Piper laying leisurely on my bed, reading one of the books off my bookshelf.

"This is a really terrible book," she said.

"What are you doing up here, Pipes?"

"Hiding from the rest of the Aphrodite campers... they're having a _Say Yes To The Dress_ marathon," she explained, rolling her eyes. "What happened to you? You look like you've been to Tartarus... _again_."

"Rock climbing wall," I said.

"Same thing," she said, shrugging.

"Anyway," I said. "I've gotta run, Percy sprung date night on me last minute, and I've got to be ready in an hour-"

"There's no way that's possible," snorted Piper.

"Come on, you've gotta help me!" I pleaded. I gave her my most convincing puppy dog face I could muster.

"Fine," she sighed. "Go shower. Be ready for extreme hair and make up when you get out!"

Fifty minutes later, I was looking totally date ready. Piper had put my hair up into a twisty updo and dressed me in a floor length sea green dress with gold gladiator sandals.

"Piper, you're my hero," I said, twirling in front of the mirror.

"Don't mention it," she said with satisfaction. "Now go have fun! Tell me all about it later!"

"I will!" I called behind my shoulder as I raced down the stairs. As my foot hit the bottom step, I heard Percy knocking on the door.

I opened it up to see him standing there in his favorite khaki shorts and grey t-shirt. He was tapping his converses impatiently, but seized as soon as he saw me.

"You look _amazing_," he said, grinning. "And... you smell really good." Success!

"You don't look too bad yourself," I said, taking him by the hand. "So," I asked as we started walking away from the Athena cabin. "What's the game plan?"

"You'll see," he said, wiggling his eyebrows mysteriously, tugging my hand and leading me toward the beach.

Ten minutes later we were standing on the dock, the sea breeze blowing salty air on our faces.

"Guess what my dad got me for my 20th birthday?" asked Percy, grinning.

"The ocean?" I guessed dully.

"No," he said obstinately. "A _boat_."

I looked at the two boats perched at the dock; one was a beautiful white sailboat with billowing blue sails and a pristine deck, and the other, well...

"Please tell me it's not the little rickety one that's falling apart," I said weakly, pointing at the small dinghy whose wood was cracked and faded paint was peeling.

"Don't worry, it's the new one," said Percy proudly. "Fully equipped with state of the art navigation, finely crafted sails, and dinner for two."

"Great!" I said. "I'm starving."

"Come on, Wise Girl," said Percy, scooping me up bridal style and hopping into the boat.

"You know, I'd say the sooner we get out to sea the better," I told him quietly, eyeing a group of campers that were beginning to collect at the other end of the dock. "We've got an audience."

"I'm on it," he said, pecking me on the forehead and setting me down, immediately yanking this rope and tying that one, fiddling with steering and goodness knows what else. Soon enough we left the shore far behind, and it was just us. Well, us and several of the gods that were no doubt watching us, namely Aphrodite.

After an hour of laughing, the usual bickering, and an attempt to teach me to steer the boat ("Annabeth, do _not_ touch that button!"), I decided it was time to get this dinner for two going.

"Wow, sandwiches, potato salad, fruit... you thought of everything, Seaweed Brain!" I said, riffling through the cooler.

"Yep!" said Percy proudly, who brought the boat to a halt and walked over. "I even remembered utensils."

"Good," I said, pulling out the potato salad. "Because this looks delicious. Did you make this?"

"No, I swiped it out of Leo's fridge. He's actually quite the chef, did you know?"

"I didn't," I said. "Though I did know that he watches the food network frequently when you guys aren't around, so I suppose that explains it."

We ate our dinner on the deck on the picnic blanket rolled out over the wooden floor.

"Open up," I said, and tossed a grape into Percy's mouth from across the blanket.

"Nice shot!" he said, chewing. "Your turn." I opened my mouth obligingly, and Percy threw a grape in my direction... which hit me square in the forehead.

"Hey!" I cried. "That was on purpose!"

"Was not!" he said, rolling into a seated position next to me.

"Was _too_," I said, sticking out my tongue.

"Prove he," he growled playfully, and leaned in to kiss me. I happily kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He kept kissing me, his hands which had had been on my waist slowly working their way down to my hips, sending tingles up my spine. I felt the energy between us shift, and what was originally playful intentions had turned into something rawer and more passionate. I let Percy push me up against the side of the boat, finally breaking the kiss and leaving me gasping as he began to leave a trail of kisses down my jaw line and to my neck. He bit, sucked, and kissed me all the way down my neck as I moaned in pleasure, running my fingers through his hair as he worked.

It was defiantly a scarf day tomorrow.

I pushed him back and rolled over, putting Percy laying face up on the deck with me on top of him. We kissed furiously as I slowly undid the buttons to Percy's gray shirt, revealing more and more of his tan, sculpted torso with each one. Every move was right, making a sort of magic in the air, a special buzz that somehow shocked each brain cell yet put my senses into overdrive simultaneously. My heart was thumping wildly in my chest, allowing Percy's hands to grab at the zipper of my dress, fumbling with it until-

"_Aughhhh_!" I shrieked, jumping up as a wave of seawater drenched me.

Cursing, Percy summoned the water back over the deck and willed me dry. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "That was my dad. He really likes you... but I guess he doesn't like you enough to let us mess around in his domain."

"It's okay," I said, chuckling. "It wasn't anything you couldn't dry off."

"Probably for the best, anyway," said Percy, glancing at the sky. "It's getting dark, we should head back before they launch a search party. It seems like ever since I vanished, if nobody's seen me for ten minutes they start panicking."

"That's not true," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Is too!" he said, fiddling with the steering and setting our course for shore. "The other day I dozed off while I was doing some paperwork in the office, and by the time I woke up they had already sent campers out on Pegasi to start the search party."

I rolled my eyes, though I knew he wasn't kidding. We were quiet, letting the noises of the ocean full the silence.

"You know," I said after a bit, "Today was kinda like a fairytale."

Percy looked perplexed. "How many fairytales involve almost dying while rock climbing, then going on a boat date with your Son-of-the-Sea-God-Boyfriend and getting water magically tossed on you?"

"One with us as the main characters," I said simply. Percy just smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**I love reviews almost as much as I love you guys! Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
